Thorns in my Chest - Severus Snape
by houseghost
Summary: Das Leben nach dem Krieg - SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 1

In einem Punkt waren sich Hermine, Harry und Ron einig: Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte sowohl seelische als auch körperliche Narben zurückgelassen. Doch das Ausmaß dessen sollte sich erst nach und nach aufdecken. Die Rückkehr der drei Freunde in den Fuchsbau wurde von Freds Tod überschattet, ebenso wie ein schwarzer Schleier, der sich über die Gemüter der einst so fröhlichen Familie Weasley auszubreiten drohte. Nicht einmal Percys Wiedereingliederung in den festen Familienverband konnte dagegen etwas tun. Und so war die Ratlosigkeit, wie es denn jetzt weitergehen sollte, groß. Einige waren tot, andere am Leben. Notgedrungen versuchten alle, sich zu arrangieren. Doch Mr. Weasley war immer öfter im Ministerium oder in seinem geheimnisvollen Schuppen anzutreffen. Die Arbeit, so vermutete Hermine, war das einzige Mittel gegen den Kummer. Auch an Mrs. Weasley waren die Auswirkungen der stillen Trauer nicht spurlos vorübergezogen. Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass sie binnen weniger Wochen um Jahre gealtert war. Für sie selbst stand fest: Hätte sie die Wahl gehabt, hätte sie lieber auf Percy anstatt auf Fred verzichtet. Mit gerunzelter Stirn seufzte sie. Es war nicht fair, so zu denken. Am Ende hätten sie beide Zwillinge verloren, wenn Snape damals nicht zufällig daneben gezielt und George mit seinem Versuch, den Todesser zu treffen, das Ohr verstümmelt hätte.

"Ich weiß genau, was du gerade denkst", sagte Harry brummig. "Aber er ist noch immer ein Weasley."

Verstört blinzelte sie ihn an. "Bist du jetzt plötzlich zum Legilimentiker geworden?" Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Seit Voldemort tot war, war eine gewaltige Anspannung von ihm abgefallen, was deutlich dazu beitrug, sein Gemüt zu besänftigen. Immer häufiger ertappte Hermine ihn dabei, wie er schlichtend in die kleinen, zumeist familiären Streitereien der Weasleys eingriff, anstatt die Seite des jungen Mannes durchblitzen zu lassen, der trotzig und verbittert den Tod seiner Eltern rächen wollte. Selbst eine noch so kritische Seite an Hermine kam dabei nicht umhin, ihm anzuerkennen, dass er erwachsen geworden war. "Trotzdem gefällt mir die Sache nicht. Er taucht plötzlich in Hogwarts auf, stellt sich auf unsere Seite und Fred stirbt. Findest du das nicht etwas Seltsam?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Fred hat ihm verziehen."

"Sag jetzt bloß nicht, du tust dasselbe. Ausgerechnet du, wo du doch immer so wütend auf ihn warst, weil er sich dem Ministerium angeschlossen hat! Und was ist eigentlich mit Ron los? Seit wir wieder hier sind, verhält er sich total eigenartig."

"Er hat seinen Bruder verloren, Hermine. Was erwartest du da?"

"Ich weiß. Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehen kann, aber ich wüsste langsam gerne, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Seit wir hier sind, geht er mir aus dem Weg und hält mich hin. Ich kenne mich nicht mehr aus! Sind wir jetzt zusammen oder nicht?"

Sichtlich betreten fummelte Harry an seiner Brille herum. "Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass ich dir diese Frage beantworten kann, Mione. Schau, wir haben einiges zusammen durchgemacht, aber das geht nun wirklich nur euch beide was an."

Hermine wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Ich weiß, entschuldige. Du kannst nichts dafür, Harry. Aber ich habe es satt, ständig darauf zu warten, dass er wieder der wird, der er mal war."

"Vielleicht solltest du ihm noch etwas Zeit geben, bis das Auror-Training angefangen hat", gab er zu bedenken. "Ich bin sicher, dass sich dann alles wieder einspielt. Ron braucht Routine, damit er richtig funktioniert."

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Was hast du zu verlieren?"

Sie schnaubte leise. "Sehr witzig! Ich weiß selbst, dass die Typen nicht gerade Schlange stehen, um ein Date mit mir zu bekommen."

"So habe ich das auch gar nicht gemeint", entgegnete er entschuldigend. "Die meisten Männer fürchten sich vor Mädchen wie dir. Du bist einfach zu smart und zu taff für den Durchschnittszauberer."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und Harry legte beschwichtigend den Arm um ihre Schultern. "Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass sie Angst haben, in deiner Gegenwart zu versagen."

"Glaubst du, er geht mir deshalb aus dem Weg?", fragte sie verunsichert. "Weil ich anders als die meisten Hexen bin?"

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein. Ron kennt dich besser als sonst jemand. Mit Ausnahme von mir. Aber wenn du willst, werde ich versuchen, mit ihm zu reden ..." Er verstummte, als er die Treppe knarzen hörte. Vorsichtshalber nahm er den Arm von Hermine und rutschte mitsamt seinem Stuhl ein Stück zur Seite. Bei den Launen, die Ron zur Zeit verströmte, konnte man nie wissen, was in ihm vorging. Da wäre es nicht gerade vorteilhaft gewesen, ein neuerliches Eifersuchtsdrama heraufzubeschwören wie damals auf der Flucht vor Voldemort. Keine Sekunde später erschien Rons strubbeliger roter Schopf im Türrahmen.

"Sind noch Eier mit Speck da?"

Harry nickte, den Blick auffordernd auf die schwere Pfanne aus Gusseisen gerichtet, die neben dem Herd stand. "Wenn du Glück hast, sind sie noch warm."

Ron kratzte seine Stoppel am Kinn und setzte sich in Bewegung. Mit langen, laut über den Boden schlurfenden Schritten steuerte er auf den Herd zu und schnappte sich den Griff der Pfanne.

Hermine warf Harry einen verstohlenen Blick zu und flüsterte: "Siehst du? Genau das habe ich gemeint. Er hat mich nicht mal registriert."

xxx

Nachdem Ron in Windeseile die Pfanne leer gekratzt hatte, lehnte er sich träge zurück und ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster gleiten. Die eisige Stimmung, die sich seit seinem Auftauchen in der Küche ausgebreitet hatte, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Vielleicht bemerkte er sie auch gar nicht, Hermine hingegen sehr wohl. In ihr brodelte es. Und zwar gewaltig. Nicht nur, dass er sie ignorierte, ließ ihre Laune sinken. Auch die Tatsache, dass er sich seit Tagen kaum dazu aufgerafft hatte, sich wie ein normaler Mensch gekleidet und gewaschen zum Frühstück zu gesellen, trieb ihre Geduld auf die Spitze. Sie wollte schon Luft holen und sich zum Angriff wappnen, da hörten sie draußen auf dem Hof ein lautes Knarren. Wie elektrisiert starrten alle drei aus dem Fenster und sahen Mr. Weasley dabei zu, wie er in seinem Schuppen verschwand und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Dann wurde es wieder still.

„Lust auf ein Spiel?", fragte Harry völlig unvermittelt. „Die Besen sind etwas eingerostet und könnten Bewegung vertragen."

„Nicht heute, Harry."

„Komm schon! Das sagst du jedes Mal."

Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Und ich meine es auch so."

„Aber das Wetter ist toll!"

„Es ist zu heiß."

„Na und? Wenn es regnet, hast du auch keine Lust."

„Habe ich auch nicht."

Harry legte den Kopf schief. "Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du dich etwas zusammennimmst, Ron. Wir haben jetzt lang genug auf dich Rücksicht genommen. Geh ins Bad und nimm eine kalte Dusche. Die wird dir guttun."

"Was soll das heißen?", knurrte Ron zurück und klang mit einem Mal ziemlich gereizt.

"Dass du nicht der einzige hier bist, der um jemanden trauert."

Das Gesicht des Weasleys verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Er kam auf die Füße und stemmte seine Knöchel auf der Tischplatte ab. Im selben Moment zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Hose und hielt ihn direkt an Rons Halsschlagader.

"Du solltest dich lieber wieder hinsetzen, Ron", sagte er warnend. "Ich tue das nicht gerne, aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du aufhörst, so weiterzumachen. Sieh dich um! Anstatt dafür dankbar zu sein, dass du diese wunderbaren Menschen hier deine Familie nennen kannst, suhlst du dich im Sumpf des Selbstmitleids. Mach endlich die Augen auf! Wir alle haben zusammen gekämpft und gelitten, aber jetzt muss Schluss damit sein."

"Ach ja?", fragte Ron kühl, wobei sich sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog.

Harry nickte. "Das heißt nicht, dass wir Fred und die anderen vergessen werden. Aber sie würden nicht wollen, dass das aus uns wird." Galant ließ er seinen Zauberstab über Rons Kinn gleiten und drückte ihn zum Ende hin tief in die behaarte Wange seines Freundes.

Rons Grinsen erstarb. Abschätzig in Harrys Augen blickend schluckte er. „Nimm die Hand runter, Harry!"

Hermine, die die ganze Zeit über gebannt den Atem angehalten hatte, schluckte ebenfalls. "Er hat recht, Ron. Irgendwie müssen wir weitermachen. Wir dürfen das Andenken derer, die gestorben sind, um uns dabei zu helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen, nicht beschmutzen. Wir müssen sie in Ehren halten und für sie weiterleben."

Zum erstem Mal seit Tagen schien der junge Mann ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Entrüstet starrte er zwischen seinen langjährigen Gefährten umher. "Raus hier! Raus aus meinem Haus!"

Am Eingang zur Küche war ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören. "Wie mir scheint, komme ich höchst ungelegen. Aber lassen Sie sich von meiner Anwesenheit nicht stören. Ich bin mir sicher, es dürfte interessant werden, was der Rest der Sippe zu diesem kleinen Aufstand zu sagen hat. Wird Mr. Potter tatsächlich seinen besten Freund ermorden? Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten - Beziehungsdrama im Hause Weasley - Welche Rolle spielen Sie dabei, Miss Granger? Freundin, Verlassene, Geliebte?"

Hermine war so perplex, dass es ihr komplett die Sprache verschlug und so redete der Besitzer der hämisch klingenden Stimme einfach weiter. "Nun, an Ihrer Stelle, Mr. Weasley, würde ich den Mund nicht zu voll nehmen. Mr. Potter zählt inzwischen nicht mehr nur den Expelliarmus zu seinem Repertoire."

Spätestens jetzt lief es Hermine endgültig kalt den Rücken hinunter. Was zur Hölle ihr einstiger Professor in der Küche der Weasleys zu suchen hatte, war ihr ein ebenso großes Rätsel wie der wütende Ausdruck in Harrys Augen. Würde er Ron tatsächlich umbringen? In ihr drehte sich alles. Seit dem Tag in der Heulenden Hütte hatte sie Snape nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Dort hatte sie ihn gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron sterben sehen. Erst im Nachhinein waren Gerüchte über sein mysteriöses Auferstehen bekanntgeworden, denen keiner von ihnen so recht glauben wollte, bis eines Tages Molly Weasley bestätigt hatte, dass er am Leben sei. Und nun stand er wahrhaftig hier, das fahle Gesicht mit der markanten Nase von etlichen viel zu langen Strähnen umrahmt und zu allem Überfluss auch noch legere an den Türstock gelehnt, als würde ihn diese seltsame Szene vor seinen schwarzen Augen belustigen wie ein eigens zu seiner Unterhaltung aufgeführtes Schauspiel.

Langsam, die auf seine Worte hin folgende, überaus spannungsgeladene Pause auskostend, löste er seine ineinander gefalteten Arme voneinander los und drückte sich vom Türrahmen weg, bis er zu voller Größe aufgebaut einen Schritt nach vorne tat. Ein leises Rascheln fuhr durch seine schwarzen Gewänder und Hermine begann, insgeheim froh über die Unterbrechung, sich zu fragen, wieso er bei dieser sommerlichen Hitze darauf bestand, seine üblichen Sachen zu tragen.

"Nun, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?"

Hermine zog die Stirn kraus. "Ich nehme an, Sie wollten Mr. oder Mrs. Weasley sprechen, Sir", brachte sie angestrengt heraus.

Snape ließ seine Augen direkt in ihr Blickfeld gleiten. Das Gefühl, so eindringlich von jemand totgeglaubtem taxiert zu werden, war mehr als befremdlich. „In der Tat. Doch ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich Gedanken darüber machen sollten, Granger. Molly ist bestimmt in der Waschküche anzutreffen, während Arthur sich mit seinem Spielzeug in den Schuppen zurückgezogen hat."

Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da gab es draußen in der schwülen Luft einen lauten Knall. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn aus dem Fenster. Harry ließ von Ron ab und auch Hermine war sofort bereit, sich jedem Eindringling, der es wagen sollte, sich ungeladen dem Haus zu nähern, entgegenzustellen - die Erlebnisse in den vergangenen Monaten hatten alle Anwesenden gelehrt, vorsichtig zu sein. Selbst Ron wirkte wie wachgerüttelt, die Augen ungläubig in den gleißenden Himmel gerichtet. Jedes laute Geräusch, das an eine Explosion erinnerte, wurde unausweichlich zur Bedrohung deklariert.

Fast zeitgleich spielten sich außerhalb der Küche ähnliche Dramen ab. So sprang die Tür des Schuppens auf und heraus trat, ebenfalls mit dem Zauberstab bewaffnet, Mr. Weasley. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später war zu hören, wie in den oberen Stockwerken des Hauses der Reihe nach sämtliche Bewohner des Fuchsbaus zu den Fenstern stürmten, um zu sehen, was dort draußen vor sich ging.

Ein weiterer Knall folgte, dann ein Knattern. Von oben war ein Schrei zu hören – zweifelsohne Mrs. Weasley: „Arthur! Raus da!"

Mr. Weasley zögerte nicht länger und machte einen beherzten Satz nach vorn, bäuchlings in das verdorrte Gras hinein; gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe ihm die Trümmerteile des Schuppens um die Ohren flogen.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 2

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. Seit sie aus dem Kamin gestiegen war und die Weasleys mitsamt ihren Gästen draußen auf dem Hof versammelt vorgefunden hatte, tat sie nichts anderes mehr. Neben ihr, über einen Haufen Schutt und Schrott gebeugt, stand Hagrid. Verzweifelt die großen Hände ringend, versuchte er, zu erklären, wie es zu dem Unfall kommen konnte. „... Hätte es besser wissen sollen. Seit der Bruchlandung damals wollte das Motorrad nich mehr richtig funktionieren ..."

„Kein Wunder", murmelte Harry leise zu Ginny und Hermine gewandt, „es war ja auch fast nichts mehr von der Maschine übrig, nachdem wir von den Todessern überrascht wurden."

Mrs. Weasley setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf. „Ist ja nichts passiert, Hagrid. Da ist nichts drin, was sich nicht wieder reparieren lässt."

Hermine wusste genau, weshalb sie so viel Verständnis für Hagrids Missgeschick aufbringen konnte: Insgeheim war sie froh, den Schuppen und sein Gerümpel loszuhaben. Die Sammelleidenschaft ihres Mannes war ihr schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Und Hauptsache war doch, dass niemandem etwas passiert war. Den schlimmsten Schock hatte wohl Mr. Weasley selbst davon getragen, als seine Habe unter dem Riesen und seinem Motorrad begraben worden war. Doch abgesehen von dem Schrecken und einer grauen Staubschicht, die seinen Anzug bedeckte, hatte er keinen weiteren Schaden genommen.

An McGonagalls Seite tauchte die schwarze Gestalt Snapes auf. Seelenruhig, ein Funkeln in den dunklen Augen und die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, betrachtete er die Misere. „Du hättest ihm nicht erlauben sollen, das Motorrad weiterhin zu benutzen, Minerva."

„Wie hätte er denn sonst hierher gelangen sollen? Für den Kamin ist er zu groß."

Snape grinste sichtlich amüsiert. „Wieso halten wir die Versammlung überhaupt hier ab? Man sollte meinen, Hogwarts besitzt genug Räumlichkeiten, um eine ganze Horde Halbriesen damit zu füllen."

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, das Grauen beim Anblick all der monströsen Kreaturen, die während der Schlacht über das Schloss hergefallen waren, noch vor Augen. „Es tut dir gut, etwas frische Luft abzubekommen, Severus. Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor der Welt verstecken. Jetzt, wo alle wissen, was du für uns getan hast, solltest du mehr unter Leute gehen."

Snape rollte abfällig mit den Augen. „Du klingst schon fast wie Albus. Das ist bedenklich."

McGonagall lächelte verschmitzt zurück. Dann erhob sich Mrs. Weasleys Stimme und forderte zum Aufbruch auf: „Nun kommt erst mal alle ins Haus. Wir werden uns später um das Gerümpel kümmern ..."

Mit einem fragenden Blick an Harry gewandt, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte, folgte Hermine den anderen ins Innere. Ron war drauf und dran, irgendwas zu ihr zu sagen, Hermine jedoch schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Sollte er nur warten und schmollen! Verdient hatte er es.

Kaum hatten sich alle in der Küche versammelt, wurden Getränke und Kuchen gereicht. Hermine und Ginny waren froh, sich dabei nützlich machen zu können, so bekamen sie wenigstens die Gelegenheit, hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu spekulieren, was es denn mit diesem eigenartigen Treffen auf sich haben konnte. Ziemlich schnell waren sie sich darin einig, dass es um den Orden gehen musste, wieso sonst sollte Snape eingeladen sein. Ron die kalte Schulter zeigend, knallte Hermine ihm einen Teller hin, ehe sie schwungvoll kehrt machte, um die nächste Ladung von Mrs. Weasleys Köstlichkeiten zu verteilen. Kurz darauf saßen alle mit Ausnahme von Snape, der es vorzog, für sich zu bleiben und scheinbar teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster zu starren, beisammen und ließen sich bei Kaffee und Kuchen von McGonagalls Ansprache berieseln.

xxx

„Wie ihr alle wisst, hat auch das Ministerium ein Wörtchen mitzureden, wenn es um Hogwarts geht. Die Frage, wer fortan die Leitung der Schule übernehmen wird, sollte uns alle beschäftigen, schließlich geht es um die Zukunft der Zaubererschaft. Glücklicherweise wird Kingsley als unser neuer Minister unsere Meinung berücksichtigen. Daher denke ich, ist es am besten, wir stimmen gemeinsam darüber ab."

Harry schwante nichts Gutes. Verhalten räusperte er sich. „Ich dachte, der neue Schulleiter sind Sie, Professor."

„Das ist in Bezug auf die Übergangsregelung richtig, Mr. Potter, doch wollen wir auch allen anderen Lehrkörpern eine faire Chance geben."

„Und wer steht noch zur Wahl?"

„Alle gewichtigen Professoren von Hogwarts, zum Beispiel Professor Slughorn und Professor Snape."

Harry wurde bleich. Der Schock, dass Snape wieder unterrichten würde, war ebenso groß, wie die Vorstellung, ihn erneut als Schulleiter an Dumbledores einstigem Platz zu sehen.

„Was? Sie wollen Snape als Kandidaten aufstellen?"

„Sie haben richtig gehört. Nun, da Severus' Ruf wiederhergestellt ist, hat er ebenso ein Anrecht darauf, Hogwarts zu führen, wie jeder andere."

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Professor McGonagall, aber Sie _können_ ihm Hogwarts nicht überlassen. Haben Sie vergessen, was unter seiner Leitung mit der Schule geschehen ist?"

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen. „Ich kann Ihre Vorbehalte verstehen, Potter. Sie sind mehr geblendet als alle anderen, schließlich standen Sie die vergangenen Jahre direkt im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Doch wir dürfen nicht vergessen, wem wir es letztendlich zu verdanken haben, dass wir so weit gekommen sind. Ohne die Arbeit in den Reihen Voldemorts hätten wir wohl kaum Informationen über sein Vorgehen erhalten. Die Gefahren, denen Severus dabei ausgeliefert war, waren beachtlich. Außerdem haben Sie sich dazu entschlossen, Hogwarts nicht weiter zu besuchen, womit ich Sie bitten muss, Ihre persönliche Meinung über Severus zurückzuhalten und das Wohl der Schüler in den Vordergrund zu stellen."

Harry schnaubte leise. Mit einem Schlag schien sein ganzer Hass von früher wieder aufzublühen. All die negativen Erfahrungen, die er mit Snape gemacht hatte, wurden wieder lebendig.

Noch während er im Stillen vor sich hin brodelte, löste sich der schwarze Schatten seines einstigen Professors vom Fensterrahmen los und schwebte in den Raum hinein. Sofort wurde es still am Tisch und aller Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Es war nie meine Absicht, Schulleiter zu werden", sagte er kühl. „Außerdem wissen wir alle nur zu gut, dass ich keine einzige der Stimmen erhalten würde. Um uns die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen, verzichte ich daher auf eine Aufstellung als Kandidaten für den Posten des Schulleiters von Hogwarts und trete bei einer Wahl erst gar nicht an."

McGonagall starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber Severus ..."

Snape schüttelte erhaben den Kopf. „Lass es, Minerva. Wir wissen beide, dass du die würdigere Besetzung bist. Wozu also das Getue? Du wirst deine Sache hervorragend machen. Ich hingegen", er reckte steif den Kopf in die Höhe, die Muskeln seiner Kiefer sichtlich angespannt, „würde die Erwartungen aller Beteiligen maßlos enttäuschen."

Verwundert blinzelte Hermine zu ihm hinüber. Irgendetwas in ihr begann zu rebellieren. Natürlich konnte sie Harrys Vorbehalte dem Professor gegenüber verstehen, doch McGonagall hatte recht: Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wären sie nie so weit gekommen. Er hatte seine Pflicht sowohl Dumbledore als auch Hogwarts gegenüber erfüllt.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?", fragte McGonagall tief seufzend. Snape nickte knapp, ohne dem Ganzen noch etwas hinzuzufügen. „Gut", murmelte sie bitter. „Dann muss ich darum bitten, die Wahl mit den übrigen Kandidaten zu beginnen."

Am Ende stand klar und deutlich fest, dass sie als eindeutiger Sieger aus der Wahl hervorgehen würde, womit Hogwarts seinen neuen Schulleiter gefunden hatte. Das Ergebnis wurde sofort per Kamin ins Ministerium und an Kingsley gereicht, der postwendend eine Eule schickte und McGonagall gratulierte.

xxx

"Meinen Brief haben Sie gelesen, Miss Granger?"

"Das habe ich, vielen Dank, Professor."

"Fein. Und haben Sie sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Sie nicht doch nach Hogwarts zurückkommen wollen?" Hermine zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern, woraufhin McGonagall ihren Blick intensivierte. "Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn Sie es nicht täten. Eine junge Frau mit Ihren Begabungen - überlegen Sie es sich, aber lassen Sie sich nicht zu lange Zeit ... Nun, wir sollten allmählich zum Aufbruch blasen. Hogwarts wartet und es gibt noch so viel zu tun, ehe die Schule wieder die alte ist. Guten Tag."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich, mindestens ebenso schnell wie sie mit ihrer kleinen Ansprache begonnen hatte, um. Zurück blieb eine verwirrte Hermine im verwaisten Wohnzimmer der Weasleys.

xxx

Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie aus dem Haus und überquerte den Hof. Um die Stelle versammelt, die einst der Schuppen gewesen war, standen Mr. Weasley und seine Söhne (wo Ron steckte, konnte sie nicht ausmachen) und versuchten zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Allzu hoffnungsvoll sah die Lage jedoch nicht aus und so setzte Hermine ihren Weg fort, über das vertrocknete Gras, den Hügel hinauf. Die schwül-warme Luft brannte auf ihrer blassen Haut und gab ihr das Gefühl, kaum atmen zu können, dennoch hatte sie das Bedürfnis, wenigstens für einen Moment dem Trubel im Fuchsbau entfliehen zu müssen.

Auf der Plattform des Hügels angekommen, suchte sie Schutz vor der sengenden Sonne und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm einer mächtigen alten Eiche. Eigenartigerweise wirkte der Schatten des Baumes und die unverhoffte Stille wie ein friedfertiges Refugium, das sofort zum Nachdenken einlud. Lediglich hin und wieder vernahm sie das Gackern der Hühner oder einen Hauch von Mrs. Weasleys kräftiger Stimme, doch abgesehen davon konnte nichts die Schönheit der Umgebung trüben. Die sanft hügelige Landschaft, die sich nach allen Seiten bis ins fernab gelegene Dorf hinunter erstreckte, erinnerte beinahe an Italien, wo sie mit ihren Eltern Urlaub gemacht hatte, lange bevor der Krieg sie eingeholt hatte. Mit den Gedanken weit weg von Hogwarts, dem Fuchsbau und den Weasleys, entsann sie sich, wie sie alles für die Reise ins Ungewisse vorbereitet und ihren Eltern eine neue Identität verpasst hatte, um sie vor Voldemort und seinem Gefolge in Sicherheit zu bringen. Plötzlich, inmitten ihrer Sorge um den Verbleib von Mutter und Vater, trat eine altbekannte Gestalt hinter dem Baum hervor. Ungläubig betrachtete Hermine das verhärmte Gesicht ihres einstigen Professors. "Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?", fragte sie dann.

Seine Brauen arbeiteten, irgendwo zwischen abschätziger Bewunderung für ihre Direktheit und kühler Berechnung seiner Rückzugsmöglichkeiten. "Eine Weile."

Hermine nickte. In Anbetracht der Umstände, schließlich hätte er sich schon eher bemerkbar machen können, fand sie es durchaus angemessen, ihn auflaufen zu lassen. "Und? Hat es Ihnen gefallen, mich zu beobachten?"

Er schnaubte leise. "Wer sagt, dass ich Sie beobachtet habe? Ich kam alleine wegen der Aussicht hierher. Außerdem nehme ich an, hatten auch Sie den Wunsch nach Ruhe, Miss Granger."

Noch während sie aufmerksam seiner tiefen Stimme lauschte, musste Hermine lächeln. Der Kontrast, den ihr leichtes Sommerkleidchen im Vergleich zu seiner schwarzen Montur darstellte, wirkte wie eine einzige Ironie. Snape jedoch sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihre Gedanken teilen. Schlagartig verhärteten sich seine Kiefer.

"Sie finden das komisch?"

Energisch wehrte sie ab. "Keineswegs. Ich dachte nur - wie halten Sie bloß diese Hitze aus, Professor?"

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht entspannte sich wieder und machte etwas Neuem platz. Fast schon unsicher, was er darauf antworten sollte, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die langen Strähnen. "Sie scheinen sich dennoch gut über mich zu amüsieren, Granger."

"Na ja, zugegeben, etwas komisch ist es schon."

"Finden Sie", stellte er klar.

Hermine nickte wortlos. Was hätte sie auch weiter darauf sagen sollen? Dass es irrsinnig war, sich im Hochsommer so zu kleiden?

„Wissen Sie, für gewöhnlich halte ich mich in kälteren Gefilden auf. So einfach ist das."

Vorsichtig klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und nutzte die Gesprächspause zum Nachdenken. Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass er sich von selbst vor ihr rechtfertigen wollte, war ungewöhnlich. Noch vor dem Ende des Krieges wäre es undenkbar gewesen, sich auf dieser Ebene mit Snape zu unterhalten. Unabhängig von seiner Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern hatte er in der Vergangenheit auf sie viel zu sehr wie ein Eigenbrötler gewirkt, jemand, der für sich bleiben und seine Ruhe haben wollte. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung war ihr den ganzen Tag über immer wieder aufgefallen, dass er nun befreiter auftrat als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte. Vielleicht wagte sie es aus diesem Grund, selbst aus sich herauszugehen, um ihn mit dem erstbesten Gedanken zu konfrontieren, der ihr in den Sinn kam: "Warum wollten Sie nicht für den Posten des Schulleiters zur Verfügung stehen? Sie besitzen alle nur erdenklichen Qualifikationen."

Snape stutzte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete, die wachen Augen eindringlich auf ihre gerichtet. "Ich habe vor allen anderen meine Gründe offengelegt. Das sollte Ihnen genügen, Miss Granger."

Der Tonfall in seiner Stimme besagte deutlich, dass es nicht ratsam war, weiter nachzuhaken; die ganze, in Bezug auf ihre Verhältnisse fast schon entspannte Atmosphäre jedoch weckte ihre Neugier und so versuchte sie erneut, ihm vielleicht doch noch eines seiner Geheimnisse zu entlocken, die er in seinem Inneren verbarg. "Mag sein. Aber Sie hätten es versuchen können."

Er kniff wenig begeistert von ihrer Beharrlichkeit die Brauen zusammen. "Gegenfrage, Granger: Warum haben Sie sich noch nicht dazu entschlossen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren?"

Sichtlich verwundert blinzelte sie. "Woher wissen Sie davon, dass das überhaupt zur Debatte steht?"

"Gerüchte. Minerva ist sehr erpicht darauf, Sie wieder in Hogwarts zu haben. Ihrer Meinung nach täte es dem Ruf der Schule gut."

„Ha", stieß sie sarkastisch aus. „Das ist mir nicht entgangen."

"In der Tat. Sie wollen doch nicht meinetwegen darauf verzichten, Ihren Abschluss nachzuholen, oder?"

Jetzt war sie endgültig verwirrt. "Sie überraschen mich, Professor. Wie kommen Sie nur darauf? Bis vorhin wusste ich nicht einmal, wie viel Wahrheit hinter Ihrem Überleben steckt, geschweige denn davon, dass Sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Außerdem", setzte sie offen nach, "würde ich mich nicht von Ihnen davon abhalten lassen, es zu tun, wenn ich tatsächlich planen würde, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

"Wer weiß. In den vergangenen Monaten ist viel geschehen. Es gibt jede Menge ehemaliger Schüler, die es abgelehnt haben, weiterhin mit mir zu tun zu haben. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Sicher hat Ihnen Miss Weasley von den Zuständen an Hogwarts berichtet."

Hermine nickte abwesend. "Sie hat mir ein paar Sachen erzählt. So auch, dass Sie versucht haben, die Schüler vor größerem Übel zu bewahren, indem Sie sie von den Carrows ferngehalten haben …"

"Was keineswegs immer gelungen ist."

"Aber Sie waren gewillt, dadurch ein noch größeres Risiko auf sich zu nehmen."

"Ich habe nur mein Versprechen Albus gegenüber eingehalten."

"Sie winden sich, Professor. Können Sie nicht zugeben, dass Sie Ihren Beitrag geleistet haben, um Harry zu unterstützen?"

"Können Sie es denn? Wie man munkelt, haben Sie der Presse erfolgreich eine Abfuhr nach der anderen erteilt. In einem Artikel haben Sie sich schon die Bezeichnung "Die Unnahbare" eingeheimst. Das ist beachtlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass andere sich in Ihrem Ruhm sonnen."

"Komisch, gerade eben fing ich an, unser Gespräch unterhaltsam zu finden, bis Sie mit dieser Anspielung auf Harry ankamen. Vielleicht war ich zu voreilig, Professor. Sie werden sich nie ändern. Dabei haben wir alle uns jahrelang gefragt, was das zwischen Ihnen und Harry zu bedeuten hatte. All diese Vorwürfe, Anschuldigungen und Vorurteile. Jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass es insgeheim um Lily ging, kommt mir der ganze Streit zwischen Ihnen und ihrem Sohn ziemlich albern vor."

Snapes Nasenflügel bebten. So, wie sich seine Haltung versteifte, hatte er Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. "Sie irren sich, Miss Granger. Es geht keineswegs darum, sondern vielmehr um einen verzogenen, aufsässigen Jungen, der seine ganze Jugend damit verbracht hat, darüber zu klagen, wie unfair alles ist. Außerdem sollen Sie selbst ziemlich in der Klemme stecken. Bedauerlich, bei Ihrem Potential ausgerechnet an Potter und Weasley zu geraten."

Jetzt war Hermine es, die sich versteifte. "Harry und ich, wir sind nur Freunde. Das Gerücht, dass wir etwas miteinander hätten, ist seit dem Trimagischen Turnier im Umlauf. Es ist verjährt und absolut lächerlich. Und was Ron angeht ... Sie glauben doch nicht etwa diesen Unsinn, den man in den Klatschspalten lesen kann!"

Er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil Sie klüger als der Durchschnittszauberer sind."

Ein sanftes Lächeln kräuselte seine dünnen Lippen. „Wenn Sie versuchen, bei mir zu punkten, indem Sie mir Honig um den Mund schmieren, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, Granger. Das wird bei mir nicht funktionieren."

„Wie Sie meinen. Ich habe ohnehin genug. Wir haben mehr gesagt, als gesagt werden sollte. Mehr habe ich dem nicht mehr hinzuzufügen. Außerdem ist es besser, zu den anderen zurückzugehen, ehe Sie noch einen Suchtrupp nach mir aussenden."

„Ah, verstehe", entgegnete er mit einer abfälligen Geste zum Fuchsbau hinunter, fast so als würde er damit andeuten wollen, dass offensichtlich war, dass sie unter der Fuchtel der Weasleys stand. „Bemühen Sie sich nicht. Ich sollte mich selbst auf den Weg machen. Es ist wichtig, zu wissen, wann es an der Zeit ist, sich zurückzuziehen. Guten Tag, Miss Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 3

„Was bildet dieser Lackaffe sich eigentlich ein? Glaubt er wirklich, wir würden uns von ihm Vorschreiben lassen, was wir zu tun haben? Wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe, dann tue ich es, ganz gleich, was irgendjemand anders davon hält!"

„Ich kann ohnehin nicht verstehen, wieso du dich mit dem unterhalten hast, Hermine."

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?", schnaubte sie zurück.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Beine in die Hand nehmen und davonlaufen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie ihn an. „Das ist sehr hilfreich, wirklich."

„Was erwartest du denn von mir? Ich hab nicht gesagt, Hermine, geh da raus und leg dich mit Snape an. Überhaupt ist das Ganze etwas merkwürdig, wenn du mich fragst. Es erinnert mich fast an seine Erinnerung, die ich im Denkarium gesehen habe, als er meiner Mutter nachgestellt hat."

Verwundert ließ Hermine sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen. „Mach darüber keine Witze, Harry. Aber du hast recht, er ist und bleibt sonderbar."

Er nickte matt. „Oh ja."

Hermine stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und dachte nach. Wenn sie wirklich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, würde sie sich wohl oder übel damit arrangieren müssen, Snape wiederzusehen, ob sie das nun wollte oder nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass der Unterricht bei ihm immer die Hölle gewesen war, hatte er durchaus Ahnung von dem, was er tat, wenn man die Vergleiche mit anderen Lehrern in Betracht zog. Seine unangenehme Art jedoch fand sie eindeutig zuwider.

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken seufzte sie. „Was soll ich nur tun?"

Harry zerwuschelte sich mit der Hand die Haare. „Du musst nicht dorthin zurück. Du kannst dir erst mal eine Auszeit nehmen."

„Ja, schon. Aber ist das das, was ich will? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, einfach nur herumzulungern und nichts zu tun, so wie Ron es zur Zeit macht. Das macht mich wahnsinnig. Außerdem fällt mir hier langsam die Decke auf den Kopf, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich irgendwann eine Ausbildung machen und Geld verdienen sollte."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Mione, meine Eltern haben mir genug hinterlassen. Nach allem, was du für mich getan hast, wäre es das Mindeste ..."

„Lass das, Harry. Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber ich bin keine Söldnerin, die sich von dir bezahlen lassen möchte. Ich habe es getan, weil du mein Freund bist und weil es richtig war, sich Voldemort entgegenzustellen."

„Das weiß ich."

„Gut. Dann hilf mir lieber, meine Entscheidung zu fällen. McGonagall wird langsam ungeduldig. Sie meinte, recht viel länger kann sie das Ministerium nicht mehr hinhalten. Die Frist zur Einschreibung für das neue Schuljahr ist längst verstrichen. Ich verdanke es alleine ihr, dass ich überhaupt noch die Möglichkeit habe, wieder Teil der Schule zu werden – wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich will!" Harry schmunzelte, woraufhin sie den Kopf schief legte. „Was, Harry?"

„Na ja, so wie ich das sehe, weißt du genau, was du willst. Du liebst Hogwarts. Warum wartest du dann noch?"

Sie schnaubte. „Das kann ich dir sagen! Weil Ron mich bitter enttäuscht hat. Und weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich das nochmal kann, dieses leidige _von-vorne-Anfangen_. Wir waren ein gutes Jahr lang auf der Flucht und alles hat sich verändert. Alles ..." Sie stockte. „Weißt du, ich bewundere dich, Harry – das tue ich wirklich. Du weißt genau, dass du Auror werden willst. Außerdem finde ich es gut, dass du Ron mitziehst, sonst würde er vermutlich total verkommen. Wenn er nicht so furchtbar faul wäre, dann könnte er so viel mehr aus sich machen. Er ist nicht blöd, sondern nur einfach ein Idiot."

Harry lachte auf. „Hast du ihm das mal gesagt?"

Abwesend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nicht in letzter Zeit. Aber irgendwann werde ich es bestimmt tun."

Natürlich war Hermine bewusst, dass niemand ihr die Entscheidung, was sie denn nun aus ihrem Leben machen sollte, abnehmen konnte. Insgeheim sehnte sie sich sogar danach, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, um endlich einen geregelten Tagesablauf in ihr Dasein zu bringen. Seit Beginn des Krieges hatten sich gehörige Veränderungen eingestellt, die auch jetzt noch deutlich zu spüren waren. Immer wieder durchlebte sie in Albträumen, wie sie von den Greifern gefangen genommen und nach Malfoy Manor gebracht worden war, wo Bellatrix Lestrange sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, sie zu foltern. Vergessen würde sie diese einschneidenden Erlebnisse wohl nie, doch um nicht verrückt zu werden, musste sie lernen, damit umzugehen. Es musste weitergehen; und da kam die Gelegenheit, Hogwarts am Tag der offenen Tür einen Besuch abzustatten, gerade recht. Vielleicht wäre im Anschluss alles viel klarer und ihr Weg vorbestimmt, wie es auch früher der Fall gewesen war.

Die Reise im eigens für alle Interessierten bereitgestellten Hogwarts-Express war ein Erlebnis für sich. Angehende Erstklässler schnatterten aufgeregt durcheinander, zur Feier der Wiedereröffnung begleitet von ihren Eltern. Hermine erkannte sofort die Muggel unter ihnen und wünschte insgeheim, ihre Eltern hätten die Vorfreude ihrer Tochter und den damit verbundenen Zauber erleben können, der einen mit jedem Kilometer, dem man sich dem Ziel näherte, stärker in den Bann zog. Wie gewohnt kam auch diesmal der Wagen mit den Süßigkeiten an ihrem Abteil vorbei und Hermine, die von Ginny begleitet wurde, bestellte für beide ein kühles Eis. Wehmütig fühlten sich die Mädchen daran erinnert, wie sie damals erste Bekanntschaften mit Gleichgesinnten gemacht hatten. Doch als dann das Schloss in der Ferne auftauchte, war es endgültig um sie geschehen. Hogwarts erstrahlte in neuem Glanz, fast so, als hätte es die große Schlacht, bei der so viel zerstört worden war, nie gegeben. Überdeutlich war die Magie zu spüren, mit der es errichtet und renoviert worden war, ohne dabei der Nostalgie in die Quere zu kommen, die in den ehrwürdigen Mauern steckte.

Der Zug rollte gemächlich und wie zur Erleichterung schnaubend in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade und kam quietschend zum Stehen - Hermine war zuhause.

xxx

Die Zahl derer, die an diesem Tag durch das Schlossportal strömten, war gewaltig. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, wie es vor wenigen Monaten zum Ende der Schlacht um Hogwarts bestellt gewesen war. Eine Zeitlang waren sogar ernsthafte Zweifel lautgeworden, ob die Schule wie einst auch diesmal mit Beginn des Septembers wie geplant ihre Pforten öffnen würde.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen hielt Hermine gemeinsam mit Ginny einen andächtigen Moment lang inne, ehe sie es wagte, ins Innere zu treten. Noch immer hatte sie das berauschende Gefühl im Hinterkopf, das sich eingestellt hatte, als ihr bewusst geworden war, dass der Kampf vorbei und Voldemort besiegt war. Mittlerweile kam es ihr wie ein Wunder vor, dass sie, Harry und Ron unbeschadet aus der Schlacht hervorgegangen waren. Vielleicht war das ein Grund mehr, warum sie das drängende Bedürfnis hatte, endlich die Chance zu ergreifen, ein normales Leben zu führen wie alle anderen in ihrem Alter auch. Ein Leben abseits des berühmten Harry Potter, ein Leben ohne Ron.

Zum ersten Mal überhaupt schien ihr zu dämmern, dass die Zeiten von früher, in denen sie des Nachts heimlich aus den Betten gekrochen und durch das Schloss gewandert waren, für immer hinter ihnen lagen. Mit Beginn der Flucht waren ganz andere Probleme auf sie zugekommen, als dass sie sich damit auseinander gesetzt hätte. Doch nun war das berühmte Trio unweigerlich dabei, sich aufzuspalten, jeder von ihnen musste seinen eigenen Weg finden.

Auf der Exkursion durch die verschiedenen Klassenzimmer fiel Hermine auf, dass auch hier alles so aussah wie früher. Allem Anschein nach hatten sich die am Aufbau beteiligten bemüht, den ursprünglichen Zustand und die jeweils zum Fach passende Atmosphäre in den Unterrichtsräumen wiederherzustellen, die durch den Einzug der Todesser in Hogwarts verlorengegangen waren. Laut schwatzend bogen sie dann auf den Weg zum Labor in den Kerkern ab. Schon aus der Ferne war durch die geöffnete Tür das Blubbern großer Kessel zu hören, die verschiedene Zaubertränke enthielten. Auf den Arbeitstischen waren zur Veranschaulichung Versuchsreihen aufgebaut, bei deren Anblick Hermines Herz umgehend schneller schlug. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seit sie sich zuletzt derart lebendig gefühlt hatte. All die Gerüche und Gerätschaften warteten nur darauf, von ihr erforscht zu werden. Und auch sonst war der Andrang der Besucher hier unten beachtlich. Das Rätselraten und die Spekulationen, welcher der Professoren Slughorn und Snape denn nun zukünftig welches Fach unterrichten würde, waren ungebrochen. Vielleicht wollten es sich einige auch einfach nicht nehmen lassen, sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass der Mann, der Albus Dumbledore ermordet hatte, noch immer unter den Lebenden war.

Snape selbst war zum Glück nicht zu sehen, dafür ein überaus eifriger Professor Slughorn, der mit vollem Einsatz einen der aufgebauten Versuche erklärte. Als er Hermine und Ginny erblickte, begann er eine seiner üblichen Reden, bei denen natürlich nicht die außerordentlichen Erfolge fehlen durften, die Harry während seines letzten Jahres in Zaubertränke erzielt hatte. Dass er dabei Snapes einstiges Zaubertränkebuch zu Hilfe genommen hatte, wusste von den Anwesenden niemand, abgesehen von den beiden Freundinnen.

Mit einem verstohlenen Blick in den Augen schlichen sie sich davon und suchten in den kühlen Gängen der Kerker das Weite.

"Was glaubst du, ist mit dem Buch im Raum der Wünsche geschehen, nachdem das Feuer in ihm ausgebrochen ist?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch existiert, Gin."

Etwas Rebellisches legte sich in Ginnys Ausdruck. "Wenn du mit mir gemeinsam nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, könnten wir es herausfinden, Mione."

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es wäre total aufregend, das festzustellen."

"Schon möglich, Gin. Aber eigentlich habe ich genug von Abenteuern. Wenn ich zurückkomme, dann nur, um meinen Abschluss zu machen."

Ginny legte kritisch die Stirn in Falten. "Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Meinst du, mir ist entgangen, dass dir zuhause bei uns langsam die Decke auf den Kopf fällt?"

Verblüfft blieb Hermine stehen. "Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!"

"So? Da bin ich anderer Meinung: Du langweilst dich."

"Tue ich nicht!", wehrte Hermine vehement ab.

"Und wieso hast du dann einen ganzen Stapel mit Informationsmaterial über Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei neben deinem Bett liegen? Mir brauchst du jedenfalls nichts vorzumachen."

Seufzend lehnte Hermine sich mit dem Rücken gegen die karge Mauer. "Ist das so offensichtlich?"

Ginny nickte. "Du brauchst wirklich kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, Mione. Es ist verständlich, dass du zweifelst, ob es richtig ist, ausgerechnet Hogwarts auszuwählen, wo mittlerweile jedes Kind deinen Namen kennt. Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe deswegen."

"Niemand außer Ron", berichtigte Hermine schnell. "Mit seiner abweisenden Haltung in den letzten Wochen hat er mir eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass es zwischen uns vorbei ist, bevor es überhaupt erst richtig angefangen hat."

"Ach komm schon! Von dem Griesgram solltest du dir nichts verderben lassen. Er weiß nicht, was er mit sich anfangen soll und das macht ihm schwerer zu schaffen, als er sich eingestehen würde."

"Vermutlich hast du recht. Hoffentlich zieht er wenigstens das Trainingsprogramm durch. Wenn nicht, befürchte ich, steht es schlecht um ihn."

"Harry wird ihm schon zeigen, wo es langgeht."

"Das hoffe ich. Das hoffe ich wirklich."

xxx

Es war nicht leicht, den Weasleys ihre endgültige Entscheidung mitzuteilen, ganz besonders, da alles so kurzfristig ausgefallen war. Doch der Tag der offenen Tür und das Gespräch mit Ginny hatten ihre Wirkung auf sie nicht verfehlt. Vergessen war die aufwühlende Unterhaltung mit Snape unter der alten Eiche und der Gedanke daran, ihm als Lehrer wieder zu begegnen. Hermine war jung, talentiert und begierig darauf, etwas aus ihren Gaben zu machen. Warum also sollte sie noch länger herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass das Glück sie heimsuchte? Jemand, der so viel durchgestanden hatte und innerlich so gewachsen war, würde auch ohne Ron klarkommen. Außerdem hatte er seine Chance gehabt und sie war es leid, länger von ihm hingehalten zu werden.

Obwohl es im Fuchsbau hin und wieder eng wurde, wusste Hermine sehr wohl, dass sie immer dort willkommen war. Gemeinsam mit Harry war sie von Molly und Arthur mit offenen Armen empfangen worden, als sie nach der Schlacht ein Dach über dem Kopf gesucht hatten. Von Beginn an hatte sie sich davor gescheut, das Haus ihrer Eltern aufzusuchen, ebenso wie Harry es abgelehnt hatte, zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren. Die Wunden, die sie ihm über die Jahre hinweg zugefügt hatten, saßen noch immer tief. Wehmütig nahm sie dann am Tag der Abreise von ihren Freunden Abschied. Der einzige, der sich nicht blicken ließ, war Ron, doch davon wollte sie sich nicht die Vorfreude auf das Schloss nehmen lassen. Ein neues Leben lag vor ihr. Fest davon überzeugt, dass nun alles anders werden würde, entschloss sie sich dazu, sich ihren Tatendrang durch nichts und niemanden trüben zu lassen.

xxx

"Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass du dich mit Snape angelegt hast." Allen guten Vorsätzen und den Festlichkeiten in der Großen Halle zum Trotz konnte Ginny sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Seit sie erfahren hatten, wer sie zukünftig in Zaubertränke unterrichten würde, war ihre gute Laune erheblich gesunken.

"So war das auch gar nicht, Gin. Wenn überhaupt, dann hat er angefangen."

"Das dachte ich mir fast. Trotzdem würde ich gern erfahren, was passiert ist."

Hermine senkte die Stimme, als sie zu erzählen begann, während McGonagall zur Einstimmung auf das neue Schuljahr eine kleine Rede hielt.

Ungläubig schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. "Ist das zu fassen?"

"Dasselbe hab ich mir auch gedacht! Er kann es einfach nicht lassen, Harry aufzuziehen, dabei hasst er es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen."

"Allerdings. Snape ist immer noch der gleiche, arrogante Sack von früher. Wie kann er nur glauben, Harry würde sich diesen Ruhm wünschen?"

Hermine stöhnte auf. "Warte, es kommt noch besser! Du kennst doch den Artikel, den der Tagesprophet neulich veröffentlicht hat."

"Ja, leider. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, worauf du hinauswillst. Was hat das mit deiner Auseinandersetzung mit Snape zu tun?"

"Snape hat doch tatsächlich geglaubt, die Gerüchte, die sich um diese vermeintliche Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Harry, Ron und mir ranken, seien wahr!"

Entsetzt kreischte Ginny mit schriller Stimme auf, sodass sich alle am Tisch zu ihr umdrehten. Schnell setzte sie ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf und räusperte sich. "Das glaub ich nicht!"

"Doch. Genau deswegen finde ich es doppelt übel, dass wir nun ausgerechnet wieder an ihn geraten sind. Bis zuletzt hatte ich gehofft, Slughorn würde Zaubertränke unterrichten."

"Das habe ich auch. Aber leider hatten wir kein Glück ..."

Sie verstummte und Hermine schielte mit finsterem Blick an McGonagall vorbei zu Snape, der stocksteif auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch hockte und vermutlich ausheckte, wie er seinen Schülern morgen schon das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte. Schnell wurde ihr eines klar: wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass fortan alles anders werden würde, hatte sie sich gewaltig getäuscht: Es war genauso wie immer.


	4. Chapter 4

Und hier sind wir wieder. Wenn es etwas gibt, das mich zufrieden stimmt, dann ist es das Schreiben.

Mir fehlt Harry Potter nicht nur des Harrys wegen. Vielmehr ist es die zauberhafte Welt, die ihn umgibt, die 'kleinen' Freuden und Leiden des Alltags. Ich danke seiner wunderbaren Schöpferin für die vielen schönen Stunden, indem ich versuche, weitere Geschichten zu spinnen. Denn im Grunde genommen lebe ich nur eine Fiktion.

houseghost/burdenofimpurity

xxx

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 4

Schon der Geruch, der vom Labor in den Kerkern ausströmte, war ein anderer als der, der zu Slughorns Zeiten hier unten geherrscht hatte. So zumindest glaubte Hermine. Unerschütterlich davon überzeugt, dass es nicht lange dauern konnte, wieder mit ihrem verhassten Professor aneinander zu geraten, suchte sie gemeinsam mit Ginny einen Platz in der letzten Reihe. Wie damals, an ihrem ersten Tag überhaupt in diesem Raum, kam Snape auch diesmal schwungvoll durch die Tür, um sogleich mit seiner heutigen Lektion zu beginnen. Verbissen bemühte sich Hermine dabei, nicht an die Erlebnisse zu denken, die sie in der Heulenden Hütte gemacht hatte, als der sterbende Todesser Harry flehentlich darum gebeten hatte, ihm einen letzten Blick aus seinen grünen Augen zu schenken - Lilys Augen.

Es wirkte geradezu paradox, dass er jetzt hier stand und so tat, als wäre in den vergangenen Monaten seit Dumbledores Tod nichts geschehen. Ließen ihn die Ereignisse wirklich so kalt, wie es den Anschein hatte? Oder war auch jetzt wieder nur alles gespielt, genauso wie er es immer gehandhabt hatte, um die Fassade zwischen den Fronten aufrechtzuerhalten?

Den Blick fest auf sein verhärmtes Gesicht geheftet, bekam sie kaum mit, was er im Unterricht zu verkünden hatte. Erst als seine Stimme dann verstummte und um Hermine herum ein hektischer Arbeitseifer ausbrach (schließlich wollte sich niemand schon am ersten Tag Ärger mit Snape einfangen), wurde sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Seine durchdringenden Pupillen hefteten sich erbarmungslos auf ihre - Snape entging nichts.

Für etliche Sekunden sahen sie sich an und die Vorstellung, dass es sich hier um denselben Mann von damals handelte, der vor ihren Augen sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte, schien so unbegreiflich, dass Hermine einen Stich verspürte. Sie hatte nie so etwas wie Mitleid oder Sympathie für den eigenartigen Mann in seinen schwarzen Gewändern empfunden. Und andersherum war es genauso gewesen, sonst hätte er sie wohl früher kaum so herablassend behandelt. Wieso also konnte er nicht aufhören, sie so unbarmherzig anzustarren? Warum konnte sie es ebenso wenig? Wusste er etwa, was in ihr vorging und wollte ihr damit zu verstehen geben, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste, nicht den Bezug zur Wirklichkeit zu verlieren? Dass er hier stehen konnte, erschien einem Wunder; andererseits hatte sie mit eigenen Augen schon so viel kurioses erlebt, seit sie nach Hogwarts gegangen war, dass auch eine Auferstehung Snapes anhand eines gewitzten Zaubers zu erklären sein müsste.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später blinzelte Hermine und senkte den Blick. Wie vom Blitz getroffen wandte sie sich der heutigen Aufgabe zu, die er während ihres Beobachtungsprozesses an die Tafel gekritzelt hatte. So geschäftig wie nie heizte Hermine ihren Kessel an und suchte die benötigten Zutaten zusammen. Dann hackte und rührte sie, dass der Schweiß nur so ihre Schläfen hinablief. Am Ende stand sie stolz und zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis stramm, während Snape seine berüchtigte Nase in den Dampf hielt. Es folgte eine eigenartige Stille; und das, obwohl um sie herum noch gearbeitet wurde.

"Gratuliere, Miss Granger. Sie haben erfolgreich geschafft, was seit Jahrzehnten niemandem mehr gelungen ist. Mit diesem Gebräu haben Sie bewiesen, dass es möglich ist, die Kunst des Tränkebrauens zu perfektionieren."

Kaum geendet, wandte er sich von ihrem Kessel ab und schwebte weiter zum nächsten Tisch. Verblüfft stupste Ginny ihre Freundin an und flüsterte: "Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?"

Hermine wusste kaum, was sie darauf antworten sollte, so verlegen war sie. "Keine Ahnung! Ich bin genauso ratlos wie du … Ich meine, ich wusste, dass der Trank gut ist, das hatte ich im Gefühl. Aber dass Snape sich so damit zufriedengeben würde, hätte ich nie gedacht."

"Hast du ein Glück! Bei mir raucht und spuckt die ganze Brühe, als würde sie jeden Moment in die Luft gehen ..."

"Nimm die Temperatur runter und versuch, den Trank zu kühlen. Das sollte wenigstens das retten, was davon übrig ist."

Ginny nickte und machte sich ans Werk. Am Ende der Stunde war klar, dass Hermine die einzige war, die es geschafft hatte, einen perfekten Trank zu brauen. Und das auch noch anerkannt von Snape.

xxx

"Dein Talent in Ehren, Hermine, aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass das anhalten wird", bemerkte Harry kritisch.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Das hat Ginny auch schon gesagt. Aber weißt du was? Mir ist es egal! Von mir aus soll er sagen, was er will, solange er nicht wieder anfängt, auf mir herum zu hacken. Diese Erniedrigungen von früher muss ich mir jedenfalls nicht mehr von ihm bieten lassen! Ich bin jetzt eine erwachsene, mit allen Wassern gewaschene Frau."

Harry setzte ein schelmisches Gesicht auf. "Du warst schon immer besonders leistungsfähig, wenn du unter Stress gestanden hast, Mione. Vielleicht wolltest du ihm insgeheim ja beweisen, dass du allen Grund hattest, hierher zurückzukehren. Und du verdienst es, deinen Abschluss zu machen. Weitaus mehr als alle anderen, so wie du dich immer ins Zeug gelegt hast."

"Kann sein. Aber jetzt lass uns nicht länger von mir reden. Wie war deine erste Woche mit dem Training so? Hast du schon was Aufregendes erlebt?"

"Allerdings. Es war toll, Hermine!", verkündete er strahlend. „Die Typen, mit denen wir zusammenarbeiten, sind genauso, wie ich mir Moody zu seinen besten Zeiten vorgestellt habe. Es sind absolut hartgesottene, gerissene Kerle. Aber es gab noch eine Überraschung - du glaubst ja gar nicht, wer uns besucht hat!"

Interessiert schüttelte sie ihre wilde Mähne. "Na wer? Sag schon!"

"Kingsley! Wusstest du, dass er nebenbei immer noch als Auror tätig ist?"

"Nein. Woher auch? Die anderen machen immer noch ein riesiges Geheimnis um alles, fast so, als wären wir die Kinder von früher."

"Ich weiß. Molly ist nach wie vor besorgt um uns. Ganz besonders, seit sie Fred verloren hat."

Hermine wippte abwesend mit dem Kopf. "Und sonst? Wie geht es Ron? Er ist doch hoffentlich bei dir, oder?"

"Ja, ist er. Die ersten Tage waren hart für ihn. Er war so in seinem Trott, dass er jeden Morgen verschlafen hat. Ich habe zwar versucht, ihn zu wecken, aber er hat mich ziemlich wüst beschimpft und gesagt, dass mich das nichts angeht. Wir haben daraufhin furchtbar gestritten und ich bin ihm erst mal aus dem Weg gegangen, so gut ich konnte; vielleicht war das nicht die beste Lösung, aber ich will dieses Programm unbedingt durchziehen, Hermine. Es ist meine große Chance, den anderen zu zeigen, dass ich nicht der bin, den sie aus den Zeitungen kennen ..."

"Ich weiß, Harry. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe seinetwegen. Er ist selbst erwachsen und muss wissen, was er tut - ihr habt euch doch hoffentlich wieder vertragen?"

"Na ja, am dritten Tag ist unser Ausbilder in den Schlafsaal gekommen und hat ihn so zur Schnecke gemacht, dass er wie verwandelt war. Ich denke, das hat er gebraucht. Ein kleiner Schubser von außen, der ihn auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hat."

"Und? Hat er sich wenigstens bei dir entschuldigt?", hakte sie nach.

Harry lächelte verunsichert. "Du kennst ihn ja. Wir sind anders, Ron und ich. Wenn er funktioniert, ist er der beste Kumpel, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Da möchte ich ihn gegen keinen anderen eintauschen."

"Trotzdem sollte er lernen, sich zu beherrschen. Es ist nicht richtig von ihm, sich immer wieder darauf zu verlassen, dass du ihm verzeihst. Und dabei rede ich nicht nur von dir ..."

"Das weiß ich, Hermine, aber gib ihm noch etwas Zeit, sich zu fangen. Fred fehlt ihm. Sein Tod hat ihm gezeigt, dass seine Familie nicht unverwundbar ist. Es war immer seine größte Angst, sie zu verlieren. So sind die Weasleys eben. Genau deshalb ist er damals auch abgehauen und hat uns allein gelassen."

"Ich versuch ja, ihn zu verstehen, Harry. Nur war es nicht besonders nett, mich einfach Tag für Tag zu ignorieren. Wir kennen uns schon so lange, da hätte unsere Beziehung was Besseres verdient. Und so, wie es im Moment steht, bin ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich noch eine Freundschaft zu ihm aufrechterhalten kann."

"Auch das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Aber glaub mir, wenn er bereit dazu ist, werde ich ihm gehörig in den Arsch treten, damit er begreift, was er getan hat."

Hermine lächelte gequält, dann wurde es still. Offenbar hatte das Gespräch über Ron mehr offene Wunden in ihrem Inneren berührt, als erwartet. Und auch Harry beließ es vorab dabei. Mehr konnten sie nicht tun, weder für Ron, noch für die Freundschaft, die sich im Laufe der Jahre zwischen ihnen geformt hatte.

Nachdenklich seufzend stand er irgendwann auf. "War gut, mit dir zu reden, Hermine. Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt los. Du weißt ja, unsere Ausbilder sind sehr streng, was Pünktlichkeit betrifft."

Enttäuscht über den schnellen Aufbruch kam sie auf die Beine und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Pass auf dich auf, Harry! Und halt mich auf dem Laufenden."

"Das werde ich, versprochen."

Schweigsam geleitete sie ihren Freund zum Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum, zu dessen Benutzung McGonagall ihm ihre Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, doch das Gefühl, dass es fortan zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so war wie früher, war erdrückend. Und so blickte sie ihm wehmütig nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Im Anschluss an die Begegnung mit ihrem besten Freund rannte sie in ihren Schlafsaal und verkroch sich im Bett. Mit Tränen in den Augen dachte sie über das gemeinsame Gespräch nach. Rons Verhalten stimmte sie weitaus trauriger, als sie nach ihrem Aufbruch ins neue Leben für möglich gehalten hätte. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde sie ihm nicht vergeben können.

Die darauffolgende Woche begann für Hermine mit einem desaströsen Auftritt in Zaubertränke. Unkonzentriert und verbittert wie sie war, hatte sie sich in der Reihenfolge der Zutaten verhaspelt und den Kessel vor den glühenden Augen Snapes zum Schmelzen gebracht. Die daraus resultierende Beschimpfung des Professors vor der ganzen Klasse machte glasklar deutlich, wie enttäuscht er von ihrem Fehlschlag war. Für Hermine hingegen war sein Ausbruch ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich mit der geformten Meinung über ihn nicht getäuscht hatte. Wie früher auch kämpfte sie verbissen gegen die Tränen an, obwohl sie wusste, dass es irrsinnig war, wie ein kleines Kind zu heulen anzufangen. Snape ließ sich davon ohnehin nicht beeindrucken und so kam, was kommen musste: die Anschuldigungen flogen unter den fragenden Blicken der anderen Schüler auf beiden Seiten. Keiner der beiden wollte nachgeben, bis er sie am Ende der Stunde zu sich in sein Büro bestellte, wo sie sich aufs Äußerste gereizt gegenüber saßen. Dort, fernab fremder Augen und Ohren, eskalierte die Situation vollends, die angestaute Wut brach aus Hermine heraus wie ein brodelnder Vulkan.

"Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Professor, na und? Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie deswegen so überreagieren, wäre es mir ein Vergnügen gewesen, Ihnen damals höchst persönlich den Todesstoß zu versetzen, dann wäre mir diese Demütigung, ein weiteres Mal von Ihnen bloßgestellt zu werden, erspart geblieben! Sie sind ein abscheulicher Lehrer, dem es offensichtlich Spaß macht, andere zu verletzen. Und noch was: Ihre Schrift an der Tafel ist in den hinteren Reihen kaum zu lesen. Wenn Sie schon Zaubertränke lehren wollen, sollten Sie die Notizen so schreiben, dass man sie entziffern kann. Kein normaler Mensch kann das Gekrakel Ihrer Zahlen von einem Fliegenschiss unterscheiden!"

Zornig bellte er zurück: "Ich verbitte mir derartige Bemerkungen über meinen Unterrichtsstil, Granger!"

"Pah! Sie haben vielleicht Nerven! Wer hat denn angefangen? Zuerst werfen Sie mir vor, ich solle was mit meiner Begabung anfangen, dann überschlagen Sie sich förmlich vor Lob, bis Sie mich am Ende wie gewohnt fertig machen. Ihr Verhalten ist einfach das Letzte!"

Snapes von den langen ungepflegten Strähnen umrahmte Schläfen pochten. Bedrohlich beugte er sich über den Tisch zu ihr vor und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden dieses Schuljahr ernst nehmen, jetzt, wo Potter und Weasley nicht mehr hier sind. Stattdessen beweisen Sie einmal mehr, dass Sie nichts weiter als ein verzogenes Etwas sind. Anscheinend haben Sie noch immer nicht begriffen, dass das Leben kein Zuckerschlecken ist. Sie besuchen hier einen Kurs für Fortgeschrittene, da kann es überaus gefährlich sein, wenn Sie im Unterricht unkonzentriert sind. Wenn Sie sich also nicht in den Griff bekommen, könnte das fatale Folgen für die ganze Klasse haben. Kurz: Was ich heute gesehen habe, war nicht das, was Sie neulich vorgelegt haben, Granger. Das gibt mir zu denken, ob Ihre Entscheidung, weiterhin zur Schule zu gehen, richtig war."

Hermine stutzte. "Sie halten mich für verzogen?"

Er verzog unliebsam die Mundwinkel. "Unter anderem."

"Ha! Ist das zu fassen? Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie sich Sorgen machen, dass ich jemanden verletzen könnte, aber das ist wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit! Haben Sie nicht mitbekommen, dass ich ganz allein mit den Jungs auf der Flucht war? Abgeschieden von der Zivilisation, in ständiger Todesgefahr ... Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit Menschen wie Sie merken, dass ich kein verwöhntes Püppchen bin? Schön, ich ziehe eine behagliche Bibliothek der rauen Natur vor, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht anpassungsfähig bin. Ich habe gelernt, damit zu leben. Ich habe mir den Arsch aufgerissen, um Harry da durchzubringen. Ich wurde sogar von Bellatrix Lestrange zum Aufgeben aufgefordert und gefoltert, sagen Sie mir also nicht, ich sei unfähig, mein Leben zu meistern!"

Zwischen den Brauen des Professors tauchte eine tiefe Falte auf. „Wollen Sie etwa, dass ich Sie dafür bemitleide? Niemand hat Sie gezwungen, die Freundschaft von Potter zu suchen."

Irritiert blinzelte sie. „Das weiß ich selbst."

„Also? Was wollen Sie dann noch?"

„Ich möchte mein Leben leben und meinen Platz finden, so wie jeder andere hier auch."

„Dann sollten Sie sich zusammennehmen, andernfalls fürchte ich, ist Ihr Platz nicht hier."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen! Oder vielleicht doch? Sein Ausdruck jedenfalls wirkte ganz danach, als hätte er jedes Wort so gemeint, wie es geklungen hatte.

„Sie – Sie scherzen wohl, Professor", brachte sie verunsichert hervor. „Ich war immer – Hogwarts war immer mein Zuhause. Das Lernen war mein Lebensinhalt, bis dieser Krieg alles aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hat ..."

„Ihr Zuhause", schnaubte er leise zurück, was Hermine ziemlich abfällig erschien.

„Ja! Mein Zuhause. Aber das können Sie vermutlich nicht verstehen, weil Sie noch nie irgendwo willkommen waren."

„Darum geht es gar nicht", wehrte er mahnend ab. „Es war vorhersehbar, dass Ihr Trank misslingen würde ..."

„Soll das heißen, Sie haben mich wieder einmal beobachtet?"

„Nicht Sie, Granger, sondern Ihre Arbeit."

„Und Sie haben die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt?"

"Ich habe Ihnen sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Ihr Trank ein Desaster war."

"Ja, aber doch nicht so! Sie hätten mich auch anders darauf aufmerksam machen können, als es auf diese Weise und vor der ganzen Klasse zu tun. Wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle gewesen, hätte ich es getan."

"Ich bin nicht für Ihre Taten verantwortlich, Miss Granger. Und Sie nicht für meine."

„Richtig", schnappte sie zurück. „Ich hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass Sie mit anderen Methoden arbeiten. Ich hoffe nur, Sie sind zufrieden damit. Meinen Einstand haben Sie mir jedenfalls gehörig ruiniert."

Snape schmunzelte verhalten, was sie nur noch mehr aufwühlte. Wenn sie in der Vergangenheit an Hogwarts etwas zutiefst verabscheuen gelernt hatte, dann dieses fiese Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Sind wir dann fertig? Ich möchte mich zurückziehen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

Für einen Moment lang herrschte eine eisige Stille, ehe er sich dazu herabließ, zu antworten. Leise, die Lippen kaum bewegend, sagte er: "Sie können gehen, Miss Granger."

Ungläubig musterte sie ihn, dann packte sie ihre Schultasche und warf sie über die Schulter. "Ich glaube, so langsam verstehe ich Harry", murmelte sie resigniert. "Es ist sehr deprimierend, einen Sinn in Ihrem Handeln zu finden, denn im Grunde genommen gibt es den nicht, was wiederum daher rührt, dass Sie einfach nur ein verbitterter und einsamer Mann sind, der sonst niemanden hat, an dem er seine Launen auslassen kann."

Der Professor funkelte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen an. "Vorsicht, Granger, treiben Sie es nicht zu weit. Sie haben bereits meine Herkunft beleidigt. Machen Sie nicht den Fehler, höher zu pokern, als Sie bereit sind, dafür einzusetzen. Und ich kann Ihnen versprechen, das sind Sie nicht."

Hermine lachte auf. "Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor. Ich finde nur, irgendjemand sollte Ihnen mal gehörig die Meinung sagen."

„Und Sie denken, Sie wären die Richtige dafür?", fragte er mit erhobenen Brauen. „Wenn Sie sich da mal nicht täuschen! Ich habe bereits in einer ganz anderen Liga gespielt ..."

"Das ist das, was ich gemeint habe", unterbrach sie ihn voller Elan. Die gegenseitigen Anschuldigungen hatten sich nun soweit aufgeschaukelt, dass sie langsam die Hemmungen davor verlor, sich mit ihm zu messen. "Sie sind so darin festgefahren, anderen das Leben schwer zu machen, dass Sie gar nicht merken, dass das Spiel vorbei ist. Voldemort ist tot. Wir alle haben einen Neuanfang gewagt, mit Ausnahme von Ihnen, denn es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie etwas nachtrauern, was Sie nicht rückgängig machen können. Es wundert mich nur, dass niemand dahintergekommen ist, bis Sie Harry in Ihre Erinnerungen eintauchen ließen. Aber vielleicht ist genau deshalb jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, es Ihnen zu sagen: Auch dann, wenn Sie es nicht glauben wollen, geht das Leben weiter."

Mit einem zornigen Ausdruck in den Augen schüttelte er den Kopf. "Sie glauben doch selbst nicht, was Sie da sagen. Sie, ausgerechnet! Warum hat es denn so lange gedauert, bis Sie wussten, was Sie daraus machen wollen? Aus Ihrem Leben, das Sie hier so freizügig anpreisen? Ein junges, nahezu unbeflecktes Leben? Warum haben Sie nicht gleich die erstbeste Chance ergriffen, das Beste daraus zu machen? Warum, Granger? War es Ihnen vielleicht nicht recht? Nicht einfach genug, den Neuanfang zu wagen? Warum haben Sie ihn nicht willkommen geheißen und danach gegriffen, als Ihnen bewusst wurde, dass der Krieg vorbei ist?"

Hermine starrte ihn an, ohne einen Ton hervorzubringen. Sein zerfurchtes, liebloses Gesicht, dazu die kalten, bitteren Worte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr langsam bewusst, dass Harry sich ebenso gefühlt haben musste, als er von Snape zum Nachsitzen verdonnert worden war, nämlich erfüllt von Hass. Doch wie war es nur soweit gekommen? Wieso hatte keiner von ihnen aufgehört, ehe alles aus den Fugen geraten war?

"Nun, Granger, was ist? Brauchen Sie einen weiteren Denkanstoß? Dann werde ich Ihnen helfen, wenn wir schon dabei sind! Sie wussten nicht, was Sie tun sollen, weil nichts mehr so war wie zuvor. Ihre vertraute Welt hatte aufgehört, zu existieren. Potter und Weasley brauchten Sie nicht mehr, was Sie genauso einsam machte wie das Ende des Krieges mich. Sie stehen alleine da. Das ist die Wahrheit, die einzige Wahrheit."

Das Beben seiner Nasenflügel fest vor Augen, rang sie nach Fassung. Stück für Stück geschah es, Hermine wollte nicht länger gegen die Wut auf ihren Professor ankämpfen. Bereits vor Jahren hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, ihm alles heimzuzahlen, was er ihr durch seine fiese Art angetan hatte. Jede Demütigung, jedes gemeine Wort, das er im Unterricht über sie verloren hatte, sogar die Gemeinheiten, die er Harry gegenüber aufgefahren hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte wild, als sie sich dazu aufraffte, zu einem weiteren Gegenschlag auszuholen. "Sie sind ein Lügner!", rief sie ungehalten aus. "Harry braucht mich! Haben Sie das noch immer nicht begriffen? Ohne mich wäre er nie so weit gekommen. Und Ron war schon immer schwierig, wenn es um Feingefühl ging, was nicht heißt, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist. Er braucht nur manchmal etwas länger, zu kapieren, was Sache ist. Ja, es stimmt, wir alle haben mit Veränderungen zu kämpfen, aber auch er wird sich wieder einkriegen, darauf können Sie sich verlassen! Und was mich angeht, ich weiß genau, dass ich alles schaffen kann, wenn Sie nur endlich aufhören, mich vor allen anderen runter zu ziehen."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?", fragte er mit gespielter Unschuld. „Erwarten Sie von mir, dass ich Sie bevorzuge, weil Sie es geschafft haben, Potter durchzubringen?"

"Nein. Ich habe lediglich darauf vertraut, dass Sie auch anders können, wenn Sie es nur wollen. Neulich haben Sie mich sogar gelobt. Und das war viel mehr, als ich je von Ihnen erwartet hätte."

„Vielleicht war ich damit zu voreilig, Granger", entgegnete er herablassend, wobei er auf der Tischplatte gemächlich die Hände ineinander faltete. „Ihre heutige Leistung hat mich eines Besseren belehrt."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Sehr charmant, wirklich. Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, was es bedeutet, einen Fehler zu machen, nicht wahr?"

Snape löste umgehend seine gefalteten Hände voneinander los, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht mit einem Mal ins Unleserliche verzogen. „Wollten Sie nicht vor einer Ewigkeit schon gehen? Da drüben ist die Tür." Pfeilgerade schnellte sein langer dünner Zeigefinger in die entsprechende Richtung, als könne er es nicht erwarten, sie endlich los zu haben. „Oder wollen Sie, dass ich Sie hinausbegleite?"

Steif reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Höhe. "Keine Sorge, ich finde meinen Weg alleine. Und das in jeglicher Hinsicht."


	5. Chapter 5

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 5

Energisch stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf, sodass Ginny die Stirn runzelte. "Warum hast du dich eigentlich auf eine Diskussion mit ihm eingelassen?"

Hermine schnaubte. "Komisch. Jeder scheint mich dasselbe zu fragen. Aber was soll ich denn tun? Ständig taucht dieser ungehobelte Kerl auf und sorgt für Ärger."

"Na ja, ganz unbegründet war es diesmal vielleicht nicht. Du warst wirklich unkonzentriert heute."

"Stellst du dich jetzt etwa noch auf seine Seite?"

"Auf keinen Fall! Ich will damit nur sagen, dass die Stunde in Zaubertränke ein Desaster war. Die Überreste deines Tranks haben nicht nur den Tisch ruiniert, sondern obendrein auch noch ein riesiges Loch in den Boden geätzt."

"Danke, das weiß ich selbst, Gin."

"Siehst du? Ist es da ein Wunder, dass Snape sauer ist?"

"Genau das fehlt mir jetzt noch! Dass du Partei für ihn ergreifst, wo er mir ohnehin schon den ganzen Tag verdorben hat. Er hat mir sogar zu denken gegeben, ob es richtig war, weiterhin zur Schule zu gehen!"

"Unsinn! Natürlich war es das. Lass dich nur nicht mehr auf eine Diskussion mit ihm ein, das ist alles, was ich damit sagen wollte."

"Und wie soll ich das machen? Zaubertränke gehört mit zu den wichtigsten Fächern überhaupt. Doch wenn er so weiter macht, kann ich meine Bestnoten abschreiben."

Ginny lächelte gutmütig. "Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Wir stehen gerade mal am Anfang des Schuljahres. Bis die Noten feststehen, vergeht noch jede Menge Zeit."

"Trotzdem habe ich den Eindruck, dass er irgendwas gegen mich hat. Und wenn es nicht meine Zähne sind, oder mein Verhalten, ist es etwas anderes. Er wird nicht aufhören, nach etwas zu suchen, bis er es gefunden hat."

"Du wirst das Trauma aus deinem vierten Schuljahr nicht überwinden, wenn du ständig wieder damit anfängst, was früher geschehen ist."

"Ganz recht, Gin, es ist ein Trauma, das ich nie überwinden werde. Und Snape hat Schuld daran."

"Das wissen wir", sagte Ginny versöhnlich. "Aber ich bezweifle, dass es _ihm_ bewusst ist. Und selbst wenn er sich noch daran erinnern sollte, wäre es ihm vermutlich einfach egal. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein derartiges Unrechtsbewusstsein mit sich herumträgt, wie du es tust."

"Vermutlich hast du recht. Er weiß gar nicht, was er mir damit antut, indem er mich so schwach anredet."

"Genau das meinte ich. Und jetzt denk nicht mehr daran. Das nächste Mal, wenn so etwas geschieht, nimm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. Gib ihm von mir aus Recht, aber geh bloß nicht mehr darauf ein. Du kannst Menschen wie ihn nicht ändern, indem du versuchst, ihnen ihre Fehler aufzuzeigen. Es ist zwecklos und würde nur damit enden, dass deine Noten darunter leiden."

Hermine schnaubte leise. "Das ist so ungerecht! Jemand wie er dürfte eigentlich gar nicht unterrichten. Das Ministerium sollte so etwas unbedingt verbieten."

"Ja, schon. Aber das wird leider nicht funktionieren. Du hast gehört, was McGonagall über ihn gesagt hat. Sie scheint großen Wert darauf zu legen, dass seine Arbeit unter Dumbledores Fuchtel anerkannt wird, selbst dann, wenn es sich dabei um Dumbledores Portrait handelt."

"Das weiß ich auch. Wahrscheinlich lacht er gerade über mich ... Warum war ich auch so blöd, mich auf einen Streit mit Snape einzulassen?"

"Wenigstens hast du es jetzt kapiert. Und nächstes Mal beachtest du ihn und seine Kommentare einfach nicht weiter."

"Da kannst du sicher sein."

Es war befreiend, sich mit Ginny über Snape auszulassen. Und das sogar so sehr, dass Hermine sich am Ende wesentlich besser fühlte, als erwartet. Gut gelaunt machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo schon das Abendessen auf sie wartete. Dass dabei Snape am Lehrertisch saß, ignorierten sie einfach.

Die unerwarteten Ereignisse des Tages hatten dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden Freundinnen einmal mehr enger zusammengerückt waren, was ganz besonders Hermine begrüßte, der die vertrauten Gespräche mit Harry und Ron fehlten. Ausgelassen plauderten sie mit ihren Klassenkameraden und merkten dabei nicht, dass zwei aufmerksame schwarze Augen sie beobachteten.

Im Anschluss an das Essen schlenderten die beiden Mädchen beschwingt durch die weitläufigen Gänge und plauderten über vergangene Zeiten. An einem abgelegenen Fenster hielt Hermine inne und blickte hinaus. Die Abenddämmerung hatte sich bereits über die Schlossgründe gelegt, vom Verbotenen Wald konnte man nichts mehr sehen als endlose Dunkelheit.

"Glaubst du, es ist wahr, was sie erzählen?", fragte Ginny nachdenklich. "Dass da draußen, rund um Hogwarts, wo die große Schlacht stattgefunden hat, noch immer Anhänger Voldemorts herumlungern und auf seine Rückkehr warten?"

Hermine schüttelte sich. "Die Auroren haben getan, was sie konnten. Außerdem ist er tot, Gin. Nicht einmal seine Seele konnte überdauern, obwohl er es mit allen Mitteln versucht hat. Es gibt also keinen Grund, seine Auferstehung zu fürchten."

"Er war schon einmal verschwunden, wenn du dich erinnerst. Außerdem, bei Snape dachtet ihr auch, dass er tot ist. Und jetzt sieh ihn dir an! Er kommt mir so lebendig vor wie nie zuvor. Offensichtlich hat es ihm großen Spaß gemacht, dich so zu behandeln, wie er es früher getan hat."

Seufzend griff Hermine nach dem Fensterriegel und drehte ihn herum. Ihr gefiel gar nicht, was Ginny gesagt hatte. Doch es war wahr: Ihr Professor hatte keine Zeit vergeudet, seinem alten Ruf gerecht zu werden.

Die Verankerung quietschte, dann öffneten sich die beiden geflügelten Glasscheiben und sie drückte sie zur Seite, um die frische Luft tief in ihre Lungen zu saugen. "Ich habe gehört, was deine Eltern über den Verbotenen Wald gesagt haben, Gin. Alle möglichen Kreaturen, die unter Voldemorts Befehl standen, sollen darin Zuflucht gefunden haben. Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich daran glaube, dann muss ich sagen, ja, ich tue es. Es war schon immer ein Ort, der voller Geheimnisse steckte. Nicht umsonst wurden wir jedes Jahr ermahnt, ihm fernzubleiben. Trotzdem halte ich es für unmöglich, dass eine unmittelbare Bedrohung davon ausgeht. Niemand, der auf unserer Seite gekämpft hat, würde zulassen, dass seine Anhänger Macht erlangen. Nicht einmal Snape."

Erstaunt sah Ginny ihre Freundin an. "Snape? Wieso erwähnst du ausgerechnet ihn?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Er ist mir gerade eingefallen. Seit ich ihm im Fuchsbau begegnet bin, spukt er in meinem Kopf herum. Außerdem hast du recht, es ist wirklich eigenartig, dass er einfach so davon gekommen ist. Er lag da wie tot. Und ich hätte schwören können, dass er es auch war."

"Was glaubst du, ist mit ihm passiert, als ihr die Heulende Hütte verlassen habt?"

Ahnungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf, den Blick in die sich vor ihnen erstreckende Dunkelheit gerichtet. "Interessieren würde es mich schon. Etwas derart Mysteriöses findet man nicht allzu oft. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich mich nicht so gut mit ihm, dass er es riskieren würde, es mir zu verraten."

Ginny brummelte leise vor sich hin. "Vermutlich würde er auch dieses Geheimnis lieber mit ins Grab nehmen, als jemandem davon zu erzählen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es von ihm beabsichtigt war, seine Erinnerungen mit Lily ausgerechnet an Harry weiterzugeben."

"Du meinst, es ist ihm rein zufällig so herausgerutscht, und nicht etwa, weil er am Ende als Held begraben werden wollte?"

"Bestimmt. Wenn Dumbledore nicht von ihm verlangt hätte, dass er dafür sorgt, dass Harry von seinem Schicksal erfährt, wer weiß, wo wir dann heute stünden. Snape wäre lieber gestorben, als seine Geheimnisse zu verraten. Das hat er sein Leben lang bewiesen. Komischer Kauz!"

"Lass uns lieber nicht daran denken, es ist ohnehin schon spät. Wir sollten langsam zusehen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, bevor uns noch jemand hier erwischt."

Nachdenklich griff sie nach dem Riegel, um das Fenster zu schließen, während Ginny sich schon einige Schritte entfernt hatte. Auf einmal hielt Hermine wie erstarrt inne. Dort draußen, in der friedvollen Stille, war ein Leuchten zu sehen. Wie eine Rakete schossen zwischen den Bäumen hervor zuckende Blitze in den Himmel. Ungläubig blinzelte sie. Als sie dann mit einem prüfenden Blick die Baumwipfel absuchte, war alles wieder so dunkel wie zuvor.

„Was ist?", fragte, Ginny ungeduldig. „Kommst du endlich?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Ich dachte nur … Ach, wahrscheinlich habe ich mich getäuscht, aber einen Moment lang hat es ausgesehen, als wäre irgendein Licht im Verbotenen Wald zu sehen gewesen."

„Ein Licht?"

„Ja. Ähnlich wie ein Signal, das von einem Zauberstab abgefeuert wurde."

Ginny machte kehrt und streckte neugierig den Kopf aus dem Fenster. „Wo?"

Im selben Moment spürte Hermine, dass etwas um ihre Beine strich. Zutiefst erschrocken kreischte sie auf.

xxx

Das Schnurren von Mrs. Norris hatte noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet. Ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn sie sich derart genüsslich dazu herabließ, ihre Opfer einzukreisen, indem sie sie in dem Glauben ließ, alles sei in bester Ordnung.

Noch ehe Hermine wusste, was sie tun sollte, war ihr klar geworden, dass das eine Falle sein musste. So leise sie konnte, schloss sie das Fenster, bange von Ginny beobachtet.

„Wir müssen hier weg!"

„Was glaubst du, was ich vorhabe? Wenn die uns jetzt schon erwischen, ist es aus mit dem Neuanfang!"

Ohne die verräterische Katze weiter zu beachten, rasten sie los, dass ihre Schatten nur so die Wände entlang huschten. Schon alleine der Lärm, den ihre Schuhe dabei auf dem Steinboden verursachten, machte es schwer, unerkannt zu bleiben.

„Weißt du eigentlich, in welche Richtung wir laufen sollen?", fragte Hermine keuchend. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass sie nur eine Chance hatten, dem Hausmeister zu entkommen, indem sie versuchten, so viel Distanz wie möglich herauszuschlagen.

„Mrs. Norris ist durch den Seitengang davon stolziert. Wenn sie vorhat, Filch zu benachrichtigen, was sie gefunden hat, dürften wir bald soviel Vorsprung haben, dass wir den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichen, ehe er uns einholen kann."

Hermine antwortete nicht. Dennoch fühlte sie sich bestätigt und hoffte dabei inständig, dass Ginny mit ihrer Einschätzung richtig lag. Erst einige Treppen und Kurven weiter wagten es die beiden Freundinnen, das Tempo zu reduzieren. Atemlos prallten sie nebeneinander mit dem Rücken gegen die karge Wand.

„Wenn wir das Harry erzählen, wird er uns vermutlich total auslachen!"

Ginny nickte und sprudelte kichernd los. „Wehe, du erzählst ihm das! Ich hab mir vor Angst fast in die Hose gemacht, dabei ist es doch nur Filch ..."

„Nicht ganz", mischte sich da plötzlich eine weitere Stimme ein.

Panisch wechselte Hermine einen Blick mit Ginny. Um jetzt noch abzuhauen, war es zu spät. Snape würde sie nicht so ohne Weiteres ziehen lassen.

xxx

„Sir, wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass dort draußen Auroren Wache halten?"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Granger?"

„Na ja, ich habe ein Leuchten gesehen, das zwischen den Bäumen in den Himmel aufgestiegen ist, wie ein Blitzlicht oder ein Signal, das von einem Zauberstab stammte."

„So?", fragte er abschätzig. „Wann haben Sie das gesehen?"

„Vor wenigen Minuten, als Sie uns in dem Korridor aufgespürt haben."

Eine tiefe Furche tauchte zwischen Snapes Brauen auf. „Bestimmt gibt es dafür eine ganz logische Erklärung, Granger ..."

„Das wäre durchaus möglich, ähm, Sir. Deshalb wollte ich ja auch wissen, ob in der Nacht im Verbotenen Wald Auroren nach dem Rechten sehen. Als wir nämlich im Fuchsbau waren, hat Molly davon erzählt, dass alle möglichen Kreaturen darin Zuflucht gefunden haben sollen. Und wo die sind, sind bestimmt die Auroren nicht weit, oder?"

Dass er mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war, war offensichtlich. Selbst Ginny wirkte so, als hätte sie sich eine andere gewünscht.

„Nun", sagte Snape ruhig. „Mir scheint, Sie haben noch immer nicht dazugelernt, Miss Granger. Zuerst ruinieren Sie das Labor, dann reden Sie mir frech drein. Man könnte meinen, zweimal an einem Tag dabei erwischt zu werden, wie Sie sich gehen lassen, ist nicht gerade von Vorteil, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Schuljahr eben erst angefangen hat ..."

Hermine wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, Ginny jedoch stieß ihr mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, woraufhin sie es sich anders überlegte. Sollte sie nicht langsam ihre Lektion gelernt haben?

Wie versprochen wollte sie sich zusammennehmen und so biss sie sich reumütig auf die Lippe. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Es war nicht meine Absicht, vorlaut zu sein."

„Interessant. Trotzdem muss ich Sie nun auffordern, umgehend Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum aufzusuchen. Das gilt für beide. Und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass wir es dabei belassen werden. Sie können sicher sein, dass Ihr Verhalten ein Nachspiel haben wird."

Hermine fluchte im Stillen vor sich hin, stets darauf bedacht, die Situation nicht noch einmal eskalieren zu lassen. Dann, ohne weiter dagegen anzukämpfen, ließ sie sich von Ginny davon schleifen.

xxx

„Hast du gehört, wie er das gesagt hat?", fragte Ginny, als sie durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame kletterten.

Hermine schnaubte. „Genauso wie zuvor im Unterricht auch: Er hat es genossen, mich runterzuziehen."

Das Weasley-Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht. Für mich klang seine Antwort auf deine Frage eher so, als würde er vermeiden wollen, dass wir der Sache auf den Grund gehen."

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

Ginny seufzte. „Weil ich genug Zeit hatte, sein Verhalten zu analysieren. Während des letzten Schuljahres, als ihr auf der Flucht wart, habe ich einen ziemlichen Hass auf ihn entwickelt, das kannst du mir glauben. Du weißt ja, es war nicht sonderlich vergnüglich hier, als er Schulleiter war und die Carrows das Sagen hatten. Jedenfalls, als dann Harry mit der Wahrheit über Snape herausgerückt ist, wurde mir so einiges klar. Snape hat öfter versucht, uns davon abzuhalten, es noch schlimmer zu machen. Neville und die anderen Jungs haben immer wieder Aufstände verursacht. Doch meistens sind sie, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir von Todessern unterrichtet wurden, ganz glimpflich davongekommen. Und das war nur, weil Snape Dumbledore versprochen hatte, sich darum zu kümmern, uns zu schützen."

„Das hast du mir schon erzählt, Gin. Worauf willst du also hinaus?"

„Darauf, dass er wieder mal so gewirkt hat, als hätte er was zu verbergen. So, als würde er der Sache lieber selbst auf den Grund gehen, anstatt sie jemand anderem zu überlassen."

Irritiert starrte Hermine ihre Freundin an. „Und was soll das jetzt bedeuten?"

„Dass wir auf jeden Fall herausfinden müssen, was er im Schilde führt. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass er es plötzlich ganz eilig hatte? Er hat uns einfach so gehen lassen, ohne uns zu bestrafen."

„Ja, weil er es vorzieht, einen langsam, Stück für Stück leiden zu lassen."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf ihn bist, aber …"

„Was? Sauer? Das ist noch gar kein Ausdruck! Ich würde ihn am liebsten auf den Mond schießen!"

„Nicht jetzt, Hermine", bemerkte Ginny streng. „Also, wenn ich mich nicht komplett in ihm täusche, ist er in diesem Moment vermutlich schon längst auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald, um nachzusehen, was dort draußen vor sich geht. Das heißt also, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn wir ihm folgen wollen. Und das wollen wir ganz sicher, nicht wahr?"

Das Erstaunen auf Hermines Seite wurde immer größer. Sie war so in Aufruhr, dass ihr dabei gar nicht auffiel, dass sie plötzlich im Schlafsaal standen und im Flüsterton aufeinander einredeten.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Du kannst einem Spion nicht einfach mal so auf die Schliche kommen, Gin. Er ist zu gerissen, als dass er sich von uns austricksen lassen würde."

„Mag ja sein. Aber er hat das hier nicht."

Kaum dass sie ausgesprochen hatte, zog sie ein kleines Paket unter der Matratze hervor. Vollends entgeistert begriff Hermine, was ihre Freundin vorhatte. „Du hast Harrys Tarnumhang hier?"

Ginny nickte mit einem ehrgeizigen Funkeln in den Augen. „Und genau den werden wir jetzt ausprobieren."


	6. Chapter 6

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 6

„Nein, Gin! Nie mehr wollte ich dieses Ding anziehen. Du weißt gar nicht, was ich dadurch alles mitgemacht habe! Außerdem kann ich es mir nicht erlauben, die Regeln zu brechen. Und wenn wir Snape tatsächlich folgen würden ..."

Herausfordernd legte Ginny den Kopf schief. "Seit wann hast du Angst davor, die Regeln zu brechen?"

„Hab ich nicht", schnappte sie zurück. „Ich kann nur keinen Ärger mehr gebrauchen, ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn es um Snape geht. Davon hatte ich bereits genug."

"Heißt das also, du kommst nicht mit?"

Hermine stutzte. "Denkst du nicht, Harry würde sich wünschen, dass wir nach all der Aufregung in den letzten Jahren dem Ärger und dem Abenteuer aus dem Weg gehen?"

"Vielleicht. Andererseits würde er nicht zögern, etwas herauszufinden, gerade weil es sich dabei um Snape handelt. Was meinst du, wieso er mir den Tarnumhang gegeben hat? Außerdem wäre es ziemlich aufregend, das zu tun. Weißt du, als Snape noch Schulleiter war, hat er uns immer wieder zur Strafe mit Hagrid in den Wald geschickt. Das war seine Taktik, uns von den Carrows fernzuhalten. Ich bin gespannt, wie es jetzt dort aussieht."

Händeringend, vor allem aber auch, um nicht länger Ginnys Geplapper über ihre Abenteuerlust ertragen zu müssen, stimmte Hermine am Ende zu. Kurz darauf waren beide unter dem Umhang verschwunden und bahnten sich dicht aneinander gedrängt einen Weg durch die verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses. Dass Hermine dabei ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch hatte, hielt Ginny offensichtlich nicht davon ab, wilde Spekulationen über das geheimnisvolle Licht anzustellen, das sie über dem Verbotenen Wald ausgemacht hatte. Jedenfalls scheute sie nicht davor zurück, ihrer Freundin davon zu erzählen. Als sie dann das Eingangsportal passierten, drückten sie sich im Schatten der Dunkelheit an die Mauer des Schlosses und nahmen den Tarnumhang ab. Hermine war inzwischen fix und fertig mit ihren Nerven.

„Hör zu, Gin, wenn du willst, dass ich weiterhin mit dir komme, musst du aufhören, so viel zu reden. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du aufgeregt bist. Mir ging es schließlich nicht anders, als ich früher mit Harry und Ron losgezogen bin, um Geheimnisse zu lüften, doch jetzt ist nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür, erwischt zu werden."

Ginny seufzte theatralisch. „Meinetwegen. Wenn du darauf bestehst, werde ich die Klappe halten."

„Danke." Erleichtert holte sie Luft und spähte in die Dunkelheit. „Wenn wir Snape folgen wollen, sollten wir einen Aufspürzauber verwenden, was meinst du?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, du hast mir ja verboten, was zu sagen."

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, machte Hermine sich ans Werk, sodass sie nahezu mühelos den Weg durch den Wald finden konnten, den der Professor zweifelsohne gewählt haben musste.

xxx

„Warum hier, Lucius? Du weißt, dass der Wald nicht sicher ist. Außerdem haben zwei der Schülerinnen mitbekommen, dass du dort draußen ein kleines Feuerwerk veranstaltet hast. Das war nicht sonderlich geschickt von dir."

„Vielleicht hast du deine Leute nicht mehr so im Griff wie früher", bemerkte der Blonde süffisant. „Mir scheint überhaupt, dass du etwas außer Form bist, Severus."

Mit klopfendem Herzen kauerten die beiden Freundinnen im Schutz eines Baumes und belauschten das Gespräch zwischen den Männern, die es allem Anschein nach gewohnt waren, in einem rauen Ton miteinander zu sprechen. Ein Grund mehr, vorsichtig zu sein. Während Malfoy herablassend lächelte, studierte Snape genau jede seiner Regungen, fast so, als würde er sich bereit machen, jeden Moment seinen Zauberstab zum Einsatz kommen zu lassen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte Hermine das ungute Gefühl, dass sie besser nicht hierher hätten kommen sollen. Und das, obwohl sie wieder unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen und nicht zu sehen waren.

Lucius' Kommentar war nicht spurlos an Snape vorübergegangen, denn schon zog dieser die Brauen zusammen. „Was willst du, Lucius? Mach schnell, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, mir dein Gejammer anzuhören."

Abwehrend hob Malfoy die Hände. „Schön. Es gibt für alles eine Erklärung. Ich hasse die Natur. Denkst du etwa, ich bin freiwillig hierher gekommen? McGonagall würde mich in der Schule niemals empfangen. Sie hat alles nur Erdenkliche getan, um mir den Zutritt zu verweigern."

„Erspar mir das. Was willst du?"

„Wir müssen reden. Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

„Gut, dann tu es jetzt. Obwohl ich nicht wüsste, was wir zu bereden haben."

„Bitte! Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Wir wissen beide, dass das nur ein Vorwand ist."

Langsam, mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, rollte er seinen linken Ärmel zurück. Hermine hielt den Atem an, als ihr bewusst wurde, worum es ging. Ebenso gebannt wie Ginny versuchte sie, einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was der Blonde ihrem Professor zu zeigen hatte.

„Und? Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine, Severus?", fragte Malfoy gehässig.

Snape blickte gefühlskalt auf die Stelle, an der üblicherweise das Dunkle Mal der Todesser zu sehen gewesen war. Doch was auf Lucius's Arm zum Vorschein kam, wirkte mehr als eigenartig: Es war ein verblasster Totenschädel, um den sich die schemenhaften Überreste einer Schlange rankten.

„Ich würde sagen, im Gegensatz zu deinem hier, sieht meines sehr versöhnlich aus", sagte er mit nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen.

Malfoy knurrt unliebsam. „Das dachte ich mir. Wie hast du es nur geschafft, deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und dich dabei derart ins Rampenlicht zu setzen?"

„Das war keinesfalls meine Absicht", antwortete Snape abwertend. „Aber wie üblich hat Potter es auch diesmal geschafft, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken."

„Womit er dir den Weg in dein altes Leben freigehalten hat, während die übrigen von uns noch immer mit den Folgen seines Dahinscheidens zu kämpfen haben."

Snape funkelte ihn an. Ihm schien gar nicht zu gefallen, was Malfoy gesagt hatte. „Ich bin seinetwegen gestorben, Lucius. Sag also nicht, ich hätte leichtes Spiel gehabt."

„Genau das ist ja das, was ich nicht verstehe! Du bist gestorben und lebst immer noch. Du hast nicht nur das Mal verloren, sondern auch seinen Ruf. Nicht wahr? Ich hingegen spüre noch immer deutlich seine Gegenwart. Es ist wie ein Fluch. Er scheint nach mir zu rufen, mit mir zu reden, obwohl es unmöglich ist. Ich spüre es im Schlaf, es nimmt mir die Luft ..."

Selbst der Professor wirkte einen Moment lang verunsichert, ehe er seine altgewohnte Form zurückerlangte und mit herablassender Miene antwortete: „Das ist bestimmt nur eine vorübergehende Erscheinung. Mit Sicherheit wird sich das legen."

Lucius funkelte ihn an. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was das zu bedeuten hat!"

Auf Snapes Gesicht tauchte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. „Wieso kommst du damit ausgerechnet zu mir? Hast du unter den anderen niemanden gefunden, der dir weiterhelfen konnte?"

Malfoy schluckte und bedeckte schnell wieder seinen Arm. „Du weißt genau, dass fast alle in Askaban einsitzen. Also, wie hast du es angestellt, Severus? Sag schon! Wie bist du ihn losgeworden? Und wie hast du es überlebt? Oder hast du deinen Tod am Ende nur vorgetäuscht?"

„Wenn ich das hätte, würde mein Arm sich genauso anfühlen wie deiner", antwortete Snape kühl.

„Dann sag mir, was ich tun muss! Ich bin es leid, von einem Geist heimgesucht zu werden, der wie ein tonnenschwerer Stein auf meiner Brust sitzt und mich zu erdrücken droht."

Snape schnaubte abfällig. „Deshalb bist du hergekommen, nicht wahr? Weil du wusstest, dass ich der Einzige bin, der dir helfen kann. Der Einzige, der mehr über die Dunklen Künste weiß, als alle anderen zusammen."

Es wurde still. Keiner der Männer sagte mehr ein Wort. Abgeschlagen senkte Malfoy den Kopf, während Snape sich mit einem Ausdruck der Gelassenheit auf dem Gesicht gegen einen Baum lehnte.

„Ich bin gestorben, Lucius. Deshalb steht es um mich anders. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen."

Malfoy blinzelte verunsichert. „Du lügst! Genauso, wie du es immer getan hast. Waren wir nicht Freunde, Severus? Haben wir nicht zusammen gestanden und Seite an Seite gekämpft?"

„Das ist lange her."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!"

„Nein?", fragte Snape und klang mit einem Mal sehr amüsiert dabei. „Es ist genau das, was du in den Zeitungen lesen kannst."

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass den Unsinn. Wir wissen beide, dass du die Gunst der Stunde nutzen musstest, genauso wie wir alle es getan hätten, wenn wir die Gelegenheit gehabt hätten."

Snape antwortete nicht, doch Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass er am liebsten etwas dagegen eingewendet hätte.

„Also", fuhr Malfoy fast schon gekränkt fort. „Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, wird es dich vielleicht interessieren, zu hören, dass Draco ungemein froh war, es loszuhaben."

Der Professor schnaubte mit einem Ausdruck purer Belustigung in den funkelnden Augen. "Das wundert mich nicht. Er wäre niemals in der Lage gewesen, die Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die der Dunkle Lord ihm aufgetragen hätte."

"Das sagst du doch bloß, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, dass du ihm seinen Einstand ruiniert hast."

"Glaubst du?"

"Ja, das tue ich. Ich kenne dich, Severus. Du magst die anderen täuschen können, mich jedoch nicht. Deine drollige Liebesgeschichte hat Potter berührt. Mich hingegen kannst du damit nicht um den Finger wickeln. Du warst einer von uns und hast es genossen, dazuzugehören."

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel. "Vorsicht, Lucius. Du hast mich hierher bestellt. Also, da bin ich. Wenn du es jedoch darauf anlegen solltest, mich zu verärgern, wirst du mich so schnell nicht wiedersehen."

Sichtlich angespannt wehrte Malfoy ab. "Schön, schön. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur bitten, mit dem Jungen zu reden. Seit geraumer Zeit schon geht er mir aus dem Weg. Es ist, als hätte ich jeglichen Zugang zu ihm verloren."

"Das hast du bereits, seit du angefangen hast, ihn da mit hineinzuziehen", kommentierte Snape ungerührt.

"Weshalb du ins Spiel kommst."

"Ah, lass mich raten, Lucius", sagte Snape zähneknirschend. "Geht es darum, dass ich wieder einmal meinen Kopf hinhalten soll, weil du unfähig bist, dich um ihn zu kümmern?"

"Du warst sein Lehrer, nicht ich."

Snapes Haltung versteifte sich schlagartig. "Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Darauf, dass er jahrelang unter deiner Obhut stand, während ich ihn bestenfalls an den Feiertagen und in den Sommerferien zu Gesicht bekommen habe."

"Fang nicht wieder damit an. Du hast ihm vorgeschwärmt, wie auserwählt wir waren, weil wir das Mal hatten. Du hast ihn zu stark unter Druck gesetzt. Einen Druck, dem er nicht standhalten konnte ..."

"Hättest du dich nur nicht eingemischt und ihm noch etwas mehr Zeit gegeben, dann wäre alles so gekommen, wie beabsichtigt."

"Zeit, die ich nicht hatte", murmelte Snape abwesend. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Er hatte seine Chance. Dumbledore wusste, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

"Er war dazu bestimmt ..."

"Wir waren nur wertlose Laufburschen, die seine Drecksarbeit machen durften. Wann begreifst du es endlich?"

"Wir waren seine Elite, Severus."

Snape starrte ihn einen Moment lang abschätzig an. Dann schüttelte er erneut den Kopf, wobei er mit einem Mal sehr resigniert wirkte. "Ich geb's auf. Du wirst dich nie ändern. Kein Wunder, dass er dir aus dem Weg geht."

In diesem Augenblick wurde Hermine klar, dass es an der Zeit war, den Rückweg ins Schloss anzutreten, wenn sie noch vor Snape dort ankommen wollten. Außerdem hatte sie genug gesehen und gehört, das ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Noch länger zu bleiben, wäre ein unnötiges Risiko gewesen, das sie auf keinen Fall eingehen wollte. Sie wusste, dass die beiden Männer als Todesser gelernt hatten, auf ihre ganz eigene Art zu reisen. Jede Minute, die sie mit Ginny hier vergeudete, würde Snape einen Vorsprung verschaffen. Und so, wie der dreinblickte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er genug von Dracos Vater hatte.

Fest entschlossen, sich nicht noch einmal von ihm auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen und fertigmachen zu lassen, zupfte sie Ginny am Ärmel ihres Sweaters und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie endlich verschwinden sollten.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 7

Snape horchte auf, als er im Gebüsch hinter sich etwas rascheln hörte. Ihm behagte der Wald nicht sonderlich.

Lucius jedoch schien andere Sorgen zu haben. Er wirkte keinesfalls so, als würde er Snapes Befürchtungen, entdeckt zu werden, teilen. „Wie immer auf der Hut, mein Freund, nicht wahr?"

Ein gefährliches Funkeln durchzog Snapes Augen. „Du solltest gehen. Richte Narcissa meine Grüße aus."

Energisch machte der Blonde einen Schritt auf den Professor zu und packte ihn am Ärmel seiner nachtschwarzen Robe. "Sag mir noch eins! Wie war es, Severus? Als du wusstest, dass du sterben würdest?"

Der Professor zögerte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete. Warum machte er sich überhaupt noch die Mühe, sich mit den Malfoys abzugeben? Verbittert und vereinsamt wie er war, konnte er gut auf ihre Gesellschaft verzichten. Dennoch spürte er, dass sie mehr miteinander verband, als ihm lieb war. Lucius hatte Recht: Er war eine Art Freund für ihn gewesen; vielleicht war er es noch, denn viel Auswahl hatte er diesbezüglich nie gehabt.

„Es kam plötzlich, Lucius. Aber dann, als Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich, zog das Leben an mir vorüber und mir war sonnenklar, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Im Grunde genommen hat er mir damit sogar einen Gefallen getan."

„Und trotzdem bist du immer noch hier", murmelte Malfoy hochnäsig.

„Jeder von uns hat sich auf seine Weise seine Freiheit erkauft. Auch du, Narcissa und Draco."

xxx

"Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen, Gin. Ich habe genug davon, über irgendetwas Bescheid zu wissen, was mich früher oder später in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte."

"Is ja gut! Reg dich ab, so schlimm war es doch gar nicht."

"Ach nein? Hast du Malfoys Arm gesehen? Und dann noch Snapes Kommentar dazu! Das besagt doch eindeutig, dass da etwas faul an der Sache ist."

"Du interpretierst wie immer zu viel hinein, das ist alles."

„Glaube ich nicht. Mir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht, dass noch immer Todesser frei herumlaufen, die eigentlich längst in Askaban sitzen sollten. Gut. Dass Lucius es geschafft hat, auf freiem Fuß zu bleiben, ist nicht weiter verwunderlich. Er besitzt Geld wie Heu und hat es immer verstanden, sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub zu machen ..."

„Nicht ganz. Er war bereits in Askaban, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Schon. Aber jetzt ist er frei. Und was ist mit all den anderen? Wie viele von denen gibt es überhaupt noch?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn du mich fragst, ist das eine Angelegenheit für die Auroren. Die wissen, was sie tun. Und jetzt beruhig dich erst mal. Wenn du so nervös bist, merkt doch gleich jeder, dass wir was ausgefressen haben."

Nur widerwillig sah Hermine ein, dass Ginny recht hatte. Die Frage, die sich ihr jedoch unweigerlich stellte, war, wie sie es anstellen sollte, das, was sie gesehen und gehört hatte, zu verdrängen. Als dann auch noch Hagrid im hell erleuchteten Türrahmen seiner Hütte auftauchte, war Hermine sich fast sicher, dass ihre kleine Exkursion in den Wald kein gutes Ende nehmen würde. In Gedanken sah sie sich schon in Snapes Büro sitzen, wo er ihr mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht Nachhilfestunden aufbrummte.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte Hermine gereizt. „Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, holt Snape uns bestimmt noch ein."

„Wir hätten einfach den Umhang aufbehalten sollen."

„Das sagst du so leicht! Es ist eben nicht mehr so einfach wie früher, zu zweit darunter vorwärtszukommen. Außerdem ist es dafür zu spät. Er hat uns längst gesehen."

„Dann tun wir eben so, als ob nichts weiter geschehen wäre. Hagrid wird uns schon nicht auffliegen lassen."

„Das werden wir noch sehen", knurrte Hermine wenig überzeugt zurück.

Schnell zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln und begrüßte den Halbriesen, der alles andere als freudig wirkte, die beiden zu so später Stunde aus dem Wald kommen zu sehen. Doch damit nicht genug. Vor allem, als er hörte, dass Snape im Spiel war, kochten die Emotionen hoch.

"Verdamm mich! Da seit ihr gerade mal n' paar Tage hier und habt schon wieder Ärger mit Snape am Hals."

Hermine biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe. Eine Standpauke hatte ihr zu ihrem schlechten Gewissen gerade noch gefehlt. Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich an Ginny, doch auch die wirkte ratlos. Und so versuchte sie es kurzerhand mit der Wahrheit.

"Hagrid, das tut mir alles sehr leid, aber wir sollten so schnell wie möglich gehen, bevor alles noch schlimmer wird ..."

„Das könnte euch so passen! Ihr könnt nicht einfach wieder nach Hogwarts gehen und Unsinn machen ... Wie is das überhaupt passiert?"

Hermine stutzte. „Dasselbe könnten wir dich fragen. Auf dem Weg in den Wald war alles noch stockdunkel hier. Was machst du nur um diese Zeit?"

"Was wohl! Wache halten natürlich. Der Alarm am großen Tor wurde ausgelöst."

"Alarm?", fragten die beiden Freundinnen wie aus einem Munde.

Hagrid beäugte sie prüfend. "Ja. Oder dachtet ihr vielleicht, jetzt, wo Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht mehr lebt, gibt es keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mehr?"

Hermine war aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht so überzeugt davon, ob Hagrid geeignet dafür war, das Schloss zu bewachen. Andererseits war ihr aber auch bewusst, dass sie und Ginny großes Glück gehabt hatten, dass niemand sonst sie heute Nacht erwischt hatte.

"Na, jetzt weiß ich ja, dass ihr den Alarm ausgelöst habt ..."

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an. "Wo sagtest du nochmal, ging der los?"

"Am Tor, Richtung Hogsmeade."

Schnell schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. "Wir waren nicht in Hogsmeade, Hagrid. Wir waren im Verbotenen Wald, weil ich zuvor von einem der Fenster aus Lichtblitze gesehen habe und wir gerätselt haben, was es damit auf sich hat. Im Wald stellte sich dann heraus, dass Malfoy unbedingt mit Snape reden wollte. Bestimmt war es Dracos Vater, der versucht hat, ins Schloss zu kommen."

Als Hagrid sich endlich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte, eilten Hermine und Ginny davon, ehe er auf die Idee kommen konnte, sie noch länger aufzuhalten. Atemlos erreichten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterten durch das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame. Erst als sie dann in ihren Betten lagen, war Hermine sich sicher, Snape für dieses Mal entkommen zu sein. Das unangenehme Gefühl jedoch, wieder einmal etwas Geheimnisvollem auf die Spur gekommen zu sein, wollte nicht weichen. Und so fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf, stets daran erinnert, wie es sich früher mit Harry zugetragen hatte.

Auch am nächsten Morgen war es nicht viel besser. Verbissen bemühte sie sich, nicht zum Lehrertisch hochzuschauen, an dem sie Snape ausgemacht hatte. Wie sie es schaffen sollte, ihn im Unterricht zu ertragen, ohne sich dabei zu verraten, blieb dahingestellt. Fest stand, je auffälliger sie sich verhielt, umso größer war die Gefahr, aufzufliegen. Der Professor war schließlich bekannt dafür, den richtigen Riecher zu haben, wenn es darum ging, Ärger aufzuspüren. Wild entschlossen, dem entgegenzuwirken, verwendete Hermine all ihre Energie darauf, im Unterricht ihr Bestes zu geben. Und so war die nächtliche Wanderung durch den Verbotenen Wald bald in den Hintergrund gerückt. Selbst die Gespräche zwischen Snape und Malfoy verloren an Bedeutung, bis Hermine völlig überraschend von Harry besucht wurde, mit dem sie sich in enger Vertrautheit in die Bibliothek zurückzog, um die neuesten Vorkommnisse auszutauschen.

„Ginny hat mir alles über euren kleinen Ausflug erzählt", gestand er besorgt.

Hermines Reaktion darauf war eher verhalten. Seit den Erlebnissen in jener Nacht war sie nicht ganz so gut auf Ginny zu sprechen. "Verstehe."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, Hermine nicht zu sehr unter Druck zu setzen, wenn sie persönliche Dinge nicht vertiefen wollte. „Und, wie machen sich die Neuzugänge in deiner Klasse so?", fragte er stattdessen.

"Ach, weißt du, die meisten sind ganz okay. Am Anfang hatte ich natürlich Bedenken, dass sie nur nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, weil wir wegen dir und deinem Sieg über Voldemort berühmt geworden sind. Mittlerweile aber glaube ich, dass sie einfach nur, wie ich auch, den Abschluss machen wollen."

"Das klingt doch schon mal sehr vielversprechend."

"Ja, tut es."

"Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?"

Hermine seufzte. Auch dann, wenn sie am Anfang alles getan hatte, um es zu ignorieren, so konnte sie jetzt nicht länger darüber hinwegsehen, dass ihre Freunde sich aufrichtig um sie sorgten.

"Hör zu, Harry, ich finde es wirklich lieb von dir und Ginny, dass ihr euch so ins Zeug legt, um mir über die Enttäuschung mit Ron hinwegzuhelfen, aber das ist nicht nötig. Wenn du vorhast, zu fragen, ob ich an irgendeinem von meinen Klassenkameraden interessiert bin, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel mit denen anfangen könnte. Weder auf freundschaftlicher Basis, noch in Bezug auf Gefühle. Du kennst mich. Ich will nichts überstürzen, was das angeht. Außerdem ist es ja auch nicht gerade so, dass ich unbedingt auf der Suche nach einem Partner bin. Ich bin zufrieden, wenn ich mich vorerst mal nur auf die Schule konzentrieren kann. Das mit Ron ist zwar traurig, aber was soll's! Das Leben geht weiter. Und alles andere kann warten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon klar, Mione. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass wir dich unbedingt verkuppeln wollen ..."

"Nein. Ihr wollt mich nur beschäftigen, damit ich nicht dazu komme, an Ron zu denken."

Entschuldigend grinste er sie an. "Ist das so offensichtlich?"

Hermine nickte kommentarlos.

"Na, wie es aussieht, hatten wir Erfolg damit. Du klingst wesentlich gelassener als bei meinem letzten Besuch."

„Kann sein", entgegnete sie passiv. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das weitergeht. Aber erst mal ist Ron mir egal. Er hat sich schließlich auch nicht darum gekümmert, was aus uns wird."

Nachdem Harry gegangen war, kam es ihr eigenartig vor, dass sie so etwas gesagt hatte. Ganz der Wahrheit entsprach es wohl nicht. Vielmehr bemerkte sie, dass in ihrer Reaktion auf Ron der Trotz zum Vorschein kam. Vorerst jedoch wollte sie nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Die angestaute Wut auf ihren Freund zum Ausdruck zu bringen, war genau das, was sie brauchte, um wieder klar denken zu können, denn nichts war schlimmer als dieser ewige Kummer.

Am Ende der Woche zeigte sich dann, dass ihre Bemühungen Erfolg gehabt hatten. Zufrieden mit sich selbst und ihren Leistungen, war Hermine die erste Schülerin, die den Aufsatz zum theoretischen Teil in Zaubertränke fertiggestellt hatte, den Snape ihnen aufgegeben hatte.

Beschwingt verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, um ihn dort wie gefordert abzugeben. Erst als sie dabei auf Snape traf, dämmerte ihr, dass es keinesfalls so leicht war, mit dem umzugehen, was sie gemeinsam mit Ginny in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Schnell hatte er einen Grund gefunden, sie wie üblich in eine Falle laufen zu lassen, wobei Hermine sich mehr und mehr in Ausreden verstrickte, um von ihrem heimlichen Trip in den Verbotenen Wald abzulenken. Am Ende hatte er sie sprichwörtlich soweit in die Ecke gedrängt, dass sie alles gestehen musste.

"Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, Sir. Das müssen Sie mir glauben! Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei."

"Trotzdem haben Sie es getan", stellte Snape eisig klar.

"Ja."

„Setzen, Granger."

Hermine gehorchte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Jetzt, da war sie sich sicher, würde er sie nicht mehr so ohne Weiteres ziehen lassen.

Abschätzig blickte der Professor zwischen seinen langen Strähnen hindurch auf die junge Frau hinab und schien auf eine Erklärung von ihr zu warten, ganz so, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war, wenn sie versucht hatte, sich, Harry und Ron herauszureden. Hermine jedoch wusste nicht, was sie weiter sagen sollte. Eine Erklärung hatte sie nicht; jedenfalls keine, die in seinen Augen einen Sinn ergeben hätte. Wie sollte sie das auch rechtfertigen? Seit jeher war es den Schülern verboten, den Wald unerlaubt aufzusuchen. Sie war auch kein kleines, neugieriges Mädchen mehr, das sich und der Welt etwas beweisen musste. Sie war erwachsen. Und das setzte doch voraus, sich nicht von anderen zu einer Dummheit hinreißen zu lassen. Oder etwa nicht?

Snape atmete tief und langanhaltend aus. "Schön. Wie ich sehe, kommen wir so nicht weiter, Granger. Dass der Vorfall eine Bestrafung nach sich ziehen wird, dürfte wohl klar sein. Am besten, Sie kommen gleich mit mir mit."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. "Was?"

"Sie haben richtig gehört. Ihr Verhalten war alles andere als das, was man als harmlos bezeichnen könnte. In diesem Wald lauern unermessliche Gefahren, wie Sie wissen."

"Ja, es tut mir auch leid. Aber können Sie nicht einmal eine Ausnahme machen und es dabei belassen? Ich verspreche Ihnen, niemandem davon zu erzählen, was ich gesehen oder gehört habe. Sie haben mein Wort."

Die Frage, so dreist sie auch klingen mochte, hing einen Moment lang in der Luft, fast so, als hätte seit geraumer Zeit niemand mehr gewagt, Snape mit so etwas zu konfrontieren.

"Wieso sollte ich das tun? Etwa, weil Sie in der Vergangenheit aufgrund von Potter besondere Vorzüge genossen haben?"

"Nein. Ich bin nicht so einfältig, dass ich glaube, Sie würden mich anders als alle anderen behandeln."

"Gut. Dann hören Sie auf, mich für dumm verkaufen zu wollen. Rein zufällig habe ich eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Und Sie werden mir dabei helfen."

Hermine schluckte mit trockener Kehle. "Ich?" Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte, war ihr nicht geheuer.

"Ihr Hunger nach Abenteuern kommt mir sehr gelegen. Er bietet sich quasi an. Außerdem wäre das eine hervorragende Idee, zu zeigen, was in Ihnen steckt. Also, worauf warten wir noch?"

Mit einem auffordernden Blick deutete er in die Richtung der Tür, die auf den Gang hinausführte.

Ungläubig starrte Hermine ihn an. "Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz! Jetzt gleich?"

Snape nickte knapp. „Nach Ihnen, Granger. Und bemühen Sie sich nicht, zu trödeln. Es könnte ohnehin spät werden ..."

Hermine fehlten die Worte. „Wo wollen Sie mit mir hin?", brachte sie gequält hervor.

„Das hängt ganz davon ab."

Ein Anflug von Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Was, wenn er mit ihr gemeinsam die schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts verlassen würde? Woher sollte sie wissen, was in ihm vorging? Oder was er vorhatte? Was, wenn er die Situation, mit ihr allein zu sein, schamlos zu etwas ausnutzen würde, was sie nicht wollen würde? Nur mühsam konnte sie sich beherrschen, nicht in Panik zu verfallen, als sie antwortete. „Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass Ihnen das vermutlich total egal ist, aber ich bitte Sie inständig, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen. Im Gegenzug wäre ich bereit, etwaige angefallene Arbeiten im Labor für Sie zu übernehmen. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, mich mit Aufgaben zu überhäufen, Professor. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht anders verdient habe. Und ich weiß auch, dass es hier unten immer Arbeit gibt …"

Snape kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Ihr Angebot klingt verlockend, Granger. Ganz besonders, da Sie neulich ein derartiges Unheil über diese Räumlichkeiten gebracht haben. Doch leider muss ich ablehnen. Bedaure."

Angespannt wartete Hermine auf eine weitere Reaktion seinerseits, die ihr zeigen konnte, dass alles nur ein schrecklicher Irrtum war. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte sie mit Snape eine seiner krummen Dinger erledigen - schon gar nicht mit ihm alleine. Doch wieder einmal sollte es dauern, bis er sich dazu herabließ, eine Erklärung für alles abzuliefern.

"Spüre ich da etwa Zweifel an der Lust auf eine kleine Herausforderung?", fragte er kühl. "Sie sind doch sonst nicht so zurückhaltend, wenn es darum geht, ein Abenteuer zu suchen."

Entgeistert blinzelte sie ihn an. "Da täuschen Sie sich. Ich habe wirklich genug von Abenteuern."

Snape zog gelassen die Brauen in die Höhe. "Wirklich? Warum haben Sie mir dann hinterher spioniert?"

"Ich ..." Hermine stockte. Obwohl sie immer noch eine gewisse Wut auf Ginny verspürte, weil sie sie dazu angestiftet hatte, brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, sie bei Snape anzukreiden. "Sie haben Recht mit dem, was Sie neulich gesagt haben, Sir. Es fällt mir schwer, meine alten Gewohnheiten abzulegen. Die Zeit, die ich mit Harry an Hogwarts verbracht habe, war etwas Besonderes. Wir haben viel zusammen durchgemacht. Das fehlt mir jetzt."

Auf Snapes Gesicht tauchte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. "Wie rührend. Nur leider nicht von Belang."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war zwecklos, so etwas wie Verständnis von ihm zu erwarten.

"Und jetzt, Sir? Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Ich muss noch meine anderen Hausaufgaben machen ..."

"Das können Sie auch später tun. Sie haben die ganze Nacht dafür, vorausgesetzt, wir werden Erfolg haben. Vor allem aber kann ich so sicher gehen, dass Sie mir nicht wieder hinterher spionieren."

Verunsichert überlegte Hermine, ob sie ihm trauen konnte. Früher hätte sie das unter diesen Umständen nicht für möglich gehalten, doch jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass Snape wusste, was er tat. Auch dann, wenn ihr der Sinn hinter seinem Vorhaben verborgen blieb.

„Darf ich wenigstens erfahren, worum es bei dieser Aufgabe geht? Wenn ich schon mit Ihnen komme, habe ich doch ein Recht, zu wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse."

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, reagierte Snape zurückhaltend auf ihre Forderung. „Es gibt noch mehr als das, was Sie belauscht haben, Miss Granger. Mehr, das Sie nicht wissen."

„Ach ja? Das ist wirklich sehr beruhigend", gab sie mit deutlichem Sarkasmus zurück. Endlich regte sich so etwas wie Kampfgeist in ihr. Wenn sie schon gezwungen wurde, sich auf ihn einzulassen, dann wollte sie nicht widerstandslos dabei untergehen. „Und weiter?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich Ihnen das sagen sollte", kommentierte er ungerührt.

Hermine überlegte. Sich auf eine Abmachung mit Snape einzulassen, konnte gefährlich sein. In Anbetracht der Umstände jedoch sah sie es als durchaus angemessen an, ihr Glück zu versuchen.

„Einverstanden. Ich bin bereit, mit Ihnen zu kommen, wenn Sie mir versichern, dass Sie nichts Unerlaubtes im Sinn haben."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln zierte plötzlich seine Mundwinkel. „Das ist unmöglich, Granger. Sie kennen meinen Beruf."

„Das bleibt dahingestellt. Ihre Arbeitsweise ist mir nach wie vor schleierhaft. Es dürfte also nicht zu viel verlangt sein, Sie zu bitten, mir zu sagen, was Sie vorhaben."

Fast schon flehentlich blickte sie ihn an, da wippte er auf einmal mit dem Kopf.

„Also gut, Granger. Ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinauswollen. Sie haben nichts vor mir zu befürchten. Doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass dies ein Freifahrtschein für Ihr Verhalten ist. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Hermine nickte abwesend. Mehr konnte sie von ihm wohl kaum erwarten. Snape zögerte auch nicht lange und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, beobachtete sie, wie er seinen Umhang von einem Haken an der Tür nahm und sich hinein schälte. Dann stand er vor ihr.

„Nun, wie Sie wissen, existieren Gerüchte über eine Vielzahl an Anhängern, die sich im Laufe der Jahre auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords gestellt haben. Während der Schlacht konnten Sie neben den bereits bekannten Todessern auch andere seiner Anhänger kennenlernen. Und wie Sie auch wissen, sollen nach wie vor etliche dieser Gestalten auf freiem Fuß sein."

„Sie meinen, so wie die Riesen und die Spinnen, die uns in den Rücken gefallen sind?"

Snape spannte seine Kiefer an. „Exakt. Doch nicht nur. Es gibt auch Inferi und Dementoren, von denen sich einige tief in den Verbotenen Wald zurückgezogen haben. Albus hatte bereits befürchtet, dass es den zur Verfügung stehenden Auroren im Getümmel und während der Aufregung am Ende der Schlacht nicht gelungen ist, alle von ihnen einzufangen und nach Askaban zu bringen."

„Stehen Sie noch in Kontakt mit ihm? Mit Dumbledore?"

Ein süffisantes Lächeln kräuselte seine dünnen Lippen. „Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum länger hier, nicht wahr?"

Interessiert horchte Hermine auf. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Dass er sich meiner Loyalität offenbar bewusst ist."

Etwas überfordert mit den spärlichen Informationen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich verstehe die Zusammenhänge nicht, Sir. Warum wollen Sie mich dabeihaben, wo Sie doch sonst um jeden Preis vermeiden wollten, dass andere etwas über Ihre Arbeit in Erfahrung bringen?"

„Die Zeiten ändern sich, Granger. Ich nehme an, Sie kannten Bellatrix Lestrange."

Über Hermines Körper legte sich eine frostige Gänsehaut. Natürlich kannte sie Bellatrix Lestrange. Zum einen, weil sie es gewesen war, die Sirius Black getötet hatte. Zum anderen, weil sie für die Narben auf Hermines Armen verantwortlich war, als sie ihr mit einem Messer das Wort 'Schlammblut' in die Haut geritzt hatte, um sie zum Aufgeben zu zwingen.

„Sie weiß nichts von den Dingen, die nach ihrem Tod geschehen sind. Sie ahnt auch nichts von den Ereignissen in der Heulenden Hütte, geschweige denn davon, wie der Krieg ausgegangen ist. Und das ist unser großer Vorteil. Wenn wir etwas über die Vorgänge erfahren wollen, die sich in den Reihen der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords abspielen, dann wird sie es sein, die davon weiß. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, sie auszuhorchen."

„Natürlich! Nichts leichter als das!"

„Warum so gehässig, Granger?"

„Weil sie, wie Sie bereits erwähnten, tot ist. Und selbst dann, wenn sie es nicht wäre, würde sie wohl kaum so einfältig sein, sich etwas aus der Nase ziehen zu lassen."

„Exakt. Weshalb ich ins Spiel komme. Meine Methoden unterscheiden sich deutlich von den üblichen. Das sollten Sie doch wissen, Granger."

Fragend blinzelte Hermine ihn an. „Natürlich. Aber das – das verstehe ich nicht! Wie können Sie dabei nur so siegessicher klingen?"

„Dass Sie es verstehen, hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet."

„Professor, mal ehrlich, finden Sie das denn nicht beunruhigend, was Sie da eben gesagt haben?"

„Wenn Sie die Vorstellung davon meinen, dass wir noch immer von Gestalten umgeben sind, die sich seine Herrschaft herbeisehnen, sind wir einer Meinung, Granger. Andernfalls muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Und genau deshalb sollten wir uns dieser Angelegenheit annehmen."

„Wir?", hauchte sie ungläubig.

„Allerdings."

„Aber sollten das nicht besser die Auroren tun?"

Snape schnaubte belustigt. „Wenn Sie darauf warten wollen, bitte. Allerdings hat es sich bereits in der Vergangenheit als nützlich erwiesen, nicht nur auf das Ministerium und deren Vorschriften angewiesen zu sein. Und wozu, denken Sie, wurde der Orden des Phönix gegründet?"

Noch immer auf der Suche nach des Rätsels Lösung betrachtete Hermine sein Gesicht. Es wirkte wie immer: Markant und zugleich zurückweisend. Allem Anschein nach hatte er es erfolgreich geschafft, jegliches Sympathieempfinden in Bezug auf seine Person abzuweisen. Ganz wie beabsichtigt. Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich – auf eine sehr verklärte Art - ernsthaft bemühte, einen Zugang zu ihr zu finden.

So plötzlich, wie Hermine der Gedanke gekommen war, schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. Entweder hatte er es satt, von allen als der Böse betrachtet zu werden. Oder er hatte ganz einfach Gefallen an den kleinen Sticheleien gefunden, die sie sich seit der Begegnung im Fuchsbau immer wieder lieferten.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa vor, diese furchtbare Hexe wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, so wie es bei Ihnen geschehen ist?"

Snape rollte abwertend mit den Augen. „Werden Sie nicht lächerlich!"

„Ha! Das ist ja ein starkes Stück! Sie füttern mich mit diesen spärlichen Informationen und machen sich dann auch noch über mich lustig. Vielen Dank, Professor!"

Als sie ausgeredet hatte, legte er den Kopf schief. „Sind Sie dann fertig? Miss Granger, nicht ich stecke hier in Schwierigkeiten, sondern Sie. Und es wird endlich Zeit, dass Sie begreifen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann."

„Dass _was_ nicht weitergehen kann?"

Er baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihr auf und faltete gemächlich die Finger vor dem Körper ineinander. „Lassen Sie es mich so ausdrücken: Wenn Sie schon so dreist sind, mich auszuspionieren, dann sollten Sie auch alles daran setzen, sich nicht dabei erwischen zu lassen. Andernfalls passiert das." Mit scharfem Blick deutete er erneut zur Tür hinüber. „Vorwärts, Granger. Und nicht trödeln."

xxx

Was er gesagt hatte, ließ ihr auch dann noch längst keine Ruhe, als sie angestrengt seinen langen Schritten durch den verlassenen Korridor in den Kerkern hinterherjagte. Unendlich viele Fragen schienen sich in ihr aufzutun. Eine kurioser als die andere.

"Sollten Sie tatsächlich mit dem, was auch immer Sie vorhaben, Erfolg haben, Denken Sie denn, dass Sie Ihnen überhaupt zuhören würde?"

"Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden."

"Das dachte ich mir fast. Und wie sieht der aus?"

"Zauberer besitzen verschiedene Möglichkeiten, mit den Toten zu kommunizieren, Miss Granger."

"Das klingt ganz schön verrückt, Professor", entgegnete sie mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. So sehr sie sich auch beherrschen wollte, ernst zu bleiben, es war fast unmöglich.

"Wirklich?", fragte er herausfordernd. "Passen Sie auf, was Sie in meiner Gegenwart sagen."

Hermine schauderte. Ebenso schnell, wie seine spielerische Ader aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie wieder.

"Ich denke, Mr. Potter hat Ihnen von seinen Erfahrungen mit dem Stein der Auferstehung berichtet. Verrückt ist also in diesem Fall weit untertrieben, denn rein logisch betrachtet, ist es unmöglich."

Verbissen bemühte Hermine sich, dem Blick seiner Augen standzuhalten, die er, immer noch im Laufschritt, auf ihre richtete. Schon alleine das Funkeln darin war beunruhigend.

"Sir, wenn Sie glauben, dass das möglich ist, besteht dann immer noch eine Chance, mit Voldemort in Kontakt zu treten? Wie Sie wissen, war Ginny damals in der Lage, über seine Seele mit ihm zu kommunizieren."

Snape zog die Brauen in die Höhe. "Sollte das eine ernst gemeinte Frage gewesen sein, Granger?"

"Wieso wollen Sie das wissen? Ich bin lediglich in Sorge darüber, ob seine Anhänger einen Weg finden könnten, ihn zu kontaktieren ..."

Snape hielt ruckartig inne und Hermine kam atemlos neben ihm zum Stillstand.

"Er hat keine Seele mehr. Genügt Ihnen das?"

"Oh."

"In der Tat. Nun, Miss Granger. Es wäre an der Zeit, dass wir unsere Pflicht tun. Nehmen Sie meine Hand."

„Wozu?"

„Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung. Wenn wir weiter in dem Tempo vorankommen, fürchte ich, verliere ich die Geduld mit Ihnen."

Hermine beäugte kritisch seine hellhäutige Handfläche, ehe sie es wagte, sie zu ergreifen. Sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung jedoch geschah erst einmal gar nichts, als sie sie berührte und Snape mit festem, fast schon krampfhaftem Griff, seine Finger um ihre legte. Irritiert räusperte sie sich. Was hatte sie erwartet?

"Wo gehen wir hin?"

Snape reckte gelassen den Kopf in die Höhe. Allem Anschein nach schien er ihre Nervosität nicht zu teilen. Vielmehr vermittelte er ihr jetzt überdeutlich den Eindruck, dass er es genoss, sie hinzuhalten.

„Geduld, Miss Granger. Das werden Sie sehen, wenn es soweit ist."


	8. Chapter 8

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 8

Hermine schnaubte. Die Bibliothek! Warum hatte er deswegen so ein Geheimnis gemacht? Glaubte er etwa, dass er sie damit in die Knie zwingen konnte? Schön. Eine Weile lang hatte sie wirklich Angst gehabt. Vor allem, als er so plötzlich an Ort und Stelle mit ihr disappariert war. Aber jetzt, wo sie all die vertrauten Bücher erblickte und deren Geruch wahrnahm, kam sie sich fast lächerlich vor.

„Wonach suchen wir?", fragte sie instinktiv. Im Grunde genommen jedoch war es nur ein kläglicher Versuch ihrerseits, von ihrer Unsicherheit abzulenken.

Snape legte den Zeigefinger auf den Mund, als Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte, während er mit prüfendem Blick die Reihen absuchte. Vielleicht war auch jetzt alles nur wieder eine Show, die er abzog, um sie einzuschüchtern.

Seufzend lehnte Hermine sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es hatte etwas Surreales an sich, ganz allein um diese Zeit mit ihm hier zu sein. Irgendwie unheimlich, zugleich aber auch komisch.

„Wenn Sie mich weiterhin zappeln lassen wollen, schön", sagte sie frei heraus, ohne den Blick von seiner schwarzen Rückseite zu nehmen. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass wir vorankommen werden, wenn wir nicht aufhören, diese Spielchen zu spielen."

Snape wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie emotionslos an. „Dann hoffe ich, Sie haben Ihre Lektion gelernt: Das nächste Mal, wenn Sie unbedingt jemandem hinterher spionieren wollen, nicht dabei erwischen lassen."

Fast schon genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen. „Soll das jetzt ewig so weitergehen? Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, was Sie wissen; vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja helfen."

Wortlos streckte Snape seine dünnen Finger und zog ein altes Buch aus einem der Fächer. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er den Titel, ehe er mit großzügigen Bewegungen den Staub abstreifte.

Hermine hüstelte. „Wollen Sie mich umbringen?"

Snape holte sich einen Stuhl herbei, hob seinen Umhang an und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Kommen Sie her und hören Sie mit dem Gezeter auf, Granger."

Eingeschnappt setzte sie sich zu ihm und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände, während er das Inhaltsverzeichnis studierte.

„Zweihundertsiebzehn."

Seine Stimme ließ sie frösteln. Kaum hatte er die Seite aufgeschlagen, reckte Hermine den Hals, um einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was der Professor im Schilde führte. Doch es war vergebens. Snape hatte seine Hakennase so dicht über die Seiten gebeugt, dass seine ungepflegten Strähnen alles andere verdeckten.

Enttäuscht wich Hermine zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Eigentlich brauchen Sie mich doch gar nicht, nicht wahr? Sie haben mich nur mitgenommen, um mich zu schikanieren."

Er brummte. „Möglich."

Ein genervtes Schnauben entfuhr ihr. „Woher wissen Sie von der Sache mit dem Stein der Auferstehung? Hat Dumbledore Ihnen davon erzählt?"

Der Professor hob den Kopf und sah sie innig mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Gegenfrage. Hat Potter Ihnen erzählt, dass er hin und wieder im Schoss ist, um mit Albus zu reden?"

Irritiert blinzelte Sie. „Er besucht mich manchmal."

„Natürlich", murmelte Snape abfällig. „Es liegt ja auf dem Weg ..."

„Na hören Sie mal! Es mag ja sein, dass Sie nie überwinden werden, dass Lily sich für James entschieden hat. Doch das ist noch lange kein Grund, Harry bis an sein Lebensende schlecht zu machen. Wenn er mit Dumbledore reden will, soll er es tun. Ich werde ihm keine Vorschriften machen. Und Sie sollten endlich aufhören, sich da einzumischen."

Eine dunkle Falte tauchte zwischen den Brauen Snapes auf. „Sieh an. Er hat Ihnen nichts gesagt. Nichts über seine Arbeit. Nichts über die Vorgänge, die sich noch immer im Verborgenen des Schulleiterbüros abspielen. Über die Macht, die ein Portrait in den Händen hält, während es abgeschottet von der Außenwelt die Fäden zieht … Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das überrascht, Granger. Vielleicht hatten Sie ja recht: Die Zeitungen lügen. Sie sind gar nicht so taff, wie Sie tun. Im Grunde genommen war alles, was Sie erreicht haben, pures Glück. Und Potter, so auserwählt er auch sein mag, lediglich ein Aufschneider, der Sie ausgenützt hat."

Hermine hatte Mühe, seinem bohrenden Blick standzuhalten. Mehr und mehr beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass der Hass, den Snape in sich hatte, nach wie vor unermesslich groß sein musste.

„Sie können nicht aufhören, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Gibt es überhaupt irgendetwas Gutes, das Sie in den Menschen sehen?"

Er legte den Kopf schief, schien zu überlegen. „Nicht wirklich."

Mit einem lauten Knall klappte das Buch zu, sodass Hermine erschrak.

Der Professor kam auf die Beine. „Wir sollten gehen."


	9. Chapter 9

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 9

Es war verrückt! Die ganze Situation, in die sie da hineingeraten war, wirkte zu unwirklich, um real zu sein. Am liebsten wäre Hermine einfach davongelaufen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie sich dadurch noch größere Schwierigkeiten eingefangen hätte, womit sie sich damit begnügte, ihn mit finsteren Blicken zu strafen.

Snape glitt unbeeindruckt davon mit wehendem Umhang zum Regal hinüber und stellte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Dann kam er auf Hermine zu und hielt ihr seine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen.

"Oh nein!", stieß sie abwehrend aus. "Nein, nein! Auf keinen Fall werde ich noch einmal mit Ihnen apparieren."

Er zog die Brauen in die Höhe. "Hat es Ihnen etwa nicht gefallen?"

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht veranlasste sie dazu, ungeniert mit den Augen zu rollen. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mich erwartet."

"Also eine von der zimperlichen Sorte", bemerkte er trocken.

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. "Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Weiß McGonagall, was Sie hier im Schilde führen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie dieses Gerede gutheißen würde."

"Warum nicht, Miss Granger?"

"Ha! Ist das zu fassen? Weil Sie mein Professor sind und sich das nicht gehört!"

"Waren Sie auf der Flucht auch so wählerisch? Das glaube ich kaum. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie nichts vor mir zu befürchten haben. Das sollte Ihnen genügen."

Hermine seufzte angestrengt. "Tut es aber nicht." Und es entsprach der Wahrheit. Snape hatte noch nie zu den Menschen gehört, die sie als besonders vertrauenswürdig empfunden hatte, was aufgrund seiner Erscheinung und seines Gehabes nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Selbst jetzt, wo sie wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte, fiel es ihr beizeiten immer noch schwer, seine Gegenwart zu ertragen.

Aus ihr nicht ganz erklärlichen Gründen ließ er seine Hand sinken und baute sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf. "Wie Sie wollen, Miss. Vielleicht überrascht es Sie, zu hören, dass es keinesfalls meiner Gewohnheit entspricht, mir bei der Arbeit über die Schulter schauen zu lassen. Da Sie jedoch ein so großes Interesse daran haben, sich ins Zentrum des Geschehens zu rücken, sehe ich mich gezwungen, andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

"Das ist nicht wahr!", protestierte Hermine sogleich.

Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Nein? Miss Granger, Sie müssen endlich begreifen, dass es Dinge gibt, aus denen Sie sich heraushalten sollten. Mir nachzuspionieren kann Sie unerwartet in Bedrängnis bringen. Angenommen, Lucius hätte Sie entdeckt, was dann? Sie haben ihn erlebt. Er ist unberechenbar."

"Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, selbst auf mich aufzupassen, Professor."

"Das mag sein. Aber hier an der Schule herrscht ein anderer Wind. Viele der Schüler blicken zu Ihnen auf."

"Zu - zu mir?", fragte sie verwundert.

"Keine Sorge, wieso auch immer, es ist mir schleierhaft. Doch junge Menschen sind leicht beeinflussbar. Das bedeutet, sie suchen nach Vorbildern, denen sie nacheifern können. Und Ihr Verhalten war bis jetzt alles andere als lobenswert. Doch das nur am Rande. Vielmehr geht es darum, dass Sie lernen, zu verstehen, dass Sie sich nicht für den Rest Ihres Lebens hinter der Freundschaft zu Potter verstecken können. Entweder beugen Sie sich den Regeln oder Sie müssen Hogwarts verlassen."

Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. "Fangen Sie jetzt etwa wieder damit an?"

"Es war nicht meine Idee, dass Sie zurückkehren."

"Nein. Aber jeder scheint zu verstehen, dass ich meinen Abschluss machen will, nur Sie nicht."

"Auch das ist nicht mein Problem."

Hermine stemmte energisch die Hände in die Hüften. "Was haben Sie nur gegen mich, dass Sie so kaltschnäuzig reagieren? Habe ich Ihnen vielleicht irgendetwas getan? Oder ist es meine bloße Existenz, durch die Sie sich belästigt fühlen? Sollte dem tatsächlich so sein, biete ich Ihnen an, mich auf mein Zimmer zu schicken, dann haben Sie mich los."

Erwartungsvoll hielt sie seinem Blick stand und harrte dem aus, was er zu sagen hatte. Snape jedoch ließ gemächlich die Mundwinkel spielen. "Glauben Sie etwa, Sie könnten so Ihrer Bestrafung entgehen?"

"Nein, das tue ich ganz und gar nicht."

"Gut. Denn sollten Sie es darauf anlegen, mich mit einem weiteren Ihrer brillanten Vorschläge dazu bringen zu wollen, Sie davonkommen zu lassen, muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie damit keinen Erfolg haben werden."

"Keine Sorge. Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Professor. Dennoch müssen Sie zugeben, dass es wenig Sinn macht, wenn Sie mich auf diese Weise meine Strafe abbüßen lassen. Wir werden es schwer haben, miteinander auszukommen."

Snapes Augen blitzten auf. "Wer hat gesagt, dass es leicht werden würde? Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen jedoch bin ich es gewohnt, von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die ich nicht leiden kann. Ich habe die unterschiedlichsten Schichten unserer Gesellschaft lange genug studiert und kann mich in all ihren Kreisen bewegen. Sie, Miss Granger, würden gar nicht merken, dass Sie manipuliert werden, ehe es geschehen ist. Wie steht es dabei mit Ihnen?"

So sehr Hermine auch widersprechen wollte, in diesem Punkt musste sie ihm Recht geben. Snape hatte seine eigenen Methoden entwickelt, die er anwenden konnte, wenn er jemanden fertigmachen wollte.

Verbissen reckte sie das Kinn in die Höhe. "Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich so schnell aufgeben werde. Ich kann ziemlich ausdauernd sein, wenn ich mir etwas holen möchte, das ich haben will."

Wieder einmal legte er den Kopf schief und sah sie eindringlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. "Und was sollte das sein?", fragte er sodann in süffisantem Ton.

„Meine Freiheit. Und meine Unabhängigkeit, die ich mir so mühsam erkämpft habe. Ich lasse mich nicht gern herumkommandieren, aus dem Alter bin ich raus."

„Hmm, das klingt interessant."

Beherzt machte Hermine einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ohne dass der Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrochen wurde. „Ich werde Ihnen so lange zur Last fallen, bis Sie sich unweigerlich wünschen, mich loszuhaben."

Snape wippte matt mit dem Kopf. „Wir werden sehen, Granger. Bisher saß ich immer am längeren Hebel."

„Ja, das war, als Voldemort Sie noch gebraucht hat. Aber jetzt, wo er fort ist, sieht es anders aus. Ich habe nicht vergessen, was Lucius gesagt hat. Er hatte Angst. Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Ihnen geht es ebenso. Nicht wahr? Sie sind hier, weil Dumbledore Ihnen das Gefühl gibt, von Bedeutung zu sein. Er hat Ihnen etwas gegeben, einen Sinn in Ihrem Leben. Denn ohne den wären Sie verloren. Ist es nicht so?"

Der Professor taxierte sie von oben herab, ehe ein dünnes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien. „Sie wissen gar nichts darüber. Niemand kennt den wahren Albus Dumbledore. Die Enthüllungen über ihn waren nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, Granger. Bilden Sie sich also nicht zu viel ein. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie es ist, von ihm ausgebeutet zu werden. Die ganze Welt sah lediglich seine Verdienste, nicht aber das Leid, das damit einherging."

Hermine fröstelte. Obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, die Situation in seinem Beisein nicht noch einmal eskalieren zu lassen, fühlte sie, dass sie Snape in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte, die ihm nicht sonderlich zusagte. „Das mag sein. Niemand ist vollkommen. Dennoch müssen Sie zugeben, dass wir ohne ihn verloren gewesen wären. Und zwar wir alle."

Snape schnaubte abfällig. „Denken Sie, das interessiert mich?"

Einen Moment lang war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Der hasserfüllte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war eindeutig. Enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sie können einem wirklich leidtun, wissen Sie das? Wenn Sie nur einmal zugeben würden, dass Ihnen die Menschen etwas bedeuten! Stattdessen tun Sie alles, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Sie ein griesgrämiger Eigenbrötler sind ..."

„Halten Sie den Mund, Granger!", unterbrach er sie barsch. „Sie haben kein Recht dazu, so zu reden!"

Hermine hatte alle Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Der Drang, ihn einfach stehenzulassen, war beinahe unerträglich. „Nicht ich bin es, der sich hinter jemandem versteckt, Professor, sondern Sie. Sie trauern um Lily. Doch haben Sie vielleicht einmal den Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass das egoistisch von Ihnen ist? Was, wenn sie das nicht will? Was, wenn sie endlich ihren Frieden vor Ihnen möchte, anstatt ständig wieder daran erinnert zu werden, was früher war?"

Snape ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten und herrschte sie an: „Ich sagte, Sie sollen den Mund halten!"

Gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Es war zu spät, um jetzt damit aufzuhören. Die Verachtung auf beiden Seiten war zu groß. Vor allem aber hatte sie es satt, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden. Nicht nach allem, was sie mit Harry durchgestanden hatte.

„Sie haben damit angefangen, nicht ich. Sie haben behauptet, es gäbe Methoden, mit denen man Verstorbene kontaktieren kann. Also, Professor, was ist? Wie lange wollen Sie noch hier stehen und sich hinter Ihren Erinnerungen verstecken? Wenn Dumbledore noch immer Verwendung für Sie hat, muss es einen Grund für Ihr Dasein geben. Wollen Sie den denn nicht herausfinden?"


	10. Chapter 10

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 10

Einen Augenblick lang wurde es still. Dann presste er die Kiefer aufeinander. "Die Unterhaltung ist hiermit beendet. Gehen Sie zurück auf Ihr Zimmer, Granger. Ich bin fertig mit Ihnen."

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, was sie soeben gehört hatte. Siegessicher stand sie vor ihm und besah sich seine Gestalt, die seit jeher überlegen und einschüchternd auf sie gewirkt hatte. Doch nichts dergleichen war nunmehr davon zu sehen.

„Sie geben also auf?", fragte sie gebannt. Der Wunsch nach einer Bestätigung aus seinem Munde war verlockend.

Snape aber antwortete nicht. Und so fuhr sie fort. "Niemand hat Sie gezwungen, mich mitzunehmen. Das war ganz alleine Ihre Entscheidung."

Vorsichtig kam sie näher. Dann stand sie unmittelbar vor ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Die Anspannung zwischen ihnen war so gewaltig, dass Hermine seinen unruhigen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Wieso wollten Sie mich überhaupt dabeihaben, Sir?"

Seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Sie können gehen. Das ist das, was Sie wollten. Machen Sie es also nicht noch schlimmer, Granger."

„Was wäre, wenn ich es doch tue? Wollen Sie mich dann etwa nachsitzen lassen? Kommen Sie, Professor! Ich habe von vornherein nicht darum gebeten, mit Ihnen zu gehen."

Er schnaubte bedrohlich. „Sie begreifen es nicht, oder?"

„Was? Was begreife ich nicht? Kommen Sie schon! Wenn Sie sich weigern, mir zu antworten, werden wir nie weiterkommen."

Snape nickte zornig mit dem Kopf. „Also gut. Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an unser Gespräch auf dem Hügel vor dem Fuchsbau."

"Was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

"Alles. Ihre Anwesenheit macht mich krank. Sie sollten nicht hier sein. SIE GEHÖREN NICHT HIER HER!"

Seine Stimme dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Damit hatte Hermine nun nicht gerechnet. Entsetzt über seinen Ausbruch wich sie einen Schritt zurück. "Wieso sagen Sie das?"

"Waren Sie nicht auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit? Hier ist Sie. Ich wollte von Anfang an vermeiden, dass Sie zurückkommen."

"Aber das ... Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!"

"Nein? Wieso nicht, Miss Granger?"

"Weil die Menschen Ihnen gleichgültig sind. Sie selbst haben mir das bestätigt!"

"Und so ist es auch."

Ungläubig schlug sie sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. "So langsam begreife ich es! Sie haben die ganze Schikane seit meiner Rückkehr nur veranstaltet, um mich loszuwerden. Und das alles, weil Sie mich nicht leiden können!"

Er versteifte sich. "Das war nicht weiter schwer. Sie waren schon immer unkonzentriert, wenn etwas Sie aus der Ruhe gebracht hat."

"Oh, sicher doch! Mein Ärger mit Ron muss Ihnen da sehr gelegen gekommen sein." Kaum merklich blitzten seine Augen auf, doch Hermine beachtete es nicht weiter. "Und wie stellen Sie sich das jetzt vor? Soll ich vielleicht Ihretwegen Hogwarts verlassen?"

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie das tun würden."

"Was dann?", fragte sie gereizt.

Snape sah sie an. „Es behagt mir nicht, von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die zu viel über mich wissen. Folglich möchte ich, dass Sie mir fernbleiben."

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Sie haben mich quasi gezwungen, mit Ihnen zu kommen."

„Das war ein Fehler. Ich dachte, es würde Ihnen Ihre Grenzen aufzeigen. Doch wie es aussieht, habe ich mich getäuscht. Sie kennen keine Grenzen. Egal, was ich auch sage, Sie haben immer eine Ausrede."

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ach nein?"

„Nein! Ich versuche nur, Ihnen klar zu machen, dass Sie ebenso gut im Unrecht sein können, wie jeder andere Mensch auch."

„Das ist nicht nötig, Granger. Ich bin Ihr Professor, nicht umgekehrt. Alleine diese Tatsache setzt einen gewissen Respekt in Bezug auf meine Person voraus. Doch leider mangelt es Ihnen daran."

„Das wird doch total überbewertet!"

„Finden Sie?"

„Ja. Ich bin nicht wie die anderen. Ich bin erwachsen. Und ich habe es satt, ständig wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden."

„Dann sollten Sie aufhören, sich wie eines zu benehmen. Wenn Sie erwachsen sein wollen, müssen Sie sich wie ein Erwachsener verhalten."

„Das möchte ich. Aber Sie lassen mir keine Wahl!"

„Wirklich?", knurrte er abschätzig.

„Sie machen es mir verdammt schwer, Ihnen gegenüber nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ständig beschwören Sie Unfrieden herauf."

„Das kann passieren. Deshalb ist es wichtig, zu lernen, wie man sich kontrolliert."

„Komisch, dass das ausgerechnet von Ihnen kommt, wo Sie doch selbst Schwierigkeiten zu haben scheinen, Ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten."

„Ich musste mich lange genug beweisen, Granger."

„Und jetzt ist damit Schluss?"

Snape kniff finster die Brauen zusammen. „Wieso sind Sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen, wenn Sie wussten, dass Sie dort wie alle anderen behandelt werden?"

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun? Ich habe auch abseits von Hogwarts mein Leben gemeistert."

„Exakt. Aber jetzt sind Sie wieder hier. Und wenn Sie zur Schule gehen, werden Sie auch eine Schülerin sein, Miss Granger. Es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Ihnen eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen zu lassen, nur weil Sie vielleicht mehr als die anderen erlebt haben."

„Dann geht es also darum? Haben Sie Angst, dass ich Ihren Stolz verletze, weil ich Dinge gesehen und erlebt habe, von denen andere nur eine Vorstellung haben? Wie nahe doch alles beisammen liegt! Schmerz und Tod ..."

„Sie haben kein Recht, davon zu reden. Das betrifft alleine mich."

„Das mag sein, Sir. Aber ich war dabei. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie gestorben sind."

„Dann sollten Sie es vergessen", zischte er scharf.

Hermine stutzte. „Das kann ich nicht! Es waren diese Momente, die mir gezeigt haben, dass Sie ein Mensch sind. Und nicht das Monster, das wir immer in Ihnen sahen."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, streckte sie die Hand nach seiner Wange aus, um sie zu berühren.

Snape zuckte zusammen. „Was tun Sie da?"

Verwundert über sich selbst schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber in eben diesem Moment kam mir der Gedanke, Sie berühren zu wollen."

Langsam ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Haut gleiten. Das Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein, war das Aufregendste, was sie seit geraumer Zeit erlebt hatte. Es war verbunden mit Neugierde und einer gehörigen Portion Mut.

Als sie dann sein raues Kinn erreicht hatte, spürte sie seine Hand, die nach ihrer griff und sie festhielt. „Ich denke, das reicht jetzt, Miss Granger."

Hermine schluckte mit trockener Kehle. Wieso nur musste er diesen Augenblick, in dem sie zum ersten Mal überhaupt das Gefühl gehabt hatte, etwas anderes als ihren verhassten Professor vor sich stehen zu haben, kaputt machen?

Planlos sah sie ihn an; sah seine schwarzen Augen, die sich eindringlich in ihre bohrten, sowie die Schatten der tiefen Furche zwischen seinen Brauen. Snape. Dunkel und warm ragte seine Gestalt vor ihr auf. Sie konnte es spüren, das Leben, das in ihm steckte, obwohl er eigentlich tot sein sollte. Warum in aller Welt hatte sie das getan? Warum konnte sie nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir. Warum möchten Sie, dass ich aufhöre?"

Diesmal war er es, der schluckte. Unterschwellig realisierte Hermine, dass sie sich mit ihren Gesichtern so nahe waren, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Weil Sie es müssen."

Hermine schauderte. Der Druck seiner Finger, die sich um ihre Hand geschlossen hatten, wurde stärker.

„Weil Sie es bereuen würden, wenn Sie es nicht tun."

Fast wollte sie darüber lachen. Wie konnte er so etwas nur sagen? Angespannt hielt sie seinem Blick stand, bis sie es nicht mehr ertrug. Ihre Augen glitten über die Poren seiner Haut, bis hinab zu seinem Mund. Was auch immer sie von ihm erwartet hatte, es war nicht das, was sie von früher her kannte. Der Professor schien eine ungeahnte Anziehungskraft auf sie auszuüben. Etwas, das ihre Knie weich werden ließ. Sogar seine dünnen Lippen, die ihr sonst wie zwei unbewegliche Striche erschienen waren, hatten die Macht, sie an ihn zu fesseln.

In diesem Moment war ihr alles gleich. Nur enden durfte er nie. Der Gedanke daran war zu schmerzhaft. Hermine war im Begriff, sich zu verlieren.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 11

Der Blick des Professors war von einer Vielzahl an Emotionen durchzogen, etwas, das sie so noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Doch eigenartigerweise steigerte das ihr Unverständnis nur noch mehr.

"Lassen Sie mich Sie berühren", flüsterte sie leise. Seine Hand jedoch, die nach wie vor ihre hielt, drückte sie bestimmt von sich. Dann ließ er von ihr ab.

"Sie können nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich Sie damit fortfahren lasse."

Wie geohrfeigt blinzelte sie ihn an. "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Das sehe ich. Und ich werde Ihnen nicht durchgehen lassen, was auch immer Ihnen in den Sinn kommt. Also, Granger, was soll dieses Spielchen? Wollen Sie mich etwa in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Wollen Sie sich an mir rächen, weil ich Ihnen den Abend ruiniert habe? Oder sind Sie einfach nur noch viel naiver als ich dachte!"

Verunsichert verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Eben noch war ihr ganz warm gewesen. Jetzt hingegen war ihr ganzer Körper von einer eisigen Kälte erfasst. "Warum fragen Sie mich das?"

"Weil ich wissen möchte, wieso Sie das tun."

"Und was tue ich?"

"Spielen Sie hier nicht die Unschuldige. Sie sind im Begriff, einen riesigen Fehler zu machen, Granger."

"Das ist meine Angelegenheit, Sir."

"Nicht, wenn es dabei auch um mich geht."

"Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir", entgegnete sie belustigt, woraufhin sich Snapes Blick schlagartig verfinsterte. Hermine seufzte. "Schön. Ich habe Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt. Es war ein Gefühl, ein Drang. Mehr steckt nicht dahinter."

"Und Ihnen ist dabei nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass es falsch ist, das zu tun?"

"Hören Sie, Professor, ich kann verstehen, dass das eigenartig klingt, aber manchmal lassen Menschen sich einfach zu etwas hinreißen. Es ist doch nichts weiter geschehen ..."

"Das sehe ich anders. Sie sind auf dem besten Wege, vom Regen im die Traufe zu geraten."

"Unsinn!", stieß sie energisch aus. "Ich habe Sie doch lediglich berührt."

"Und was dann?", schnarrte er ungehalten zurück. "Was kommt als Nächstes? Angenommen, ich hätte Sie nicht aufgehalten ..."

"Aber Sie haben es getan. Also gibt es keinen Grund, deswegen so einen Aufstand zu machen. Sie würden nie zulassen, dass etwas geschieht, was ..."

Hermine verstummte. Noch während sie überlegte, was sie sagen wollte, begriff sie endlich, dass sein Einwand nicht ganz unberechtigt war.

"Sie - Sie würden doch nicht ... Ich meine ..."

"Sie haben sich instinktiv darauf verlassen, nicht wahr?"

Mit deutlich geröteten Wangen nickte sie. "Ich schätze schon. Aber das ist absurd! Sie sind nicht Ron."

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel. "Wie ich sehe, kommen Sie langsam auf die Erde zurück, Granger."

Beschämt senkte Hermine den Blick. Auf einmal wirkte alles absolut lächerlich auf sie. Ihre Einwände gegen ihn, die Tatsache, dass sie sich und alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Vor allem aber, dass sie das wahrhaftig getan hatte.

"Es - es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

"Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, finden Sie nicht? Sie haben sich gehen lassen."

"Aber ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt. Und ich meine es so."

"Mag sein", äußerte er hart. "Dennoch muss ich Sie ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, zukünftig davon Abstand zu nehmen, es noch einmal soweit kommen zu lassen. Auch dann, wenn Sie keine Absichten gehegt haben sollten ..."

„Das habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht", warf sie eilig ein. „Ich meine, das wäre ja auch wirklich fehl am Platz."

Er räusperte sich. "Nun, wie dem auch sei, es muss aufhören, Granger. Bitte respektieren Sie meinen Wunsch."

Sichtlich irritiert versuchte Hermine, aus seinen Worten schlau zu werden. "Was genau meinen Sie? Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal so etwas tun. Sie können mir glauben!"

Zwischen Snapes Brauen tauchte die dunkle Furche auf, die Hermine seit jeher gefürchtet hatte. Diesmal jedoch fand sie sie deutlich weniger bedrohlich als zuvor.

"Dann werden Sie ab sofort einen Bogen um mich machen?", stellte er klar.

Beflissen nickte sie. "Ich werde tun, was immer ich tun muss. Nur verlangen Sie nicht von mir, Hogwarts zu verlassen, Sir. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, es einfach aufzugeben, schließlich ist es noch immer mein Zuhause. Alleine die Vorstellung, eine andere Schule zu besuchen, war nicht gerade das, was meinen Erwartungen entsprochen hätte."

Snape straffte seine Haltung. "Es steht Ihnen frei, selbst zu entscheiden, welche Schule Sie besuchen möchten, solange Sie sich an die Regeln halten."

Erleichtert huschte Hermine ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. "Danke, Professor."

Er nickte. "Wenn Sie keine weiteren Einwände haben, würde ich Sie nun gerne entlassen. Ich habe noch zu tun. Außerdem werden wir unter den gegebenen Umständen eine andere Lösung finden müssen, wie Sie Ihre Strafe absitzen."

"Dann besteht also nicht die Möglichkeit, Sie gnädig zu stimmen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. "Jetzt, wo wir endlich Fortschritte im Umgang miteinander gemacht haben, wäre das eine fabelhafte Gelegenheit für Sie, nachsichtig zu sein."

Seine Augen blitzten auf. "Ich würde nicht darauf zählen, dass die Waffenruhe von Dauer ist, Granger. Genießen Sie den Moment. Doch morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Und mit ihm wird es neue Herausforderungen geben."

"Das klingt ganz danach, als würden Sie mit weiteren Schwierigkeiten rechnen."

"In der Tat. Aber das dürfte für Sie wohl kaum von Belang sein."

"Warum nicht?"

Er hob warnend die Hand. "Nicht. Verderben Sie sich nicht selbst die Illusion eines friedlichen Miteinanders."

"Wollen Sie mich nicht daran teilhaben lassen, was Sie im Schilde führen, weil es gefährlich werden könnte?"

Snape legte den Kopf schief. "Miss Granger, Sie kennen die Gegebenheiten. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Lehrern und Schülern. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Sie das eines Tages verstehen werden."

"Eines Tages? Zu sagen, Sie lassen mir keine Wahl, trifft es wohl eher."

"Wer sich den Regeln nicht beugt, hat mit Sanktionen zu rechnen. Abgesehen davon halte ich derlei Ausflüchte für eine Schwäche. Kurz gesagt, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass ich das nicht tun kann, Granger."

"Ich glaube schon. Doch gefallen tut mir der Umstand keineswegs. Sie wissen ja, ich besitze ein übernatürliches Maß an Neugierde."

"Und darüber hinaus die Gabe, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Hermine spürte schon wieder, dass sie rot wurde. "Ähm, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gern selbst in meinen Turm gehen. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie vorhaben, mit mir zu apparieren."

"Machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das riskieren kann. Wer weiß, vielleicht spionieren Sie mir am Ende ja wieder nach."

Hermine biss sich reumütig auf die Lippe. "Nicht heute, Professor. Ich glaube, es täte mir gut, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ein kleiner Spaziergang durch das Schloss kann Wunder bewirken. Man kann nie wissen, was einen dabei erwartet."

"Wie Sie wünschen. Doch ich rate dringlichst davon ab, Umwege zu nehmen."

"Verstanden, Sir."

Snape fuhr sich angestrengt mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Erst jetzt realisierte Hermine, dass er ziemlich müde wirkte. Vermutlich fiel es ihm genauso schwer, die alten Gewohnheiten abzulegen, wie ihr. Seit sie den Professor damals in ihrem ersten Schuljahr kennengelernt hatte, war sie sich seiner Vorliebe für nächtliche Wanderungen durch das Schloss bewusst. Aber auch sonst war er oft genug im unpassendsten Moment auf der Bildfläche erschienen, wenn sie und die Jungs etwas ausgefressen hatten. Vielleicht war das das Geheimnis für den Zwischenfall, der sich zuvor ereignet hatte. Jeder von ihnen tat, was er für richtig hielt. Und beide mochten sie verschieden sein. Je mehr sie jedoch von ihm erfuhr, umso mehr seiner Gewohnheiten konnte sie entschlüsseln. Sie hatte seine Nähe gespürt und seine Wange berührt. Am Ende hatte sie dabei sogar den Menschen gefunden, der sich für gewöhnlich wie kein anderer hinter seiner Fassade versteckte. Und je mehr sie sich damit befasste, umso mehr fand sie Gefallen daran. Es war weitaus besser, als das bedrückende Gefühl, einen undurchschaubaren Feind vor sich zu haben.


	12. Chapter 12

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 12

Der Weg durch die verlassenen Korridore führte Snape ohne Umschweife zurück in die Kerker. Seit er sich von Naginis Bissen erholt hatte, war er nicht mehr derselbe. Er hatte das gleißende Licht am Ende des Tunnels gesehen und war sich sicher gewesen, dass er schon auf der anderen Seite angelangt war – was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte.

Eine schiefe Grimasse tauchte auf seinem ausgemergelten Gesicht auf. Was auch immer über seine Auferstehung gemunkelt wurde, hatte nichts mit der Wahrheit zu tun. Er selbst konnte es kaum glauben. Aber hier war er. Und das nur zu dem Zweck, Dumbledores Aufträge auszuführen.

Nachdem am Ende des Chaos, das die Schlacht hinterlassen hatte, Diebesgut und Besitz der Todesser beschlagnahmt worden war, hatte man auch die Umstände seiner Rolle ins Visier genommen und bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit alle ins Verhör miteinbezogen, die etwas darüber wussten. Freilich waren das nicht viele gewesen. Dumbledores Portrait hatte sich den Mund fransig geredet, ebenso wie McGonagall, nachdem sie die Wahrheit erfahren hatte. Am schlimmsten aber war, dass Potter für ihn gesprochen hatte. Ausgerechnet! Und so hatte er es geschafft, wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten zu dürfen. Genau deshalb aber wusste er, dass die Arbeit noch lange nicht vorbei war. Dumbledore hatte keine Zeit verschwendet, ihn mit harten Fakten zu füttern, die er aus dem Grimmauldplatz und dem Ministerium bezogen hatte. Das Versteckspiel im Dunkeln ging somit weiter. Tag für Tag verbrachte er damit, Informationen zusammenzutragen, Bücher zu wälzen, nach außen hin den Schein zu wahren, und obendrein noch zu unterrichten.

Zwar hatte er inoffiziell die Unterstützung Kingsleys auf seiner Seite, doch sollte er sich unvorhergesehen dabei erwischen lassen, wie er im Ministerium ein- und ausging, würde auch der ihm nicht weiterhelfen können; ganz abgesehen davon, dass es nicht seiner Art entsprach, andere um Hilfe zu bitten.

Unzufrieden schnaubend brauste er in sein Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Wenn Granger nur nicht so viele Fragen gestellt hätte! Ihre Neugierde erschreckte ihn. Und nicht nur das. Seitdem er in der Heulenden Hütte in ihrem Beisein sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte, fühlte er sich schwach in ihrer Gegenwart. Potter und Weasley waren eine Sache gewesen, sie jedoch eine andere. Ihr mitleidiger Blick hatte ihm gezeigt, dass niemand auf diese Weise sterben sollte.

xxx

Unruhig wanderte Hermine im verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum umher und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Um jetzt ins Bett zu gehen, war sie zu aufgewühlt. Die Erleichterung, die sie anfangs verspürt hatte, war längst verflogen. Stattdessen hatte sich eine gehörige Portion Unverständnis über ihr eigenes Handeln breitgemacht. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, sich Snape auf diese Weise zu nähern! Und wie hatte es überhaupt soweit kommen können?

"Ich muss total verrückt sein", sagte sie zu sich selbst. "Von allen Menschen auf der Welt musste ich ausgerechnet an den geraten, den ich am wenigsten leiden kann."

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass sie pures Glück gehabt hatte, so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein. Doch auf Dauer konnte es so nicht weitergehen. Der Professor würde früher oder später die Gelegenheit ergreifen und sie dafür büßen lassen. Umso wichtiger war es, seinem Hunger nach Rache keine Nahrung zu geben. Und das nahm sie sich fest vor.

Vollkommen gerädert erwachte sie früh am Morgen auf der Couch, wo sie von Ginnys aufgeregtem Geschnatter begrüßt wurde.

"Wo hast du nur gesteckt? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

"Das errätst du nie", stöhnte Hermine angestrengt.

Ihr schlechtes Gewissen nagte so sehr an ihr, dass sie Ginny in Windeseile alle wichtigen Vorkommnisse herunter ratterte. Selbst den Zwischenfall mit Snape konnte sie ihr nicht vorenthalten, wenn sie sich moralische Unterstützung von ihrer Freundin erhoffte. Doch auch Ginny reagierte alles andere als verständnisvoll auf die Beichte.

"Ich würde sagen, du steckst ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten, Hermine. Er ist nicht nur dein Lehrer, sondern obendrein auch noch ein ehemaliger Todesser und die rechte Hand von Dumbledore."

Hermine lachte bitter auf. "Das weiß ich selbst, Gin. Ich hab es ja auch nicht mit Absicht getan."

"Weiß er das?"

"Natürlich! Ich habe mich natürlich gleich dafür entschuldigt. Außerdem weiß ich selbst nicht, wie das geschehen konnte."

"Sieht aus, als wäre es mit dir durchgegangen. Dabei ist er noch nicht mal besonders attraktiv."

"Gin! Das steht hier auch gar nicht zur Debatte. Sein Aussehen ist jetzt das Letzte, das mich interessiert."

"Bist du sicher? Mal ehrlich, wenn ich mit jemandem rummache, will ich doch wenigstens sichergehen, dass er irgendwas an sich hat, das nicht gleich dazu führt, dass mir übel wird."

Entgeistert tippte Hermine sich an die Stirn. "Ich habe nicht mit ihm rumgemacht! Schon vergessen?"

"Aber irgendwas musst du doch gespürt haben, sonst hättest du das wohl kaum getan."

"Ich sagte dir bereits, dass nichts dahintersteckt. Wahrscheinlich war ich mit meinen Gedanken bei jemand anderem. Könntest du jetzt bitte wieder zum Thema zurückkehren?"

Ginny seufzte. "Also gut. Wenn du wissen willst, wie gut ich die Gelegenheit für dich einschätze, nach diesem Zwischenfall als Jahrgangsbeste abzuschließen, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir das so einfach verzeihen wird."

"Ehrlich gesagt habe ich das auch gar nicht erwartet. Mich wundert nur, wieso er nicht gleich zum Gegenschlag ausgeholt hat."

"Freu dich nicht zu früh, der Vorteil ist klar auf seiner Seite."

"Scheint so."

"Und sonst? Meinst du, es ist was dran an der Sache mit Bellatrix?"

"Es wäre möglich. Snape hat sehr überzeugend geklungen."

"Ja, das kann er wirklich", sagte Ginny mit nachdenklicher Miene.

Hermine stutzte. "Du hörst dich so an, als würdest du daran zweifeln."

"Nein. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Wenn jemand das nachvollziehen kann, dann ich. Weißt du, nach der Sache mit Riddles Tagebuch damals, ist mit klar geworden, dass vielleicht noch ganz andere Dinge möglich sind. Wir müssen sie nur erst entschlüsseln."

"Genau das ist das, was ich nicht verstehe, Gin. Wieso um alles in der Welt hat er darauf bestanden, dass ich mitkomme?"

"Hast du ihn das nicht gefragt? Ich meine, wo ihr doch so aneinandergeraten seid, wäre das die Gelegenheit gewesen."

„Natürlich hab ich das. Aber seine Antwort war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte ... Vielleicht ja doch. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin verwirrt."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Was glaubst du, wie hoch die Chancen stehen, dass er wirklich deine Hilfe wollte?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber wenn es so wäre, hätte ich es ziemlich vermasselt. Ein Wunder, dass Snape mich nicht auf dem schnellsten Weg zu McGonagall gebracht hat. Er hätte mich ohne Weiteres von der Schule werfen lassen können."

„Ja, das hätte er. Aber er hat es nicht getan. Und wenn du mich fragst, solltest du herausfinden, was dahintersteckt."


	13. Chapter 13

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 13

Das Büro der Schulleiterin war wie erwartet leer. Erleichtert ließ Snape sich auf den Stuhl seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten fallen und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Es war zermürbend gewesen, mit Granger zu diskutieren. Was ihm jedoch jetzt bevorstand, würde nicht gerade einfacher werden.

„Indem du mich ignorierst, wirst du kaum Fortschritte machen", begann Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll.

Snape drehte den Kopf in die Richtung des Portraits und sah ihn an. "Wenn Sie wüssten ..."

Dumbledores Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Sag mir nicht, dieser Blick hat schon wieder mit einer gewissen Schülerin zu tun."

Der Professor lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was wäre, wenn doch? Was würden Sie tun, Albus, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass sie mich verfolgt, seit sie damals neben Potter in der Heulenden Hütte aufgetaucht ist und mich im Sterben liegend gesehen hat?"

"Nun", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Immerhin habt ihr etwas, das euch verbindet."

"Wie wahr", witzelte Snape überzogen. "Wir treffen so oft aufeinander, dass es sich schon fast anfühlt, als würden wir nicht voneinander loskommen."

"Lass die Ironie. Sag mir lieber, was geschehen ist."

Der strenge Ton in Dumbledores Stimme ließ keinen weiteren Raum zur Diskussion übrig, womit Snape sich damit begnügte, ihm die Kurzfassung zu beichten.

Nachdem Dumbledore sich alles genügsam angehört hatte, rückte er seine Brille zurecht. "Das erklärt so einiges", murmelte er nachdenklich.

Snape zog die Brauen in die Höhe. "Wie soll ich das verstehen? Dass es meine Schuld war?"

Das Portrait gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. "Du hast sie dazu aufgefordert, mit dir zu kommen. Hast du da etwa erwartet, dass sie stillschweigend alles über sich ergehen lässt? Sie ist kein Kind mehr. Harry verdankt es größtenteils ihr, dass er so weit gekommen ist."

Snape hob die Hand. "Genug damit. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Egal, was auch immer sie getan haben mag, das ist jetzt und hier nebensächlich. Sie muss lernen, sich den Regeln zu beugen, Albus. Andernfalls sehe ich mich gezwungen, ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen."

Dumbledore schmunzelte vergnüglich. "So wie du dich aufregst, ist wohl sie es, die dir eine Lektion erteilt hat."

"Es ist eben anders ausgegangen als erwartet."

"Und was hast du dir davon erwartet, indem du sie zu deinen Recherchen mitnimmst?"

"Das weiß ich selbst nicht mehr", stieß Snape abfällig aus. "Vielleicht hatte ich gehofft, dass sie endlich aufhört, sich ständig in Dinge einzumischen, die sie nichts angehen."

Kaum merklich schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. "Lüg mich nicht an. Du wolltest dich vor ihr beweisen. Was sie erlebt hat, gefällt dir nicht, richtig? Du brauchtest das Gefühl, die Oberhand über eine Situation zu haben. Aber Tom hat dir das genommen. Sie hätte dich nie so sehen sollen. Ist das nicht so?"

Snape senkte den Blick auf den Rahmen des Bildes. Seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter länger in die Augen zu sehen, war beinahe unerträglich geworden.

"Manchmal ist es gut, wenn wir Schwäche zeigen, Severus. Es ist menschlich. Wir brauchen das, um nicht von unserem Weg abzukommen."

"Das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht ihre Neugier. Wie sie mich angesehen hat! Als wäre ich jemand anders gewesen ..."

"Vielleicht warst du das in diesem Moment sogar. Als du Harry deine Erinnerungen gegeben hast, hast du deinen schützenden Umhang abgelegt und dein früheres Selbst offenbart. Es hat dich verletzlich und angreifbar gemacht."

"Und das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

"Nein, das sehe ich. Aber hättest du es nicht getan, wärst du heute nicht hier. Fawkes ist zu dir gekommen, um dich zu retten. Also muss er einen Grund gesehen haben, dir noch einmal eine Chance zu geben. Das ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Doch er war zur Stelle, als du ihn am meisten gebraucht hast."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. "Um mich nach Gryffindor zu stecken, ist es zu spät. Der Hut hat entschieden."

"Es ist nie zu spät. Du bist das beste Beispiel dafür. Und was Miss Granger angeht, solltest du ihr dankbar sein."

"Wofür?"

"Für ihre Unvoreingenommenheit. Indem sie dir ihr Mitgefühl entgegengebracht hat, hat sie bewiesen, dass selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden Vergebung herrschen kann. Auch das war keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie alle haben dich für meinen Tod verurteilt."

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander. "Sind Sie jetzt fertig? Dann habe ich auch etwas zu sagen. Was geschehen ist, beruhte auf Ihren Plänen, Albus. Sie alle hatten Grund genug, mich zu verurteilen. Und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre es dabei geblieben. Ich habe keinen Wert darauf gelegt, als Märtyrer aus der Sache hervorzugehen."

"Dann wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn dein Andenken besudelt geblieben wäre? Das glaube ich kaum. Andernfalls hättest du dafür gesorgt, dass Harry nur die für ihn bestimmte Botschaft erhält."

"Die Gedanken waren in diesem Moment nur schwer zu kontrollieren", fuhr Snape energisch dazwischen.

"Sicher doch ..."

"Das ist die Wahrheit! Ich lag im Sterben. Was haben Sie da erwartet?"

"Ja, im Sterben. Wobei du dein wahres Ich enttarnt hast, sonst hättest du deine letzten Momente wohl kaum Lily gewidmet."

Snape sprang mit einem Satz vom Stuhl auf. Der Zorn auf seinem Gesicht war überdeutlich zu erkennen. "Ich bin nicht gewillt, das weiter mit Ihnen zu diskutieren, Albus."

"Das wirst du müssen. Hast du vergessen, dass wir eine Vereinbarung getroffen haben? Du darfst solange in Hogwarts bleiben, wie du mir von Nutzen bist."

Der Professor ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Es ist also alles beim Alten, nicht wahr? Nichts geschieht ohne Ihr Einverständnis."

"Ganz recht."

"Und was dann?", höhnte Snape bitter. "Wenn es eines Tages nichts mehr für mich zu tun gibt, werde ich dann entsorgt? Selbst Granger hat gespürt, dass ich nur Ihretwegen hier bin."

"Das wird sich zeigen, Severus. Auch dann, wenn du mir vermutlich widersprechen wirst, wünsche ich dir, dass du eines Tages deinen Frieden findest."

"Und wie soll ich das anstellen?"

"Indem du dich den Menschen öffnest. Dadurch, dass du dich auf diese Diskussionen mit Miss Granger eingelassen hast, hast du dich unfreiwillig auf sie zubewegt. Das ist ein Anfang."

"Aber wir können einander nicht ausstehen. Sie macht mich wahnsinnig!"

"Glaubst du wirklich, du wärst der erste Mann, der dem Wahnsinn einer Frau verfällt?"

"Nein. Aber bestimmt der letzte."

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert. "Wie ich sehe, hast du dir Gedanken darüber gemacht."

Snape stockte der Atem. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte. "Worüber, Albus?", hakte er vorsichtig nach.

"Ich rede immer noch von Miss Granger."

Entgeistert starrte der Professor sein Gegenüber an. Dumbledore hatte schon immer einen Hang dazu gehabt, im unpassendsten Moment einen Scherz auf seine Kosten abzugeben. Doch das war weitaus beunruhigender als erwartet.

"Werden Sie nicht lächerlich. Das ist doch vollkommen absurd!"

"Keineswegs. Sie ist hübsch und weiß sich zu behaupten. Obendrein ist sie ein überaus intelligentes Mädchen, was durchaus dein Interesse wecken dürfte."

"Sie ist zu jung, Albus", entgegnete er schlicht. "Mal abgesehen von all den anderen Hürden, die Sie außer Acht gelassen haben."

"Das Alter ist zu vernachlässigen. In unserer Welt ist das ohnehin kaum von Bedeutung."

„Das mag vielleicht zu Ihrer Zeit so gewesen sein", entgegnete Snape schnippisch. „Heute hat sich das geändert. Die Zaubererschaft ist kritischer geworden. Moderner. Vor allem, wer sagt, dass ich bereit wäre, mich auf sie einzulassen?"

"Wenn es nicht so sein sollte, hast du immer noch die Möglichkeit, deine Fühler nach einer Alternative auszustrecken."

"Das werde ich nicht tun."

"Dann gefällt sie dir?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

"Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

"Das Problem ist, dass sie eine Schülerin ist. Es steht mir nicht zu, derartige Gedanken zu hegen."

"Sie ist nicht gewöhnlich. Außerdem ist sie längst erwachsen. Wenn sie erst einmal ihren Abschluss gemacht hat, steht dir nichts mehr im Wege."

"Ja. Sie scheinen dabei nur einige Kleinigkeiten zu vergessen: Abgesehen davon, dass sie diesem Weasley nachtrauert, würde sie sich nicht für mich interessieren. Und andersherum genauso."

"Was dich angeht, so wissen wir beide, dass du schwierig bist. Aber nachdem du mir von eurem Aufeinandertreffen erzählt hast, halte ich es für möglich, dass sie bereit wäre, Weasley früher oder später zu vergessen. Es liegt an dir, was du daraus machst. Selbstverständlich nicht, während du sie unterrichtest. Aber eines Tages wäre es an der Zeit für euch beide, in die Zukunft zu blicken. Ob das gemeinsam sein sollte, wird sich zeigen."

Snape spannte seine Haltung unmissverständlich an. "Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, bevor Ihnen noch weitere ach so umwerfende Vorschläge in den Sinn kommen."

Er entfernte sich mit langen Schritten vom Tisch. Erst bei der Tür angelangt hielt er inne und drehte sich um, sodass sein Umhang nur so rauschte.

"Haben Sie sich jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie erniedrigend es für den Betroffenen sein muss, in Ihre Intrigen eingebunden zu werden? Wenn Sie sich einen Spaß daraus machen, mich aufs Korn zu nehmen, ist das eine Sache. Ich bin es gewohnt. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Miss Granger das gutheißen würde. Ihr Ansehen wäre nicht länger unbescholten, sollte sie jemals mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass ich nicht dazu geeignet bin, mich mit ihr abzugeben."

"Du machst mich neugierig. Das solltest du mir näher erklären, Severus."

Snape schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Sie können nicht aufhören, nicht wahr? Nein, schlimmer noch! Ihre Spielchen haben im Laufe der Jahre sogar noch an Dreistigkeit gewonnen."

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du dir früher Gedanken darüber gemacht hättest, was andere fühlen."

"Früher war ich auch noch jünger. Heute bin ich ausgelaugt. Ich bin es leid, ständig jemandem zu Diensten zu sein, dem nach geschmackloser Unterhaltung zumute ist."

Erfüllt von Wut wartete er auf eine Antwort. Dumbledore jedoch ging nicht darauf ein. "Fahr fort, Severus. Was wolltest du sagen?"

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich eindringlich in die Augen, ehe Snape zu sprechen ansetzte. "Angenommen, was Sie vorgeschlagen haben, würde Früchte tragen - was natürlich undenkbar wäre - wie sollte das funktionieren? Niemand würde eine solche Verbindung billigen."

"Sie ist schon mit ganz anderen Dingen fertig geworden, Severus. Das Urteil der Leute hat sie nicht davon abgehalten, mit Harry durch das Feuer zu gehen."

Snape kniff ungeduldig die Brauen zusammen. "Das war nicht meine Frage."

"Es ist auch nicht meine Aufgabe, dir unter die Arme zu greifen. Du bist erwachsen und musst selbst wissen, was du tust. Doch lass dir sagen, dass es mir leid täte, wenn du die Chance, die dir gegeben wurde, vergeudest. Du bist zornig auf mich, Severus. Aber du solltest es nicht auf andere sein. Denk daran, wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal gegenübersteht. Miss Granger trifft keine Schuld daran, dass dein Leben so verlaufen ist. Die trägst du ganz allein."


	14. Chapter 14

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 14

Seit Anbeginn ihrer ungewöhnlichen Partnerschaft verfluchte Snape sich dafür, in dieser Abhängigkeit mit Dumbledore festzustecken. Andererseits wusste er aber auch, dass genau das ihm immer einen Vorteil verschafft hatte, denn nur so hatte er sein Vertrauen gewonnen. Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei und Voldemort tot war, hätte er sich streng genommen davon verabschieden können. Genau darin aber lag das Problem: Der Professor wusste nicht, wo er hin sollte. Hogwarts war der einzige Ort, zu dem er eine Bindung hatte. Sein Leben lang hatte er damit zugebracht, anderer Leute Befehle auszuführen. Er war den Bitten seines Schulleiters und Mentors nachgekommen, bis es zu spät war, auszusteigen. Immer tiefer hatte er sich in seine Intrigen verstrickt, immer mehr seine eigenen Belange in den Hintergrund gestellt. Auf dem gemeinsamen Weg, den sie so bestritten hatten, war es unvermeidlich gewesen, aufeinander zuzugehen. Somit hatte jeder auf seine Weise dazu beigetragen, Harry auf seine Aufgabe vorzubereiten.

Das war das Ziel aller Bemühungen gewesen. Und auch jetzt spürte er, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Vermutlich würde er erst dann Frieden finden, wenn der letzte der Anhänger Voldemorts in Askaban saß. Davon jedoch waren sie weit entfernt, genau wie Dumbledore geahnt hatte.

Unzufrieden schälte er sich aus seinem Umhang und legte ihn beiseite. Wenn er nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden wollte, musste er handeln. Die Zeichen, die Lucius ihm genannt hatte, waren eindeutig. Doch Bellatrix auszuhorchen würde kein Vergnügen werden. Im Gegenteil. Nicht umsonst hatte er die Begegnung mit ihr hinausgezögert.

Nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte, kniete er sich splitterfasernackt auf den Boden in seinem Schlafgemach. Daneben legte er zwei Zauberstäbe: seinen eigenen und den, den sie im Ministerium als den von Bellatrix Lestrange gekennzeichnet hatten.

Bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehende Aktion kehrte wieder einmal die bei seinen Schülern und Kollegen verwunschene Grimasse auf sein Gesicht zurück. Wenn Minerva ihn so sehen würde, würde sie ihn ohne Umschweife hinauswerfen. Einzig und allein Dumbledore wusste, was ihm blühte. Doch das war nur ein schwacher Trost. Am Ende war er auf sich allein gestellt, wie es immer der Fall gewesen war.

Angespannt reckte er die Arme in die Luft und schloss die Augen. Mit kaum beweglichen Lippen fing er zu Summen an, ein verwunschenes Ritual, das, wenn auch etwas abgewandelt, von verschiedenen Kulturen auf dem ganzen Erdball vollführt wurde. Als er kurz darauf die Augen wieder öffnete, entzündeten sich wie von Geisterhand die Kerzen in den Leuchtern, die an bestimmten Positionen die Wände säumten.

Snape fröstelte. Die Stille hatte etwas Befremdliches an sich, obwohl er daran gewöhnt war. Auch das gehörte mit dazu, so ein Leben zu führen - hatte Dumbledore nicht von ihm verlangt, sich zu öffnen? Was für eine Ironie! Die Gerüchte, dass er mehr als jeder andere über die Dunklen Künste wusste, waren wahr. Vielleicht war er deshalb so in Verruf geraten; ein Umstand, der Dumbledore gerade recht kommen musste.

Wieder fing er zu Summen an, bis bald seine Stimme den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Er musste seinen Kopf klären, den Schmerz und den Kummer verbergen. Selbst jetzt durfte er es sich nicht erlauben, sich gehen zu lassen. Es konnte gefährlich sein, Bella zu unterschätzen.

Die Kälte, die wie bei vielen Zeremonien dieser Art durch seinen Körper kroch, lähmte beinahe den Schmerz, der mit dem Gedanken an seinen eigenen Tod einherging. Doch um sich jetzt damit auseinanderzusetzen, war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt. Zuerst musste er eine Verbindung zu Bella herstellen.

Snape war bereit. Er nahm den fremden Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich selbst.

xxx

Der Arm, der die verblassten Konturen des Dunklen Mals trug, füllte sich übernatürlich stark mit Blut. Eine Eigenschaft, die nur die Zauberkraft eines dunklen Zaubers hervorrufen konnte. Obwohl Voldemort nicht mehr am Leben war, würde sein Zeichen doch bis in alle Ewigkeit für ein und dieselbe Sache stehen.

Snape presste die dünnen Lippen aufeinander und konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Aufgabe. Bellas Zauberstab tat genau das, was er von ihm erwartet hatte: er suchte nach seiner Herrin. In dem Gewirr aus Hautzellen und Narben erkannte er, wozu das Mal geschaffen wurde. Mühelos bahnte er sich seinen Weg um die Schlange und den Schädel, bis er sich jede noch so kleine Faser einverleibt hatte. Auf die Schmerzen, die der Besitzer des Arms zu ertragen hatte, nahm er dabei keine Rücksicht.

Erst als Snape am Rande der Besinnung war, erschien das herbeigerufene Abbild der schönen Bellatrix in seinen Visionen – nackt, wie die Natur sie erschaffen hatte. Ihre vollen Lippen, die zornigen Augen, ihre Kurven...

„Sieh an. Dass du mich besuchen kommst!"

Sogar ihre Stimme hatte gewisse Reize, wenn sie es beabsichtigte, diese zum Ausdruck kommen zu lassen. So wie jetzt.

Snape ließ scheinbar unbeeindruckt davon die Mundwinkel spielen. „Das war unvermeidlich, Bellatrix."

Herausfordernd leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab, ging in die Hocke und legte ihre Hände auf seine nackten Schultern.

„War es das wirklich?"

Der Kontakt zwischen ihnen fühlte sich täuschend echt an, ebenso wie in einem Traum. Er konnte alles spüren, alles hören, alles sehen. Sogar ihr Geruch war ihm vertraut, er raubte ihm die Sinne. Genau davor aber hatte Dumbledore ihn gewarnt. Das Dunkle Mal auf der Haut zu haben, war wie ein Fluch. Selbst nachdem es erloschen war, trug es Magie in sich, die es einem ermöglichen konnte, über den Zauberstab eines verstorbenen Todessers eine Verbindung mit ihm herzustellen. In Bellas Fall bedeutete das, dass sie zweifelsohne eine Gegenleistung verlangen würde, wenn sie bereit war, auf ihn einzugehen.

„Severus Snape. Hier, bei mir. Wo ist der Haken? Du wirst wohl kaum freiwillig zu mir gekommen sein, nicht wahr?"

Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Du siehst gut aus, Bella."

Fast schon belustigt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Lass die Spielchen. Wir wissen beide, dass es dir widerstrebt, einer Frau Komplimente zu machen." Lasziv setzte sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Also. Wärst du so freundlich, mir meinen Zauberstab auszuhändigen?"

Es war keine weitere Aufforderung nötig, um die Erregung seines Unterleibs anzufachen. Nahezu schmerzhaft stach sie hervor; sein letzter Akt lag schon zu lange zurück, als dass es ihm leicht gefallen wäre, ihr zu widerstehen.

„Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass ich ihn dir nicht einfach so überlassen kann. Selbst dann, wenn ich es wollte, wirst du ihn nicht gebrauchen können."

Sie lachte auf. „Was willst du dann von mir?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um dir ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen."

xxx

„Du mir?"

Er nickte.

„Und wieso sollte ich mich darauf einlassen? Wer sagt, dass ich dir traue?"

„Ich wusste immer, dass du mir nicht vertraut hast, Bellatrix."

„Dann solltest du auch jetzt wissen, dass ich es nicht tue."

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Snapes dünne Lippen. „Ich denke, damit kann ich leben."

Zum ersten Mal im Laufe dieser Begegnung wirkte sie verunsichert. Es war ein kleiner Schritt auf dem beschwerlichen Weg, sie dahin zu befördern, wo er sie haben wollte.

„Der Dunkle Lord, Severus. Ist er … Ist er noch da? Gib mir einen Beweis!"

Er rollte mit gespielter Unschuld mit den Augen. „Jeder will in letzter Zeit einen Beweis von mir. Wo sind nur die guten alten Zeiten hin?"

Sie wich zurück und strafte ihn mit einem Blick, der aussah, als würde sie ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollen.

Snape seufzte gelangweilt. Die Hexe jedoch hatte schon seine Hand ergriffen und sie an sich gerissen. Mit prüfendem Blick ließ sie ihre Augen über die Innenseite seines Arms gleiten.

„Es sieht so echt aus … Täuschend echt."

„Weil es echt ist", murmelte er abwesend.

Es war nicht weiter nötig, ihr etwas vorzuspielen. Der Anblick des Dunklen Mals, das durch die Zeremonie mit dem Zauberstab erweckt worden war, war gespenstisch.

„Bist du jetzt bereit, mich anzuhören?"

Bellatrix zerrte an seinem Arm und hob ihn vor ihr Gesicht. Zuerst senkte sie ihre Nase auf das Mal, dann schnellte ihre Zunge hervor und leckte daran.

Am liebsten hätte er sich spätestens jetzt zurückgezogen. Dumbledores Antwort darauf kannte er, womit ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sie gewähren zu lassen.

„Und", fragte er abwertend, „bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Sie ließ seufzend seinen Arm fallen. „Kannst du ihn kontaktieren?"

Der kritische Moment war erreicht. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, wenn er sich nicht verraten wollte.

„Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass ich das nicht kann. Er ist untergetaucht. Niemand weiß, wo er steckt."

Offenbar unzufrieden mit seiner Antwort stieß sie ein Knurren aus. „Du glaubst also, dass er wie beim letzten Mal seine Kräfte verloren hat?"

Er nickte ernst.

„Und was, wenn nicht? Es wäre unverzeihlich, die Suche nach ihm aufzugeben."

Snape sah sie eindringlich an. „Genau deshalb bin ich hier, Bella. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, alle Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Jeder, der etwas über seinen Aufenthaltsort weiß, hat die Pflicht, die anderen zu informieren. Nur so können wir dafür sorgen, dass er sich zur Gänze von den Wunden erholt, die Potter ihm während der Schlacht zugefügt hat."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie sich. „Er kann jeden Körper haben, den er will! Wozu also warten?"

„Das weiß er. Und wenn du ehrlich bist, hätte er nicht gezögert, zuzugreifen, wenn ihm danach gewesen wäre."

„Du erwartest doch nicht etwa von mir, dass ich dir glaube, so ganz ohne einen Beweis."

Postwendend straffte er seine Haltung. „Das wirst du müssen. Du bist tot. Und hier, zwischen den Welten, kannst du ihm wohl kaum von Nutzen sein."

Als er ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass er sie getroffen hatte. Beleidigt zischte sie ihn an.

„Du wagst es, meinen Nutzen für unseren Herrn anzuzweifeln? Ausgerechnet du?"

„Wieso sollte ich es nicht tun? Ich lebe noch. Du hingegen ..."

Sie kreischte auf. „Dann hol mich zurück! Ich muss ihn sehen!"

„Das kann ich nicht. Dafür ist es zu spät. Dein Körper hat diese Welt verlassen, Bella. Alles, was du bist und tust, beruht auf den Schatten deiner Erinnerungen. Du zehrst aus deiner Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen unerwartet warf sie den Oberkörper nach vorn und packte ihn an den Schultern. Dann setzte sie sich schwungvoll auf seinen nackten Unterleib und begrub den erschlafften Penis unter sich.

„Und was ist hiermit? Kannst du das fühlen?"

Zielgerichtet bewegte sie ihr Becken vor und zurück. Auch ihre Fingerspitzen waren genau da, wo er sie bis ins Mark hinein spüren konnte.

Er nickte mit trockener Kehle. Doch im Grunde seines Herzens hasste er es, sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich ihrer Reize voll bewusst war.

Der Verzweiflung nahe rieb sie ihre Brüste an seinem Körper. Sogar nach dem Tod war sie bereit, alles für ihren Herrn zu tun.

„Und das hier? Ist das auch nur ein Schatten von mir? Eine Erinnerung?"

Wieder nickte er. Obwohl er sich selbst kaum im Klaren darüber war, was mit ihnen geschah. Denn in eben diesem Moment hätte er schwören können, dass sie genauso lebendig war wie einst, als er mit ihr geschlafen hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 15

Dumbledore räusperte sich verhalten, als Snape mit einem finsteren Ausdruck in den Augen vor ihn trat.

„Darf ich fragen, wie schlimm es war?"

„Dürfen Sie nicht."

Stunde um Stunde hatte er damals nach dem Akt damit zugebracht, die Begegnung mit ihr schönzureden. Egal, was auch immer er versucht hatte, war erfolglos geblieben. Nichts hatte ihm abseits des befreienden Moments, in dem er den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, Befriedigung verschafft. Und bis jetzt hatte sich nichts daran geändert. Wahrscheinlich war er der einzige Todesser überhaupt, der es jemals bereut hatte, mit Bella geschlafen zu haben. Umso weniger wollte er wahrhaben, dass sie ihn erneut in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn du die Details für dich behältst. Diesmal."

Obwohl ihm nicht entgangen war, dass der ehemalige Schulleiter besorgt wirkte, hatte er nicht vor, seinen Unmut vor ihm zu verbergen. Wütend plumpste er in den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und sackte darin zusammen.

„Sie weiß etwas. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

„Aber sie hat dir nichts gesagt."

Snape antwortete nicht und vergrub stattdessen den Kopf in seinen Händen. Für Dumbledore genügte das, um zu wissen, dass er richtig gelegen hatte.

„Was schlägst du vor, Severus? Sollen wir die Aktion abbrechen?"

Langsam sah der Professor auf und ließ das gütige Gesicht seines Mentors auf sich einwirken, das ihm entgegenblickte.

„Sie können wohl kaum von mir erwarten, dass ich diese Frage beantworte."

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, mein Junge."

Snape schüttelte träge den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Es lässt mir keine Ruhe."

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?"

„Ist schon eine Weile her."

„Das dachte ich mir."

Geduldig nahm Dumbledore seine Brille von der Nase und putzte sie am Ärmel ab.

"Hast du noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen?"

"Nein."

Dumbledore begutachtete die Gläser und setzte die Brille wieder auf. "Das kommt ganz auf den Blickwinkel an, nicht wahr?"

Snape grunzte. "Verschonen Sie mich mit Ihren Weisheiten."

"Wie du willst. Doch glaub mir, du wirkst ganz so, als würde es dir guttun, darüber zu reden."

Mit funkelnden Augen sah der Professor das redselige Portrait an. "Aus Ihrer Sicht ist es leicht, das zu sagen, meinen Sie nicht? Sie hängen hier herum und erteilen mir gute Ratschläge. Es ist fast so wie früher."

"Ich biete dir lediglich meine Gesellschaft an."

"Als würde ich so großen Wert darauf legen!"

Dumbledore lugte mahnend über den Rand seiner Gläser. "Mach nicht den Fehler, dich vor mir zu verschließen. Das haben schon andere getan. Und jetzt sieh dir an, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Die meisten sind verloren."

"Und was hat es mir gebracht, dass ich mit meinen Prinzipien gebrochen und Ihnen alles anvertraut habe?", spuckte Snape spöttisch. "Es schmerzt! Es ist, als hätte ich ihr Andenken verraten."

"Lily hat sich entschieden. Genau wie du. Außerdem habe ich nicht von dir verlangt, dass du mit Bellatrix schläfst. Du kannst mir nicht an allem die Schuld geben, Severus."

"Nein. Aber Sie kennen Bella. Sie holt sich das, was sie haben will. Und wie es den Anschein hatte, hat sie nur darauf gewartet, mich zu bekommen."

Dumbledore wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Vielleicht hast du recht und ich habe mich geirrt. Trotzdem kannst du nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich untätig bleibe. Du hast Lucius gehört. Und seine Argumente sind berechtigt. Vor allem, da er sich am Ende der Schlacht vor aller Augen zurückgezogen hat. Einerseits fürchtet er den Zorn der noch frei umher laufenden Anhängerschaft Toms. Andererseits ist er hin- und hergerissen, was er tun soll. Er hat Angst um seine Familie, seinen Wohlstand und sein Ansehen. Nur ein riesiger Narr würde die Zeichen ignorieren. Ein solcher Narr war ich einst. Aber das wird mir nicht noch einmal passieren."

Mit geschlossenen Augen rieb Snape sich die Schläfen.

"Das weiß ich", murmelte er matt.

"Dann wirst du verstehen, dass wir etwas tun müssen. Es gibt keine Garantie, dass nicht auch die Auroren infiltriert wurden. Tom hatte Anhänger in allen Reihen. Sollen wir uns da etwa auf den Zufall verlassen?"

Snape seufzte. "Nein. Aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass es sinnlos ist, meine Arbeit fortzusetzen. Jeder weiß inzwischen, was ich getan habe."

„Genau deshalb werden wir die üblichen Methoden umgehen. Es war ein großer Schritt von Lucius, sich an dich zu wenden ..."

„Das ist noch lange kein Beweis dafür, dass er mir vertraut. Er wechselt seine Meinung immer entsprechend der Aussichten. Heute ist er überzeugt, dass wir auf der Gewinnerseite stehen. Morgen ist es vielleicht wieder anders."

Dumbledore setzte ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf. „Davon solltest du dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen."

Snape rollte abfällig mit den Augen. „Das werde ich nicht. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass sich die Zeiten geändert haben."

„Denkst du, Bellatrix hat etwas geahnt?"

Einen Moment lang überlegte der Dunkle Zauberer. Es war schwer, aus Bella schlau zu werden. Von allen anderen war sie immer die gewesen, die Voldemort am ergebensten gedient hatte.

Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein."

„Gut. Dann solltest du dir überlegen, was du ihr das nächste Mal erzählst."

Snape starrte das Portrait entgeistert an. „Das nächste Mal? Ich dachte, wir wären uns darin einig, dass es keinen Zweck hat, es weiter auf diese Art zu versuchen."

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde ernst. „Es liegt an dir, Severus. Wie auch immer du dich entscheiden wirst, du wirst derjenige sein, der den Auftrag auszuführen hat. Mir sind leider die Hände gebunden."

Snape knurrte und machte sich bereit, das Büro so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Er hatte genug.

„Und noch etwas", setzte Dumbledore streng nach, ehe sein Spion durch die Tür entschwinden konnte. „Vielleicht solltest du wirklich jemanden um Hilfe bitten. Du wirkst erschöpft."

Ungläubig zog der Professor die Brauen in die Höhe. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

Das Portrait nickte beflissen. „Mein voller Ernst. Geh. Ruh dich aus. Alles Weitere besprechen wir morgen."


	16. Chapter 16

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 16

Der erste Gedanke, der Hermine ereilte, als sie ins Büro der Schulleiterin bestellt wurde, war der, dass Snape sie für ihr Fehlverhalten bei Professor McGonagall angezeigt hatte. Es wäre verständlich gewesen, schließlich war sie eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Im Nachhinein erschien es einfach nur absurd. Snape war ihr in der Vergangenheit weder liebenswert noch sonst irgendetwas erschienen, das ein solches Verhalten gerechtfertigt hätte. Andererseits musste sie sich aber auch eingestehen, dass der Moment, in dem sie mit ihm alleine gewesen war, durchaus das Bedürfnis in ihr ausgelöst hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Schon alleine die Berührung seiner Hand war befremdlich und auch irgendwie erotisch gewesen.

Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung war es nicht McGonagall, die sie empfing, sondern das Portrait ihres verstorbenen Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore. Gefangen zwischen Erwartung und Unwohlsein nahm sie am Tisch Platz und blickte dem entgegen, was er zu erzählen hatte. Dumbledore wirkte dabei ausgelassen und freundlich, ganz so, wie sie es von früher gewohnt war. Nichts an ihm deutete darauf hin, dass er sie nur sprechen wollte, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie für ihr Vergehen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden sollte.

Als sie dann die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln über sich hatte ergehen lassen, wagte sie es endlich, ihn nach dem Grund ihres eigentlichen Besuchs zu fragen. Entspannt lächelte ihr das Portrait entgegen.

„Miss Granger, sehen Sie, in den vergangenen Jahren hatten Sie enorme Hürden zu bewältigen. Glauben Sie bitte nicht, mir sei entgangen, wie sehr Sie sich für Harry eingesetzt haben."

"Danke, Professor."

Dumbledore nickte. "Nun, da Sie zurückgefunden haben, sieht es so aus, als hätte Hogwarts eine weitere Aufgabe für Sie."

Fragend runzelte Hermine die Stirn. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen folgen kann."

"Dann lassen Sie mich versuchen, es zu erklären. Entspannen Sie sich und gönnen Sie einem alten Mann das Vergnügen einer ordentlichen Unterhaltung von Angesicht zu Angesicht. In meiner Lage ist das keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Und zu besprechen gibt es nun wirklich genug. Um ehrlich zu sein, fürchte ich sogar, dass dieses Gespräch schon lange überfällig ist."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Von Entspannung konnte keine Rede sein. Vielmehr davon, dass sie sich fühlte, als würde ein ganzer Staat Ameisen durch ihre Gedärme krabbeln. Vermutlich war es Harry damals genauso gegangen, wenn er auf Drängen Dumbledores seine Zeit im Büro des Schulleiters verbracht hatte, ohne so richtig zu wissen, was ihn erwarten würde.

"Wissen Sie", begann Dumbledore ruhig, "wenn man bedenkt, dass uns zum Ende hin die Zeit im Nacken saß, haben Sie wirklich erstaunliches geleistet."

Sichtlich nervös begann Hermine mit den Füßen zu wippen. Solange er nicht vorhatte, sie hinauszuwerfen, war es ihr recht, ihm Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Noch lieber aber wäre ihr gewesen, wenn er sie ganz in Ruhe gelassen hätte.

"Haben Sie Harry deshalb nur so spärliche Informationen hinterlassen, weil alles viel zu schnell ging?"

"Unter anderem. Ich war körperlich geschwächt, wodurch wir einige Rückschläge hinnehmen mussten, die Tom einen deutlichen Vorteil verschafft haben."

"Wieso haben Sie Professor Snape dann nicht mehr erzählt? Es wäre bestimmt hilfreich für ihn gewesen, wo er doch so oder so schon involviert war."

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich erfolgreich mit Harry ausgetauscht."

"Ich weiß von den Dingen, die er aus dem Denkarium erfahren hat."

„Das war zu erwarten, Miss Granger. Dennoch hatten auch Sie Zweifel bezüglich der Loyalität von Professor Snape."

„Natürlich hatte ich die. Und damit war ich nicht allein. Immerhin hat er Sie ermordet."

„Ja, das hat er. Sogar überaus überzeugend, wie ich gestehen muss."

„Dann haben Sie also wirklich keinen anderen Weg gesehen? Für uns alle war es eine Zeit der Ungewissheit. Keiner wusste mehr, wem er trauen konnte. Voldemort war einfach überall."

„Vielleicht verstehen Sie dann meine Zurückhaltung Severus gegenüber. Es wäre riskant gewesen, ihm in seiner Position gewisse Dinge anzuvertrauen. Immerhin musste er sich Tom ausliefern. Außerdem ist er nicht gerade sehr umgänglich. Das macht es manchmal schwierig, mit ihm zu reden."

"Das ist mir nicht entgangen", murmelte Hermine bitter. "Aus diesem Grund hätte er auch bestimmt etwas dagegen einzuwenden, dass wir so ungeniert über ihn sprechen."

"Das ist richtig. Aber nachdem Sie in letzter Zeit so weit zu ihm durchgedrungen sind wie niemand sonst, sehe ich mich dazu veranlasst, ihm etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Mit Ihrer Hilfe, versteht sich."

"Was? Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er es für sich behalten hat ..."

Dumbledore intensivierte seinen Blick, was Hermine gar nicht behagte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihnen das gelungen ist, Miss Granger, aber Sie haben geschafft, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte."

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. "Moment mal. Wovon reden Sie Überhaupt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir hier auf einer Wellenlänge liegen, Professor, denn Professor Snape und ich, wir - wir geraten ständig aneinander. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns begegnen, endet das in einem totalen Chaos."

Sanftmütig legte das Portrait den Kopf schief. "Finden Sie das wirklich? Meiner Erfahrung nach ist es keine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sich jemand so beharrlich um ihn bemüht. Die meisten Menschen meiden ihn von vornherein."

Hermine schnaubte leise. "Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Es war auch sehr merkwürdig, dass er mich nicht umgehend dafür bestraft hat. Glauben Sie mir, was ich getan habe, tut mir aufrichtig leid."

"Und das haben Sie ihm auch zu verstehen gegeben, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, habe ich."

"Sehen Sie? Trotzdem hat er die Nerven behalten und Sie nicht der Schule verwiesen. Das ist ein großer Fortschritt für ihn."

Hermine zuckte verunsichert mit den Schultern. "Ich bin immer noch hier. Also ... Es sei denn …"

"Sie haben ihn überrascht. Das ist etwas, was nicht jeder von sich behaupten kann."

Hermine spürte förmlich, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "Glauben Sie mir, Professor, niemand war mehr überrascht als ich."

"Ah. Ein Grund, sich zu fragen, wie das passieren konnte."

"Auch das habe ich getan. Aber so leid es mir tut, ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Wenn Sie also auf krank oder unzurechnungsfähig tippen, kann ich nur zustimmen."

Das Gesicht des ehemaligen Schulleiters entspannte sich zusehends. "Keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Soweit wird es nicht kommen. Sie sind vollkommen gesund."

Hermine wirkte nicht gerade besänftigt durch sein Urteil und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl umher. "Ich bin sicher, Professor Snape wäre da anderer Ansicht."

„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein."

"Dann verstehen Sie also, dass ich einfach nur ein normales Leben führen möchte? Die vergangenen Monate waren hart. Keiner wusste, ob er diesen Krieg überleben würde. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich einfach nur, dass es vorbei ist."

"Und denken Sie, dass es das sein wird, wenn Sie sich vor der Wahrheit verschließen?"

Hermine blinzelte. "Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Indem Sie Severus in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt sind, haben Sie sich eingemischt. Sie wissen, was Lucius gesagt hat und stecken wieder einmal mittendrin."

"Aber ... Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielt. Da war nichts weiter."

"Nichts? Sind Sie sicher?"

Verwirrt stockte sie. Wie viel wusste er wirklich von dem, was passiert war? Oder von dem, was in ihr vorging? Konnte sie es sich überhaupt leisten, vorzugeben, dass die Begegnung zwischen Snape und Lucius Malfoy keine Spuren in ihrer Gedankenwelt hinterlassen hatte?

"Wir wissen beide, dass Sie in der Lage sind, weit vorauszudenken, Miss Granger. Jede Information, die wir erhalten, kann wichtig sein. Ich bestreite nicht, dass das, was Sie gesehen haben, verwirrend sein mag. Im Grunde genommen aber ist es logisch. Sie müssen sich nur noch entscheiden, was Sie jetzt daraus machen wollen."

Da war es wieder, dieses ungute Gefühl, das ihr so vorkam, als würde er ihr das Messer auf die Brust setzen. Genau wie damals bei Harry auch hatte er es geschafft, die Entscheidung auf sie abzuwälzen.

"Das klingt ganz so, als würden Sie es begrüßen, wenn ich – wenn ich da mitmache. Kann das sein?"

„Es liegt bei Ihnen."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Natürlich! Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, was dann? Weder die eine, noch die andere Entscheidung sagt mir zu. Ich möchte nicht schon wieder an etwas beteiligt sein, dass größer und bedeutender werden könnte, als ich es mir vorstellen kann."

„Ist das wirklich so? Sie haben Ihre Sache gut gemacht."

„Mag sein. Wir hatten eben Glück."

Dumbledore lächelte milde. „Wie auch immer Sie sich entscheiden, ich bin mir sicher, dass es da draußen jemanden gibt, der Ihre Hilfe brauchen kann. Vielleicht liegt es nur nicht in seiner Natur, danach zu fragen."

„Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, dass ich dabei nur den Kürzeren ziehen kann."

„Meines Erachtens nach haben Sie durchaus das Potential, sich durchzuboxen, wie man so schön sagt. Sie müssen nur erst über Ihren Schatten springen. Und noch etwas: Sie haben die bewundernswerte Eigenschaft, immer noch bescheiden zu sein, obwohl Sie bereits so viel erreicht haben. Wieso wären Sie sonst nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt?"

Hermine senkte peinlich berührt den Blick auf die Tischplatte. Langsam aber sicher hatte sie genug von dem Gerede.

„Ich schätze, um meinen Abschluss zu machen", sagte sie leise. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun soll."

„Sehen Sie? Selbst jetzt sind Sie verunsichert. Aber das wird sich legen. Sie werden schon wissen, was zu tun ist."

xxx

Frustriert eilte Hermine in die Kerker, klopfte an die Tür von Snapes Büro und hoffte darauf, dass er öffnen würde. Bereits damals, als sie die Wahrheit über alles erfahren hatte, was der Professor und Dumbledore im Schilde geführt hatten, waren ihr gehörige Zweifel an den Methoden gekommen, mit denen ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter seine Ziele verfolgt hatte. Sogar Harry hatte irgendwann infrage gestellt, ob es richtig gewesen war, wie Dumbledore ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich darauf einzulassen.

Nach einer deprimierenden Minute des Wartens hatte sie es schließlich satt und pochte erneut immer fester an die Tür. Endlich wurde geöffnet und Snape erschien im Türrahmen. Schon legte Hermine los.

"Wieso haben Sie ihm davon erzählt?"

Snape zog die Brauen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich habe wem was erzählt?"

"Dumbledore. Davon, was in der Bibliothek passiert ist."

"Ah, das. Kommen Sie rein, Granger. Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug wäre, so etwas auf dem Gang zu besprechen."

"Ich möchte aber nicht rein kommen", erwiderte sie energisch.

"Möchten Sie nicht? Hmm, das hätten Sie sich eher überlegen sollen."

Ohne Vorwarnung packte er sie am Arm und schob sie ins Innere seines Büros. Dort angekommen knallte er die Tür zu und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust.

"Also, was wollten Sie sagen?"

Hermine war sprachlos. Mit so einer Reaktion seinerseits hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Was sollte das eben, Professor? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das gutheißen kann ..."

"Ach ja? Dann geht es Ihnen wie mir. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, von Ihnen gestört zu werden. Und trotzdem tauchen Sie unangemeldet hier auf und hämmern wie eine Verrückte an die Tür. Angenommen, ich hätte nicht geöffnet, weil ich verhindert gewesen wäre, hätten Sie sie dann eingetreten?"

"Das ist eindeutig übertrieben. Ich wollte nur von Ihnen wissen, wieso Sie das nicht für sich behalten haben. Dumbledore hat ziemlich merkwürdige Sachen gesagt."

„Überrascht Sie das etwa?"

„Nein. Aber ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er nicht alles wissen muss. Schließlich ist er kein Schulleiter mehr. Es gibt durchaus Dinge, die ihn nichts angehen. Persönliches zum Beispiel. Oder eben das, was in der Bibliothek passiert ist ..."

Wie wahr! Auch er hatte genug davon, sich ständig von Dumbledore dazwischenreden zu lassen. Sein Vorschlag jedoch, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, kam nicht von ungefähr. Snape wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass er nicht mehr so belastbar war wie einst. Die Jahre nagten langsam und qualvoll an ihm. Außerdem war es nicht alltäglich, von einer Schlange wie Nagini gebissen zu werden.

Energisch machte der Professor einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, die sofort alarmiert die Hände von sich reckte, um ihn zum Stehen zu bringen. Dass sie keine Lust hatte, ein weiteres Mal mit ihm aneinanderzugeraten, verstand sich schließlich von selbst.

"Das ist nah genug! Finden Sie nicht?"

Er legte den Kopf schief. "Mag sein, Granger. Aber in mir regt sich das Bedürfnis, Sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Immerzu haben Sie den Mund offen und ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt. Außerdem haben Sie Ihre Chance gehabt. Es wäre an der Zeit, Ihren Redefluss zu unterbrechen, damit ich zum Zug komme."

Ungläubig betrachtete Hermine Snapes Gesicht und blieb dann auf seinen Augen haften, die sie eindringlich ins Visier gefasst hatten. Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, dass er nicht mehr derselbe Mensch zu sein schien wie in all den Jahren zuvor, obwohl es natürlich lächerlich war, so zu denken.

Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde fühlte sie förmlich, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann. Alles an ihm wirkte faszinierend und anziehend, genauso wie zuletzt auch, als sie die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Verbissen bemühte sie sich, aus seinem Verhalten schlau zu werde, bis sie einsehen musste, dass es sinnlos war. Niemand würde je aus ihm schlau werden. Und so gab sie den Widerstand auf und ließ die Arme sinken.

"Wie soll das jetzt weitergehen, Professor. Ich glaube nicht, dass uns damit geholfen wäre, wenn ich einfach meinen Mund halte. Dafür gibt es zu viel, das ich Sie fragen möchte. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist es andersherum genauso."

Er antwortete nicht. Doch je länger er sie ansah, desto mehr bildete sie sich ein, die zwischen ihnen aufkommende Spannung knistern zu hören. Noch dazu kam, dass er einen unerwartet angenehmen Duft verströmte, der es ihr schwer machte, nicht erneut einen Fehler zu begehen.

Snape nickte. "In Ordnung. Sie haben Recht. Ich dachte, da Sie schon einmal hier sind, wäre das die Gelegenheit, Ihnen auch eine Frage zu stellen."

„Und was?", sagte sie leise. „Was wollten Sie mich fragen?"

Er wirkte verunsichert und senkte den Blick. Hermine fühlte einen kleinen Triumph in sich aufsteigen, dass sie es tatsächlich schaffen sollte, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

"Ich wollte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

"Oh. Aber wieso sollte ich Ihnen den tun?"

"Ich habe etwas gut bei Ihnen. Meinen Sie nicht?"

"Das kommt ganz darauf an."

"Ich könnte die Angelegenheit auch auf eine andere Weise regeln. Ganz wie Sie wollen."

Hermine blinzelte. "Nur weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie fortan über mich verfügen können, Professor."

"Sieh einer an. Haben Sie am Ende vielleicht doch Angst vor mir, Granger?"

"Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, was Sie wollen. Das könnte mir helfen, eine Meinung zu bilden."

„Das wäre zu einfach, nicht wahr", sagte er mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Schön. Wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen wollen, bitte. Eigentlich kann ich mir schon denken, worum es sich handelt."

Interessiert horchte er auf. "Können Sie das?"

"Ja. Ich weiß mehr über Sie, als mir lieb ist. Und daher kann ich verstehen, dass es Ihnen nicht leicht fällt, mich das zu fragen. Doch nachdem Dumbledore mich zu sich gerufen hat und mich auf sehr kuriose Weise gebeten hat, Ihnen zu helfen, liegt die Sache auf der Hand."

Snape versteifte seine Haltung wie üblich, wenn er sich unwohl zu fühlen schien. "Dann haben Sie sich also Gedanken darüber gemacht?"

"Ja, habe ich."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er ihre Erklärung bereits kennen. "Sie haben keine Ahnung, worauf Sie sich einlassen, sollten Sie tatsächlich zustimmen."

"Das wäre ja auch ganz was Neues, finden Sie nicht? Seit ich Harry kenne, bin ich von einem Abenteuer ins nächste geschlittert. Ich sage nicht, dass mir die Vorstellung gefällt, jetzt genau da weiterzumachen, wo es aufgehört hat. Aber in einem Punkt muss ich Dumbledore Recht geben. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, hinterher festzustellen, dass ich untätig war. So viele von uns sind gestorben ..."

"Da ist es überaus lobenswert von Ihnen, sich nun ebenfalls für die Allgemeinheit aufzuopfern."

"Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen."

"Nein?" Er nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich mit seinen langen Fingern durch die Strähnen, die sein Gesicht säumten.

"Es geht um viel mehr, Professor!"

"Ganz recht. Wenn Sie auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer sind, sind Sie hier an der falschen Adresse. Außerdem haben Sie sich geirrt."

Verdutzt sah Hermine zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesicht wirkte harsch, seine Haltung angespannt. Doch das war nicht alles. Im Gegensatz zu früher hatte er aufgehört, sie mit wenigen Worten fertig zu machen. Stattdessen waren sie irgendwann dazu übergegangen, sich in komplizierten Diskussionen miteinander zu verstricken.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

Snape atmete tief ein und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Das ist unwichtig."

Noch immer standen sie auf für ihn untypische Weise nah beieinander, wodurch Hermine sich darin bestätigt fühlte, dass sie sich auf einer anderen Ebene zueinander bewegten als früher.

"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie noch einmal. "Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, es sei etwas Persönliches."

Er verzog die Mundwinkel. "Wie auch immer. Ich kann jedenfalls nicht unter diesen Umständen mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten. Deshalb wollte ich Sie bitten, meinem Unterricht künftig fernzubleiben. Wir befinden uns mitten im Schuljahr. Aber ich bin sicher, die Schulleitung wäre bereit, in Ihrem Fall eine Ausnahme zu machen, um es Ihnen zu ermöglichen, das Fach abzuwählen."

Wie geohrfeigt machte Hermine einen Satz zurück, der Professor jedoch nahm sie bei den Schultern und hielt Sie fest, um sie daran zu hindern, einfach davonzulaufen.

"Warten Sie, Granger. Wir müssen das klären."

Verärgert schnaubte sie ihn an: "Lassen Sie mich los!"

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verhärtete sich schlagartig. "In Ordnung. Aber Sie müssen sich anhören, was ich zu sagen habe."

Hermine machte sich mit einem Ruck von ihm los. Snape ließ sie gewähren und baute sich vor ihr auf.

"Besser so?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung! Ich verstehe das nicht. Was für Umstände denn? Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass es meine Schuld ist? Bin ich tatsächlich zu weit gegangen?"

Er kniff die Brauen zusammen. "Was wollen Sie von mir hören, Granger?"

"Ich - ich weiß es nicht! Aber jedenfalls nicht das. Ich bin nach Hogwarts gekommen, um von vorne anzufangen. Ich hatte nicht vor, Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Jetzt, in eben diesem Moment, geben Sie mir unweigerlich das Gefühl, dass ich gescheitert bin."

Snape setzte ein dünnes Lächeln auf. "Sie wissen, dass es ein Fehler war, mir aus dem Schloss zu folgen. Und Sie hätten auch wissen müssen, dass es Sie unweigerlich dahin führen würde, wo Sie früher auch gestanden haben. Nun sind Sie erneut im Zentrum des Geschehens angekommen, was bedeutet, dass Sie mit jedem weiteren Schritt nur noch tiefer hineingezogen werden."

"So etwas in der Art hat Dumbledore auch gesagt."

"Und er hat recht. Obwohl ich es nur ungern zugebe."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Das Gefühl, sich die Wahrheit einzugestehen, war alles andere als gut. Doch jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sie einsehen musste, dass sie nicht grundlos so gehandelt hatte. Snape konnte etwas in ihr auslösen, das noch nie zuvor jemand in diesem Maße vermocht hatte. Er brachte ohne Mühe ihr Herz dazu, ungewöhnlich schnell zu schlagen. Und wie es aussah, war es ihm nicht entgangen.

Sanft senkte er den Kopf und einige seiner Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen. "Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum es nicht ratsam ist, Dumbledores Vorschlag anzunehmen?"

"Ich glaube, Sie sind es, der Angst vor mir hat, Professor. Sie fürchten doch nicht etwa, dass es erneut zu so einem Zwischenfall kommen könnte?"

„Das wäre zugegebenermaßen sehr absurd."

Hermine fühlte einen Stich in ihrer Seite. Dass es so schmerzen würde, etwas Derartiges von ihm zu hören, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

„Ja, vermutlich wäre es das", sagte sie schnippisch.

„Jedenfalls können wir es nicht riskieren, es noch einmal so weit kommen zu lassen."

Leise schnaubend nickte sie. „Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn ich Dumbledore sage, dass es nicht länger meine Angelegenheit ist, mich irgendwo einzumischen. Er wird zwar nicht gerade begeistert sein, aber für Sie ist es bestimmt eine Erleichterung, nicht mehr von mir bedrängt zu werden."

„Nicht nur das", sagte er überzogen. „Am Ende profitieren wir alle davon. Ich nehme stark an, Weasley wird erfreut sein, wenn er davon erfährt, dass Sie es aufgegeben haben, mir nachzuspionieren. So haben Sie die Möglichkeit, wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen."

Verblüfft blinzelte sie zu ihm hoch. „Geht es hier etwa um Ron? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Ich habe ihm schon seit einer Weile nichts mehr zu sagen. Er hat schließlich damit angefangen, als er mich einfach aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen hat. Aber wissen Sie was? Im Grunde genommen hat er mir damit sogar einen Gefallen getan. Ich bin gerne frei und unabhängig. Bevor ich ihn zurücknehme, warte ich lieber auf jemanden, auf den ich mich hundertprozentig verlassen kann."

Snape presste seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Dann haben wir das ja geklärt, Granger."

Hermine sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Wütend über den Verlauf der Auseinandersetzung mit ihm stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Sie verstehen wirklich überhaupt nichts, oder?"

„Das muss ich auch gar nicht. Es reicht, wenn ich meinen Job mache. Und dabei darf ich mich nicht ablenken lassen. Von niemandem."

„Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, Professor. Aber wenn das nicht wäre, was dann? Angenommen, Sie wären nur ein ganz normaler Mann. Würden Sie es dann immer noch so absurd finden, wenn ich Ihnen gestehe, dass es mir vielleicht gar nicht leid getan hat, was dort in der Bibliothek passiert ist?"

„Wie gesagt, es ist und bleibt absurd", äußerte er hart. „Und es darf sich nicht wiederholen."

Abgeschlagen nickte sie. „Verstehe. Es hätte mich ja auch gewundert, wenn Sie anders reagiert hätten, als man es von Ihnen erwartet."

Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten mahnend auf. „Was soll das hier werden, Granger? Machen Sie mir jetzt bloß keine Vorwürfe!"

„Das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Ich hatte nur gehofft, Sie würden mich verstehen. Sie sind ein vielschichtiger Mensch, Professor. Es ist interessant, sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, obwohl wir so verschieden sind und unsere Ansichten voneinander abweichen. Vielleicht – vielleicht könnten wir ja darauf aufbauen und sehen, wohin es uns führt."

Er schnaubte. „Und weiter? Was schlagen Sie als Nächstes vor? Soll ich mich etwa auf Sie zubewegen und Ihnen entgegenkommen?"

Wieder einmal spürte Hermine, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Verunsichert schob sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es gut tut, in Ihrer Nähe zu sein. Weitaus besser als erwartet."

„Genau darin liegt das Problem, Granger", sagte er süffisant. „Sie lehnen sich zu weit aus dem Fenster."

„Vielleicht. Jedenfalls möchte ich von nun an ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Wir haben ja gesehen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, wenn ich mir etwas vormache."

„Das mag auf gewisse Dinge zutreffen. Dennoch ist es das Beste, Abstand voneinander zu nehmen."

Hermine fröstelte bei dem abfälligen Tonfall in seiner Stimme und schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, weiter darauf herumzureiten. Trotzdem fiel es ihr nicht leicht, einfach so zu gehen. Es würde unweigerlich bedeuten, ihren Traum von einem makellosen Abschluss aufzugeben. Noch dazu kam, dass sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, wie es soweit kommen konnte.

„Ist das Ihr letztes Wort, Sir?"

„Es wurde alles gesagt, Granger."

„Gut", murmelte sie leise. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und näherte sich ihm, bis sie unmittelbar vor ihm stand.

Snape versteifte sich und blickte abschätzig an ihr hinab. „Ich glaube, es wäre das Beste, wenn Sie jetzt gehen."

„Ja. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass ich mich nicht geirrt habe, denn als ich mit Ihnen in der Bibliothek war, hatte ich für einen Augenblick lang das Gefühl, dass Sie genauso wie ich wollten, dass so etwas passiert. Jedenfalls haben Sie mich nicht zurückgehalten."

Seine Nasenflügel erzitterten. „Was wollen Sie mir hiermit unterstellen?"

„Ich möchte lediglich eine ehrliche Antwort von Ihnen. Wenn ich Ihr Fach abwähle, dann denke ich, habe ich ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, ob es hierbei um Sie oder um mich geht. Wenn Sie also ein Problem mit meinem Verhalten haben, ist das eine Sache. Wenn Sie das jedoch nur wollen, weil Sie sich davor fürchten, jemanden an sich heranzulassen, sind Sie ein Feigling."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah es ganz so aus, als hätte sie seinen unbändigen Zorn, den er auf die gesamte Welt zu haben schien, auf sich gezogen. Das unruhige Heben und Senken seines vor ihr aufragenden Brustkorbs machte deutlich klar, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Und nicht nur das. Snapes Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre, die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen pochte. Langsam nahm er die Hände hoch und umfing damit ihr Gesicht - eine Berührung, die so zart und widersprüchlich zu allem war, dass Hermine vor Erstaunen kaum noch atmen konnte.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie hier sagen, Granger. Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, über mich zu urteilen. Selbst wenn Sie sich eine Meinung über mich oder meine Person bilden, liegen Sie sehr wahrscheinlich falsch. Ich bin nicht dazu imstande, Ihnen das zu geben, was Sie sich ersehnen. Ich kann und will nicht die Verantwortung für das übernehmen, was Sie sehen, wenn Sie mir gegenübertreten. Es geht nicht. Denn manche Türen bleiben für immer verschlossen. Was auch immer Sie also gefühlt oder gespürt haben mögen, ist nicht richtig."

Hermine blinzelte. Seine warmen Finger auf ihrer Haut versetzten ihr ein eisiges Kribbeln.

„Nur weil es vielleicht nicht unbedingt richtig ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht real ist", sagte sie leise. „Wenn wir also vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen, liegt es dann nicht an uns, sie zu öffnen?"

Snape zog erneut die Brauen zusammen. „Das ist wahr. Aber es ist nicht an mir, die Gegebenheiten zu ändern. Nicht als Ihr Lehrer. Und auch nicht als sonst jemand."

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ er seine Hände sinken und drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."

Enttäuscht schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. In ihr drehte sich alles, denn tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie sich eine andere Antwort erhofft.


	17. Chapter 17

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 17

Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Snape kehrte Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück und wurde dort von Ginny in Empfang genommen, wo sie ihr sofort alles erzählte. Doch auch das half nichts. Das bedrückende Gefühl, tief in der Klemme zu stecken, wollte einfach nicht weichen.

„Weißt du, Gin, im Grunde genommen wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn du mich nicht dazu gedrängt hättest, mit dir in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen."

Ginny rümpfte die Nase. „Ja, schon klar. Ich weiß, dass du immer noch sauer bist deswegen. Aber das wird uns auch nicht weiterhelfen. Lass uns lieber überlegen, was du jetzt machst. Oder hast du schon eine Idee?"

„Nicht wirklich. Snape klang ganz so, als wäre es ihm ernst. Vermutlich werde ich erst mal zu McGonagall gehen und Sie bitten, mich Zaubertränke abwählen zu lassen."

„Das solltest du nicht. Du tust ihm damit nur einen Gefallen."

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Ja. Ignoriere ihn einfach."

„Das kann ich unmöglich tun. Seine Bedenken sind ja nicht ganz unbegründet."

Auch davon wollte Ginny nichts hören. Für Hermine stand trotzdem fest, dass sie mit ihrer Schulleiterin reden musste, denn so konnte es kaum weitergehen. Es war zermürbend, nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Ihre Gefühle in Bezug auf Snape hatten ein ziemliches Chaos in ihrem Inneren ausgelöst. Außerdem hatte er unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er sie nicht weiter unterrichten wollte.

Angespannt nutzte sie dann die erstbeste Gelegenheit, McGonagall zu treffen, die wie erwartet alles andere als begeistert von ihrer Bitte wirkte.

„Ihre Entscheidung kommt sehr plötzlich, Miss Granger. Finden Sie nicht?"

Hermine hatte sich zwar eine Ausrede zurechtgelegt, dennoch wurde sie die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Schulleiterin Verdacht schöpfte.

„Das ist richtig, Professor McGonagall. Aber ich habe es mir gut überlegt und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser ist, etwas kürzer zu treten. Die vergangenen Monate waren sehr anstrengend."

„Nun gut, wie Sie wünschen. Ich werde Ihren Entschluss gründlich überdenken und mit Professor Snape darüber reden. Das verstehen Sie sicher."

Hermine nickte und war froh, als sie entlassen wurde. Hoffentlich würde Snape dichthalten.

xxx

"Denkst du nicht, dass ich meine Gründe habe, Minerva?"

"Was für Gründe? Miss Granger ist außerordentlich begabt. Ich denke nicht, dass sie mit einem Fach wie Zaubertränke überfordert ist."

"Das steht hier auch gar nicht zur Debatte."

"Was dann? Was hast du getan?"

Ein höhnisches Grinsen legte sich über Snapes fahles Gesicht. "Natürlich. Es ist nur logisch, dass ich Schuld an allem habe."

Sichtlich beunruhigt kräuselte McGonagall die Lippen. "Wovon sprichst du? Würdest du mir endlich sagen, was hier vor sich geht?"

Der Professor fuhr sich angestrengt mit den Händen durch die Haare und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. So kalt, wie die Mauern in seinem Büro an diesem Abend wirkten, hatten sie schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gewirkt. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, diesen Schritt zu gehen.

"Bevor du mich weiterhin so vorwurfsvoll ansiehst, lass mich dir sagen, dass ich nichts getan habe, das gegen die Vorschriften verstößt, in Ordnung?"

Sie funkelte ihn voller Ungeduld an. "Raus mit der Sprache! Was ist passiert?"

Snape senkte den Blick, als würde es ihm gar nicht behagen, das zu sagen, was er sagen musste.

"Neulich war ich zu Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek. Und da Miss Granger aufgrund ihrer kleinen Exkursion in den Verbotenen Wald eine Strafe abzubüßen hatte, dachte ich, es wäre die Gelegenheit, ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen."

"Das sieht dir ähnlich. War das, nachdem du dich entschlossen hast, sie hinaus zu ekeln? Oder war es davor?"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan? Sie damit durchkommen lassen?"

"Das nicht."

"Also. Was ich in so einem Fall tue, musst du mir überlassen."

"Und hattest du Erfolg damit?", fragte sie ironisch.

Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm. "Ich dachte, sie würde aufhören, mir hinterher zu schnüffeln. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich genug davon habe, unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen?"

"Es überrascht mich nicht, dass sie dir misstraut. Du hast ihr und ihren Freunden jahrelang keinen Grund gegeben, dir zu vertrauen. Ebenso wie mir."

"Wenn du schon wieder vorhast, dich zu beschweren, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich es leid bin, diese Diskussion jedes Mal aufs Neue zu führen. Es geht hier nicht um uns, Minerva."

Abgeschlagen nickte sie. "Schön. Es hätte mich auch wirklich gewundert, wenn du ein Einsehen gehabt hättest."

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Verdammt noch mal! Meinst du, mir fällt das hier leicht?"

"Nein. Aber du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich alles vergesse, was geschehen ist."

Snape presste hart seine Kiefer aufeinander. "Ich fürchte, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Es war ein Fehler, es dir zu erzählen."

"Nein. Du packst es nur wie üblich falsch an." Erwartungsvoll lehnte sie sich zu ihm vor und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Hat es vielleicht weitreichende persönliche Gründe, die dich zu dieser Entscheidung gedrängt haben? Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du etwas Vertrautes in ihr siehst. Es gibt durchaus Parallelen zu einer gewissen ehemaligen Schülerin, die dir immer sehr viel bedeutet hat."

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und stand über sie gebeugt hinter seinem Tisch. "Übertreib es nicht, Minerva. Meine Geduld in dieser Angelegenheit ist schon lange aufgebraucht."

McGonagall reckte ihr Kinn empor. "Meine ebenfalls. Aber da ich nur darüber mutmaßen kann, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass es etwas Dringliches ist, das dich dazu bewogen hat, so drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Nicht dass ich es gutheißen würde, wenn dem so wäre."

"Das ist wieder einmal typisch."

"Von mir aus kannst du dich aufregen, wie du willst. Solange ich die Wahrheit nicht kenne, werden wir nicht vorankommen."

Es wurde still und Snape kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

"Es ist etwas vorgefallen, Minerva", sagte er ernst.

Sofort wurden die vor Aufregung eben noch so rosigen Wangen der Schulleiterin bleich. "Grund gütiger! Du siehst aus, als wäre es etwas Schlimmes."

Snape nickte. "Wir sind uns näher gekommen ... Nicht so, wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst. Aber immerhin so, dass es dazu geführt hat, dass Miss Granger einen Schritt gewagt hat, den ich offengestanden nie für möglich gehalten hätte."

McGonagall stöhnte auf. "Was hat sie getan?"

„Sie hat mich berührt. Genauer gesagt mein Gesicht."

„Und du hast das zugelassen?"

Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einer gequälten Grimasse. "Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es ist einfach passiert."

Entrüstet schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf. "Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte sie so etwas tun?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Professors tauchten tiefe Sorgenfalten auf. "Das fragst du mich?"

Erneut schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf. "Du hast recht. Es ist absurd."

"Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt."

"Was?"

"Ja. Machen wir uns nichts vor, Minerva. Ich bin nicht wie Lockhart, dass ich wild darauf wäre, Anhänger zu finden, die mir nachlaufen."

"Nein, bist du nicht. Und weiter? Was hat sie gesagt?"

"Das würde ich lieber für mich behalten."

"Dann ist es ihr ... Ist es ihr ernst?"

Tief seufzend schob er seine Hände durch die Haare. "Es sagt mir nicht zu, mich darüber zu äußern. Aber wenn du damit fragen willst, ob ich sie für ein flatterhaftes Mädchen halte, muss ich verneinen. Sie ist intelligent, liebt Diskussionen und Bücher. Das sind Eigenschaften, die man nicht oft findet."

"Du hast recht. Sie ist außergewöhnlich. Mir erschien sie immer sehr bodenständig. Vor allem aber ist sie noch so jung. In diesem Alter ist es vollkommen normal, wenn man verwirrt ist. Zudem hat Weasley es nicht gerade geschickt angestellt."

"Vermutlich." Sichtlich nervös räusperte er sich. "Also. Wie stehst du jetzt zu meinem Vorschlag?"

McGonagall sah betrübt aus, als sie die Hand ausstreckte und sie auf seine legte. "Weiß Albus davon?"

"Ja."

"Gut. Ich werde mir die Angelegenheit durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Da ihre Zukunft davon beeinträchtigt werden könnte, muss alles wohl überlegt sein. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Severus. Ich will keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, schließlich bin ich froh, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Dennoch muss ich wissen, ob deine Gefühle in Bezug auf Miss Granger über etwas hinausgehen, das nicht erlaubt ist."

Snape spannte umgehend seine Kiefermuskulatur an und McGonagall zog ihre Hand zurück.

"Du musst verstehen, dass ich um diese Frage nicht herumkomme."

Er nickte steif. "Natürlich. Und ich fürchte, ich muss dir sagen, dass mich ihr Verhalten vollkommen unerwartet getroffen hat."

"Das dachte ich mir. Es tut mir leid, dass du in diese Situation gebracht wurdest."

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das ist nicht alles, was mir Sorgen macht. Du weißt, dass ich nie in Erwägung gezogen habe, mir etwas Derartiges anzufangen. Mich einer Schülerin zu nähern, war immer ein Tabu. Aber Miss Granger ist unvoreingenommen mir gegenüber und ich fürchte, du hast recht, wenn du sagst, dass sie etwas an sich hat, das außergewöhnlich ist."

"Soll das heißen, du magst sie?", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig.

Snape legte den Kopf schief. "Ich denke, es wäre nicht ratsam, sie weiterhin in meiner Nähe zu haben. Sie bringt mich durcheinander."

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. "Dass ich das noch einmal erleben darf!"

"Minerva, bitte!"

"Das ist mein voller Ernst. Seit Lily Evans dir damals die kalte Schulter gezeigt hat, warst du wie verwandelt."

Wenig begeistert von ihrem Ausbruch rollte er mit den Augen. "Lass das. In Ordnung?"

"Schön. Wie du willst. Als deine Vorgesetzte habe ich ohnehin keine andere Wahl, als dir zu raten, dass du die Finger von ihr lassen sollst. Wenigstens, solange sie hier zur Schule geht. Was ihr danach tut, obliegt nicht mehr meiner Verantwortlichkeit."

Snape schnaubte missbilligend. "Du klingst so, als würdest du es unterstützen, wenn sie sich mit mir abgibt."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es weniger verwunderlich ist, als ich angenommen hätte. Jemand wie Weasley wäre nicht in der Lage, sie glücklich zu machen."

„Und ich schon?", fragte er scherzhaft.

McGonagall verzog die Mundwinkel. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es ist nur so, dass ihr beide ähnliche Interessen hegt. Und nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, scheint es so, als hättet ihr euch weitaus mehr zu sagen gehabt, als angenommen. Mir scheint das eine gute Basis zu sein, auf die man aufbauen könnte."

Nachdenklich ließ er den Blick durch sein Büro schweifen, das so ziemlich alles verkörperte, was ihm geblieben war. Streng genommen hatte Minerva genau das angesprochen, worüber er sich ebenfalls schon den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Dennoch jagte ihm die Vorstellung, jemand könnte an seinem Leben teilhaben, Angst ein.

„Sieh zu, dass du sie von meinem Unterricht befreist. Das wäre ein Anfang."

Das Gesicht McGonagalls wurde todernst. „Verdirb es nicht, Severus. Du weißt, ich meine es gut mit dir. Immerhin hast du deinen Weg zu uns zurückgefunden. Aber dieses Mädchen ist etwas Besonderes. Sollte ich feststellen, dass du sie verletzt, könnte ich dir das nie verzeihen."

Abwesend nickte er. Am wenigsten würde er es sich selbst verzeihen.


	18. Chapter 18

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 18

Seit ihrer Unterhaltung mit McGonagall war Hermine sich sicher, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, auf Snapes Vorschlag einzugehen. Immer wieder hatte sie darüber nachgedacht und war dabei zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie tatsächlich angefangen hatte, etwas für ihren Professor zu empfinden. Die Frage war nun, ob es da die richtige Lösung war, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn für gewöhnlich bevorzugte sie eine Konfrontation mit ihren Problemen, um sie zu beseitigen, ganz gleich, was Snape davon halten mochte.

Umso mehr überraschte es sie, als sie am Samstagmorgen nach dem Frühstück auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum war und von Snape aufgehalten wurde, der sie energisch in das nächstgelegene leere Klassenzimmer scheuchte. Kaum dort angelangt, drückte er die Tür hinter sich zu und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränken Armen davor.

"Was haben Sie Minerva gesagt?"

Ahnungslos wehrte Hermine ab. "Nichts weiter. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, was sie wissen muss, um mich vom Unterricht mit Ihnen zu befreien."

Er funkelte sie an. "Wie es aussieht, haben Sie es geschafft, ziemliches Aufsehen zu erregen."

"Wie bitte? Es war nicht meine Idee, Zaubertränke sausen zu lassen. Sie haben mich dazu gebracht, das zu tun. Und jetzt gehen Sie zur Seite und lassen mich hinaus."

Snape zog seine Brauen zusammen, sodass eine tiefe Furche in ihrer Mitte hervortrat. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er etwas anderes im Sinn hatte.

"Alles, was ich wollte, war ein Gefallen von Ihnen. Und den waren Sie mir schuldig", sagte er bitter.

"Ach ja? Das sehe ich anders. Ich wollte einfach nur meinen Abschluss machen. Sie hatten kein Recht, sich in die Planung meiner Zukunft einzumischen. Außerdem haben Sie bekommen, was Sie wollten, oder etwa nicht? Das dürfte Sie doch freuen."

Er senkte bedrohlich nah den Kopf zu ihr hinab und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Im Gegenteil Miss Granger. Minerva und Albus waren der Ansicht, Ihr Gesuch abzulehnen. Wenn hier also jemand bekommen hat, was er wollte, dann sind Sie es."

Irritiert starrte Hermine an seinen Strähnen vorbei in sein Gesicht. "Das wusste ich nicht. Wieso – wieso denken Sie, hat sie das getan?"

Ein hämisches Grinsen zierte mit einem Mal seine Mundwinkel, das Hermine frösteln ließ. Die Entscheidung, die McGonagall gefällt hatte, bedeutete einen herben Rückschlag für ihn.

"Fänden Sie es so unvorstellbar, dass sie Spaß daran hat, mich zu demütigen? Dabei hat Albus mir geraten, mich zu öffnen. Was für eine Ironie! Vielleicht können Sie sich vorstellen, dass mir das ganz und gar nicht zusagt. Genau genommen kann ich es Minerva nicht einmal verübeln, schließlich habe ich jahrelang Verstecken gespielt und alle an der Nase herumgeführt."

Er lachte auf, nahm die Hände hoch und strich seine Strähnen zurück, wodurch Hermine einen genauen Blick auf seinen desolaten Ausdruck bekam. Es war beunruhigend, ihn so zu erleben.

„Sie müssen sich irren!"

Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Tatsächlich? Ich kenne Minerva lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht umstimmen lassen wird. Wie es aussieht, haben Sie Ihr Ziel erreicht. Glückwunsch, Granger. Sie haben erfolgreich einen Narren aus mir gemacht."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Das schlechte Gewissen, mit allem begonnen zu haben, war kaum noch zu unterdrücken. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie eine Lawine ausgelöst, die nicht aufzuhalten war.

"Das reden Sie sich nur ein, Professor. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit beabsichtigt hat, Sie zu verletzen."

Snape blinzelte, entgegnete aber nichts dazu und Hermine fühlte sich dazu veranlasst, irgendetwas zu tun. Seine niedergeschlagene Gestalt hatte etwas Unwirkliches und zugleich Verletzliches an sich.

Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und zog sie dann wieder zurück.

„Darf ich, Professor?"

Er sah sie abschätzig an. „Was auch immer Sie vorhaben, ich bin sicher, es ist nichts Gutes."

Hermine lächelte zaghaft. „Werden Sie mir vertrauen, wenn ich Ihnen verspreche, dass ich nichts tue, was Sie nicht möchten?"

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Machen Sie sich nichts vor. Ich war dabei, als Sie gestorben sind. Im Vergleich dazu wird das hier ein geradezu lächerlicher Spaziergang."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust.

Snape versteifte sich umgehend und Hermine konnte anhand seines unruhigen Herzschlags spüren, dass ihm diese Situation gar nicht behagte. Auch für sie war es ungewöhnlich. Doch eigentlich war es genau das, was sie sich herbeigesehnt hatte, seit er mit ihr zusammen in der Bibliothek gewesen war. Es hatte eben gedauert, bis ihr das klar geworden war.

Unschuldig blinzelte sie zu ihm hinauf. „Ich habe lange gebraucht, um mir einzugestehen, dass Menschen auch etwas füreinander empfinden können, wenn die Gesellschaft es ihnen verbietet. Wenn ich Sie also frage, was Sie fühlen, erwarte ich von Ihnen einfach nur die Wahrheit."

„Die Wahrheit? Ich denke nicht, dass Sie die ertragen würden."

„Ich bin zäher als ich aussehe."

Er schnaubte abfällig. Hermine ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.

„Sie werden es vermutlich nicht verstehen, aber Dumbledore hatte Recht. Es täte Ihnen gut, sich zu öffnen, denn irgendwann wird es einfacher werden. Vermutlich nicht gleich. Aber ich versprechen Ihnen, dass Sie eines Tages aufwachen und feststellen, dass sich dadurch etwas geändert hat."

Vollkommen unerwartet griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. „Vielleicht ist das so, Granger. Aber vielleicht möchte ich auch genau das vermeiden."

Während Hermine versuchte, seine Worte zu verstehen, schob er ihre Hand beiseite und ließ von ihr ab.

„Wieso sollten Sie das wollen, Professor?", wollte sie wissen. Der Drang, den unleserlichen Blick auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht zu entziffern, war so groß, dass es schon fast schmerzte.

„Das hat verschiedene Gründe", sagte er knapp. „Sie würden es ohnehin nicht verstehen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn Sie mir nicht dabei helfen."

Er schlug hart die Kiefer aufeinander, was deutlich werden ließ, was er davon hielt.

„Ich will Ihre Hilfe nicht."

Auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung sah sie ihn an. „Das glaube ich nicht. Sie haben nur Angst davor, weil Lily Sie abgewiesen hat. Ich weiß, dass Sie etwas gespürt haben. Aber wenn Sie es nicht zugeben wollen, werden Sie nie diese verschlossene Tür zu ihrem Herzen öffnen können, Snape."

Ein wütendes Blitzen legte sich über seine schwarzen Augen und Hermine bemerkte erst zu spät, dass sie ihn eiskalt erwischt hatte.

„Es – es tut mir leid. Ich hatte kein Recht, so respektlos zu sein."

Snape schnaubte. „Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit. Mir ist egal, wie sehr Sie sich ins Zeug legen, mich umzustimmen. Wenn Sie mich jedoch beleidigen wollen, rate ich Ihnen zur Vorsicht. Sie sind mir nicht gewachsen, Granger."

Hermine nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und erwiderte seinen Blick. „Wollen Sie mir drohen?"

„Vielleicht. Wer weiß das schon so genau."

Mit einer energischen Bewegung wirbelte er herum und fasste nach der Türklinke. Im selben Moment griff Hermine nach seinem Arm.

„Warten Sie! Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Sie zu kränken. Es ist nur so, dass es mich wahnsinnig macht, wenn Sie so abweisend sind."

Seine Augen bohrten sich abermals tief in ihre, dann wanderten sie zu ihrer Hand. „Dafür ist es zu spät. Und noch etwas. Sie haben sich geirrt. In Ihrer Nähe zu sein, ist viel schmerzhafter als der tödliche Biss einer giftigen Schlange."

Enttäuscht klappte Hermine die Kinnlade runter. „Sie können einem wirklich nur leidtun, wissen Sie das? Im Grunde genommen sind Sie nichts weiter als ein grausamer Lügner."

Snape ließ die Klinke los und umfasste stattdessen mit hartem Griff ihr Handgelenk. Für einen Augenblick war Hermine sich nicht sicher, was er vorhatte, doch dann zerrte er an ihrem Arm und sie prallte unsanft gegen seine Brust. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und erneut nahm sie seinen Geruch wahr, der ihr, wie zuletzt auch, fast den Verstand raubte.

„Was ist es, das Sie von mir wollen, Granger?", fragte er in einem leisen Knurren.

„Ich glaube, das wissen Sie nur zu gut. Sie müssen es sich nur selbst eingestehen."

Seine Nasenflügel bebten angespannt. „Denken Sie, ich hätte Skrupel, ein Tabu zu brechen?"

„Warum zögern Sie dann?"

Hermine spürte, wie sehr sein Herz pochte, während die Welt um sie herum zum Stillstand kam.

Im nächsten Moment senkte er seinen Mund auf ihren nieder und küsste sie ungezügelt, sodass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb.

Ebenso schnell hielt er wieder inne. „Ist es das?"

Ein weiterer harter Kuss folgte und doch fühlte sie, dass seine Lippen weich waren und förmlich nach ihren lechzten.

Sogleich erwachte eine ungeahnte Leidenschaft in Hermine. Alleine die Vorstellung von dem, was hier geschah, war so wundersam, dass sie kaum begreifen konnte, dass es real war.

Sehnsüchtig lehnte sie sich an ihn und gab seinem Drängen nach, den Kuss zu vollenden. Binnen Sekunden glich ihr ganzer Körper einer lodernden Flamme, die ihn in sich aufnehmen wollte, um ihn zu verzehren.

Dann wich er zurück. Seine wilden schwarzen Augen suchten ihre.

„Warum hören Sie nicht endlich auf, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?"

Überwältigt von seiner Tat rang sie nach Atem. „Das wissen Sie genau."

Seine Brauen sausten in die Höhe. „Tue ich das?", fragte er süffisant. „Wollen Sie mir wirklich einreden, Sie hätten sich in mich verliebt?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Selbstverständlich war das, was sie in Bezug auf ihn fühlte, anders als das, was sie mit Ron geteilt hatte. Doch irgendwie lag genau darin der Reiz. Snape nahe zu sein, war aufregend, vielleicht sogar gefährlich. Sein Anblick ließ ihre Knie weich werden. Trotzdem vertraute sie darauf, dass er ihr nichts antun würde, obwohl er sie nach wie vor fest in seinem Griff hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, das mich dazu bringt, mich auf Sie zuzubewegen", sagte sie offen heraus. „Ebenso wenig weiß ich, warum Sie so schreckliche Angst vor mir haben. Um mich an jemanden zu binden, bin ich zu jung. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hat, dass wir ständig aufeinanderprallen. Und der kann unmöglich gefunden werden, wenn Sie mich von sich fernhalten."

Snape sah sie an und schluckte, sodass sein ganzer Kehlkopf vibrierte. „Warum sagen Sie das, Miss Granger? Ist Ihnen noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es große Probleme mit sich bringen könnte, wenn Sie das tatsächlich wollen? Nehmen wir einmal an, ich wäre bereit, mich dazu zu überwinden, Ihrem Drängen nachzugeben, was dann? Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit er sie in das Klassenzimmer gezerrt hatte, glaubte Hermine, so etwas wie Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme herauszufiltern. Sofort machte sich ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht in ihr breit, das mit dem Wunsch einherging, ihn verstehen zu wollen.

Sanft umfasste sie die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust, streckte sich zu ihm empor und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was in mir vorgeht, wenn ich bei Ihnen bin. Es ist unbeschreiblich. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich einmal das Bedürfnis verspüren würde, mit Ihnen alleine zu sein. Aber es ist da. Und ich möchte herausfinden, was es noch geben kann."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist kein Experiment, Granger."

„Warum nicht? Wieso können Sie sich nicht einfach darauf einlassen?"

Seine Mimik verzerrte sich unliebsam, kaum dass sie ausgesprochen hatte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Nicht für mich."

Snape seufzte tief und langanhaltend, ehe er antwortete. „Es geht nicht, Granger. Abgesehen von den moralischen Aspekten gibt es noch viele andere Gründe."

„Welche?"

Er blinzelte. „Ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen, mich mehr mit Menschen abzugeben als nötig. Außerdem würde es Ihnen nicht guttun, sich in meiner Gegenwart aufzuhalten."

„Das sollte ich selbst entscheiden, finden Sie nicht?"

Noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine feuchten Lippen.

„Hören Sie, Professor. Es mag ja sein, dass mein Urteilsvermögen getrübt ist. Dennoch weiß ich, dass ich es bereuen werde, wenn ich nicht alles versuche."

„Und wenn Sie eines Tages feststellen, dass es ein Fehler war?"

Ein befreiendes Lächeln huschte über Hermines gerötete Wangen. Die Erinnerung an eben jagte einen wohligen Schauder durch ihren ganzen Körper.

„Alleine dieser Kuss war es wert, Professor."


	19. Chapter 19

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 19

„Du wirst dich ihr erneut stellen müssen."

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?"

Snape schüttelte sich über seine eigene Naivität. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, die Sache umgehen zu können? Je länger er zögerte, umso schwieriger würde es für ihn werden, sich dazu zu überwinden.

So weit war er gegangen. So qualvoll nagte die traurige Gewissheit an ihm, dass Dumbledores Worte in seinem Kopf nachhallten wie eine finstere Drohung, vor der es kein Entrinnen gab. Wenn er wissen wollte, was Bella vor ihm zu verbergen hatte, war eine baldige Begegnung mit ihr unausweichlich. Doch die Vorstellung davon behagte ihm keineswegs. Vor allem nicht, da der Tag so vielversprechend begonnen hatte.

Geradezu euphorisch war er gemeinsam mit Miss Granger aus dem vereinsamten Klassenzimmer gekommen und zu einem Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter aufgebrochen, das alles wieder zunichte gemacht hatte. Seither regte sich der verzweifelte Widerstand in ihm, der ihn davor warnte, erneut mit Bella Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Snape ging müde zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Nach allem, was er heute erlebt hatte, war er wirklich nicht in Stimmung, Dumbledore oder sonst jemandem einen derartigen Gefallen zu tun. Er hatte schließlich lange genug mit Körper und Geist herhalten müssen, damit andere ihre Informationen erhalten konnten. Kein Wunder also, dass er die kostbaren Momente, in denen er etwas für sich haben konnte, festhalten wollte. Momente, die sein ganzes bisheriges Dasein auf den Kopf (und alles Dazugehörige infrage) stellten.

Von einem tiefen Seufzer begleitet, fischte er eine staubige Flasche aus der untersten Schublade seines Tischs hervor und stellte sie neben einem Stapel Pergament ab. Im Grunde genommen hatte er noch nie etwas für Geschenke dieser Art übrig gehabt. Noch dazu nicht, wenn sie von Lucius stammten. An diesem Tag aber war alles anders. Er wollte begreifen, was mit ihm geschah, wenn Miss Granger in seiner Nähe war, obwohl es ihm andererseits auch Angst einjagte.

Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, schweiften seine Gedanken zu den Zügen ihres jungen Gesichts, die tief in sein Bewusstsein eingedrungen waren. Dort hatten sie Gefühle ausgelöst, die er längst tot geglaubt hatte - war es da so verwunderlich, dass es über ihn gekommen war und er sie geküsst hatte? Nach all der Zeit, in der er sich verschlossen und zurückgezogen hatte, war schlagartig das Verlangen in ihm gewachsen, sie besitzen zu wollen. Und das zu einem Maße, dem er sich kaum entziehen konnte.

Nachdenklich schob er seine Hände durch die langen Strähnen. Noch nie zuvor war er wegen einer Schülerin derart in Bedrängnis geraten. Nun gut, Miss Granger war keine gewöhnliche Schülerin, soviel stand fest. Ihre Beharrlichkeit hatte ihn tief getroffen. Sie wusste, was sie tun musste, um ihn schwach werden zu lassen und das erschreckte ihn. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, es sich einzugestehen, doch Tatsache war, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Sein Leben lang hatte er in Einsamkeit etwas wie das gesucht. Etwas, das ihn von Lily abgelenkt hätte. Etwas, das er für sich hätte haben können. Doch unter den Frauen, die er kennengelernt hatte, war keine so gewesen wie sie, einmal abgesehen von unbedeutenden, überwiegend sexuellen Begegnungen. Nicht einmal im Ansatz war er einer anderen Frau als Lily erlegen gewesen, bis plötzlich Miss Granger es gewagt hatte, sich ihm in der Bibliothek zu nähern. Seither hatte sich einiges verändert. Er hatte lange mit sich gerungen und dabei festgestellt, dass es vielleicht seine einzige Chance bleiben würde, das aufzuholen, was er in den vergangenen Jahren versäumt hatte.

xxx

Aufgewühlt verbrachte Hermine den restlichen Vormittag in der Bibliothek, um in Ruhe über das nachzudenken, was geschehen war. Niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde, von Snape geküsst zu werden. Schon nach der ersten Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihren, hatte sie Lust gehabt, den Kuss zu intensivieren; und das, obwohl er sich ihrer mehr oder weniger bemächtigt hatte. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Tief in ihrem Inneren wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die ganze Zeit über darauf hingearbeitet hatte, ihn zu verstehen. Nun, da sie diese berauschende Erfahrung gemacht hatte, war sie absolut sicher, dass sie das vertiefen wollte. Der Rest würde sich zeigen.

xxx

Snapes Kopf dröhnte erbarmungslos, als das Klopfen an der Tür ertönte, das ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Wer auch immer jetzt etwas von ihm wollte, konnte sicher sein, gehörigen Anschiss zu kassieren.

Wankend kam er auf die Beine und fasste nach dem Tisch, um Halt zu finden. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Flasche besagte deutlich, warum er sich so elend fühlte. Verdammt. Hätte er doch bloß die Finger davon gelassen.

Erneut hörte er das Klopfen und fluchte leise vor sich hin.

„Ja!"

Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und stolperte zur Tür, um zu öffnen, wobei ihn fast der Schlag traf.

„Miss Granger! Was zur …" Unbeholfen räusperte er sich und versuchte es erneut. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Hermine setzte ein Lächeln auf, als wäre es ihre größte Freude, ihn zu sehen.

„Vielleicht können Sie das wirklich. Ich wollte mit Ihnen besprechen, was ich in der Bibliothek gefunden habe. Sie wissen schon, in der Sache mit Bellatrix Lestrange, die Sie in Angriff nehmen wollten."

Snape zog fragend die Brauen zusammen. Dass er sie da mit hineingezogen hatte, hatte er inzwischen ganz vergessen. Weniger erstaunlich fand er, dass sie sich damit befasst hatte. Es sah ihr ähnlich, der Sache auf den Grund gehen zu wollen.

„Dafür ist es reichlich spät, finden Sie nicht?"

„Wie Sie meinen", entgegnete sie matt. Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Dann komme ich eben morgen wieder."

Er überlegte eine Weile. Morgen wäre es ebenso ungünstig wie jetzt, schließlich erwartete Dumbledore von ihm, dass er heute Nacht die Session mit Bella abhalten würde. Der Nachteil an einer Angelegenheit, die so kräftezehrend war, war schlicht und ergreifend der, dass er nicht wusste, in welcher Verfassung er morgen sein würde. Der Vorteil, den er sich ausgerechnet hatte, bestand hingegen darin, dass er durch den Rausch nicht ganz bei sich war, wenn er mit ihr alleine sein musste.

„Hören Sie, es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, Professor. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie zu tun ..."

Snape wankte verunsichert von einem Bein aufs andere und Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Selbst das diffuse Licht in seinem Büro konnte die Tatsachen nicht länger vor ihr verbergen. Seine Kleidung war nicht so penibel wie üblich, seine Haltung ziemlich schräg.

„Haben Sie etwa getrunken?"

Wie von Schmerz durchzogen zuckte der Professor zusammen. Dass es ihm unangenehm war, so darauf angesprochen zu werden, war nicht zu übersehen. Noch dazu von ihr.

„Ein Geschenk von Lucius", murmelte er knapp, während seine Finger durch die unordentlichen Strähnen fuhren, als würde er sie glätten wollen.

Hermine nickte. „Verstehe."

Ihm entging nicht die Schwankung in ihrer Stimme. Allem Anschein nach hatte es sie getroffen.

„Das tut mir jetzt aufrichtig leid, Miss Granger. Aber es ist in der Tat sehr ungünstig. Ich stecke mitten in den Vorbereitungen zur Kontaktaufnahme."

„Dann haben Sie ohne mich angefangen?"

Überrascht von ihrem Geistesblitz suchte er nach Worten. Obwohl er nicht gerade in bester Verfassung war, war er sich doch ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass sich das erübrigt hätte.

„Ich ging davon aus, wir hätten eine Vereinbarung getroffen, Miss Granger."

„Sie meinen, dass wir voneinander Abstand nehmen sollen? War das nicht, bevor Sie mich geküsst haben?" Energisch schüttelte sie ihre Locken. „Kommen Sie schon! Ich würde Ihnen wirklich gerne behilflich sein."

Snape räusperte sich. „Das ist sehr umsichtig von Ihnen. Aber nein, es geht nicht."

Hermine stutzte. „Warum nicht?"

Er verzog leidig das Gesicht. „Weil Sie das nicht sehen wollen. Glauben Sie mir."

„Hängt das nicht vielleicht doch damit zusammen, dass Sie getrunken haben? Sie können ruhig ehrlich zu mir sein. Ich werde McGonagall nichts davon erzählen ..."

„Das ist auch gar nicht nötig", wehrte er eifrig ab. Ärger mit Minerva war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. „Glauben Sie mir, auch das hat seine Gründe. Manchmal ist es durchaus von Vorteil, nicht ganz da zu sein."

Enttäuscht senkte Hermine den Blick. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten das zusammen tun. Ich habe nämlich noch ein Hühnchen mit Bella zu rupfen, seit sie mich damals gefoltert hat."

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee."

„Aber ich dachte, seit Sie mit mir in der Bibliothek waren, hätte sich etwas zwischen uns geändert."

Das Flehen in ihren braunen Augen war beinahe unerträglich für ihn. Seufzend machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah sie an, so eindringlich es ihm möglich war.

„Das ist richtig, Granger. Aber heute geht es nicht. Es ist dringend erforderlich, dass ich dabei mit Bella alleine bin."

Er verstummte und hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis, sich die Zunge abbeißen zu wollen. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Warum musste er sie überhaupt fortschicken, obwohl er es im Grunde genommen gar nicht wollte? Vielleicht würde es sogar ganz interessant werden, sie dabei zu haben. Natürlich nur, um Bella zur Weißglut zur treiben...

Angestrengt blinzelte er und suchte daraufhin wieder ihren Blick. Ein Stelldichein mit diesen beiden Frauen zusammen würde sogar gegen seine moralischen Prinzipien verstoßen.

„Es tut mir leid."

Hermine nickte. „Gute Nacht, Professor. Und viel Erfolg mit Bella."

Es war nicht schwer, zu hören, dass ihr sein Vorhaben missfiel. Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme hing geradezu drückend in der Luft, als sie sich von ihm loslöste und kehrtmachte.

Verdammt! Wäre er nicht so dicht gewesen, hätte er bestimmt eine Erklärung für alles gefunden. Doch in diesem Zustand blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie ziehen zu lassen.


	20. Chapter 20

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 20

Mit Tränen in den Augen lief Hermine geradewegs zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich gewaltig in Snape getäuscht. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein, zu glauben, dass er anders wäre als Ron? Niemand, der ihr ebenfalls etwas bedeutete, schien es ernst mit ihr zu meinen. Das Verhalten des Professors hatte ihr deutlich gezeigt, dass es irrsinnig war, es überhaupt mit jemandem wie ihm zu versuchen.

Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, um die Tränen zu trocknen, da kam vollkommen unerwartet Professor McGonagall aus dem Loch geklettert.

„Hier sind Sie, Miss Granger. Ich habe bereits nach Ihnen gesucht."

„Tatsächlich?"

Hermine zog die Nase hoch und wurde skeptisch von McGonagall beäugt.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie wirken etwas zerstreut."

Zaghaft zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

„Es würde vermutlich nichts bringen."

„Sie könnten es ja einmal versuchen."

Bedrückt seufzte sie. Warum eigentlich nicht? McGonagall war zwar immer streng gewesen, dafür aber auch aufrichtig. Vielleicht würde es ihr helfen, ihr von ihren Sorgen zu erzählen. Schlimmer konnte es ja kaum noch kommen.

„Ich denke, dass es ein Fehler war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Seit ich hier bin, geht alles drunter und drüber. Gut, teilweise war es meine Schuld. Aber trotzdem würde ich gern wissen, wieso es mir so schwer fällt, mich wieder hier einzuleben. Die meisten Schüler und Lehrer respektieren mich zwar, aber eben nicht alle. Ich fürchte, wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich nicht bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bleiben."

Überrascht horchte McGonagall auf. „Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn Sie die Chance nicht nutzen würden."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen.

„Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Professor. Sie sagen das nur, um mich bei Laune zu halten. Aber seit ich hier bin, habe ich Schwierigkeiten, mich zurechtzufinden. Ich bin nicht mehr wie früher. So viel hat sich geändert. Ich habe mich verändert."

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Dann wollen Sie also aufgeben?"

„Vielleicht. Ich glaube, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich erst mal für eine Weile in das Haus meiner Eltern ziehe und sehe, was dort noch zu retten ist. Ich habe die Tatsache, dass noch jede Menge Arbeit auf mich wartet, zu lange verdrängt. Sie fehlen mir und es wäre an der Zeit, sie zurückzuholen. Jedenfalls sollte ich es versuchen."

Verständnisvoll nickte die Schulleiterin. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass das der Grund für Ihre Zerrissenheit sein könnte. Aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

„Wie – wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun ja, nachdem Sie mich neulich gebeten haben, Sie vom Unterricht mit Professor Snape freizustellen, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie haben getan, was Sie konnten, um Ihre Eltern zu beschützen. Daher wissen Sie tief in Ihrem Inneren, dass es ihnen gut geht. Wenn Sie also nach der Ursache für Ihre Unruhe suchen, sollten Sie das hier tun. Ich fürchte, zwischen Ihnen und Professor Snape ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen."

"Was ... verzeihen Sie, was genau hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Sie haben auf mich nie den Eindruck gemacht, die Dinge einfach auf sich beruhen lassen zu wollen. Wenn Sie also jetzt aufgeben, werden Sie nicht damit zufrieden sein. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich kann und werde es nicht tolerieren, wenn Sie und Professor Snape sich an Hogwarts unangemessen verhalten. Diese Schule ist eine wichtige Institution für alle zukünftigen Generationen an Hexen und Zauberern, was bedeutet, dass die Regeln und alle vorherrschenden moralischen Prinzipien strengstens eingehalten werden müssen. Aber darüber hinaus gibt es kein Gesetz, dass Ihnen einen Umgang miteinander verbietet."

Hermine schluckte. "Sie wollen doch nicht etwa andeuten, dass Sie es befürworten, wenn wir uns näher kommen?"

"Sagen wir es so: Ich werde Ihrem Glück nicht im Weg stehen, wenn Sie mir versichern, die Situation nicht auszunutzen. Wir haben Ihnen und Professor Snape viel zu verdanken. Deshalb ist es nur fair, Ihnen beiden die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich im Umgang miteinander zu arrangieren."

Hermine war baff. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. "Haben Sie deshalb mein Gesuch abgelehnt?"

"Unter anderem. Ich stehe nach wie vor dazu, dass es bei Ihrem Intellekt eine Verschwendung wäre, wenn Sie es versäumen, Ihren Abschluss nachzuholen."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Wenn das stimmte, was McGonagall gesagt hatte, würde sie nicht weiterkommen, indem sie einfach aufgab. Trotzdem wusste sie nicht, was sie anstellen sollte, um mit Snape klar zu kommen.

"Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

Verunsichert klemmte Hermine ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. "Darf ich Sie was fragen?"

"Nur zu."

"Auch dann, wenn es etwas heikel ist?"

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen, während Hermine die Farbe ins Gesicht stieg.

"Geht es etwa um Severus?"

"Ich fürchte ja."

"Das dachte ich mir. Ich kenne ihn, seit er hier zur Schule gegangen ist. Deshalb bin ich sicher, dass ich damit umgehen kann. Ich hätte mir nur hin und wieder gewünscht, dass er sich mir mehr anvertraut."

Hermine musste unweigerlich lächeln. Wie es aussah, war sie doch nicht die Einzige, die sich Gedanken um den Professor gemacht hatte.

"Was ist, wenn ich mich geirrt habe? Professor Snape war heute Abend sehr merkwürdig mir gegenüber."

"Überrascht Sie das etwa? Miss Granger, nach all den Jahren hier bei uns, sollten Sie sich an die Gegebenheiten gewöhnt haben. Severus war noch nie ein einfacher Zeitgenosse. Und das wird er auch nie sein."

Abgeschlagen nickte sie. "Ich weiß. Es fällt mir nur schwer, damit umzugehen, seit ich weiß, dass ich etwas anderes in ihm sehe als früher."

"Daran werden Sie sich gewöhnen müssen. Er wird sich noch schwerer tun als Sie, sich auf jemanden einzulassen. Erwarten Sie also nicht zu viel von ihm. Trotzdem bin ich sicher, dass er sich nicht so verhalten hätte, wenn das, was zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen ist, bedeutungslos für ihn gewesen wäre. Er wollte Sie schützten, als er sich dazu entschieden hat, Sie nicht mehr unterrichten zu wollen. Das sollten wir auf keinen Fall vergessen."

"Mich schützen?"

"Wie würden Sie es bezeichnen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, er hatte vor, sich an mir zu rächen."

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass ich ihm hinterher spioniert habe."

McGonagall verdrehte überzogen die Augen. "Wie es aussieht, haben Sie noch viel Arbeit vor sich, wenn Sie das durchziehen wollen, was Sie sich da angefangen haben. Ich nehme an, er hat es nicht gerade geschickt angestellt, Ihnen sein Verhalten zu erklären."

Mit einem Schlag war Hermine wie verwandelt. Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, denn wenn sogar McGonagall bereit war, ihr unter die Arme zu greifen, konnte es noch nicht zu spät sein, ihren Weg zu finden.

"Jetzt, wo Sie es sagen, klingt alles so logisch. Bestimmt hatte er seine Gründe, so zu reagieren, nicht wahr?"

"Sie sollten ihn bei Gelegenheit einfach danach fragen. Und lassen Sie ihm Zeit. Sie wissen ja, dass er es nicht leicht hatte."

"Vielleicht lag der Fehler auch bei mir. Ich sollte langsam wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe."

"Gut, dass Sie das so sehen. Dann wissen Sie ja auch, was Sie zukünftig erwartet. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss weiter. Alles Gute, Miss Granger."

Hermine spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrer Nase. Zutiefst gerührt fiel sie ihrer Professorin um den Hals.

"Sie wissen gar nicht, wie sehr Sie mir damit geholfen haben. Die ganze Zeit über dachte ich, dass ich verrückt sein muss, dass mir so etwas passiert."

McGonagall brachte sie schmunzelnd auf Abstand zu sich und sah sie an.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie verrückt sind. Sie sind nur durcheinander, schließlich ist diese Situation alles andere als einfach."

"Wem sagen Sie das! Ich hätte selbst nie gedacht, dass Professor Snape je so ein Chaos in meinem Leben auslösen würde."

"Das glaube ich Ihnen gern. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, werde ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie damit nicht alleine sind. Sie beide haben trotz aller Differenzen ähnliche Interessen - da fällt mir ein, Mr. Potter war im Schloss, um Sie zu besuchen. Ich dachte, das sollten Sie wissen."

Erleichtert über den Verlauf ihres Gesprächs atmete Hermine auf. "Danke, dass Sie so offen waren. Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Professor."

xxx

Die Aufregung vom Samstag war durch die Unterhaltung mit Professor McGonagall fast gänzlich verflogen und Hermine nahm sich vor, zuerst mit Harry zu reden, um den Grund seines Besuchs herauszufinden, bevor sie weitere Schritte in Sachen Snape unternehmen wollte. Es war nicht leicht, ihre Gefühle für den Professor hintenan zu stellen, wo sie doch endlich erkannt hatte, was dahinter steckte. Trotzdem redete Hermine sich ein, ein Zeichen ihres guten Willens zu setzen, indem sie ihm die Gelegenheit gab, sich selbst zu erklären.

Nachdem sie zeitig am Sonntagmorgen ihre Eule an Harry verschickt hatte, ging sie innig in ein Buch vertieft zum Frühstück in die Große Halle und setzte sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie merkte, wie ruhig es hier war. Nur wenige Schüler waren schon auf den Beinen. Die meisten (Ginny eingeschlossen) hatten wohl in der Nacht zu lange wach gelegen und Unfug getrieben. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und erkannte sofort den Vorteil, der sich ergab, so ungestört zu sein: Niemand konnte ihr die Sicht auf den Lehrertisch versperren, an dem Snape saß.

Sofort fing Hermines Herz wie wild zu schlagen an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr das in seiner Gegenwart passierte, doch erst seitdem sie sich eingestanden hatte, was mit ihr los war, war es so richtig schlimm geworden.

Nachdem sie sich halbwegs wieder gefasst hatte, riskierte sie einen zweiten Blick und bemerkte, dass er sie zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch die ganze Zeit über beobachtet haben musste. Irritiert stürzte sie sich aufs Frühstück und fragte sich, was wohl in ihm vorgehen mochte. Erst nachdem sie fertig war, wagte sie noch einen Blick in seine Richtung. Snape jedoch war längst verschwunden, wodurch die Unsicherheit in Hermine zurückkehrte, die sie jedes Mal aufs Neue verspürte, wenn er ihr die kalte Schulter zeigte. Und dieses Gefühl war alles andere als gut. In seinen Augen, die so viel gesehen und erlebt hatten, musste sie unerfahren und unbedeutend wirken.

Nervös schob sie ihren Teller beiseite. Was wäre, wenn McGonagall sich irrte? Vielleicht hatte er in Wahrheit gar kein Interesse an einer jungen Frau wie ihr. Immerhin hatte er sein ganzes Leben Harrys Mutter nachgetrauert, ohne dass jemand davon wusste.

Hermine verdrängte die Gedanken schnell, schnappte sich ihr Buch und stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Es gab nur einen, der ihr diese Fragen beantworten konnte. Und solange sie nicht wusste, was der dazu zu sagen hatte, musste sie aufhören, sich verrückt zu machen.


	21. Chapter 21

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 21

Professor Snape drückte die Tür zu seiner Wohnung hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Es war keine Selbstverständlichkeit, was mit ihm passierte. Aber warum kostete es ihn dann so viel Überwindung, diese Chance, die sich ihm aufgetan hatte, zu akzeptieren?

Angespannt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, dann schloss er die Augen. Seine Lage war alles andere als einfach. Einerseits hatte er endlich einen Grund gefunden, der es ihm erlaubte, von Lily Abstand zu nehmen. Andererseits wusste er nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, wenn er tatsächlich eines Tages bereit wäre, sie in Frieden ruhen zu lassen. Am Anfang war es ihm geradezu lächerlich erschienen, als er gespürt hatte, dass ihm ausgerechnet etwas an Miss Granger liegen sollte. Mittlerweile musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ein schönes Gefühl war, nicht mehr nur von allen Menschen auf Abstand gehalten zu werden. Doch was geschehen würde, wenn er eines Tages in ihren Augen überflüssig und verbraucht sein würde, wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Es war schon schwer genug, sich einzugestehen, dass er an einem Punkt seines Lebens angekommen war, an dem andere bereits ein Haus gebaut und eine Familie gegründet hatten. Die traurige Realität sah so aus, dass sich diese Frage für ihn nie gestellt hatte, denn lange Zeit war ungewiss gewesen, ob und wie er den Krieg überhaupt überleben würde.

Snape fröstelte, als ihn ein plötzliches Verlangen überkam. Er hatte schon zu lange gewartet. Warum sollte er da noch mehr Zeit vergeuden?

xxx

Der Blick ihres Professors ging Hermine trotz der guten Vorsätze, ihm Zeit zu geben, den ganzen Tag über nicht aus dem Kopf. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort wieder in die Kerker gerannt, um endlich irgendetwas Neues zu erfahren, das ihr Auskunft über seine Gefühlswelt geben konnte. Doch glücklicherweise erhielt sie zur Ablenkung Harrys Eule, in der stand, dass bei ihm alles in Ordnung war. Auch Ron war drauf und dran, sein Leben endlich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Soviel zu den guten Nachrichten. Hermine legte abwesend den Brief auf ihrer Bettdecke ab und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Wenn sie doch nur jemanden hätte, mit dem sie über Snape reden konnte! Aber daran war eigentlich nicht zu denken. Abgesehen von Ginny, die so ziemlich für alles offen war, würde wohl niemand damit klarkommen, dass sie sich ausgerechnet für ihren Professor interessierte. Harrys Ansichten dazu konnte sie sich jedenfalls denken. Es war ein Wunder, dass er seine Meinung über Snape überhaupt soweit geändert hatte, dass er bereit gewesen war, am Ende des Krieges für ihn auszusagen. Mehr konnte sie nicht von ihm erwarten, obwohl es natürlich ausgesprochen verlockend war, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen.

Nachdem sie den Brief zum wiederholten Male gelesen hatte, entschloss sie sich dazu, Harry nicht weiter zu beunruhigen und wenigstens mit Ginny Klartext zu reden, sobald sie vom Training mit der Quidditch-Mannschaft zurückkommen würde. Es war immer noch besser, rechtzeitig Unterstützung einzuholen, als hinterher festzustellen, dass sie vom Regen in die Traufe geraten war. Außerdem, wenn jemand Hermine kannte, dann Ginny.

In ihrer Antwort an Harry beschränkte sie sich darauf, ihm aufmunternd zuzureden, um ihn nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Dann verstaute sie seinen Brief bei den anderen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wo sie den Nachmittag umgeben von ihren heißgeliebten Büchern verbrachte.

Seit sie damals nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie fast jede freie Minute damit zugebracht, Nachforschungen anzustellen und sich neues Wissen anzueignen. Die Bücher waren immer für sie dagewesen, ganz gleich, in welcher Stimmung oder Verfassung sie gewesen war. Und so verlor sie sich auch heute in ihnen, gemütlich auf einem Stuhl zusammengesunken, tief in die Zeilen versunken...

Hermine bemerkte den schwarzen Schatten, der plötzlich über ihr kauerte, erst in dem Moment, als Snape unmittelbar hinter ihr stand. Zutiefst erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte auf eine Reihe schwarzer Knöpfe, ehe sie sein Gesicht fand.

„Großer Gott! Sie haben mich eiskalt erwischt!"

Snape schmunzelte amüsiert. „Das war nicht weiter schwer."

Vor Aufregung fühlte sie ihr Herz rasen und suchte nach Worten. „Was – was tun Sie hier?"

„Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht, Granger. Und wo sonst sollten Sie an einem freien Tag um diese Zeit sein?"

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, wirklich. Wollen Sie mir nicht lieber verraten, wieso Sie hier sind?"

Der Professor ließ die Mundwinkel spielen. „Ich fürchte, dazu müssen Sie mit mir kommen, Miss Granger."

„Wirklich? Mit Ihnen? Wohin?"

„Wir sollten reden."

„Reden? Was soll das nun wieder bedeuten? Hab ich vielleicht was angestellt?"

Er räusperte sich verhalten. „Ich habe Minerva mein Wort gegeben, dass ich nichts tun werde, das gegen die Regeln verstößt ..."

Hermine schnaubte. „Ah, Sie also auch? So langsam wird mir diese Frau unheimlich. Das kann doch unmöglich ein Zufall sein!"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Exakt. Aus diesem Grund halte ich es für das Beste, wenn ich Sie mit mir nehme."

Überrascht blinzelte sie ihn an. „Was haben Sie vor? Wollen Sie mir etwa eine weitere Lektion erteilen? Ich versichere Ihnen, davon habe ich genug, Professor."

Abfällig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wenn Sie also nichts weiter vorhaben, würde ich jetzt gerne gehen."

Hermine seufzte und klappte das Buch zu. „Schön. Wo soll's denn hingehen?"

„In mein Elternhaus", sagte er steif. „Nur damit Sie wissen, was Sie erwartet. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, einen Rückzieher zu machen, was diese ganze Sache hier anbelangt. Wenn Sie jedoch zustimmen, schlage ich vor, einfach irgendwo anzufangen."

Er verstummte und sie stutzte. Tief in ihr tat sich das ungute Gefühl auf, dass es ihm ernst war. Das sarkastische Grinsen jedenfalls, das ansonsten wie in solchen Situationen üblich sein Gesicht zierte, konnte sie diesmal nicht erkennen.

„Spüre ich da etwa Zweifel, Granger?"

„In Ordnung", sagte sie bestimmt, obwohl es nicht leicht war, seinem brennenden Blick standzuhalten. Natürlich lag es ihr fern, ihn beurteilen zu wollen, ohne dass sie seine Meinung zu den Dingen gehört hatte. Doch was sein Elternhaus anbelangte, wusste sie nur vage, wie er aufgewachsen war. Ob sie daher tatsächlich bereit war, sich darauf einzulassen, war schwer zu sagen. „Ich werde mit Ihnen kommen. Sie haben Recht. Wir sollten irgendwo anfangen."

Snape reckte sein Kinn empor. „Nur um das klarzustellen, Sie werden gemeinsam mit mir apparieren."

Hermine nickte. „Schon klar. Ich denke, das bekomme ich hin. Beim letzten Mal war es nicht ganz so schlimm. Vermutlich lag meine Skepsis darin, dass ich einfach furchtbar nervös war."

Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachte sie eindringlich, ehe er antwortete.

„Und jetzt sind Sie nicht nervös?"

Wie beiläufig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich vertraue Ihnen, Professor. Das sollte genügen."

Abermals sah er sie eine Weile an. „Gut. Wenn Sie dann soweit wären, können wir los."

Überraschend plötzlich streckte er ihr seinen Arm entgegen und Hermine griff nach seiner Hand. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie dann auf die Füße und legte den Arm um ihre Taille.

Hermine wurde ganz schummrig dabei. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, so innig an ihn gedrückt zu werden. Fast kam es ihr vor, als würde ein lang gehegter Traum in Erfüllung gehen, was natürlich paradox war.

„Weiß McGonagall, was Sie hier tun?"

Er zog sanft die Brauen zusammen. „Heute ist Sonntag. Das heißt, Sie haben keinen Unterricht. Außerdem haben Sie mir Ihre Erlaubnis gegeben. Das sollte vorerst genügen."

Hermine schauderte wohlig, während sie so in seinen Armen lag. „Das meinte ich nicht. Bestimmt haben Sie auch sonst jede Menge zu tun. So wie neulich."

Snape nickte knapp. „Das habe ich wahrhaftig. Aber wie es so schön heißt, sollte man die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen, wenn sie sich einem bietet. Und heute ist so ein Tag, an dem es sich anbietet, eine Ausnahme zu machen."

„Dann sind Sie also tatsächlich bereit, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Das werden wir hinterher sehen, Granger."

xxx

Die Reise mit ihm war so schnell vergangen, dass Hermine es fast bereute, als er nach der Ankunft wieder von ihr abließ. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Doch schon die ersten Eindrücke waren sehr aufwühlend, wodurch es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel, das in Worte zu fassen, was in ihr vorging.

Obwohl sie von Harry erfahren hatte, was es mit dieser Gegend auf sich hatte, war es etwas vollkommen anderes, tatsächlich hier zu sein. Es wirkte surreal und erinnerte Hermine unschön an einen Artikel, der kurz nach Bekanntwerden von Snapes Geschichte im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht wurde. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte der Journalist darin sein Hauptaugenmerk auf die Kindheit des Professors gelegt, genau wie es damals mit Harry der Fall gewesen war, als er für das Trimagische Turnier interviewt werden sollte.

Das Haus in Spinner's End, das der arbeitslose Vater ihm hinterlassen hatte, weckte traurige Erinnerungen an die Zeit, zu der Investoren mit Wohlstand geworben hatten, um Arbeitskräfte zu mobilisieren. Hermine fröstelte bei dem Gedanken an etliche Zeitungsartikel und Fernsehberichte aus der Welt der Muggel, die von der Armut zeugten, die viele Menschen ereilte, als sie durch den Verlust der Arbeit um ihre Existenz bangen mussten. Parallel dazu prangte in ihrem Gedächtnis das Bild des auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten erschienenen, an einem Flussufer gelegenen Spinner's End, das als Wohnviertel für die Arbeitskräfte inzwischen stillgelegter Fabriken aus dem Boden gestampft worden war.

Snape schien zu spüren, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte und lud sie zu einer kleinen Führung durch das Haus ein. Im Anschluss fanden sie sich im Wohnzimmer wider, wo er sie dazu aufforderte, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen.

Nachdenklich nahm Hermine Platz und war umso erstaunter, als er Anstalten machte, sich zu ihr zu gesellen. Etwas steif nahm er seinen Umhang ab, legte ihn über die Lehne des Sofas und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen neben sie, sodass zwischen ihnen noch ein gutes Stück Platz blieb.

Für einen Moment wurde es still im Raum, während keiner es wagte, den anderen anzusehen, dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, was deutlich machte, dass auch er verunsichert war.

„Ich nehme an, es hat Ihre Erwartungen erfüllt, Granger", sagte er leise.

Hermine war tief getroffen von seiner Zurückhaltung. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie einen Wutanfall von ihm erwartet. Doch allem Anschein nach tat er sein Bestes, sie nach und nach in die Bestandteile seines wahren Lebens einzuführen.

„Sie scheinen nicht viel Zeit hier zu verbringen", stellte sie vorsichtig klar. „Alles wirkt so, als hätten Sie es seit langem nicht angefasst."

„Das ist richtig, Granger", sagte er durch seine nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen hindurch. „Und weiter?"

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Hier fehlt das Leben, Professor. Da sind diese dunklen Möbel, all die alten Bücher … Aber wann haben Sie zuletzt hier gesessen und ein Stück Kuchen gegessen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Kuchen?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick. Es war schwer, das loszuwerden, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich habe den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen und muss sagen, dass er auf mich ausnahmsweise sehr zutreffend wirkt. Natürlich werden Sie das anders sehen, schließlich haben Sie als Einziger eine Ahnung davon, was wirklich geschehen ist. Aber … Ich weiß nicht weiter. Wenn Sie wollen, würde ich mir gerne Ihre Version des Ganzen anhören. Ohne Umschweife."

Snape nickte träge. „Ja, der Artikel. Er hat auf allen Seiten für Verwirrung gesorgt, nicht nur bei Ihnen."

Erwartungsvoll sah Hermine ihn an. „Wie stehen Sie dazu?"

Als er nicht antwortete, sondern sie lediglich durch seine Strähnen hindurch musterte, versuchte sie es erneut.

„Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch. Ich rechne es Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie mir diesen Ort anvertrauen. Aber warum haben Sie mich ausgerechnet jetzt hier hergebracht?"

Er holte Luft. „Das ist der Ort, an dem ich gelebt habe, Miss Granger. Ich wurde hier geboren, habe hier meine ersten Schritte gemacht und wäre sogar beinahe hier gestorben. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Egal, was Sie sich über mich zusammengereimt haben, hier hat alles begonnen."

Hermine spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper legte. Er hatte so emotionslos gesprochen, dass ihr fast die Tränen kamen.

„Was meinten Sie damit, als Sie sagten, dass Sie fast gestorben wären? Wieso sagen Sie das so, als wäre es nebensächlich?"

Während sie auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete und sein Gesicht betrachtete, schien eine gewaltige Anspannung von ihm auszugehen. Nur langsam begriff Hermine, dass McGonagall recht gehabt hatte. Wenn sie das tatsächlich durchziehen wollte, hatte sie jede Menge Arbeit vor sich.

Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seine.

Snape blinzelte. „Sie wirkten so entschlossen, Miss Granger. Wann immer ich versucht habe, etwas zu verhindern, das uns einander näher bringen würde, waren Sie dagegen. Warum?"

Verwundert biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Es war ihr selbst ein Rätsel, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass sie sich so benommen hatte.

„Das ist sonst gar nicht meine Art. Ich bin nicht so, dass ich jemandem hinterherlaufe, Professor."

„Das weiß ich."

Hermine räusperte sich verlegen. „Es ist nicht leicht für mich, das zu erklären. Sie sind schließlich mein Professor."

„Dann versuchen Sie es. Ich werde Ihnen keine Benotung dafür geben. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinn ... Sie wollten doch, dass ich etwas unternehme, richtig? Es sei denn, ich habe Sie falsch verstanden."

„Nein, das haben Sie keineswegs. Ich bin froh, dass Sie den ersten Schritt gemacht und mich hierher gebracht haben. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel."

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Gut."

Der Blick in seinen Augen war fordernd. Zugleich wirkte er beunruhigt wie ein kleines Kind, das Angst davor hatte, dass man sein Vertrauen missbrauchen könnte. Genau das aber fand Hermine absolut anziehend an ihm. Lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass so etwas wie das hier geschehen würde; dass jemand sie trotz aller Widrigkeiten und Differenzen ernst nehmen würde. Und so erinnerte sie sich wehmütig an die vergangenen Monate und die Zerrissenheit, die sie nach dem Krieg heimgesucht hatte. Es war, als wäre sie in ein tiefes Loch gestürzt, womit es ihr nicht leicht gefallen war, zu begreifen, dass er nicht mit anderen Männern zu vergleichen war - schon gar nicht mit Ron. Wenn Snape also bereit sein sollte, sie anzuhören, musste sie im Gegenzug zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte, sind Sie ein interessanter Mann", sagte sie ernst und schlang ihre Finger fest um seine.

Er umfasste postwendend ihre Hand und sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Bemühen Sie sich nicht, mir schmeicheln zu wollen. Mir genügt es, wenn Sie ganz Sie selbst sind, Granger."

Hermine schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht vor. Aber es ist wahr. Sie haben die Fähigkeit, mich immer wieder in Erstaunen zu versetzen. Darüber hinaus bringen Sie mein Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen. Und das ist eine völlig neue Erfahrung für mich, Professor. Deshalb würde ich einfach nur gerne Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen, um zu sehen, was dahintersteckt. Ich weiß, das ist vielleicht nicht genug. Sie haben so viel gesehen und erlebt, dass diese Dinge für Sie wahrscheinlich nicht von Bedeutung sind. Aber es ist ein Anfang. Und wenn Sie mir gegenüber nicht ganz abgeneigt sind, wäre es wunderbar, wenn Sie mir den Gefallen tun, uns die Gelegenheit zu geben, einander näher kennenzulernen. Ich verspreche Ihnen auch, dass ich nicht versuchen werde, Profit daraus zu schlagen."

„Sie wollen meine Geschichte also nicht an die erstbeste Zeitung verkaufen?", fragte er in leichtem Sarkasmus.

Hermine musste unweigerlich lächeln. „Das werde ich auf gar keinen Fall tun, Professor. Es ist abscheulich, wie skrupellos die Leute über einen reden, wenn sie die Artikel ernst nehmen. Glauben Sie mir, ich kann ein Lied davon singen."

Snape senkte den Kopf und besah sich ihre Hände, die nun innig miteinander verschlungen waren.

„Unter diesen Umständen halte ich es für gerechtfertigt, Ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen."

Die langen Strähnen, die seine Augen verdeckten, waren zum Greifen nah und Hermine konnte kaum noch widerstehen, ihn zu berühren. Doch dann sah Snape wieder auf.

Langsam nahm er seine andere Hand und umfasste damit Hermines Gesicht. „Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir noch ein Weilchen bleiben? Das Haus ist zwar alles andere als geeignet für eine romantische Verabredung, trotzdem fürchte ich, kann ich Sie nicht gehen lassen, bevor ich Sie geküsst habe."

Sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, als er sich ihr zielstrebig näherte. Unweigerlich machte Hermines Herz einen Sprung. Wenn er das tatsächlich tun würde, wäre der Augenblick vollkommen.

Mit jeder qualvoll verstreichenden Sekunde, die sie so verbrachten, stieg der Wunsch in ihr, die Lippen auf seine zu drücken. Sanft sahen sie sich in die Augen und keiner von beiden sagte mehr ein Wort, bis sie nur noch sehnsüchtig auf seinen Mund blickte, der sich auf ihren senkte, um sie endlich von der Ungewissheit zu erlösen, dass sie nicht träumte.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi zusammen,

mein Dank geht wie immer an die treuen Leser, die mich seit längerem unterstützen.

Trotzdem glaube ich, ist es an der Zeit, ganz nebenbei zu erwähnen, dass ich kein ausgebildeter Autor bin. Was auch immer für Erwartungen ihr also an mich habt, ich werde sie nie erfüllen können.

Ich schreibe einfach nur Geschichten. Dies sind teils Dinge, die ich selbst erlebt habe und verarbeiten muss bzw. möchte, um nicht durchzudrehen. Im Grunde genommen schreibe ich rund um die Uhr irgendwelches sinnloses Zeugs auf und stelle es anderen (so wie euch) auf meinen Seiten zur Verfügung, damit ihr euch damit die Zeit vertreiben könnt.

Bitte versteht das. Ich mache Fehler und werde nie Geld damit verdienen bzw. auf irgendeiner blöden Bestsellerliste erscheinen. Aber was soll's? Das ist mein Leben. Das ist eben meine Geschichte.

Ich hoffe, das klingt nicht zu hart. Ich hoffe auch, ihr könnt das respektieren.

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 22

Die Erleichterung, die Hermine über den Ausgang ihres Gesprächs mit Snape verspürte, war unbeschreiblich. Und das nicht nur, weil sie noch immer dabei waren, sich zu küssen. Es gab jede Menge zu erfahren, sowie jede Menge zu entdecken. Beispielsweise seine Zunge, die ungestüm in ihren Mund drang, wo sie nach ihrer suchte. Oder seine Hände, die auf sehr innige Art ihr Gesicht in ihrer Mitte hielten, um sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Snapes Augen waren inzwischen fast gänzlich geschlossen. Er schien so von Verlangen erfasst zu sein, dass er alles um sich herum ausblendete. Immer länger dauerten die Küsse, immer enger rückten sie zusammen, bis er sie schließlich auf das Sofa niederdrückte und sich mit seinem ganzen Körper auf sie legte.

Hermine fühlte sich geradezu, als wäre sie im Himmel, während sie so unter ihm lag. Plötzlich aber fiel ihr eine Sache auf, die sie offengestanden ziemlich beunruhigte; ein ungewohnter Druck auf ihrem Bauch, eindeutig von Snapes Erregung stammend. Es war ein unübersehbares Zeichen dafür, wie weit sie inzwischen vorangeschritten waren.

Voller Erwartung, was als Nächstes geschehen würde, kostete sie das Gefühl aus. Doch da Snape um einiges älter war, musste sie befürchten, dass er bereit wäre, aufs Ganze zu gehen. Genau da aber lag ihr Problem, denn bisher hatte sie diesen Schritt noch nicht gewagt. Hermine konnte nur ansatzweise erahnen, dass ihre Erfahrungen mit Ron bei Weitem nicht ausreichten, um mit denen ihres Professors zu konkurrieren.

Nach Luft ringend bemühte sie sich, ihn auf Abstand zu bringen. Dann warf sie ihm ein scheues Lächeln zu, das er durch seine Strähnen hindurch mit einem Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen erwiderte. Wenn sie sich dazu imstande gefühlt hätte, hätte sie alles getan, um den Vorgang des gegenseitigen Kennenlernens fortzusetzen. Doch was, wenn sie durch ihre Unerfahrenheit alles zurückwerfen würde, was sie so mühsam erreicht hatte? Und wie sollte sie es anstellen, ihm beizubringen, dass sie noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hatte?

Von einem Schauder erfasst hielt sie seinem Blick stand, wobei beinahe ihr Herz auszusetzen schien. Im Vergleich zu ihrem Kuss von neulich hatte er deutlich Farbe bekommen, wodurch sie sich bestätigt fühlte, dass ihre Sorgen nicht ganz unbegründet waren.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie zurückbringe, Granger?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, die keine Zweifel daran ließ, dass er ihre Zurückhaltung gespürt hatte.

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist perfekt so."

Er zog die Brauen in die Höhe. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass Ihre Ansprüche so gering sind."

Vergnügt lachte sie auf. „Es ist wahr! Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass der Tag so eine Wendung nimmt, hätte ich ihn nicht damit zugebracht, mir solche Schuldgefühle einzureden."

„Was auch immer das wieder zu bedeuten hat", brummte er sarkastisch zurück.

Hermine ging nicht darauf ein und klemmte ihre feuchte Lippe zwischen die Zähne, um seinen Geschmack noch einmal in sich aufzunehmen, während Snape sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr.

„Danke, dass Sie mich hierher gebracht haben, Professor. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich zuletzt einen so schönen Sonntagnachmittag hatte."

Leise seufzend wollte er sich aufsetzen, Hermine jedoch griff nach seiner Wange und brachte ihn dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Sie wissen, dass ich den Kuss nicht unterbrechen wollte, oder? Aber ich - ich musste es tun. Es gibt da etwas, das wir klären sollten."

Seine Kiefermuskulatur verhärtete sich umgehend. Kaum merklich nickte er. „Es war richtig so. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist."

Hermine strich sanft mit ihren Fingern über sein Gesicht, bis hinab zu seinen dünnen Lippen. Dort angelangt hielt sie inne und betrachtete ihn. „Ich weiß es. Und wenn Sie ehrlich sind, wissen Sie es auch."

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an, die Brauen dabei in der Mitte eng zusammengezogen. „Tue ich das? Wir haben vergessen, wer wir sind, Granger. Zumindest habe ich es vergessen. Und fast wäre ich dabei zu weit gegangen ..."

Die Härte, die bei diesen Worten in seiner Stimme lag, überraschte sie, sodass sie abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte. „Unsinn. Es war wundervoll, jeder einzelne Moment eine Kostbarkeit. Außerdem wollten wir beide es so, womit es keinen Grund gibt, das, was hier geschehen ist, zu verurteilen."

Snape senkte den Blick und etliche seiner schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen. Er wirkte mit einem Mal schuldbewusst und abgeschlagen. „Es tut mir leid, Granger. Aber ich fürchte, am Ende bin ich es, der die Situation ausgenützt hat."

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. „Sagen Sie das bitte nicht. Es ist nicht wahr."

Voller Härte sah er sie an und Hermine begriff langsam, dass er aufgewühlter war, als sie angenommen hätte. Sein Brustkorb jedenfalls hob und senkte sich vor Aufregung schneller als gewöhnlich.

„Was ist dann wahr? Es gibt so viele Dinge, die wir nicht einfach verdrängen können. Im Vergleich zu Ihnen bin ich ein alter Mann. Da ist es verständlich, wenn Sie einen Rückzieher machen. Niemand kann Ihnen das vorwerfen, schließlich haben Sie noch Ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Es werden bessere Angebote kommen, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Irritiert blinzelte Hermine zu ihm hinauf. „Warum tun Sie das? Wollen Sie mich etwa wieder auf Abstand bringen? Sie wissen, dass ich nicht so über Sie denke. Also tun Sie mir den Gefallen und akzeptieren Sie, was ich fühle. Ich möchte so sehr, dass wir es miteinander versuchen. Ich möchte mit Ihnen zusammen sein, Professor. Und nicht nur das. Ich möchte auch alles andere."

Snape hockte wie erstarrt neben ihr und bemühte sich, seinen unruhigen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das so akzeptieren kann", sagte er matt. „Es wird immer einen Grund geben, der dagegen spricht, dass wir zusammen sind."

Hermine fröstelte, als sie das hörte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, diesen Weg zu gehen. Ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn er selbst verunsichert war. Fest entschlossen setzte sie sich auf und legte die Arme um seine Schultern. Snape ließ sie gewähren, ohne sich zu regen.

„Aber ich möchte es. Alles. Und wenn Sie es ebenfalls möchten, ist das das Einzige, was zählt. Keiner kann uns Vorschriften machen, solange wir nicht gegen die Gesetze verstoßen, richtig?"

Er schnaubte leise. „Wie kann ich dich küssen und dabei nicht gegen etwas verstoßen, das es mir verbietet? Ich habe genug von diesen Spielchen. Für die nächsten Monate bin ich immer noch dein Lehrer, Hermine. Verstehst du, was das bedeutet? Verstehst du, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen, weil es ungefähr tausend Regeln und Konventionen gibt, die uns im Weg stehen?"

„Egal, was auch immer das bedeuten soll, ich will es nicht hören." Vorsichtig senkte sie ihre Lippen auf seine nieder und drückte ihm einen Kuss darauf. „Ich weiß, wir werden es nicht leicht haben. Aber was macht das schon? Alleine die Tatsache, dass wir hier auf diesem Sofa sitzen, ist unbeschreiblich. Wie auch immer Sie mich nennen, es macht keinen Unterschied, solange wir beide uns einig darin sind, dass wir es so wollen."

Snape ließ die Mundwinkel spielen. „Für mich macht es einen Unterschied."

„Dann denken Sie nicht daran."

„Und was ist, wenn ich genug davon habe, mich zu verstecken? Hast du darüber einmal nachgedacht?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Es wird nicht ewig so weitergehen. In ein paar Monaten ist das Versteckspiel vorbei. Und bis dahin möchte ich jede einzelne Sekunde davon auskosten."

„Dann bereust du es nicht? Auch nicht, dass ich fast zu weit gegangen wäre?"

Hermine schüttelte ihre Locken und lehnte innig ihren Kopf an seine Stirn. „Nicht einen Moment davon. Ich glaube, dass ich noch nie etwas so sehr wollte."

Er nickte. „Gut. Dann will ich es jetzt hören, Hermine. Ich will hören, wie du meinen Namen sagst. Sag es. Nicht das, was ich war, sondern das, was ich bin."

Seit geraumer Zeit hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, was geschehen würde, wenn sie diesen Punkt erreichen würden. Jetzt, wo es soweit war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es nicht so leicht war, das zu tun. Unweigerlich würde sich dadurch etwas zwischen ihnen ändern. Dennoch nahm sie sich zusammen und legte angespannt ihre Hände um seine Wangen. Dann sah sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Severus. Du bist Severus. Und wenn ich heute mit dir schlafe, dann tue ich es, weil du es bist. Vielleicht wollte ich es schon die ganze Zeit über. Aber auch das musste mir erst bewusst werden."

Snape schluckte. Im nächsten Augenblick drückte er sie auf das Sofa nieder und legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie, als würde er ihr damit zeigen wollen, dass sie zueinander gehörten. „Du weißt, dass du das nicht überstürzen solltest", sagte er ernst. Das Verlangen in seiner Stimme war dabei kaum zu überhören.

In Hermine löste es umgehend ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit aus, das sie so nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. „Ja. Doch genau genommen ist der Zeitpunkt dafür perfekt, wie alles andere auch. Wir sind alleine. Und wir sind auch nicht in Hogwarts. Das heißt, wir brechen keine Schulregeln."

Kopfschüttelnd zerteilte er mit seinen Fingern ihre Strähnen. „Wenn nur alles so einfach zu begründen wäre ..."

Hermine griff beherzt in sein schwarzes Haar und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, dann verschmolzen ihre Zungen miteinander, von dem wohligen Gefühl begleitet, sich eng umschlugen in den Armen zu liegen.

xxx

Das Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was sie zu erwarten hatte, als Snape begann, sie auszuziehen, war eigenartig. Fest stand nur, dass sie froh darüber war, wie intensiv er sich Zeit ließ, ihren Körper Stück für Stück zu erkunden. Aufgrund dessen war es auch bedeutend einfacher, mit ihrer Nervosität umzugehen, die sich unweigerlich eingestellt hatte, obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, es nicht dazu kommen zu lassen. Geduldig glitten seine Hände in langen Bahnen über ihren Torso und liebkosten ihre Brüste auf eine Art und Weise, wie noch niemand zuvor es getan hatte. Als er ihr dann die Jeans und das Höschen ausgezogen hatte, wusste sie, dass es gut werden würde, denn auch jetzt betrachtete er sie wie einen kostbar dargebotenen Schatz.

Im Anschluss an diesen Akt begann er damit, sich selbst auszuziehen. Hermine war dabei mindestens ebenso nervös wie zuvor, denn abgesehen von eher peinlichen Zwischenfällen mit den Jungs, die sich auf ihrer Flucht durch das Land ereignet hatten, hatte sie bisher kaum einen erwachsenen Mann nackt zu Gesicht bekommen. Neugierig sah sie zu, wie er mit geschickten Fingern die Knöpfe an Hals und Brust öffnete und sich dann aus seinem Frack schälte. Sein ernstes Gesicht verriet deutlich, wie sehr er selbst unter der Anspannung litt, was sie wohl dazu sagen würde, ihn ohne seine gewohnte Kleidung zu sehen. Hermine hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was in ihm vorging. Sie konnte sich noch gut an die schrecklichen Bilder erinnern, die sich in der Heulenden Hütte abgespielt hatten. Noch immer war ihr nicht ganz klar, wie er das überlebt hatte. Im Moment jedoch war sie zu beschäftigt, ihn zu beobachten, als dass sie es gewagt hätte, ihn danach zu fragen. Vielleicht würde sich ja später eine Gelegenheit ergeben...

Gebannt besah sie sich seine Hände, die das Tuch an seinem Hals öffneten, dann folgten die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemds, bis Snape schließlich zögerte. Anscheinend war auch ihm bewusst, dass es ein Schock für sie gewesen war, ihn sterben zu sehen. Ganz besonders jetzt, da sie sich näher gekommen waren, schien der Vorfall ungesagt über ihnen zu schweben wie eine finstere Wolke.

"Noch kannst du nein sagen, Hermine."

Entschlossen stand sie auf und drückte sich mit ihrem nackten Körper an ihn. "Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte sie in einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Er schnaubte leise und wollte da weitermachen, wo er aufgehört hatte, doch Hermine streckte sich nach seinem Hals.

"Lass mich das tun, bitte."

Snape sah sie scharf an, als würde ihm diese Vorstellung gar nicht behagen.

"Ich möchte es so, Severus. Du hast mich gesehen. Jetzt möchte ich dich sehen."

"So einfach ist das?", fragte er kühl.

Hermine nickte. "Ja."

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, fing sie an, seinen Hals freizulegen. Schon bald stachen ihr die Narben von Naginis Attacke deutlich ins Auge. Achtlos ließ sie das Tuch zu Boden segeln und widmete sich mit den Fingerspitzen den empfindlichen Stellen, die es entblößt hatte. In Erinnerung an all das Blut, das er damals verloren hatte, wirkten die Überbleibsel der Bisse zwar immer noch gewaltig, doch auch irgendwie unwirklich. Keine andere Verletzung, die so tödlich und hinterrücks zustande gekommen war, wäre zu überleben gewesen, wodurch Hermine nicht umhin kam, ihm ihre Gedanken mitzuteilen. "Eigentlich hatte ich vor, das wann anders zu fragen, Severus. Aber ich glaube, ich möchte es jetzt wissen. Wie - wie hast du das überlebt?"

Snape griff nach ihren Händen und hielt sie fest. Eindringlich sah er ihr in die Augen. „Fawkes hat sich dazu entschieden, mich nicht sterben zu lassen. So zumindest lautet die Version von Albus."

„Und wie lautet deine Version?"

Er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Es hätte reiner Zufall sein können."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin hier. Also sieht es wohl so aus, als hätte ich noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Oder - was ich für wahrscheinlicher halte - es ist alles nur ein übler Scherz von Albus."

Nachdenklich schlang sie die Arme um seinen Leib. „Du wusstest, dass es mir schwer fallen würde, das zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe es befürchtet."

„Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter."

Hermine biss schuldbewusst auf ihre Lippe. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du das durchmachen musst. Nicht einmal, als ich dich zutiefst dafür gehasst habe, dass du Dumbledore getötet hast, hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass dir so etwas widerfährt."

Snape nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Ich hatte es nicht anders verdient."

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf, als würde sie nichts dergleichen hören wollen. „Nicht einmal Harry wollte das ..."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. „Wenn er erfährt, was ich mit dir getan habe, beziehungsweise noch tun werde, wird er sich noch ganz andere Dinge für mich wünschen."

Hermine blinzelte. „Ich bin erwachsen, Severus. Du vergisst, dass ich da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe."

Snape schmunzelte verhalten. „Das ist sehr liebenswert von dir. Aber ich glaube, mit Potter werde ich fertig."

Spielerisch klopfte sie mit der Hand auf seine Schulter. „Unterschätze ihn nicht. Harry würde fast alles für mich tun."

„Das weiß ich. Und wenn nicht, ist er ein Idiot."

Hermine schnaubte leise, ehe sie sich wieder seinem Hals widmete und zur Strafe eine Vielzahl an Küssen darauf verteilte, die seine empfindliche Haut zum Kribbeln brachten.

Zuerst sah es ganz danach aus, als würde er sich dagegen sträuben. Irgendwann schloss er dennoch die Augen und ließ es einfach mit sich geschehen. Für Hermine war es eine seltene Gelegenheit, fortzufahren. Es kam schließlich nicht oft vor, dass er den Widerstand aufgab, damit jemand so nahe an ihn herantreten konnte, um ihn zu erforschen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht zurückgewiesen hast", sagte er ernst und nahm sie bei den Schultern.

„Wieso hätte ich das tun sollen? Ich habe auch ein paar Narben. Die, die ich mir im Ministerium geholt habe. Oder die von Bellatrix ..."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich weiß. Ich habe sie gesehen."

„Aber du hast nichts dazu gesagt."

„Nein. Ich wusste nicht, wie."

Ohne eine weitere Erklärung bedeutete er ihr, sich aufs Sofa zu legen, was sie auch tat. Dann stand er vor ihr und zog sich die restlichen Sachen aus, stets von ihren Blicken begleitet. Das Hemd, die Hose … Hätte Hermine auch nur geahnt, dass er noch weitere Narben hatte, die seinen Körper kennzeichneten, wäre sie darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Doch so war sie es nicht. Und trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin, ihn zu akzeptieren. Sie tat es, weil sie es wollte. Für sich selbst, für ihn, für all seine Makel. Alleine seine blasse Haut, die ihr förmlich entgegen leuchtete, war auf eine befremdliche Art anziehend. Sie wollte ihn berühren, ihn in den Armen halten. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit dem inzwischen so vertrauten, von etlichen schwarzen Strähnen umrahmten Gesicht. Zugegeben, seine ganze Erscheinung wirkte ein wenig grotesk. Aber so war er eben. Für sie war er perfekt.

Erneut kehrte die Nervosität in sie zurück, während sie den Arm nach ihm ausstreckte, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Snape sagte nichts. Er ergriff wortlos ihre Hand, als wäre sie eine Chance auf ein anderes Leben.


	23. Chapter 23

xxx

Martyr

Anfang und Ende

Am Anfang stand die Sonne über ihnen und schien heller als je zuvor.

Eines Tages aber zogen dunkle Wolken auf.

Ein Gewitter folgte.

Und mit ihm ein Streit.

Im strömenden Regen hatte er nach ihr gesucht.

Als er sie dann fand, hob er sie auf.

Mit all seiner Kraft drückte er sie an seine Brust.

Doch alles, was ihm geblieben war, war eine leblose Hülle.

Keine roten Lippen mehr.

Auch das Lächeln war verschwunden.

Der Blick, den sie erwiderte, war leer.

Es gab nur noch eisige Kälte.

Meter für Meter trug er sie nach Hause.

Mit jedem Schritt spürte er die bleischwere Last auf seinen Armen.

Und mit jedem Gedanken, der durch seine Erinnerungen stob, fühlte er nichts als unbändigen Schmerz - hätte er doch nur einmal den Mut besessen, ihr zu sagen, was sie ihm bedeutete.

Geblendet wie er war, begann er, sich selbst zu hassen.

Er schrie.

Er weinte.

Was würde er geben, um jetzt das Feuer in ihren Augen lodern sehen zu können...

In seiner Verzweiflung rannte er fort, hinaus in die Nacht.

Das Unwetter tobte.

Und mit ihm seine Wut.

Doch was danach passierte, weiß niemand, denn er ward nie mehr gesehen.

- Zu meiner Story Martyr gehörend -

xxx houseghost xxx

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 23

Eine halbe Ewigkeit lagen sie nun schon beieinander und erkundeten sich gegenseitig. Nackt, hüllenlos. Es gab keine Gedanken mehr an die Konventionen oder Regeln, die sie voneinander trennten. Keine grausamen Eindrücke aus den Zeiten des Krieges, kein Zaubereiministerium mitsamt seinen abstrusen Gesetzen, kein Hogwarts. Auch keine Schulleiter oder Portraits, die von den Wänden zu ihnen hinabblickten und mahnend den Finger über sie erhoben. Hermine war dort, wo niemand es vermutete: In einem unwirklichen Raum, auf einem schäbigen, dennoch sauberen Sofa, lag sie in den Armen ihres Professors, der sie behandelte wie eine Kostbarkeit.

Erwartungsvoll berührte sie seine blasse Haut und ließ die Finger über seinen Rücken streichen, bis er eine Gänsehaut davon bekam. Unweigerlich musste sie darüber lächeln. Wenn sie früher einen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen und dort gesehen hätte, dass er ihr je dieses Vertrauen entgegenbringen würde, hätte sie sich für verrückt erklärt. Mittlerweile war es so selbstverständlich geworden, ihn zu berühren, dass sie dieses Gefühl der Zweisamkeit nie wieder missen wollte.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände an seinen Seiten hinabgleiten und umfasste seine harte Männlichkeit, wobei sie ihm ein tiefes Grollen entlockte. Ihr ganzer Körper erschauderte. Es gab wohl nichts Schöneres als diese intimen Momente, in denen sie einander Zeit gaben, ihre Bindung zu festigen. Sie wusste instinktiv, sie würde an nichts Schmerzliches denken, solange er es war, der bei ihr war. Alleine in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich einander angenähert hatten, war viel geschehen. Im Grunde genommen aber war der Prozess schon seit längerem im Gange gewesen, nur hatte eben keiner von ihnen ihn so richtig wahrhaben wollen.

Irgendwann, als sie wusste, dass sie bereit war, gab sie ihm einen innigen Kuss. Snape, der die ganze Zeit auf ihr gelegen hatte, stützte sein Gewicht auf dem Arm ab. Dann drang er in sie ein und Hermine spürte ein befremdliches Ziehen, während er sich in sie schob. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, doch da er sie so innig darauf vorbereitet hatte, war es zu ertragen, womit sie ihn nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung aufforderte, den nächsten Schritt zu tun, bis er mit seinem Glied tief in ihr begraben war. Vorsichtig fing er an, sich zu bewegen. Schon bald aber, als Hermine sich daran gewöhnt hatte, wurden seine Regungen intensiver.

Es gab wohl nichts Vergleichbares, mit dem sie das hätte beschreiben können, was in ihr vorging. Dennoch war ihr bewusst, dass niemand sonst imstande gewesen wäre, ihrem Ersten Mal auf diese wundervolle Art gerecht zu werden. Keiner der Jungs, mit denen sie bisher ausgegangen war, hätte sie so glücklich machen können. Und das war keine Selbstverständlichkeit, wenn man bedachte, wie ihr Leben in den letzten Monaten verlaufen war. Innerlich zerrissen und vereinsamt hatte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Sinn begeben, der ihrem Dasein zu neuer Blüte verhelfen sollte. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass sie es ausgerechnet in Severus Snape finden würde?

Der Moment, in dem er den Höhepunkt erreichte, zeigte einmal mehr, wie sehr sich alles zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Snape, der sonst eher verschlossen gewesen war, dabei zu erleben, wie er sich gehen ließ, offenbarte die Sehnsucht, die in ihm steckte. Sein ganzer Körper verriet Hermine, wie sehr er sich danach verzehrt hatte, ihr alles zu geben. Erschöpft brach er auf ihr zusammen und verbarg seinen Kopf in ihrem Haar, während sie ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Seins in sich aufnahm. Erst als sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, rollte er sich mit ihr herum und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Wenig später schloss er die Augen und Hermine bekam die seltene Gelegenheit, sein friedfertiges Gesicht zu betrachten, von dem sie nie geglaubt hätte, dass sie es einmal so anziehend finden würde.

Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingern die langen Strähnen beiseite, besah sich seine markante Nase und den schmalen Mund. Sie wusste, dass er nie den ersten Preis in einem Schönheitswettbewerb bekommen würde. Aber was machte das schon? Er hatte trotz allem etwas an sich, dem sie vor allen anderen den Vorzug geben würde. Sie mochte seine wilden schwarzen Augen, seine Stimme, die Art, wie er sie ansah, wenn er verunsichert war. Ganz besonders aber mochte sie es, wenn er plötzlich etwas Unvorhersehbares tat, so wie in diesem Moment.

Er schlug die Augen auf, umfasste mit seiner Hand ihre Wange und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du wirst es nicht erfahren, wenn du mich nicht einfach danach fragst, Hermine."

Verblüfft blinzelte sie ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Das weißt du genau."

Sie grinste verschlagen. „Es gibt wohl gar nichts, das ich vor dir verheimlichen kann, nicht wahr?"

„Zugegeben, nicht allzu viel."

Hermine seufzte. „Schön. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn wir länger hier bleiben würden."

Er hob skeptisch eine seiner Brauen an. "Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du unter dem Wort 'länger' verstehst."

Hermine seufzte und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand. Abschätzig blickte sie auf ihn hinunter. "Na ja, streng genommen könnten wir beide uns ja mal einen Tag frei nehmen. McGonagall wird uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn wir das tun. Oder?"

"Abgesehen davon, dass es sehr auffällig wäre, wenn wir beide verschwunden sind, hast du streng genommen recht. Aber nein, es geht nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Hermine, das hier ist keine Flitterwochensuite. Es ist nicht der geeignete Ort, um länger als nötig zu bleiben. Ich habe ohnehin schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass wir es auf dieser alten Couch getan haben."

"Aber das musst du nicht. Es war perfekt."

Er schnaubte abfällig. "Das sagst du jedes Mal."

"Weil es stimmt. Es war vollkommen, Severus. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es besser hätte sein können."

"Natürlich nicht, weil du keinen Vergleich anstellen kannst."

Hermine puffte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Nicht deswegen. Du warst wunderbar, Severus. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und akzeptiere das."

Snape richtete sich auf und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger. Ernst sah er sie an. "In Ordnung. Ich werde es akzeptieren, wenn du dafür ohne Umschweife mit mir nach Hogwarts zurückkommst."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Wann?"

"Noch heute Abend."

"Was? Aber ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten die Nacht zusammen hier verbringen und morgen früh ..."

Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein. Es geht nicht. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Außerdem habe ich das hier nicht geplant. Das heißt, ich hinke in meinem Zeitplan etwas hinterher."

"Mir ist schon klar, dass du viel arbeitest. Aber heute ist Sonntag. Kannst du da nicht mal eine Ausnahme machen?"

"Das habe ich getan, Hermine."

Sie grummelte leise vor sich hin. Er hingegen nahm seine Hand hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare.

"Ich habe dich nicht hierher gebracht, damit ich mir deine Vorwürfe darüber anhören kann, wann und wie ich arbeite. Ich kann schließlich nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen."

"Das wollte ich damit auch gar nicht ausdrücken."

"Was genau willst du dann?"

"Ich möchte an deinem Leben teilhaben. Wenn du etwas zu erledigen hast, kann ich dir ja vielleicht helfen."

Er lachte ironisch auf. "Das hatten wir alles schon einmal. Und du weißt, wohin es uns geführt hat."

"Ja. Aber jetzt ist das anders. Es sei denn, du bereust, was wir getan haben."

"Sei nicht lächerlich. Ich wäre wirklich verloren, wenn ich das täte. Außerdem, wenn ich dir sage, was ich vorhabe, würdest du dich nur darüber aufregen."

"Ist das ein Wunder? Immerzu bist du so geheimnisvoll."

"Sag bloß, das stört dich."

"Nein. Nicht direkt. Aber jetzt, wo das mit uns passiert ist, dachte ich, wir könnten ..."

"Könnten was?"

"Mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen."

"Das werden wir. Aber nicht heute Nacht."

Nachdenklich klemmte Hermine ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und kuschelte sich wieder an seine nackte Brust. Wie es aussah, war ihm bewusst, dass das, was auch immer er zu tun hatte, sie beunruhigen würde. Doch so sehr sie es auch dabei belassen wollte, war es fast unmöglich, sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen.

"Hat es wieder was mit Dumbledore zu tun?", fragte sie mit gespielter Unschuld.

Er drückte sie an sich und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über die Kontur ihrer Oberlippe. "Kein Kommentar."

Hermine seufzte. Dann schloss sie die Augen, um in seinen Armen die ihnen verbleibende Zeit auszukosten.

Nachdem er sie von Spinner's End direkt in sein Büro in Hogwarts gebracht hatte, wurde ihr schwer ums Herz. Am liebsten hätte sie erneut zu protestieren angefangen, um jedoch den Frieden zu wahren, ließ sie es bleiben. Zum Abschied nahm er sie noch einmal in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er sie zur Tür brachte und sie hinausschickte.

Hermine war überglücklich, als sie an diesem späten Abend in ihren Schlafsaal kam. Nicht nur, weil Snape sich bereit erklärt hatte, sie in einen so wichtigen Teil seines Lebens einzuführen, sondern auch, weil sie so unvorhergesehen mit ihm geschlafen hatte.

Leise wollte sie ins Bett schlüpfen, da streckte Ginny den Kopf unter der Decke hervor und sah sie schief an.

"Wo bist du nur gewesen? Ich dachte, wir wollten heute zusammen irgendwas machen. Stattdessen habe ich den ganzen Nachmittag damit zugebracht, auf dich zu warten."

Hermine stieß einen verträumten Seufzer aus. „Das glaubst du mir nie, Gin!"

„Das nächste Mal wäre eine Nachricht angebracht, meinst du nicht?", gab das Weasley-Mädchen unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich versetzt habe. Wir werden das nachholen. Versprochen. Außerdem gibt es da einiges, das ich dir erzählen sollte. Aber nicht heute."

Ohne Zweifel hatte sie Ginnys Interesse geweckt, denn schlagartig saß sie hellwach in ihrem Bett. „Bist du sicher, dass du damit warten willst?"

„Ja. Im Moment würde ich einfach nur gerne über alles nachdenken, was heute geschehen ist. Es war ein wunderbarer Tag, das kannst du mir glauben."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut. Aber warte nicht zu lange damit."

Gleich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück wurde Hermine aus ihren rosaroten Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich Ginny neben ihr auftauchte. „Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt", verkündete sie zischelnd.

Hermine wusste, dass sie immer noch sauer war, weil sie sie versetzt hatte, womit sie sich dazu entschloss, sofort loszulegen. Außerdem hielt sie es selbst kaum noch aus, die große Neuigkeit für sich zu behalten. Mit irgendjemandem wollte sie sich schließlich austauschen.

Energisch packte sie ihre Freundin am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich fort. „Komm, Gin. Das hier ist wohl kaum der geeignete Ort, um so etwas zu besprechen."

Ginny starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Aber … Das Frühstück! Ich hab noch nichts gegessen!"

„Das hättest du dir eher überlegen sollen."

Kurzerhand führte sie sie aus der Großen Halle und in das erstbeste leere Klassenzimmer. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter ihnen und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf.

„Weißt du, was das hier ist?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das eine Fangfrage?"

Hermine nahm die Arme hoch und fuchtelte aufgeregt damit durch die Luft. „Das hier ist der Ort, an dem sich mein ganzes Leben verändert hat. Ich war nichtsahnend auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da kam mir Snape in die Quere und hat mich eiskalt hier rein gezerrt."

Ginny klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Nein! Und weiter?"

Angespannt kaute Hermine auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Wir haben geredet."

„War er etwa immer noch sauer wegen dieser Sache mit dem Verbotenen Wald?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist inzwischen viel komplizierter geworden. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wo ich anfangen soll ..."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir alles schön der Reihe nach erzählst? Was ist als Nächstes passiert?"

„Wir – wir haben uns geküsst."

„WAS?"

„Ja. Es war kein besonders romantischer Kuss. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Es war aufregend und … Es war einfach toll!"

Ungläubig schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. „Wie konnte das denn nur passieren?"

Hermine zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Es ist unwichtig, wie es passieren konnte. Fakt ist, dass es passiert ist. Und nicht nur das, Gin. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen."

Während sie gebannt auf Ginnys Reaktion wartete, die offensichtlich einen Schock erlitten hatte, da sie nichts dazu sagte, hoffte Hermine, dass es das Richtige gewesen war, diese Neuigkeit ihrer Freundin anzuvertrauen.

„Was ist los, Gin?"

Fassungslos öffnete Ginny den Mund. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Hermine. Was erwartest du von mir?"

Hermine strich sich ungeduldig eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Das weiß ich doch nicht! Sag einfach irgendwas."

Ginny nickte. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich setzen. Das ist zu viel auf nüchternen Magen ..."

Blass wankte sie zum Lehrerpult und hockte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf die Tischplatte.

„Du weißt schon, dass du dafür jede Menge Ärger bekommen könntest, oder?"

„Das ist mir schon klar. Aber eigentlich wollte ich was anderes von dir hören. Wie stehst du allgemein dazu, dass es passiert ist? Vor allem dazu, dass es mit ihm passiert ist?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen … Ihr hattet Sex ... Etwa in diesem Klassenzimmer?"

Hermine wehrte eifrig ab. „Nein, wo denkst du hin! Es ist bei ihm zuhause passiert."

Fragend hob Ginny die Hände. „Moment. Du warst bei ihm zuhause? Wann ist das alles denn geschehen?"

„Na ja, es war eben ein ereignisreiches Wochenende ..."

„Ha! Kein Wunder, dass du was Besseres vorhattest, als dich mit mir abzugeben."

Seufzend kam Hermine auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Weißt du, ich hätte das selbst nie für möglich gehalten. Aber es hat sich alles nach und nach zusammengefügt. Es war wunderschön. Er war auch total lieb. Und das meine ich ehrlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch besser gegangen wäre."

Verwundert starrte Ginny sie an. „Redest du immer noch von Snape?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Und er heißt jetzt auch nicht mehr Snape. Er heißt Severus, Gin."

Ginny stützte nachdenklich den Kopf auf die Hände. „Dann war es das, was du wolltest?"

Hermine nickte.

„Und er … Ich meine, er hat dich nicht damit überrumpelt oder so?"

„Nein."

„Puh. Ich denke, na ja, dann ist es okay. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich das unbedingt befürworte, schließlich ist er schon ziemlich alt und so. Aber wenn du glücklich bist ... du – du siehst jedenfalls so aus … kann ich damit leben."

Erleichtert fiel Hermine ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Danke für das Gespräch! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut es tut, das jemandem anzuvertrauen."

Ginny lächelte zaghaft. „Ja, weißt du, ich bin inzwischen einiges gewohnt. Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, werde ich schon irgendwie damit klarkommen."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das so siehst."

„Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?"

„Ehrlich, Gin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht jeder so viel Verständnis dafür aufbringen würde."

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Ich glaube, so langsam verstehe ich auch, warum du in letzter Zeit so neben dir gestanden hast."

„Vermutlich. Es war nicht leicht, mir das einzugestehen."

„Das glaube ich dir gern. Hast du schon eine Ahnung, wie du es Harry beichten wirst?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nein. Es ist wohl besser, wenn er noch nichts davon erfährt. Du weißt ja selbst, wie er zu ihm steht."

Ginny nickte. „Allerdings. Es war schon ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn, dass Snape auf seine Mum scharf war. Was er dazu sagen wird, dass er jetzt auch noch auf seine beste Freundin steht, will ich lieber nicht wissen."

„Dann heißt das, du wirst es ihm nicht sagen?"

„Vorerst nicht. Ich glaube, es ist auch für ihn das Beste so. Aber ewig kann ich es nicht vor ihm geheim halten, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Natürlich, Gin. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, werde ich mit ihm darüber reden. Aber zuerst denke ich, sollten wir dir was zu Essen besorgen. Du siehst ziemlich ausgehungert aus."

„Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin eben eine Weasley."

Befreit kehrten die beiden in die Große Halle zurück. Hermine wusste zwar, dass das erst der Anfang war, dennoch tat es gut, sich endlich wieder mit Ginny ausgesprochen zu haben. Hoffentlich würde Harry die Angelegenheit ähnlich handhaben. Tief in ihrem Inneren aber wusste Hermine, dass es sinnlos war, so zu denken. Nur eines war sicher: McGonagall sollte Recht behalten. Das letzte Wort hierzu war noch nicht gesprochen.


	24. Chapter 24

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 24

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dich so bald wiederzusehen", sagte Dumbledore milde.

„Lassen Sie das. Ich bin nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt."

Das Portrait an der Wand deutete auffordernd mit den Augen zu dem ausladenden Stuhl hinter dem Tisch, der den Schulleitern von Hogwarts vorbehalten war. „Setzt dich. Deinem Blick nach zu urteilen, gehe ich davon aus, dass diese Unterhaltung etwas länger dauern könnte."

Snape knurrte und ließ sich unsanft darin nieder. Er hatte schon einmal deutlich bessere Laune gehabt.

„Sie versammeln sich einmal in der Woche, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen", begann er passiv. „Ort und Zeitpunkt ist jedes Mal ein anderer."

Nachdenklich nahm Dumbledore seine Brille ab und betrachtete die Gläser. „Wie kann sie das wissen? Sie ist tot."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt noch andere Quellen."

Sichtlich überrascht setzte der ehemalige Schulleiter die Brille wieder auf und sah sein Gegenüber an. „Welche?"

„Lucius hat Kontakte."

„Sind sie vertrauenswürdig?"

„Dafür gibt es keine Garantie. Doch in den meisten Fällen lassen sie sich gegen Bezahlung überreden, etwas preiszugeben."

„Wir beide wissen, unsere Ressourcen sind nicht unerschöpflich, Severus. Der Orden wird größtenteils von Spenden finanziert."

„In der Tat."

Dumbledore lächelte neugierig. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie du das anstellst, nur leider sind wir nie dazu gekommen, darüber zu reden."

„Wir müssen es auch jetzt nicht tun", antwortete Snape kühl.

„Doch, das sollten wir."

Der Professor holte Luft. „Die Schule ist in der Lage, bedenkliche Rohstoffe zu kaufen, zu denen den meisten Zauberern der Zugang verwehrt wird. Wir haben ein erstklassiges Labor, Albus. Und ich bin ein Meister darin, jedes nur erdenkliche Gebräu herzustellen. Denken Sie da wirklich, ich bin nicht in der Lage, Drogen unters Volk zu mischen?"

Dumbledore wippte abwesend mit dem Kopf. „Verstehe. Deshalb bist du stundenlang dort unten beschäftigt. Und weiter?"

„Bestenfalls hilft nur noch rohe Gewalt."

„Das dachte ich mir. Aber eigentlich wollte ich auf etwas anderes hinaus."

„Sie reden von Bella?"

„Ja."

„Nun, sie hat versteckte Andeutungen gemacht. Namen, Daten, Orte … Im Grunde genommen hat sie nichts Konkretes gesagt. Aber jeder Hinweis könnte uns weiterbringen. Also bin ich dem nachgegangen ..."

Dumbledore hob die Hand und Snape verstummte augenblicklich. Die ohnehin schon knisternde Anspannung im Raum war binnen Sekunden gewaltig angestiegen.

„Wie ist es dann möglich, dass wir nichts davon wussten?", fragte das Portrait scharf. „Wenn sie die ganze Zeit über informiert war, heißt das vielleicht, dass Tom Vorkehrungen getroffen hat."

Von einem tiefen Seufzer begleitet schob der Professor seine Hände durch die Haare. „Die Auroren sind zu sehr von sich eingenommen. Ich konnte Moody nie leiden. Aber er hatte wenigstens ein Gespür für das, was er tat. Alle anderen denken nicht weiter. Sie suhlen sich in ihren Erfolgen, dann werden sie träge. Aber sie irren sich, wenn sie glauben, dass es vorbei ist. Auch dann, wenn die Gefahr nicht mehr so groß ist, wie einst, gibt es keinen Grund, sich auszuruhen. Wir müssen auf der Hut sein. Bereits im ersten Krieg hatte der Dunkle Lord treu ergebene Anhänger, von denen immer noch einige auf freiem Fuß sind. Solange sie nicht gefasst sind, geht der Spuk weiter. Todesser nehmen überwiegend reinblütige Mitglieder in ihre Mitte auf, die keine Perspektiven haben. So können sie sichergehen, dass sie leicht beeinflussbar sind. Voraussetzung ist, dass sie eine Mutprobe bestehen, was die Übergriffe auf Muggel erklären könnte, die dem Ministerium nach wie vor zu schaffen machen. Jeder Auror sollte das inzwischen wissen. Stattdessen geben sie Interviews und lassen sich im Tagespropheten ablichten. Das ist geschmacklos und nur wenig effektiv, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Das Portrait nickte. „Ich verstehe, dass du um die Arbeitsmoral der Auroren besorgt bist, schließlich hast du schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht", erwiderte Dumbledore beflissen. „Es ist schwer, gutes Personal zu finden. Aber ich rede nicht von den Auroren. Besonders nicht von den angehenden. Harry und Mr. Weasley werden ihren Weg schon finden. Doch lassen wir das. Im Grunde rede ich von dir, Severus."

Snape starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Von mir? Was soll das heißen?"

„Du warst immer im Zentrum. Lass uns das klarstellen. Und Bella wusste davon, richtig?"

Snape presste hart die Kiefer aufeinander. Der Tonfall in Dumbledores Stimme behagte ihm gar nicht, doch dieser redete ungehalten weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht gewesen ist, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass du auf ihrer Seite warst. Bella war schon immer misstrauisch. Ganz besonders dir gegenüber, sonst hätte sie wohl kaum darauf bestanden, dass du den Schwur für Draco ablegst. Aber hier geht es darum, das Nest ausfindig zu machen. Solange wir nicht wissen, wie viele Todesser immer noch auf freiem Fuß sind, haben wir keine Garantie dafür, dass es nicht einen neuerlichen Aufstand geben wird."

Snape betrachtete abschätzig das Portrait seines Mentors. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Und beinahe nichts war schlimmer für ihn, als Dumbledores Vorwürfe über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Also, Severus, wie konnte dir das durch die Lappen gehen?"

Ungläubig schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Er hat eben nicht alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, so wie wir das getan haben. Er war nicht alleine, sondern umgeben von jenen, die sich bereit erklärt haben, für ihn und seinen Wahn zu sterben. Und ganz besonders musste er auch nicht wie ein Gefangener in diesem Schloss ausharren, wie ich es tat."

Dumbledores Augen blitzten auf. „Du denkst also, er hatte einen Plan B? Obwohl er keinen Nebenbuhler neben sich geduldet hat, hat er jemanden dazu bestimmt, seine Nachfolge anzutreten?"

Snape nickte knapp. „Ja. Es wäre möglich, dass es jemanden gibt, der sie zusammenhält, vielleicht sogar vereint."

Das Portrait neigte interessiert den Kopf zur Seite. „Es wäre möglich? Severus, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir etwas verschweigst."

Eine Weile wurde es still, ehe der Professor sich gesammelt hatte. Nach all der Zeit, die er so mit Dumbledore abgehalten hatte, kam er sich in Situationen wie diesen immer noch wie ein Schuljunge vor, der das Gefühl nicht loswurde, versagt zu haben.

„Es wird gemunkelt, dass er einen Sohn gezeugt hat", sagte er knapp.

Dumbledore wurde mit einem Schlag bleich. „Einen Sohn? Wann soll das gewesen sein?"

„Vor einigen Jahren. Bevor er seinen Körper eingebüßt hat."

„Das sind sehr beunruhigende Neuigkeiten", murmelte das Portrait schockiert zurück. „Wenn das stimmt, muss er noch vor der Zeit gezeugt worden sein, als die Potters getötet wurden."

Snape richtete sich auf und erwiderte steif den Blick seines Gegenübers. „In der Tat. Es könnte jeder sein, vermutlich niemand von Bedeutung. Oder jemand, von dem wir es nicht erwartet hätten."

„Und wer soll die Mutter sein?"

Erneut nahm Snape seine Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. „Es reicht. Ich habe genug. Ich bin raus. Das hier ist nicht länger meine Angelegenheit!"

„Du willst also aufgeben?", fragte Dumbledore höhnisch.

„Mir ist gleich, wie Sie es nennen. Ich kann nichts mehr für den Orden tun."

„Da irrst du dich. Ist dir nicht klar, was das bedeutet?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Halten Sie mich wirklich für so einfältig? Wenn sie ihn bisher so erfolgreich vor uns in ihren Reihen versteckt haben, könnten sie nun aus einem völlig unbedeutenden Mann einen neuen Tyrannen erschaffen."

„Dann weißt du, wie gefährlich es ist, wenn wir diese Informationen nicht mit größter Sorgfalt behandeln", stellte Dumbledore klar.

„Ja, ich weiß es. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Albus. Ich bin aufgeflogen. Niemand würde mich mehr als einen von ihnen akzeptieren. Das heißt, ich bin wertlos als Spion und Informant gleichermaßen."

„Du kannst uns immer noch von Nutzen sein."

Snape schnaubte abfällig. „Indem ich weiterhin Tote aushorche? Das ist doch keine Lösung!"

Dumbledore sah mahnend über den Rand seiner Brille auf ihn hinunter. „Du hast geschworen, Harry zu beschützen. Alleine deswegen kannst du nicht einfach aufgeben."

„Und das habe ich getan. Nicht nur ihn, sondern jeden von ihnen."

"Dann verstehst du sicherlich, dass es unsere Pflicht ist, weiterhin aktiv zu sein ..."

Der Professor verzog unliebsam die Mundwinkel. "Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich mir selbst Tag und Nacht Gedanken darüber gemacht habe? Nahezu die Hälfte meines Lebens habe ich dieser Sache geopfert. Aber ich kann das nicht länger tun, Albus. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich alles getan habe und tun würde, um es ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Und wenn Sie es von mir verlangen, werde ich es weiterhin tun. Aber ich bitte Sie, haben Sie ein Einsehen! Ich werde zu alt dafür. Meine Lebensweise war nicht gerade vorteilhaft; mein Körper ist geschwächt. Außerdem würde ich mir wünschen, die mir verbleibende Zeit nicht so verbringen zu müssen. Albus, Sie wissen, dass ich selbst am meisten unter dem gelitten habe, was ich getan habe. Aber wenn mir wirklich noch eine Chance gegeben wurde, wie Sie es glauben, dann nur, um mit mir selbst Frieden zu schließen."

"Mit anderen Worten, du möchtest, dass ich dir meinen Segen gebe, damit du dich zurückziehen kannst."

Snape nickte kurz angebunden und starrte auf seine Hände, die ineinander gefaltet in seinem Schoß lagen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Severus. Aber du klingst ernst. Es erstaunt mich, dass du bereit bist, deine Einstellung dem Leben gegenüber zu ändern."

Am liebsten hätte der Professor darüber gelacht, so wie er es früher getan hatte. In Wahrheit aber war ihm mehr danach zumute, einfach alles hinzuschmeißen. Es war ihm noch nie leicht gefallen, Dumbledore um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Schon damals, als er zu ihm gekommen war, um ihn flehentlich um Schutz für Lily zu bitten, hatte er sich selbst aufgegeben. Aber jetzt, wo er seine Pflicht Potter gegenüber erfüllt hatte, hoffte er inständig, dass Dumbledore ihn erlösen und von seinen Diensten freistellen würde. Andernfalls würde sich nie etwas für ihn ändern.

"Ich kann mir schon denken, wer dahintersteckt", sagte das Portrait ruhig.

Beklommen blickte Snape auf und sah sein Gegenüber an. "Dann verstehen Sie bestimmt, dass ich nicht darüber reden möchte. Wenigstens diese eine Sache möchte ich für mich alleine haben."

„Das sei dir vergönnt", antwortete Dumbledore mit gütiger Miene, als wäre zuvor nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen. „Aber willst du mir die Freude darüber wirklich verwehren? Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass du eines Tages diesen Weg einschlagen würdest. Immerhin warst du der Einzige von all seinen Anhängern, der mutig genug war, zu mir zu kommen. Und es war nicht umsonst, wie ich sehe."

Snape spannte seine Kiefermuskulatur an. Sich seine Gefühle für Hermine einzugestehen, war schon schwer genug gewesen. Es jedoch vor ihm zuzugeben, war beinahe unerträglich. "Ich hätte es selbst kaum für möglich gehalten", murmelte er leise zurück.

Dumbledore lächelte. "Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Du hast dich lange genug dagegen gewehrt."

Der Professor wendete den Blick ab. Beunruhigt glitten seine Augen durch den Raum. Es war schwer, zu sagen, wie Dumbledore auf seine Bitte reagieren würde. Bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er es noch für unmöglich gehalten, dass er ihn jemals freigeben würde, schließlich hatten sie beide ein und dasselbe Ziel verfolgt. Auch die Voraussetzungen, unter denen es zu ihrer Zusammenarbeit gekommen war, waren nicht gerade die besten gewesen.

"Ich bin bereit, die Bedingungen zu akzeptieren, wenn Sie mich gehen lassen, Albus. Wenn Sie wünschen, dass ich meine Informationen dem Orden übergebe, werde ich das tun. Ich würde auch die Schule verlassen, wenn Sie keine Verwendung mehr für mich sehen. Aber verlangen Sie nicht von mir, sie aufzugeben."

Dumbledore atmete tief und langanhaltend aus. "Wie steht sie selbst dazu? Weiß sie, was du vorhast? Hast du mit ihr darüber gesprochen?"

Snape senkte den Kopf und etliche seiner schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. "Der Zeitpunkt schien mir nicht geeignet. Aber sobald ich Ihre Entscheidung habe, werde ich es tun."

Nachdenklich strich sich Dumbledore mit den Fingern über den Bart. "Ich werde mir deine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Alles muss wohl überlegt sein."

Snape nickte und erhob sich, von einem sanften Rascheln seines Umhangs begleitet, aus dem Stuhl.

Mit langen Schritten verließ er das Büro. Zurück blieben nur die Portraits, die besorgte Blicke tauschten. Keinem von ihnen gefiel offenbar, was hier vor sich ging. Am wenigsten Dumbledore. Er hatte sich zu lange darauf verlassen, dass sein Spion für ihn da war.

Kopfschüttelnd brachte einer der ehemaligen Schulleiter seine Sorge zum Ausdruck. "Der Orden ist geschwächt. Zu wenige sind geblieben."

"Das weiß ich", gab Dumbledore kühl an das Portrait gerichtet zurück.

"Unter diesen Umständen können wir ihn unmöglich gehen lassen."

"Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Phineas? Er hat ein Recht darauf, endlich zu leben. Wir haben ihn hierbehalten, solange es ging. Mehr dürfen wir ihm nicht zumuten."

"Dann finden Sie es also gut, dass er sich mit diesem Kind einlässt?"

"Miss Granger ist alles andere als ein Kind. Ihnen passt es nur nicht, dass sie aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt."

"Unsinn! Muggel hin, Muggel her. Sie werden ihm alle das Herz brechen."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Ihre Ambitionen in Ehren, aber ich denke, Miss Granger hat bewiesen, dass sie die Dinge nicht auf die leichte Schulter nimmt."

„Ich hoffe, Sie behalten Recht. Andernfalls fürchte ich, begehen wir einen großen Fehler."


	25. Chapter 25

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 25

Ein kühler Luftzug brachte die Flammen von Snapes Kamin in den Kerkern von Hogwarts zum Züngeln, als Professor McGonagall daraus hervor stieg. Eilig bewegte sie sich auf sein Sofa zu, auf dem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte. Der Professor jedoch blickte gelassen von seiner Zeitung auf, als würde der Besuch ihn kaum überraschen.

"Ich nehme an, Albus hat dich über die neuesten Entwicklungen aufgeklärt", säuselte er ihr zur Begrüßung entgegen.

McGonagall schnappte nach seiner Zeitung und warf sie auf den Sofatisch, ehe sie sich ihm gegenüber auf einem Sessel niederließ. "Ganz recht. Wie kommt es, dass ihr beide ständig aneinandergeratet?"

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. "Wir haben uns eben furchtbar gern, Minerva. Sonst noch was? Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich den Artikel zu Ende lese? Er beinhaltet einige interessante Aspekte zur Diskussion über die Abschaffung der Dementoren in Askaban."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Nicht jetzt, Severus. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du genug davon hast, dich weiter von Albus herumkommandieren zu lassen. Aber so langsam bin ich es leid, ständig zwischen euch vermitteln zu müssen."

"Sieh einer an. Welchem Umstand habe ich diese Erkenntnis zu verdanken?"

McGonagall beugte sich zu ihm vor und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. "Diese Angelegenheit ist von großer Wichtigkeit. Wenn du ihm nicht sagen willst, wer ..."

"Meiner Vermutung nach handelt es sich um Bellatrix. Sie war schon immer vernarrt in ihren Herrn und Meister. Außerdem, wer sonst sollte es sein? Er hätte sich nie mit einem Muggel gepaart."

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. „Das klingt alles ganz furchtbar, Severus! Erst recht aus deinem Munde."

Snape blinzelte ungerührt. „Es würde zumindest erklären, warum Bella eine derart gespaltene Persönlichkeit hatte. Denn wenn das wahr ist, haben sie ihr vermutlich gleich nach der Geburt das Baby weggenommen, um es vor Neugierigen zu verstecken und in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Aber wer - wer würde nur so etwas Grausames tun?"

„Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort von mir? Ich bin kein Experte in solchen Dingen. Doch üblicherweise gehört ein Kind zu seiner Mutter. Und ich nehme an, sogar für Bella muss das Neugeborene von Bedeutung gewesen sein. Ganz besonders, wenn es von ihm stammte."

McGonagall wirkte zutiefst erschüttert, während sie nach Worten suchte. „Du denkst also, dass Tom Riddle für einen Nachkommen gesorgt hat."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er es beabsichtigt hat, Minerva. Noch stützt sich mein Wissen darüber auf bloße Theorien. Aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso logischer erscheint es mir. Bestimmt ist auch ihm der Sinn eines solchen Unterfangens nicht verborgen geblieben. Er wollte Unsterblichkeit um jeden Preis. Und die hat er bekommen. Nicht nur durch das Spalten seiner Seele."

„Hoffen wir, dass du dich irrst."

„Auch das wäre möglich."

Die Professorin machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich Albus die restlichen Informationen übermitteln. Wir müssen sehen, was wir damit anfangen können. Ich werde dich dann so bald wie möglich kontaktieren, damit wir besprechen, wie es weitergeht." Der Professor nickte wortlos und sie seufzte. "Warum hast du es Albus nicht einfach gesagt? Dann hätte der Streit zwischen euch vielleicht vermieden werden können."

"Ich war wütend. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Manchmal glaube ich, er sieht es als selbstverständlich an, dass ich da bin, um ihm Informationen für den Orden zu beschaffen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht hast du recht. Du warst lange genug in diesem Gewerbe."

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel. "Nicht nur das. Es besteht keine Möglichkeit, dass ich jemals meinen Frieden finde, wenn ich nicht aufhöre, für ihn zu arbeiten."

"Dann werde ich mit ihm reden, Severus. Du kannst dem Orden auch anders helfen."

"Das wird nichts bringen. Du weißt, was er sagen wird."

"Machst du dir Sorgen um deinen Posten? Oder ist es etwa Miss Granger, um die es hier geht?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Beides. Du wirst mich für einen Narren halten, aber zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben mache ich mir Gedanken über meine Zukunft."

Auf McGonagalls Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. Meinst du nicht?"

"Mag sein. Alt genug wäre ich jedenfalls."

Die Schulleiterin seufzte. "Darf ich daraus schließen, deine Liaison mit Miss Granger hat eine neue Phase erreicht?"

Er straffte seine Haltung ein wenig. "Darfst du. Ich habe mich selbstverständlich an die Regeln gehalten."

McGonagall nickte anerkennend. "Das ist gut. Ich gratuliere. Dann ist es euch also ernst?"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Für weitere Informationen stehe ich leider nicht zur Verfügung. Entschuldige bitte, ich würde gerne den Artikel zu Ende lesen."

„Natürlich. Nur eins noch, Severus. Wenn du meine Meinung dazu hören willst …"

Er grinste verschlagen. „Will ich das etwa?"

„Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Lass dir trotzdem sagen, dass ich es begrüßen würde, wenn du deinen Posten behältst. Es gibt nicht viele so fähige Lehrer. Wenn ich an Lockhart denke, wird mir immer noch schlecht."

„In diesem Fall hättest du mich für ein anderes Fach einstellen sollen."

„Ich hatte meine Gründe, es nicht zu tun. Du bist den Dunklen Künsten zu sehr zugeneigt. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du uns etwas länger erhalten bleibst."

Snape streckte seine langen Beine und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Wenn das so ist, werde ich mir dein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Vorausgesetzt, Albus wird es akzeptieren."

„Es wird nicht leicht für ihn werden. Aber am Ende sitzen wir am längeren Hebel."

„Unsere Abmachung ist mehr als das, Minerva. Sie ist ein Versprechen. Und du weißt, ich werde mein Wort ihm gegenüber halten."

Unbeeindruckt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Meinetwegen. Du kennst meine Einstellung dazu. Ich fände es schade, dich fortschicken zu müssen."

„Dann lass uns hoffen, dass es nicht dazu kommt."

xxx

Beunruhigt lief Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Sie wusste, dass das, was ihr bevorstand, nicht leicht werden würde. Die Ereignisse des Wochenendes, so wunderbar sie auch gewesen sein mochten, führten unweigerlich zu neuen Problemen. Erstens, weil es sich um Snape handelte. Zweitens, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie jetzt tun sollte...

Sie war immer noch tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, da hörte sie Schritte und hielt inne. Im nächsten Moment platzte Ginny durch die Tür.

„Und? Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Das Weasley-Mädchen nickte. „Beim Essen sah er aus wie immer. Groß, ernst … Wenn du mir nichts gesagt hättest, hätte ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass so etwas Bedeutendes vorgefallen ist."

Hermine stöhnte auf und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Oh Gott! Wie macht er das bloß? Ich habe ständig Angst, dass irgendjemand was mitbekommen hat."

Nachdenklich setzte Ginny sich zu ihr. „Weißt du, wieso gehst du nicht einfach zu ihm und fragst ihn, wie ihr das handhaben sollt? Du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken."

„Kommt gar nicht infrage! Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich ständig angelaufen komme wie ein kleines Kind?"

„Dann musst du da wohl durch. Solange McGonagall ihre Meinung nicht ändert, werdet ihr zusammen Unterricht haben."

Hermine verschränkte schnaubend die Arme vor der Brust. „Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr muss ich ihm Recht geben. Es wäre wirklich das Beste gewesen, wenn ich das Fach hingeschmissen hätte."

„Aber das hat nicht funktioniert, wie es aussieht. Komm schon! Reiß dich zusammen."

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust dazu, verstecken zu spielen. Als ich mit Harry und Ron unterwegs war, war das schon schwierig genug. Aber das hier – es kommt mir vor, als würde mir das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen wollen."

„Wieso? Sag bloß, du hast es dir anders überlegt!"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Er ist nach wie vor sehr anziehend. Alleine wenn ich an ihn denke, fängt mein Herz zu rasen an."

„Das sehe ich. Bisher läuft es doch ganz gut. Ihr habt geknutscht und hattet Sex ... Du warst so glücklich, als du mir davon erzählt hast."

„Das bin ich, Ginny. Aber ihn jetzt wiederzusehen wird verdammt hart. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Wie soll ich ihn ansprechen? Was erwartet er von mir?"

„Wie wäre es mit 'Professor'? Nur so als Tipp, wenn du nicht vorhast, aufzufliegen. Und jetzt komm. Wir sollten langsam los."

Beschwingt stand Ginny auf und zog ihre Freundin auf die Füße.

„Weißt du, es hat schon auch irgendwie was Romantisches an sich, wenn man bedenkt, was da zwischen euch abgeht. Ich hätte ihm das niemals zugetraut."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Könntest du diese Kommentare bitte lassen? Wenn du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken fällst, habe ich niemanden mehr auf meiner Seite."

„Wie du willst. Übrigens, hier, ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

Begierig nahm Hermine das Sandwich entgegen, das Ginny für sie zusammengestellt hatte.

„Danke, Gin."

"So kann das unmöglich weitergehen. Du wirst noch verhungern, wenn du dich weiterhin hier oben zurückziehst."

Hermine verschluckte sich und hüstelte. "Hast du etwa eine bessere Idee?"

"Nein. Lass uns lieber gehen, bevor wir zu spät zum Unterricht kommen."


	26. Chapter 26

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 26

Wie gewohnt tröpfelten auch an diesem Tag eiskalte Worte von Snapes dünnen Lippen. Jeder Satz, den er sprach, vermittelte der Klasse das Gefühl, blutige Anfänger im Fach Zaubertränke zu sein, obwohl sie kurz davor standen, ihren Abschluss zu machen.

Hermine hatte ihn eine ganze Weile beobachtet und nichts von der Zärtlichkeit erkennen können, die er ihr in Spinner's End entgegengebracht hatte. Sogar seine Augen schienen frostiger denn je durch die Reihen zu schweifen.

Als die unterkühlte Stimmung dann so richtig ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, klopfte es an der Tür. Murrend unterbrach der Professor seine Rede und forderte den ungebetenen Gast auf, einzutreten. Zur Überraschung aller war es Professor Slughorn, der den Kopf in den Raum steckte. Er sah, im Gegensatz zu Snape, wie üblich recht amüsiert aus.

„Verzeihen Sie die Unterbrechung, Severus, aber Minerva wünscht Sie in ihrem Büro zu sprechen."

Snape ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten, was deutlich machte, dass er nicht gerade davon angetan war, gestört zu werden, dann schwebte er auf ihn zu. „Fahren Sie bitte mit dem Unterricht fort. Wir haben einen straffen Zeitplan, den es auf jeden Fall einzuhalten gilt, wenn wir das Pensum für die Prüfungen erreichen wollten."

Slughorn nickte pflichtbewusst. „Selbstverständlich, Severus."

Während die beiden Professoren den Lehrstoff besprachen, tauschten Ginny und Hermine fragende Blicke.

„Was glaubst du, hat das zu bedeuten, Gin?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Er sieht besorgt aus, findest du nicht?"

Ginny seufzte. „Hermine, ich denke, niemand kennt ihn so gut wie du. Wenn du also zu Snape eine ehrliche Meinung von mir hören willst, muss ich leider passen."

Hermine stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und sah verbissen in die Richtung ihres Professors. Als sich dieser dann auf den Weg machte, warf er ihr einen verstohlenen Blick durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch zu.

Aufgeregt stupste sie Ginny an. „Hast du das gesehen? Ich finde eindeutig, dass er besorgt wirkt."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Da kannst du nur abwarten, bis er wieder zurück ist. Es sei denn, du rennst ihm nach und fragst ihn, was los ist."

Hermine war plötzlich hellwach. Des Rätsels Lösung war furchtbar einfach. Dennoch war es so ungewohnt, mit dieser Situation umzugehen, dass sie gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, das zu tun.

Schnell entschuldigte sie sich bei Professor Slughorn, mit der Ausrede, aufs Klo zu müssen. Dann eilte sie Snape nach und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Nach einem kleinen Sprint durch die Gänge hatte sie ihn eingeholt. Seine Gestalt, die langen Schrittes wenige Meter vor ihr um die Ecke bog, war unverkennbar.

Hermine blickte sich um. Da niemand sonst zu sehen war, ergriff sie die Gelegenheit, nach ihm zu rufen: "Severus, warte!"

Endlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. "Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das tun würdest. Dabei ist es doch sonst gar nicht deine Art, anderen nachzulaufen, oder?"

Atemlos schnappte sie nach Luft. "Ist das ein Wunder? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Du warst die ganze Stunde über so kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ich habe Minerva versprochen, keinen Ärger zu machen. Und daran werde ich mich halten."

Irritiert blinzelte Hermine zu ihm hoch. Seine Haltung verriet deutlich, wie angespannt er war.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Es heißt, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen."

Sie nickte. "Das hier ist nicht leicht, hm?"

"Allerdings."

Vergeblich wartete sie auf ein Zeichen, eine Erklärung. Irgendwas, das besagte, dass sich zwischen ihnen seit ihrer letzten Begegnung nichts geändert hatte. Doch wie zu erwarten gewesen war, kam nichts.

"Ist - ist alles in Ordnung mit uns?"

Snape neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie eindringlich an. "Ich denke, wir sollten miteinander reden, Hermine. Aber nicht hier. Und auch nicht jetzt."

Seine Worte trafen sie so unerwartet, dass sie einen schmerzlichen Stich in der Brust verspürte. "Ich wusste, dass du besorgt ausgesehen hast. Aber dass es so ernst ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Entschlossen machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie bei den Schultern. "Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Den Grund dafür kann ich dir später erklären."

Hermine atmete auf. Es war eine große Erleichterung, seine Nähe zu spüren. Zugleich verspürte sie das Bedürfnis, sich in seine Arme flüchten zu wollen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht ging. Es war zu riskant, sich so innig zu zeigen.

"Dann hast du also eine Ahnung, was sie von dir will?", fragte sie leise.

"Ich denke schon." Eine Pause trat ein, ehe er fortfuhr. "Hermine, ich sollte wirklich langsam los ..."

Bedrückt senkte sie den Blick auf seine Brust. "Dann sehen wir uns später?"

Snape nahm die Hand hoch und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippe. Sofort legte sich eine wohlige Gänsehaut über ihren Körper. Dann verlor sie sich in seiner beruhigenden Stimme, ehe er weiter musste.

xxx

Im Schulleiterbüro angelangt, wäre Snape am liebsten wieder Rückwärts zur Tür hinaus verschwunden. Die Versammlung ausgewählter Ordensmitglieder und Konterfeis verstorbener Schulleiter konnte kein Zufall sein. Sogar Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren gekommen. Am schlimmsten für ihn war aber, das Antlitz von Harry Potter auszumachen.

"Was ist hier los, Minerva?", fragte er hart.

"Setz dich, Severus", forderte das Portrait Dumbledores.

Snape schluckte. Ihm behagte es gar nicht, nachgeben zu müssen. Da er aber darauf hoffte, eine Übereinkunft mit seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter zu erzielen, sah er keinen anderen Weg, als das zu tun, was man von ihm verlangte.

McGonagall schürzte mit einem mahnenden Blick auf Dumbledore die Lippen, ehe sie die Hände auf dem Tisch ablegte und ineinander faltete. "Nun, da wir vollzählig sind, können wir anfangen."

Snape sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. "Wärst du so freundlich, mir zu sagen, was hier vor sich geht? Ich habe nichts getan, was einen Grund liefern würde, ein Straftribunal einzuberufen."

Überzogen runzelte McGonagall die Stirn. "Das ist auch gar nicht unsere Absicht. Wir sind hier, um die Vorgehensweise im Fall der nach wie vor stattfindenden Übergriffe auf unschuldige Muggel zu klären. Und da Mr. Potter sich entschlossen hat, Auror zu werden, ist es das Beste, ihn selbst mit dem Fall zu betrauen. Vielleicht besitzt du jetzt die Güte, uns über den Stand deiner Ermittlungen zu informieren. Das dürfte es uns erleichtern, zusammenzuarbeiten."

Snapes Augen begannen vor Zorn zu glühen, als er das hörte. „Das kann unmöglich euer Ernst sein! Es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich mit ihm zusammenarbeite."

Sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger deutete geradewegs auf Harry, was McGonagall dazu veranlasste, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Könnt ihr beide euch nicht endlich zusammennehmen?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Harry ist ein wichtiges Mitglied des Ordens, Severus. Du selbst hast dich bereit erklärt, deine Informationen dem Orden zu übergeben, um dich aus der Angelegenheit zurückziehen zu können."

Ungläubig starrte der Professor das Portrait an. "Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache, ja? Wann wollten Sie mir das mitteilen?"

"Beruhige dich", sagte Dumbledore streng. "Ich versuche nur, dir das zu geben, was du wolltest."

"Ja. Wie üblich zu Ihren Bedingungen", murrte Snape unzufrieden zurück.

"Du hast den Vorschlag gemacht, nicht ich. Und wir wissen beide, warum."

Snapes Brust hob und senkte sich rapide. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore die Gegenwart der anderen Anwesenden ausnutzte, um ihn am Protestieren zu hindern. "Das haben Sie sich fein ausgedacht, Albus. Ich hoffe nur, Ihr Plan geht auf."

Dumbledore nickte gelassen. „Das wird er, Severus. Ganz bestimmt sogar. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, sollten wir jetzt anfangen. Es gibt viel zu klären."

xxx

Direkt nach seiner Unterhaltung im Schulleiterbüro machte Harry sich auf den Weg in den Turm der Gryffindors. Seit längerem schon hatte er nach einem Grund gesucht, Snape wieder für das hassen zu können, was er war. Jetzt, nachdem der Professor auf Dumbledores Drängen hin seine geheimnisvollen Informationen preisgegeben hatte, schien er diesen Grund gefunden zu haben. Was wohl Ron und Hermine dazu sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, was er da tat?

Der Wunsch, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, führte ihn unweigerlich zu seiner besten Freundin. In ihm brodelte es so gewaltig, dass er blind vor Zorn einen Erstklässler nach dem neuen Passwort für das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame anschnauzte.

Verdutzt starrte der Junge ihn an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das Passwort nennen darf."

Harry schob seine zerzausten Haare beiseite und zeigte ihm die Narbe auf der Stirn. „Weißt du, was das ist?"

Der Junge nickte. Er war inzwischen so verängstigt, dass er von einem Bein aufs andere trat. „Du bist Harry Potter, oder?"

Harry konnte es kaum fassen. „Ja, der bin ich", brüllte er los. „Und jetzt sag mir endlich das verdammte Passwort!"

Starr vor Schreck wich sein Opfer einen Schritt zurück und sauste davon.

Ungläubig sah Harry ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war. Wenn das so weiterging, würde der Tag noch in einer Katastrophe enden. Zuerst wäre er fast mit Snape zusammengeprallt, als er von seinen zwielichtigen Geschäften erfahren hatte. Doch glücklicherweise hatten sich in letzter Sekunde Molly und Arthur dazwischengeworfen, um zu verhindern, dass die beiden mit den Zauberstäben aufeinander losgehen konnten. Und jetzt auch noch das! Hatten sich denn wirklich alle gegen ihn verschworen?

Entnervt ließ er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen, da klappte das Portrait zur Seite und Hermine kam herausgeklettert.

„Harry!"

„Hi, Mione. Gut, dass du kommst. Ich wollte unbedingt mit dir reden. Aber die Fette Dame hat mich nicht durchgelassen."

„Dann hast du hier so herumgebrüllt?"

„Ja, das hat er, schätze ich", beteuerte das Portrait unschuldig. „Er hatte nämlich kein Passwort. Und wir wissen alle, was das bedeutet: Kein Passwort, kein Durchkommen."

Entgeistert sah Hermine sie an. „Aber das ist Harry Potter! Sie wissen, dass er zu Gryffindor gehört. Wo soll er denn sonst hingehören, wenn nicht hier her?"

„Das war bei Sirius Black nicht anders, Schätzchen. Bis alle ihn für einen Schwerverbrecher hielten."

Hermine stöhnte auf und zog Harry am Ärmel, der kurz davor war, mit dem Fuß gegen den Rahmen des Portraits zu treten.

„Harry, lass es. Das bringt nichts. Wir sollten besser von hier verschwinden."


	27. Chapter 27

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 27

"Severus?" Hermine lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt von Snapes Labor, wo sie ihn geschäftig bei der Arbeit vorfand.

"Mach die Tür hinter dir zu", murmelte er abwesend, ohne aufzublicken.

Erstaunt kam sie näher und stellte sich neben ihn. Der Anblick, wie er hochkonzentriert bei der Arbeit war, weckte ihre Neugierde. Sie hatte schon immer Gefallen an den Tätigkeiten im Labor gehabt. Ihm dabei zuzusehen, mit welcher Passion er sich seiner Aufgabe widmete, hatte etwas ungeheuer Aufregendes an sich.

"Was wird das?"

"Wenn ich dir das sage, wirst du es mir kaum glauben."

"Oh. Ist es das, was ich vermute? Harry hat mir davon erzählt, was du hier unten treibst. Er war ganz schön aufgebracht deswegen."

Der Professor hob wenig begeistert über diese Nachricht eine seiner Brauen an, die Augen immer noch fest auf das Gebräu geheftet. "Hat er das. Bist du deswegen hier?"

"Vielleicht. Eigentlich dachte ich, du würdest mir eine Nachricht schicken, um mir zu erklären, was los ist."

„Ich brauchte Zeit, um nachzudenken."

„Das sehe ich. Trotzdem sollten wir darüber reden."

Als er nicht antwortete, beugte Hermine sich aufreizend nach vorne und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Wie elektrisiert hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Bevor du mich mit Vorwürfen bombardierst, lass mich dir sagen, dass ich nicht stolz darauf bin, wie es dazu kam. Aber es schien so einleuchtend, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte, es zu versuchen. Irgendwann musste ich dann feststellen, dass es ein lukratives Geschäft ist, um den Orden finanziell zu unterstützen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Nebeneffekt, in dubiosen Kreisen Kontakte zu knüpfen. Auf diese Weise bin ich an viele Informationen gekommen, die uns anderenfalls verborgen geblieben wären."

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand über seinen Arm nach oben gleiten und umfing damit seine Wange. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so skrupellos bist."

Er schluckte und schloss die Augen. „Du solltest nicht hier sein. Deine Anwesenheit lenkt mich ab."

"Gut. Und du solltest dich unterstehen, Geschäfte mit Drogen zu machen."

"Das weiß ich."

"Dann hör auf damit. Es ist nicht richtig."

Snape schlug die Augen auf und legte demonstrativ den Arm um ihre Hüften, dann zog er sie zu sich heran, sodass sie sich ganz nahe waren. "Und was ist hiermit? Wenn jemand uns so sieht, glaubst du, er würde es verstehen?"

"Das kommt ganz darauf an. Es würde ihm zumindest keinen Schaden zufügen. Vor allem ist das hier nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was du bei diesen Geschäften verursachst."

Er schnaubte leise. "Sieht Weasley das genauso?"

"Ron hat seine Chance gehabt. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen."

"Und Potter?"

"Harry ist mein Freund. Er sollte meine Wahl respektieren."

"Die Menschen können nicht mit so einer Situation umgehen, Hermine. Und sie haben allen Grund dazu."

"Vielleicht. Doch es sind unsere Gefühle. Wenn sie nicht damit klarkommen, lassen wir sie einfach. Es spielt keine Rolle."

"Jetzt nicht. Aber eines Tages schon. Ich werde nicht jünger."

Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. "Okay, Severus. Ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen machst, wie es weitergehen soll. Aber es hat keinen Sinn, sich irgendein Szenario auszudenken, dass sich vielleicht in vielen Jahren einmal abspielen könnte. Ich möchte meine Zeit mit dir gemeinsam verbringen. Alles andere ist nebensächlich."

Snape nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht getan habe, um Profit daraus zu schlagen. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Ich wollte mich nie daran bereichern."

Sie nickte. "Du hast es für den Orden getan. Das kann ich verstehen. Aber ich werde es nicht unterstützen."

"Das verlange ich auch gar nicht von dir. Es ist ein schmutziges Geschäft."

"Waren die Informationen denn wenigstens wertvoll?"

„Die meisten. Es waren zu viele, um das konkret zu sagen."

Abwesend kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Was ist mit Veritaserum? Oder den diversen anderen Zaubern?"

„Das ist nicht derselbe Effekt. Manchmal gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, als auf die bewährten alten Methoden zurückzugreifen."

Ungläubig betrachtete Hermine sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. Es fiel ihr schwer, das zu begreifen.

„Du meinst, jemanden in eine Abhängigkeit zu stürzen, ist effektiver?"

Snape zuckte zusammen, als er das hörte. „Ich weiß, dass das schwer zu verstehen ist. Es ist auch nicht richtig, es rechtfertigen zu wollen. Aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl, Hermine. Du weißt, wie Todesser sich verhalten. Es ist fast unmöglich, etwas aus ihnen herauszubekommen, ohne dabei Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Oft gibt es keinen anderen Weg, als andere Spuren zu verfolgen, um etwas zu erfahren."

Entschieden löste Hermine sich von ihm los und warf einen finsteren Blick auf die vor ihr aufgebauten Apparaturen. "Du solltest das hier nicht zu Ende führen, Severus. Ich sehe, dass es dich quält."

Snape lehnte sich träge gegen die Arbeitsplatte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das ist nicht so einfach wie es klingt."

"Warum nicht? Willst du damit sagen, dass du das Zeug selbst konsumierst?"

"Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde ich es wohl kaum vor dir zugeben."

"Ich habe befürchtet, dass du so etwas sagst."

Snape streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich abwesend damit über ihre Wange. "Ich hatte Glück, Hermine. Wenigstens das ist mir erspart geblieben."

Verunsichert blinzelte sie ihn an. "Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

"Ich habe eine Entdeckung gemacht, die ich nicht einfach so unter den Tisch kehren kann."

Überrascht hockte sie sich neben ihn auf die Kante der Arbeitsplatte. „Eigentlich sollte mich das nicht verwundern. Aber das tut es. Ist es diese Sache mit Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Er nickte. „Wie ich sehe, hat Potter dich auch darüber informiert."

Wie beiläufig zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. „Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du mir früher oder später davon erzählt hättest. Jetzt bleibt es dir erspart."

„Dann beunruhigt dich diese Entdeckung genauso wie mich, nehme ich an."

„Natürlich tut es das, Severus. Es ist schrecklich."

„Und was würdest du sagen, wenn ich trotzdem drauf und dran wäre, alles hinzuschmeißen?"

Sie starrte ihn an. "Was soll das heißen?"

"Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Aber stell es dir nur einmal vor. Meinen geregelten Tagesablauf, meine Position im Orden, meinen Job. Alles weg." Um seine Worte zu verdeutlichen, machte er eine ausladende Geste mit den Armen, die Hermine nur noch mehr beunruhigte.

"Wie bist du denn auf diese Idee gekommen?"

"Spielt das eine Rolle? Offenbar weiß Albus am besten, was gut für mich ist."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Dumbledore steckt dahinter?"

Snape seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, nichts mehr zu tun, Hermine."

Zutiefst betroffen von dem desolaten Anblick, den er ihr bot, nickte sie. "Das weiß ich. Du brauchst deinen Job. Du bist so vernarrt darin, uns Angst einzujagen, dass ich es mir nicht vorstellen könnte, wenn du es eines Tages nicht mehr tust."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. "Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?"

Hermine lächelte verlegen. "Na ja, du bist gut. Sehr leidenschaftlich eben. Aber im Grunde genommen hattest du noch nie was fürs Unterrichten übrig. Wenn du ehrlich bist, bist du da nur so hineingerutscht, weil du eine Abmachung mit Dumbledore getroffen hast. Trotzdem verstehe ich natürlich, dass dir der Gedanke, es aufzugeben, Sorgen macht. Jemand wie du kann nicht zuhause auf dem Sofa sitzen und nichts tun. Du brauchst eine sinnvolle Aufgabe."

Snape lachte auf. Die Bitterkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „All die Jahre über dachte ich, es wäre schön, dem Ganzen den Rücken zukehren zu können. Aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Es wird mir schwer fallen, Hogwarts zu verlassen."

„Es ist vollkommen normal, dass du dir Gedanken darüber machst. Andernfalls wärst du noch abgebrühter, als ich dachte. Es ist deine Entscheidung, was du tust. Wenn du also deine Tätigkeit im Orden etwas einschränken willst, solltest du das tun. Das muss nicht bedeuten, dass du nicht mehr gebraucht wirst. Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore weiß das. Aber wie du dich auch entscheidest, du solltest etwas mehr Vertrauen in Harry haben. Er will nun einmal Auror werden, Severus. Das ist genau das, was zu ihm passt."

Er sah sie prüfend von der Seite her an. "Hör zu, Hermine. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber mein Vertrauen in die Auroren ist allgemein nicht sonderlich hoch."

Hermine biss sich gedankenverloren auf die Lippe. "Du hast es nicht überwunden, dass sie dich nach Askaban stecken wollten, richtig?"

„Nicht nur das. Ich war schon in einer Zelle, bis Albus für mich gebürgt und mich so herausgeholt hat." Er senkte den Blick. „Verstehst du jetzt auch, warum es so schwer für mich ist, mit ihm auszukommen? Er hat mich damals nicht nur entlastet, sondern mir obendrein noch zur Freiheit verholfen und einen Job verschafft."

„Aber seitdem hast du für ihn getan, was du konntest, um dem Orden zu helfen."

"Ja. Trotzdem kann ich ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Er wäre ungemein enttäuscht von mir."

Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du hast jahrelang für ihn spioniert und fast dein Leben gelassen. Was will er denn noch?"

"Und wo wäre ich ohne seine Hilfe gelandet?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen, geschweige denn, davon halten sollte. Auch Snape sah nicht so aus, als hätte er eine Lösung für den Konflikt parat, der ihn bewegte.

"Es fällt mir nicht leicht, meine Arbeit, die ich so lange ausgetüftelt und perfektioniert habe, anderen zu überlassen. Und es gibt auch nicht viele, die bereit sind, in diese Fußstapfen zu treten, Hermine."

"Dann vertrau mir. Harry wird sich darum kümmern, dass deine Arbeit nicht umsonst war. Die wenigsten hätten ihm zugetraut, dass er Voldemort tatsächlich besiegt. Aber er hat es geschafft. Er wird ein guter Auror werden. Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihm reden. Ihr könntet eure Informationen miteinander austauschen ..."

Abwehrend hob er die Hände. "Das halte ich für keine gute Idee."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil es nicht funktionieren würde", sagte er defensiv. Die Härte in seiner Stimme, die Hermine dabei entgegenschlug, erschreckte sie fast.

"Wie kannst du das wissen? Ihr habt es doch noch nicht einmal versucht."

"Hermine, nein!" Snape stieß sich mit einen Schwung von der Arbeitsplatte ab und raufte sich angestrengt die Haare. "Du weißt, wie tief unsere gegenseitige Abneigung sitzt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich daran erinnert."

Irritiert blinzelte sie ihn an. "Genau deshalb müsst ihr alles daran setzen, die Sache endlich zu überwinden. Auch für Harry ist es nicht leicht. Aber gerade jetzt, wo wir beide uns näher gekommen sind, würde ich mir wünschen, dass ihr es wenigstens versucht."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „So einfach ist das nicht."

„Doch. Tu mir den Gefallen und denk darüber nach."

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen hopste sie von ihrem Platz und kam auf ihn zu. Innig schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Snape ließ sie gewähren, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, nicht weiter dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Ich habe ihm dasselbe gesagt, Severus. Wenn er also zu dir kommt, hoffe ich, dass du ihn nicht einfach fortschickst. Bitte versprich mir, dass du ihm eine Chance gibst."

Der Professor lehnte abgeschlagen den Kopf an ihre Stirn. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber du solltest dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen."

„Du erwartest doch nicht von mir, dass ich das einfach so hinnehme? Harry ist mein Freund."

„Nein. Aber wie ich dich kenne, wirst du ihm irgendwann von uns erzählen. Das macht es nicht gerade leichter für mich."

Überrascht sah Hermine ihn an. „Wäre es denn in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich es ihm sage?"

„Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, so wie ihr zusammenhaltet."

In Hermine breitete sich ein befreiendes Gefühl aus. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass du das so siehst. Ehrlich, Severus. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

Er seufzte leise. „Gut. Dann tu auch du mir den Gefallen und sag mir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist. Ich würde mich gerne darauf vorbereiten. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass ich nicht versehentlich einen Fehler mache."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Mein Ruf ist nicht gerade der Beste, Hermine. Jeder, der sich mit mir abgibt, muss damit rechnen, selbst in Verruf zu geraten."

„Glaubst du etwa, er würde uns verraten?"

„Man kann nie wissen. Was auch immer wir tun, wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten kommst."

„Das wird nicht passieren, Severus. Harry wird es akzeptieren. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Snape zog skeptisch die Brauen zusammen, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Es genügte Hermine, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass er anderer Meinung darüber war. Doch um die Sorge nicht überhand nehmen zu lassen, sagte sie nichts dazu. Es würde sich zeigen, ob die Welt bereit wäre, eine Beziehung wie diese zu akzeptieren.


	28. Chapter 28

Bezüglich eurer Fragen:

-Die News betreffend möchte ich noch einmal auf meine Profilseite verweisen. Dort gibt es Hinweise darüber, wo ihr neue Kapitel oder die Fanart etc. finden könnt, die hier nicht gepostet wurden bzw. nicht gepostet werden können.

Wie bereits erwähnt, bin ich auf deviantart unter 'burdenofimpurity' zu finden, was natürlich für die Geschichten nicht sonderlich von Bedeutung ist. Auch meine Zeichnungen und Bilder sind einfach, erwartet also nicht zu viel. Meine wahre Leidenschaft steckt nun mal in der Schreiberei.

-Eine kurze Zusammenfassung zu 'Martyr' gibt es dort ebenfalls zu lesen.

-Einer der fünf (oder so ähnlich) Katrins schulde ich noch einen Dank, was ich hiermit ausdrücken möchte.

-Aus aktuellem Anlass: Wenn ihr eure Namen wechselt, was ja öfter mal vorkommt, tue ich mich schwer, euch zuzuordnen, seid also bitte nicht verwundert, wenn das ein kleines Chaos in den Antworten auslöst. Ist nicht böse gemeint.

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 28

Entgegen der Erwartungen zeigte Snape sich bereit, die Arbeiten an seinem Gebräu vorerst zu beenden. Ohne viele Worte führte er Hermine in seine Wohnung, dann entschuldigte er sich kurz und kehrte noch einmal ins Labor zurück. Sie wusste nicht, ob es aus Verlegenheit oder aufgrund seines schlechten Gewissens geschah. Er wirkte etwas zerstreut, mehr konnte sie nicht dazu sagen. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur Ordnung schaffen, schließlich hatte er schon immer einen Hang dazu gehabt, seinen Arbeitsplatz penibel sauber zu halten. So oder so, Hermine nahm sich vor, ihm Zeit zu geben, ihr noch einmal in Ruhe alles zu erklären. Zumindest wollte sie sich bemühen, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Während sie in seinem Wohnzimmer auf ihn wartete, beschlich sie das ungute Gefühl, in etwas hineingeraten zu sein, das sie am liebsten niemals erfahren hätte. Andererseits wusste sie aber auch, dass es nicht gut wäre, diese Angelegenheit einfach zu verdrängen. Mit zwischen die Zähne geklemmter Lippe wanderte sie in dem kargen Raum auf und ab, in dem er in Hogwarts sein Dasein fristete. Es war ein einfaches Zimmer mit billigen Möbeln, genauso wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte. Doch niemand sonst, der es zu Gesicht bekam, würde darauf kommen, dass hier einer der klügsten Köpfe aus der Welt der Zauberer hauste.

Hermine seufzte in Gedanken. Der Zwiespalt, ihm vertrauen zu wollen, zugleich aber auch strickt gegen derartige Methoden zu sein, machte ihr schwer zu schaffen. Nie im Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass er den Orden auf diese Weise unterstützen würde. Und was sagte überhaupt Dumbledore dazu? Hatte er sich denn all die Jahre über keine Gedanken gemacht, was der Professor in den Kerkern so trieb? Die Anspannung in Hermine stieg beständig an. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es ebenso wenig in Ordnung war, sich immer mehr darin zu verrennen, mit ihm zusammen sein zu wollen. Sie war, im Vergleich zu ihm, noch so unglaublich jung. Aber das Verlangen, zu ihm durchzudringen und in seinen Armen zu liegen, war nach wie vor ungebrochen. Es schien keine Rolle zu spielen, ob es rechtens war oder nicht. Jedenfalls wollte sie nichts davon hören.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten damit zugebracht hatte, sich den Kopf zu zermartern, setzte sie sich steif auf das Sofa und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Tief in ihrem Inneren wollte sie ein für alle Mal mit der Geheimniskrämerei brechen, die zwischen ihnen stand. Das Zimmer, so unfreundlich es auch wirkte, beherbergte Regale voller Bücher und persönlicher Gegenstände. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich von ihrem Platz aus um. Von Snape war noch immer nichts zu sehen. Die Gelegenheit, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, um sich abzureagieren, schien perfekt. Aber hatte sie das Recht dazu, nach dieser kurzen Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, in seiner Wohnung herumzuschnüffeln? Was würde er sagen, wenn er sie dabei ertappen würde?

Gerade, als sie so heftig mit ihrem Gewissen haderte, ging die Tür auf und der Professor kam herein. Überglücklich, dass sie nichts Unrechtes getan hatte, sprang Hermine auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie fühlte sich so erleichtert und schuldig zugleich, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Snape drückte sie verwundert an sich. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit hineingezogen habe, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zusteht, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Severus. Aber es gibt so wenig, das ich über dich weiß. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

"Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich nicht wollte, dass du mir näher kommst. Es wird immer Dinge geben, die ich getan habe, die dir zu schaffen machen werden. Doch deshalb kann ich dir nicht einfach von heute auf morgen alles über mich erzählen."

"Ich weiß."

Vorsichtig führte er sie zurück zum Sofa und setzte sich mit ihr in den Armen darauf nieder. Dankbar schmiegte Hermine sich an ihn, während er sanft mit seinen Fingern ihr Haar durchforstete.

Snape seufzte. "Mein Leben ist noch viel verworrener als du ahnst, Hermine. Es wird Zeit brauchen, dir das zu erklären."

Sie nickte. "Ich will versuchen, es zu verstehen, Severus. Obwohl es mir nicht leicht fällt."

Abwesend strich er mit seiner Hand eine ihrer Strähnen auf die Seite. "Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass es gut für dich wäre, wenn du alles davon erfährst. Ich verstehe, dass dich der Gedanke, das Labor zu solchen Zwecken zu benutzen, aufwühlt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich einfach so ändern kann, was ich getan habe."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich versucht war, aus Frust deine Sachen zu durchwühlen, während du weg warst. Alleine die Tatsache, dass du dazu fähig bist, so etwas zu tun, macht mich verrückt. Hast du denn gar nicht an die Menschen gedacht, deren Leben du damit beeinflusst hast?"

Snape setzte sich abrupt auf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Lass mich eines klarstellen, Hermine. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich ein unschuldiges Dasein geführt habe. Ich bin gebrandmarkt. Und auch dann, wenn du das jetzt vielleicht nicht hören willst, muss ich dir sagen, dass ich noch ganz andere Dinge getan habe. Was jedoch diese Sache angeht, war nicht ich es, der die Betroffenen dazu getrieben hat, das Zeug zu konsumieren. Es kann viele Gründe geben, dass jemand sich auf diesen Pfad begibt. Ich habe sie nicht hinterfragt und immer versucht, so wenig Beziehungen zu den Menschen wie nur irgend möglich aufzubauen, genauso wie es die Angelegenheit erforderte. Nur so war es mir möglich, meine Aufgaben präzise und effektiv auszuführen, ohne dabei in einen Konflikt mit mir selbst zu geraten."

„Das dachte ich mir. Aber trotzdem hast du ihre Situation ausgenutzt."

„Ja."

Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um den Leib. „Du weißt, dass ich dazu tendiere, Harry so ziemlich alles zu erzählen. Aber jetzt, wo ich so verbissen darüber nachgedacht habe, wird es auch für mich nicht leicht werden, ihm zu erklären, was mich dazu gebracht hat, mit dir zusammen sein zu wollen."

Er nickte knapp. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich verstehe das. Niemand zwingt dich dazu, dich weiter mit mir abzugeben. Ich habe dir von Anfang an geraten, Abstand von mir zu halten."

Hermine schluckte mit trockenem Mund. Die Art und Weise, wie er mit ihr sprach, war weder maßregelnd, noch übermäßig kühl. Dennoch verspürte sie eine gewisse Zurückhaltung in seiner Stimme, fast so, als würde er damit rechnen, dass sie jederzeit bereit war, sich von ihm abzuwenden.

„Ich weiß, dass du McGonagall versprochen hast, in Bezug auf uns keinen Ärger zu machen. Es ist richtig so. Wir dürfen uns nicht zu etwas hinreißen lassen, was wir hinterher bereuen. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass ich die Zeit mit dir ungeschehen machen möchte. Im Gegenteil. Im Grunde genommen möchte ich dich einfach nur verstehen. Und das wird nicht leicht werden. Aber ich will es versuchen. Jedenfalls sollst du wissen, dass ich mich bemühen werde, dir dabei zu helfen, keinen Ärger zu machen."

Snape senkte den Kopf, sodass ihm einige seiner Strähnen vors Gesicht fielen. „Das hatte ich nicht von dir erwartet, Hermine."

Tief getroffen von seiner Unsicherheit stupste sie ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Glaubst du, mit dir hier zu sitzen, verstößt gegen die Regeln?"

Er sah auf und blinzelte. „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Normalerweise ist es den Schülern nicht erlaubt, die Privaträume der Lehrer zu betreten. Aber ich denke, in deinem speziellen Fall ist sie bereit, ihre eigenen Regeln zu machen."

„Wirklich? Wieso sollte sie so etwas tun?"

„Sie vertraut dir. Und mir auch."

Erleichtert lehnte Hermine sich an ihn. „Wenn das so ist, hat sie bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns einfach nur miteinander unterhalten."

„Das wäre durchaus möglich."

Hermine nahm seine Hand und studierte gedankenverloren seine langen Finger. „Bitte versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, Severus. Es ist nur so, dass ich mir wünsche, du hättest damals einen anderen Weg gefunden, dem Orden zu helfen. Dein Verständnis mir gegenüber zeigt, wie verzweifelt du gewesen sein musst. Deshalb hoffe ich, dass du dich dazu bereit erklärst, mit Harry zusammenzuarbeiten. Es wäre ein Anfang."

Snape zog sie wortlos zu sich an seine Brust und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Er hatte so viel Zeit damit zugebracht, Potter zu hassen, dass es unmöglich schien, diese Abneigung jemals in etwas anderes umwandeln zu können.

Während er sich schmerzlich in Erinnerung rief, wie kostbar die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse mit Hermine waren, schloss sie die Augen und bemühte sich, nicht mehr an die aufwühlenden Vorkommnisse der letzten Stunden zu denken. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie so den Abend auf dem Sofa, ohne viele Worte miteinander zu wechseln. Irgendwann dösten sie nebeneinander ein.

Erst gegen Mitternacht öffnete Hermine die Augen und streckte ihre Arme. Sie hatte so krumm gelegen, dass ihr ganzer Rücken sich anfühlte, als wäre er verbogen. Vorsichtig nahm sie eine neue Liegeposition ein, da geriet plötzlich Bewegung in den Professor.

Snape reckte sich und blinzelte sie an. „Du musst nicht hier bleiben, Hermine."

„Oh, aber ich möchte es so."

Er atmete tief und langanhaltend durch. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Minerva besonders glücklich sein wird, wenn sie uns so sieht."

Hermine lächelte verschlagen. „Aber sie ist nicht hier. Also weiß sie auch nicht, was wir tun."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „So viel zu deinen guten Vorsätzen. Ich hätte dir etwas mehr Standhaftigkeit zugetraut, Miss Granger."

Aufgeweckt schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn und strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust. „Ich habe nur versprochen, keinen Ärger zu machen. Davon, nicht in deiner Wohnung mit dir rumzumachen, war nie die Rede."

Seine Brauen zogen sich für einen Moment zusammen, dann stützte er sich auf den Ellenbogen und sah eindringlich auf sie hinab. Wortlos senkte er den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen hart und fordernd auf ihre.

Hermine wusste, wie sehnsüchtig er darauf gewartet hatte, das zu tun. Ihr selbst ging es nicht anders. Es überraschte sie nur, dass er nicht die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Konnte es tatsächlich daran liegen, dass noch immer so viele Dinge zwischen ihnen standen?

In dem Bemühen, den Augenblick nicht verderben zu wollen, schlang sie innig die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn an sich, bis er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr lag. Jegliche Gedanken daran, ihn aufzugeben, verloren sich, denn Hermine konnte den inzwischen vertrauten Druck seiner harten Männlichkeit vernehmen, die unmittelbar auf ihrem Bauch zu liegen kam und ihr fast den Verstand raubte. Schlagartig konzentrierten sich ihre Sinne nur noch darauf, ihn bis tief in ihre Mitte hinein spüren zu wollen, prickelnd und aufregend wie zuletzt auch. Das ohnehin schon unbeschreibliche Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein, wurde nur dadurch noch gesteigert, dass Snape mit seiner Zunge tief in ihren Mund drang. Zugleich glitten seine Hände begierig ihren Körper hinauf und machten sich an ihren spitzen Brüsten zu schaffen.

Hermine stöhnte auf. So ungestüm hatte er sie beim letzten Mal nicht empfangen, doch es war ihr gleich. Nach all der Aufregung brachte es etwas ungeheuer Befreiendes mit sich, sich auf diese Art gehen zu lassen.

Seine Küsse stürmisch erwidernd, versenkte sie ihre Finger in seinen Haaren. Dann, als sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn endlich nackt bei sich haben zu müssen, ließ sie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken hinabgleiten. Dort umfasste sie seine Pobacken und presste ihn an sich. In nunmehr rhythmischen Bewegungen prallten ihre Körper mehrmals aneinander, bis Snape zwischen sie griff, seine Hose öffnete und seinen Penis befreite.

Begierig nutzte Hermine die Gelegenheit und schlang die Finger um seinen harten Schaft, sodass er laut aufstöhnte. Eine Weile gelang es ihr so, ihn mit der Hand zu beschäftigen. Nach ein paar Stößen aber zog er sich zurück und riss ihr den Rock herunter. Ungestüm tauchten seine Finger durch das Höschen in ihre feuchte Mitte ein, wo sie sich gekonnt den empfindlichsten Punkt suchten, um ihr Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Gefangen zwischen Lust und Neugierde genoss Hermine das Spiel, ehe Snape sich aufbäumte und am Rande der Beherrschung auf ihr saß. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, seine Strähnen standen wirr nach allen Seiten ab. Hermine jedoch hatte fast nur Augen für seinen Penis, der ihr so willig entgegen ragte.

Energisch hob sie die Hüften an und half ihm, ihren Unterleib freizulegen. Dann umfasste sie seinen Nacken und zog ihn fordernd zu sich hinab, damit er sich auf ihr positionieren konnte. Beide stöhnten auf, als er in sie eindrang. Tief schob er sich zwischen ihre geschwollenen Falten und wieder hinaus. Nur kurze Zeit später kam er in ihr verborgen mit solcher Wucht, dass ihr Herz ekstatisch erzitterte.

Snape rollte sich von ihr und legte sich neben sie, so gut es auf dem beengten Raum möglich war. Innig schlang er den Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. Eine Weile konnte das berauschende Gefühl des Höhepunkts die sorgenvollen Gedanken verdrängen. Doch als er erschlafft und scheinbar kalt neben ihr zur Ruhe kam, gab es nur noch eine Sache, die ihm zu schaffen machte: Es war nun schon das zweite Mal gewesen, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihn gewonnen hatte.


	29. Chapter 29

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 29

Es wurde so zur Gewohnheit für Hermine, in den Kerkern ein- und auszugehen, dass sie beinahe jede freie Minute bei Severus Snape verbrachte. Glücklicherweise war Ginny äußerst erfinderisch, wenn es darum ging, ihr ein Alibi zu verschaffen, was nicht selten erforderlich war. Zwar hatte Hermine nach wie vor unter der Entdeckung von Snapes heimlichen Geschäften zu leiden, dennoch fühlte sie sich zu stark zu ihm hingezogen, als dass sie es geschafft hätte, ihm den Rücken zuzukehren. Dem Professor selbst schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Es war Neuland für ihn, sich mit der Gesellschaft eines anderen Menschen anzufreunden, der tatsächlich bereit war, ihn trotz all seiner Fehler zu akzeptieren.

Eines Abends, als er an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro saß, klopfte es wieder einmal an der Tür. Erwartungsvoll stand er auf, um zu öffnen. Doch es war nicht Hermine, die vor ihm zum Vorschein kam, sondern Harry Potter.

Snape ließ abschätzig die Mundwinkel spielen. Der unerwartete Besuch an seiner Tür war ihm alles andere als willkommen. Potter selbst schien sich ebenfalls nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen.

„Was wollen Sie hier?"

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich muss Sie sprechen, Sir."

Ein unliebsames Schnauben entfuhr dem Professor. Hatte der Bengel tatsächlich geglaubt, es würde so einfach werden?

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Ihnen etwas zu sagen hätte", antwortete er herablassend.

Mit harter Miene erwiderte Harry den Blick seines Erzfeindes. „Das sehe ich anders. Professor Dumbledore wollte, dass wir uns zusammentun. Andernfalls wäre ich bestimmt nicht hier."

Snape grinste hämisch. Wie es aussah, hatte Hermine ihrem Freund noch nichts von ihrer heimlichen Liaison erzählt.

„Tut mir leid, dass Sie Ihre kostbare Zeit geopfert haben, Potter. Aber den Weg hätten Sie sich sparen können. Ich bin nicht bereit, meine Arbeit einfach so aufzugeben. Schon gar nicht werde ich sie jemandem in die Hände legen, der derart nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzt. Guten Tag."

Energisch versetzte er der Tür einen Stoß, doch Harry war schneller. Sein Fuß sauste nach vorne und lande zielgenau im Spalt.

Snape verging das Grinsen. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, jemanden in sein Leben zu lassen. Und nur, weil er es bei Hermine geschafft hatte, musste das nicht automatisch bedeuten, dass er das noch einmal tun konnte. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ironie, ausgerechnet dem Menschen vertrauen zu sollen, der es gewagt hatte, unerlaubterweise seine schlimmsten und privatesten Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium zu fischen. Die ganze quälende Vorgeschichte, die er mit Harrys Vater James erlebt hatte, saß zu tief, um sich widerstandslos umstimmen zu lassen.

„Was auch immer Ihre Absicht ist, Potter, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Und jetzt nehmen Sie Ihren Fuß aus meiner Tür, bevor Sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schön. Ich werde es tun, wenn Sie mich anhören. Andernfalls denke ich nicht, dass wir zu einer Übereinkunft kommen werden. Sie wissen, dass ich bereit bin, alles dafür zu tun, um den Frieden zu sichern. Ihre Entdeckung ist von großer Bedeutung. Wenigstens darin sind wir uns einig, nicht wahr?"

Der Professor zog finster die Brauen zusammen. Seine Laune schien sich mit jeder Sekunde zu verschlechtern. „Sie glauben also, Sie können einfach hier hereinspazieren und so tun, als wäre die vergangenen Jahre nie etwas vorgefallen? Da irren Sie sich gewaltig! Es hat Ihnen wohl nicht gereicht, ungebeten in meine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Sie mussten meine Geschichte auch noch weitererzählen!"

Harry stutzte. Darum ging es also. „Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich wollte Ihnen damit nur einen Gefallen tun, Professor. Außerdem war ja nicht sicher, was aus Ihnen werden würde. Sie waren ja schon tot, als wir Sie in der Heulenden Hütte zurückgelassen haben."

Snape lachte höhnisch auf. „Sicher doch ..."

Wild entschlossen, sich nicht weiter darauf einzulassen, machte Harry einen Schritt nach vorn und packte ihn am Ärmel. „Sir, bitte. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Sie mehr Erfahrung darin besitzen, jemanden aufzuspüren. Es wäre also durchaus hilfreich, wenn Sie mir sagen, wonach ich suchen soll. Ich will ebenso wie Sie dafür sorgen, dass es endlich ein Ende hat. Sie sind mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige, der schlaflose Nächte hat. Ich kann Ihnen ansehen, dass es Sie beunruhigt. Genau deshalb müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Wir müssen den Spuren nachgehen und herausfinden, was dahinter steckt. Erst dann werden wir unseren Frieden finden."

Snape sah zornig auf ihn hinunter. Obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, musste er doch einsehen, dass der junge Mann vor seinen Augen so wirkte, als würde er das durchziehen wollen. Und damit nicht genug. Allzu mahnend prangten Hermines Worte in seinem Hinterkopf, endlich über seinen Schatten zu springen und Harry zu vertrauen.

Ruckartig machte er sich von ihm los und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihm auf. „Versuchen Sie es in Gringotts. Dort hatten Sie ja schon mal Erfolg, wenn ich mich entsinne."

Harry nickte knapp.

„Einem Mann mit Ihrer Position dürfte es nicht sonderlich schwer fallen, eine Genehmigung des Ministeriums zu erhalten, um Bellas Verlies betreten zu können. Fragen Sie Kingsley oder notfalls auch Lucius, obwohl ich kaum glaube, dass er Ihnen behilflich sein wird. Falls Sie dort nichts finden, sollte der Landsitz der Lestranges weitere Auskünfte geben können. Fragen Sie nach den Angestellten, die dort gearbeitet haben. Hauselfen. Alles, was sprechen kann. Bella war dem Dunklen Lord zwar treu ergeben, doch ich bin sicher, selbst sie hat sich in ihren dunkelsten Stunden danach gesehnt, das Kind einmal in den Armen halten zu können. Und da sie eine außerordentlich willensstarke Hexe war, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie alles daran gesetzt hat, nach Hinweisen über den Verbleib des Kindes zu suchen."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke, Sir."

Snape rümpfte unbeeindruckt davon seine markante Nase. „Vergessen Sie eines nicht, Potter: Irgendwo muss es einen Hinweis geben. Wir haben ihn nur noch nicht gefunden."

xxx

Als Potter endlich das Weite gesucht hatte, sackte Snape matt in seinem Stuhl zusammen und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er wusste, dass er das Trauma, das James ihm zugefügt hatte, nicht überwunden hatte und vermutlich auch nie überwinden würde. Kopfüber hilflos erleben zu müssen, wie andere sich über ihn lustig machten, war ja auch keine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Noch dazu im Beisein von Lily. Vielleicht wäre ihre Freundschaft nicht so endgültig in die Brüche gegangen, wenn dieser Vorfall anders ausgegangen wäre. Genau sagen ließ sich das aber nicht. Noch immer machte es ihm schwer zu schaffen, dass ihr Sohn dahintergekommen war, was sich damals abgespielt hatte. Es war entwürdigend und demütigend gewesen. Inzwischen waren die Rumtreiber tot. Doch der Gedanke, dass Harry seinem Vater so ähnlich war, verstörte ihn jedes Mal wieder, wenn er ihn sah.

Träge setzte er sich auf und holte die Flasche mit dem Hochprozentigen aus der Schublade hervor. An einem Tag wie diesem war ihm nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Nach wie vor fühlte er sich unsagbar einsam. Es fiel ihm zwar nicht leicht, es zuzugeben, aber streng gesehen gehörte er noch immer nirgends dazu. Im Grunde genommen war sein ganzes Leben ohnehin nur ein einziges Ritual, das er immer wieder aufs Neue vollführte. Selbst jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei war.

Ein bitterer Geschmack lag auf seiner Zunge, als er den ersten Schluck nahm. Es erinnerte ihn schwermütig daran, dass er immerzu auf sich selbst gestellt gewesen war. Einsam und alleine. Und so wollte er es auch jetzt sein, denn die Gewohnheiten, die er sich angeeignet hatte, waren nur schwer abzulegen.

Seit Jahrzehnten stand er morgens um halb sechs auf. Tag für Tag. Egal, wie kräftezehrend die Nacht gewesen war, schleppte er sich ins Bad, um sich zu rasieren. Nach dem Duschen folgte das Ankleiden.

Sein erster Weg, wenn er die Wohnung in Hogwarts verließ, führte ihn nach nebenan in sein Büro, manchmal aber auch zum Schulleiter. Mit Minerva war das zwar jetzt anders, doch das Portrait Dumbledores erwartete ihn immer noch, um sich mit ihm auszutauschen.

Wenn er es bis hierher geschafft hatte, erlaubte er sich den ersten Kaffee des Tages, den einer der Hauselfen in seinem Büro servierte. Ein willkommenes, kleines Ritual in seinem spartanischen Leben. Leider verlangte der Anstand es, dass er sich in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück sehen ließ, obwohl er all die Jahre über am liebsten darauf verzichtet hätte. Smalltalk mit den anderen Lehrern war ihm zuwider. Der einzige Nutzen, den er für sich selbst daraus ziehen konnte, war der, als Aufsichtsperson zu brillieren, wenn sich die Schüler wieder einmal nicht im Griff hatten.

Snape grinste hämisch bei dem Gedanken daran. Wie oft hatte er wohl von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch aus einem der Gryffindors Punkte abgezogen?

Erneut hob er die Flasche an die Lippen. Obwohl ihm diese ganzen Rituale und Gegebenheiten immer lästig erschienen waren, war es eine traurige Tatsache, dass es ihm Angst machte, eines Tages darauf verzichten zu müssen.

xxx

Hermine warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand ihr gefolgt war, dann schlüpfte sie ins Innere von Snapes Büro. Irgendwann würde das Versteckspiel hoffentlich ein Ende haben. Doch solange sie noch zur Schule ging, musste sie vorsichtig sein, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass ihre heimliche Beziehung zu ihrem Professor aufflog.

Verwundert ertappte sie sich dabei, schon wieder so zu denken, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, obwohl sie noch gar nicht näher geklärt hatten, was das, was sie miteinander hatten, überhaupt war.

Das Dämmerlicht in Snapes Büro kam ihr vertraut vor. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie ihn ausfindig gemacht hatte. Der Anblick war traurig: Zusammengesunken saß der Professor in seinem Stuhl und hatte die Arme auf der Tischplatte ausgebreitet, auf denen sein Kopf ruhte.

Hermine machte leise die Tür zu und kam näher. Vorsichtig strich sie mit der Hand über seinen Rücken und rief seinen Namen.

Snape regte sich kurz, blieb aber liegen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal war Hermine ratlos, was sie tun sollte. Einerseits lag es ihr fern, ihm seinen Schlaf zu rauben, den er offensichtlich dringend nötig hatte. Andererseits aber empfand sie tiefe Abneigung seinem Vorhaben gegenüber, sich zu betrinken.

Energisch griff sie nach der leeren Flasche, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag und warf sie in den Papierkorb.

Der Professor atmete lautstark auf und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Seine von den langen Strähnen verhangenen Lider flackerten unruhig. Abgesehen davon ließ er sich jedoch nicht stören.

Hermine hatte langsam genug und entschloss sich dazu, ihn zu wecken. Strafe musste sein. Er würde es schließlich nicht anders handhaben.

Nachdem sie ihn halbwegs wachgerüttelt hatte, ließ er sich dazu überreden, ins Schlafzimmer überzusiedeln. Angestrengt legte Hermine seinen Arm über ihre Schulter, gemeinsam schafften sie es dann, ihn hochzuwuchten.

"Wenn du wieder nüchtern bist, erwarte ich eine Erklärung dafür, Severus. Du bist nicht gerade ein besonders gutes Vorbild, weißt du das?"

Er schnaubte unbehelligt und Hermine schimpfte weiter, während sie ihn mühsam durch eine Tür in sein Wohnzimmer bugsierte.

"Zum ersten Mal wünsche ich mir, du wärst etwas kleiner. Eigentlich weiß ich sowieso nicht, warum ich mir das antue. Ich sollte dich eiskalt hier liegenlassen."

"Dafür hast du ein zu gutes Herz", murmelte er leise.

Sie stöhnte auf. "Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du dich so kindisch verhältst, hätte ich doch auf Rons Vorschlag eingehen sollen ..."

Endlich schien sie seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt zu haben. "Weasley? Was für ein Vorschlag soll das sein?"

"Er hat mir neulich eine Eule geschickt und sich bei mir entschuldigt."

Erschöpft erreichte sie mit ihrer Fracht die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und hockte sich mit ihm an die Bettkante.

Snape blinzelte sie verschwommen durch seine Strähnen hindurch an. "Wenn du so scharf auf ihn bist, solltest du dir überlegen, ob du nicht zu ihm zurückkehrst."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, machte sich von ihm los und ließ ihn unsanft aufs Bett fallen. "Sei nicht lächerlich. Selbst wenn Ron der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre, würde ich ihn nicht als Partner zurückhaben wollen. Und jetzt sag mir lieber, was du damit bezwecken wolltest! Du siehst furchtbar aus, Severus."

Er grunzte und rollte sich schwerfällig zur Seite.

Wild entschlossen, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, kroch Hermine zu ihm aufs Bett und legte sich neben ihn. Eine Weile sahen sie einander schweigend an, bis er plötzlich die Hand nahm und ihr damit über die Wange strich.

"Du hättest das nicht tun müssen."

Angespannt neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm absichtlich ausweichen wollte, sein Verhalten jedoch führte wieder einmal unweigerlich dazu, dass sie anfing, ihre Beziehung zu ihm infrage zu stellen. "Das weiß ich, Severus. Und das nächste Mal, wenn du vorhast, dich gehen zu lassen, werde ich nicht so milde mit dir verfahren."

Schwer wie Blei sackte seine Hand nach unten. "Bist du dann fertig? Oder hast du mir noch etwas anderes zu sagen?"

Hermine spürte einen Stich, als sie den verletzten Tonfall in seiner Stimme hörte. "Ja. Da gäbe es jede Menge, Severus. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so mit deinen Problemen fertig werden willst."

"Hm", nuschelte er verbissen. "Du bist es ja auch nicht, die damit fertig werden muss."

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn an. "Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe, damit du in Ruhe deinen Rausch ausschlafen kannst."

Sie war drauf und dran, sich vom Acker zu machen, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie festhielt. "Warte, Hermine. Es war nicht meine Absicht, das zu sagen."

"Ach nein? Wieso hast du es dann getan?"

Snape ließ von ihr ab und schob seine Finger durch die unordentlichen Strähnen. "Potter war vorhin bei mir."

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Schlagartig schien Hermine bewusst zu werden, was hinter seinem Verhalten steckte. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, dass er sich deswegen gehen lassen musste wie ein unreifer Teenager. "Und deswegen musstest du dich gleich betrinken? Ehrlich, Severus, das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet."

Er lachte hohl. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt? Er hat sich noch immer nicht entschieden, was er mit mir tun soll."

Hermine horchte auf. "Wer?"

"Albus", sagte er trocken. "Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es Teil seiner Taktik ist, mich hinzuhalten, um mich zu zermürben."

Sie sah gebannt auf sein Gesicht. Nichts an seinem Ausdruck wollte den Kummer länger vor ihr verbergen.

Der Verzweiflung nahe schüttelte Snape den Kopf. "Er weiß genau, was er tut. Das wusste er schon immer."

"Was redest du da, Severus? Du bist jetzt ein freier Mann. McGonagall ..."

"Das hat mit ihr nichts zu tun. Sie würde mich nicht so ohne Weiteres auf die Straße setzen. Aber sie weiß auch, wie tief ich in seiner Schuld stehe. Es hat etwas mit Ehre und Vertrauen zu tun. Bestimmt kann Potter dir davon erzählen."

Hermine seufzte angestrengt. Langsam aber sicher fing die ganze Sache an, sie zu verwirren. "Ich kann nicht verstehen, was Harry damit zu tun haben soll, aber wenn du es mir erklären willst, bin ich gerne bereit, es mir anzuhören."

Snape blinzelte sie müde an. "Im Grunde genommen ist es wie ein Spiel. Wenn Albus sich Zeit lässt, kann er mich länger an sich binden. So wie er es mit deinem jungen Freund gemacht hat. Er hat ihm nicht alles auf einmal verraten, sondern immer schön Stück für Stück."

Hermine runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. "Aber er ist tot." Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand und nahm sie in ihre. "Du solltest wirklich aufhören, mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Dieses Portrait wird mir mehr und mehr suspekt, je länger ich darüber nachdenke."

Snape nickte matt. "Was für einen Unterschied macht das schon in unserer Welt? Es ist sein Wille, seine Sicht der Dinge, die ich auszuführen habe."

Am liebsten hätte Hermine mit den Augen gerollt, da er jedoch so bedrückt wirkte, ließ sie es bleiben.

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie belastend der Gedanke ist, keine Perspektive zu haben, Hermine."

"Doch, Severus. Ob du es hören willst oder nicht, das tue ich, denn auch ich hatte unter den Folgen des Krieges zu leiden."

Snape entzog ihr seine Hand und schlug hart die Kiefer aufeinander. "Du denkst vielleicht, dass du es dir vorstellen kannst. Aber du kannst es nicht. Hattest du vielleicht jemals unter finanziellen Sorgen zu leiden? Oder hattest du Angst davor, nach Hause zu kommen, wo dich dein Vater mit einer Tracht Prügel erwartet hat, um seinen Frust an dir oder deiner Mutter auszulassen?"

Sie schluckte und suchte nach Worten. Doch nichts schien angemessen, um etwas zu erwidern, womit sie es bleiben ließ.

"Ich habe mir den Arsch aufgerissen, um von dort wegzukommen. Das heißt, ich habe mich zurückgezogen, um zu lernen und etwas aus mir zu machen. Nicht etwa, weil ich es so wollte."

"Das verstehe ich, Severus."

"Tust du das? Anders als bei dir hatte ich keine finanzielle Absicherung, die mich aufgefangen hätte, wenn ich versagt hätte."

"Wow, Moment mal. Ich verstehe ja, dass dich diese Erfahrungen geprägt haben. Aber deshalb solltest du andere nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, dass dein Leben so verlaufen ist. Auch ich kann mich nicht ewig auf den Rücklagen meiner Eltern ausruhen, Severus."

"Ich will dich damit nicht verletzen, Hermine. Aber so richtig begreifen kann das nur jemand, der es selbst durchgemacht hat. Ich habe von Anfang an hart geschuftet und wurde dafür von Potter und seinen Freunden fertig gemacht. Es hat ihnen nicht gereicht, mich auszugrenzen, weil ich arm war oder zum Haus von Slytherin gehörte. Sie haben absichtlich keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, nach mir zu suchen, um ihre Langeweile zu vertreiben. Und wenn ich heute James Potters Sohn vor mir sehe, sehe ich denselben Bengel von damals, der mich vor anderen bloßgestellt und lächerlich gemacht hat."

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Du irrst dich. Vielleicht hat James es nicht verstanden, weil er ein wohlbehütetes Zuhause hatte, in dem er sich zu einem verwöhnten jungen Mann entwickeln konnte. Aber Harry hätte es verstanden, wenn du ihm nicht mit so viel Abneigung begegnet wärst."

Gereizt schnaubte er. "Glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du, du weißt, wie das ist, Angst davor zu haben, alles zu verlieren, was man sich erarbeitet hat? Mein Ruf mag nicht der Beste sein. Aber wenigstens hat es gereicht, um mir einen ansehnlichen Job zu verschaffen."

"Einen Job, der nicht nur gute Dinge mit sich gebracht hat, Severus."

Er starrte sie finster durch seine Strähnen hindurch an. "Das weiß ich selbst."

"Dann hör auf, dir Gedanken über Dumbledores Willen zu machen. Er sollte sich was schämen, dich so zu benutzen."

Langsam setzte er sich auf und robbte ans Kopfende des Bettes. Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und starrte stur geradeaus. Hermine rückte nach und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und den Kopf darauf gebettet, sah sie zu ihm auf. Es war schwer, die drückende Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu ertragen. Doch plötzlich beugte er sich über sie und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

"Wenn du ehrlich bist, würdest du nicht bei mir bleiben, wenn ich keine Arbeit mehr hätte, nicht wahr? Ich habe keine nennenswerten Rücklagen und auch kein wohnliches Dach über dem Kopf, Hermine. Alles was ich besitze, ist das alte Haus meines Vaters. Viel mehr ist da nicht. Und mit meiner Vergangenheit dürfte es schwer werden, irgendwas anderes zu machen."

Die Frage traf sie so unerwartet, dass sie stockte. Vernunftgemäß hatte er recht. Wenn sie vorwärtskommen und etwas erreichen wollte, konnte sie so nicht weitermachen. Doch vielleicht hatte sie genug davon, sich diesem Druck auszusetzen, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Konnte denn nicht auch ein einfaches Leben genügen, so wie sie es mit Harry und Ron gehabt hatte, als sie auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen waren?

Sanft strich er ihr mit dem Daumen eine Strähne beiseite. "Und du tätest gut daran, das Weite zu suchen. Ich weiß, dass das, was du für mich getan hast, viel mehr war, als ich je erwarten durfte. Es war schön, Hermine. Unglaublich schön. Aber wenn du tief in dich gehst, weißt du, dass es nichts für die Ewigkeit ist."

Schockiert riss Hermine die Augen auf. "Was redest du da? Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich dich fallen lasse, weil du vielleicht irgendwann keine Arbeit mehr hast?"

Snape legte entschlossen seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. "Hermine, hör zu. So unwahrscheinlich ist das nicht. Es ist egoistisch genug von mir gewesen, mich darauf einzulassen, etwas mit dir zu haben. Aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Doch jetzt, wo alles so ungewiss ist, muss ich dir die Augen öffnen. Wir sind so verschieden, auch wenn wir einige gemeinsame Vorlieben haben. Doch du solltest deine Zeit nicht hier unten in den Kerkern mit einem Mann wie mir vergeuden, der keine Perspektive hat. Du gehörst wo anders hin. Irgendwo, wo man dir etwas bieten kann. Denn das kann ich nicht."

Zitternd machte sie sich von ihm frei. Alleine der Gedanke, dass er so etwas in Erwägung zog, erschütterte sie zutiefst. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht perfekt ist, Severus. Doch deshalb kann ich nicht einfach aufgeben."

"Das würde dir auch gar nicht ähnlich sehen", sagte er ernst. "Aber ich kann es nicht länger verantworten. Ich habe gesehen, dass es dich belastet, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Nur so sollte es nicht sein. Meine Probleme sollten nicht zu deinen werden. Und wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, wirst du das ebenfalls so sehen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Natürlich war die Belastung, die auf ihren Schultern ruhte, gewachsen, seit sie angefangen hatte, sich auf ihn zuzubewegen. Doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie bereute, es getan zu haben.

Snape schien zu spüren, wie verunsichert sie war. Er senkte den Blick und sah abwesend mit seinen schwarzen Augen in den leeren Raum hinein. "Ich bin fast neununddreißig Jahre alt, Hermine. Und ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich jemals ein unbefangenes Leben führen werde. Willst du dir das wirklich antun? Willst du darauf warten, dass es besser wird, obwohl die Chancen dafür so gering sind? In meinem Alter haben andere bereits eine Familie gegründet. Aber wenn du mich ansiehst, wirst du sofort feststellen, dass das für mich nicht infrage kommt."

Nachdenklich nickte sie. Er hatte recht. An Kinder wäre mit ihm wohl nie zu denken.

"Und jetzt?", fragte sie leise. "Ich meine, du möchtest doch nicht, dass ich jetzt einfach so gehe? Das wäre ein großer Fehler, Severus!"

Mit einem verzerrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah er sie an. "Vermutlich. Aber es wäre ebenso falsch von mir, dich daran zu hindern."

Hermine fröstelte. Seine Stimme war ernst, seine vertrauten Augen aber wirkten beinahe flehentlich. Obwohl sie aufgrund seiner Worte das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen wollte, warf sie sich mit einem Satz nach vorne und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

Snape zögerte einen Moment, dann fing er sie auf und hielt sie fest. Seine Finger vergruben sich innig in ihren Haaren und er flüsterte: "Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen."

In Hermine überschlug sich alles. Sie wollte es überhaupt nicht verstehen. Und sie würde es auch nie verstehen. Nach allem, was jeder für sich durchgemacht hatte, schien es keinen Grund zu geben, der ihn dazu veranlassen konnte, so etwas zu sagen.

Nach Halt suchend krallte sie ihre Nägel in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung und sehnte sich nach Zuversicht und Wärme, nicht aber nach Zurückweisung. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu beben, bis ihr endlich bewusst wurde, dass sie sich nach der innigen Nähe verzehrte, die nur er ihr geben konnte. Sie wollte seine Stimme hören, die klar und deutlich sagte, dass sie auf ihn zählen konnte. Dass er sie halten und immer für sie da sein würde, egal, wie widrig die Umstände auch sein mochten.

Während er zärtlich ihre Haare durchforstete und mit ihr in den Armen auf und ab wippte, fing sie plötzlich an, mit ihren Händen die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust zu suchen. Energisch machte sie sich von ihm frei und drückte ihren Mund auf seinen. Ungehalten schlug ihr sein aufgewühlter Atem entgegen, durch den sie noch immer die Spuren des Alkohols wahrnehmen konnte, der eine gewaltige Lawine ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Es war ihr gleich. Sie hockte sich kurzerhand auf ihn und küsste ihn immer härter und fordernder, bis auch er sich ihr nicht länger entziehen konnte.

Begierig stießen ihre Zungen aneinander. Hermines Finger fummelten indes an seiner Kleidung herum und versuchten verzweifelt, seinen Körper aus den schier unzähligen Schichten zu befreien, die ihn vor ihr verhüllten. Irgendwie schaffte sie es trotz ihrer Nervosität und der ungeschickten Finger, zu seiner Brust vorzudringen. Hungrig nach seiner nackten Haut ließ sie von seinem Mund ab und rutschte nach unten, wo sie ihre Lippen um seine Brustwarze schloss.

Snape atmete hörbar aus. Er konnte ebenso wenig begreifen wie sie, was mit ihnen geschah. Seine kläglichen Bemühungen, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, schienen gescheitert zu sein. Stattdessen machte sich immer mehr das Verlangen in ihm breit, sich gehen zu lassen.

Hingebungsvoll liebkoste sie seinen Oberkörper, dann glitten ihre Hände weiter zu seinem Bauch und von dort hinab zu seiner in der Hose gefangenen Männlichkeit. Das sehnsüchtige Gefühl, seinen Penis spüren und sehen zu wollen, trieb sie voran. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie etwas so sehr gewollt hatte.

Ungeduldig öffnete sie erst seinen Gürtel und dann die Hose, ehe sie Snapes Männlichkeit herausholen konnte. Seine Hände kamen für einen Moment zur Ruhe. Tief grollend stöhnte er auf. Dann ging es schnell.

Mit flinken Fingern half er Hermine aus ihren Sachen und zog ihren nackten Unterleib zu sich auf den Schoß. Die Erwartungen, die Hermine an ihn und sich selbst hatte, waren gewaltig. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass dieses innige Beisammensein bedeutsamer war als alles andere. Ihre ungestüme Zärtlichkeit ihm gegenüber ließ keine Zweifel daran, wie wichtig er ihr war. Und wenn es sein musste, war sie bereit, ihre Gefühle intim und offen vor ihm zu zeigen. Zugleich verspürte sie das Verlangen, sich von ihm führen zu lassen. Seine Erfahrungen, seine Vorstellungen sollten ihr genügen. Zumindest für den Moment. Ihr Verstand war wie ausgeblendet. Das einzig Wichtige, was jetzt noch zählte, war es, ihm nahe zu sein, um sich mit ihm zu vereinen.

Snape betrachtete eindringlich ihr Gesicht. Sanft glitten seine Hände über ihren flachen Bauch. Dann hob er mit einem Ruck ihre Hüften an und setzte sie auf seinen harten Schaft.

Für dieses Mal war es eine eigenartige Mischung aus Schmerz und Erleichterung, die sie begleitete, als sie einander hingaben. Etwas, das so noch keiner von ihnen zuvor erlebt hatte, obwohl beide wussten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiterhin aneinander festzuhalten.


	30. Chapter 30

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 30

Hermine hatte immer geglaubt, es würde keine Rolle spielen, wie weit sie in so vielen Dingen voneinander entfernt waren. Da waren ihre Ansichten, der Altersunterschied, all die Erfahrungen, die er gemacht hatte, sie jedoch nicht. Aber egal, wie sehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte, diese Dinge verdrängen oder schönreden zu wollen, egal, was sie bereit war, zu ändern oder zu tun, fest stand unausweichlich, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte. Es spielte doch eine Rolle in ihrer Beziehung zu ihm.

Als er am Ende ihrer verzweifelten Versuche, ihn an sich zu binden, in ihr kam, wollte sie den Prozess für immer und ewig anhalten. Es war unbeschreiblich, ihn dabei zu erleben und zu beobachten. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart derart fallenlassen und dann wieder so vor ihr und der ganzen Welt verschließen konnte, dass sie fürchten musste, ihn niemals zu verstehen. Genau das aber war es, was sie tun musste, wenn sie ihn endgültig besser kennenlernen wollte.

Snape nahm seine Hände und umfing damit ihr Gesicht. Behutsam drückte er sie an sich und hielt sie fest. Sein Körper pulsierte noch immer, doch langsam kam er zur Ruhe.

Für Hermine war es ein Zeichen dafür, dass es vorbei war. Alles, was sie festhalten wollte, drohte zu zerbrechen. Sie wusste zwar, dass er sie nicht fortschicken würde, doch das schien längst nicht mehr genug zu sein. Sie wollte, dass er auch all das wollte, was sie angestrebt hatte, obgleich sie wusste, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde. Jegliche Hoffnung, sich gemeinsam Ziele zu setzen, die sie erreichen wollten, war vergebens. Der langsame, qualvolle Prozess des Gehenlassens hatte begonnen, fast so wie damals, als sie ihm beim Sterben zugesehen hatte. Der einzige Unterschied zu heute war nur der, dass ihre Gefühle in Bezug auf ihn sich gewandelt hatten.

Langsam griff sie in seine schwarzen Strähnen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die dünnen Lippen. Dann fing sie an, sich von ihm freizumachen, um ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Snape hielt sie zurück und schob sie sanft auf die Matratze nieder, wo er sich über sie beugte und sie ansah.

„Was soll das werden, Severus?", fragte sie frei heraus. „Du willst mich doch am Ende nicht etwa umstimmen?"

Er zog wortlos die Brauen zusammen, woraufhin sie Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Sofort wehrte er ab. „Warte. Bleib noch einen Moment. Ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das am besten tun soll."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich würde es schwer werden, jetzt zu gehen. Doch unter diesen Voraussetzungen die Nacht über bei ihm zu bleiben, würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen.

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, solltest du es einfach versuchen", sagte sie ernst.

Er senkte den Blick, sodass ihm die Strähnen vor die Augen fielen. „Ja, das sollte ich wohl." Vollkommen unvermittelt sah er sie wieder an. „Ich werde in den Ferien eine Weile nicht hier sein, Hermine. Deshalb muss ich dich bitten, in dieser Zeit auch nicht weiter nach mir zu suchen."

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein harter Schlag. Nicht nur, dass sie die bevorstehenden Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten vergessen hatte, wirkte paradox, sondern auch seine Versuche, die Unsicherheit vor ihr zu verbergen, die ihn so offensichtlich eingeholt hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie irritiert. „Du wirst doch wieder zurückkommen oder?"

„Bis der Unterricht beginnt, sollte ich wieder hier sein. Während dessen möchte ich, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tust, Hermine. Ich meine das ernst. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Und Hogwarts auch nicht."

Noch nie hatte er besitzergreifend auf sie gewirkt. In diesem Moment aber, als sie unter ihm lag, glaubte sie zu spüren, dass er sie für sich alleine haben wollte. Eigenartig war dabei nur, wie er so tun konnte, als würde es ihm um etwas anderes als ihre Beziehung zueinander gehen.

"Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dich ziehen lasse und zugleich verlangen, dass ich das so hinnehme", sagte sie hart.

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel. "Mach es uns nicht noch schwerer."

"Das tue ich nicht! Aber dein Verhalten ergibt keinen Sinn. Einerseits willst du mich überhaupt nicht gehen lassen, andererseits forderst du mich auf, es zu tun. Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Er zögerte. "Ich muss herausfinden, was es mit dieser Entdeckung auf sich hat, die ich gemacht habe. Und du wärst mir dabei nur im Weg."

Ungläubig fiel ihr die Kinnlade herunter. "Was?"

Ruckartig wollte sie aufstehen. Doch Snape schien geahnt zu haben, dass sie mit Unverständnis darauf reagieren würde. Er fackelte nicht lange und umfasste gezielt ihre Handgelenke. Dann führte er sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen und sah eindringlich auf sie hinunter.

"Hör zu, Hermine. Es liegt mir wirklich fern, dich zu verletzen. Ich weiß, dass ich Unmögliches von dir verlange, indem ich dich darum bitte, schließlich ist es nicht gerade deine Stärke, die Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Du bist so ungeheuer impulsiv, dass ich fürchten muss, du könntest eine Dummheit begehen ..."

"Lass mich los!", schnaubte sie, sich energisch unter ihm windend. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich will mir weitere Ausflüchte von dir anhören?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Hör auf zu zappeln. Du sollst mir einfach nur zuhören, in Ordnung? Danach kannst du immer noch entscheiden, was du tun wirst. Es liegt bei dir."

Wenig begeistert von diesem Vorschlag spuckte sie ihn an: „Du willst, dass ich dich gehen lasse? Wieso? Wohin?"

Er seufzte wie erschlagen. „Weil ich es zu Ende führen muss."

„Du? Bist du jetzt total übergeschnappt? Sie würden dich in Stücke reißen, wenn sie dich erwischen!"

Es wurde still und Hermine bekam es langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so gehen, Severus! Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!"

Bedrückt schluckte er. „Ich habe Potter darauf angesetzt, weitere Informationen zu beschaffen, um ihn aus dem Gröbsten herauszuhalten."

Hermine zerrte wütend an ihren Armen und er ließ von ihr ab. Müde saß er auf ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

„Ich glaube, ich habe gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe. Und das Letzte, was ich will, ist, dass ihr euch auf die Suche danach begebt."

„Soll das heißen, du hast Harry mit Absicht auf eine falsche Fährte geführt?"

Wortlos blinzelte er sie an. „Es ist das Beste so, glaub mir."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sieht dir ähnlich! Du willst wie immer alles auf eigene Faust erledigen, nicht wahr?"

„Hermine …"

„Nein! Komm mir jetzt ja nicht so! Du möchtest das wirklich tun? Dann antworte mir gefälligst!"

„Ja."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil irgendjemand es tun muss. Und weil es das ist, was ich kann. Dafür habe ich gelebt."

„Du bist verrückt!"

„Vielleicht. Aber das ist die Art, auf die ich gearbeitet habe. Etwas anderes kenne ich nicht."

„Und wenn du dabei draufgehst? Was dann? Was wird dann aus mir?"

Snape nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich angestrengt damit durch die Haare. „Das hat mit uns gar nichts zu tun, Hermine. Du weißt, dass ich nicht ewig hierbleiben kann ..."

„Wieso nicht? Wieso tust du so, als würde es nur diesen Weg für dich geben, Severus? Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du bei den Todessern schlechte Karten hast, seit herausgekommen ist, was du wirklich für Dumbledore und uns alle getan hast."

Er senkte den Blick und schluckte hart. „Weil ich es versprochen habe. Und weil ich nicht darauf warten möchte, bis mir jemand ins Gesicht sagt, dass ich überflüssig bin."

Entsetzt reckte sie den Oberkörper empor und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Aber das bist du nicht, Severus."

„Noch nicht."

Sie drückte seine Hände. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann lass mich mit dir gehen. Bitte."

Sanft schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Du wirst schön hierbleiben und die Zeit nutzen, um dich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten."

„Aber bis dahin dauert es noch eine Ewigkeit."

„Das kommt dir nur so vor."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Dann willst du das also wirklich durchziehen?"

„Ja."

„Wann, Severus? Wann willst du fortgehen?"

„Bald."

„Verstehe", sagte sie knapp. Obwohl sie es in Wahrheit nicht verstand.

Snape löste seine Hände aus ihrem Griff und nahm ihr Gesicht in deren Mitte.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, keine Dummheit zu begehen."

Hermine lachte auf. „Das kannst du unmöglich von mir verlangen! Ich soll dich einfach so gehenlassen und hier ausharren, was passiert? Was ist, wenn ich das nicht möchte?"

Er hob eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe. „Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dich um Erlaubnis frage, oder?"

Betreten zog sie die Nase hoch. Zugleich machte sich ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in den Augen daran, ihr die Sicht zu nehmen.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll, Severus. So habe ich mir das jedenfalls nicht vorgestellt."

Er lächelte matt. "Wie hast du es dir dann vorgestellt? Dass wir uns weiterhin heimlich hier unten treffen und miteinander schlafen, wenn uns danach ist?"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht", antwortete er sarkastisch. "Und was, wenn du deinen Abschluss gemacht hast? Was wird dann passieren? Ich habe nicht das Recht dazu, dir Hoffnungen zu machen, wo keine ist. Ich stehe dir und deiner Zukunft nur im Weg, Hermine. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin nicht so veranlagt, dass ich um jeden Preis jemanden flachlegen möchte, um das nachzuholen, was ich in den vergangenen Jahren versäumt habe."

"Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", entgegnete sie steif.

"Nein. Aber was wir hier tun, wirkt billig, wenn man bedenkt, was wir für Aussichten haben. Du hast mehr als das verdient."

"Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre das, was wir miteinander haben, etwas Schlechtes."

"Ich möchte nur, dass dir bewusst wird, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann."

"Das hast du bereits mehr als deutlich getan. Aber trotzdem will ich nicht, dass es so endet."

Snape zog sie zu sich an seine Brust und Hermine atmete tief seinen vertrauten Geruch ein. In eben diesem Moment, als er sie so innig festhielt, schien ihr etwas klarzuwerden, was sie die letzten Stunden über, seit sie ihn in seinem Büro gefunden hatte, verdrängt hatte.

"Du hast doch vor, zurückzukommen, oder?", fragte sie leise.

Er schluckte laut hörbar. "Ich weiß es nicht. Was uns widerfahren ist, war wunderbar, Hermine. Aber ich kann so nicht weitermachen."

"Warum nicht?"

Ein sanftes Schnauben entfuhr ihm. "Immerzu fragst du mich nach dem Warum. Dabei weißt du genau, dass ich es dir nicht erklären kann."

"Versuch es einfach, Severus."

Er hob ihren Körper an und legte sie behutsam auf das Bett nieder, als würde sie nicht mehr wiegen als eine Feder. Langsam ließ er seine Finger über ihren Bauch gleiten, bis hinauf zu ihren Brüsten.

Hermine schauderte. Das Bedürfnis, von ihm berührt zu werden, war so groß, dass sie sich am liebsten mit einem Ruck die restlichen Klamotten vom Leib gerissen hätte.

"Seit der Zeit, zu der ich mich entschloss, ein Todesser zu werden, habe ich aufgehört, daran zu glauben, ein normales Leben zu führen. Mir wurde schnell bewusst, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Dafür war es einfach zu spät."

"Warum hast du es dann überhaupt getan?"

"Weil sie mich akzeptiert haben, so komisch das auch klingen mag. Wenigstens hatte ich einen Platz, wo ich hingegen konnte. Etwas, das mir ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit gegeben hat. So wie ein Zuhause."

"Ein Zuhause?"

Er nickte, während seine Hände immer noch über ihren Körper glitten und ihr eine Gänsehaut versetzten. "Lucius war in diesen Jahren immer für mich da. Ich konnte bei ihm unterkommen und bekam eine warme Mahlzeit, wenn nötig."

"Was war mit Hogwarts? Dort hättest du dasselbe gehabt, in wesentlich angenehmerer Gesellschaft."

"Du wirst mir vermutlich nicht glauben, aber das war mir damals nicht bewusst. Albus hat versucht, mit mir zu reden und mich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber ich habe ihn abgewiesen. Eines Tages wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Ich konnte nicht mehr zurückkommen."

"Er hat dich rausgeworfen?"

"So in etwa. Jedenfalls hat er mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich hier nichts mehr zu verlieren hätte."

Hermine biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe. "Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut."

"Nein? Ich fange langsam an, mich zu fragen, was für eine Meinung du überhaupt von ihm hast, Hermine."

"Das ist noch unklar. Er überrascht mich immer wieder, genau wie du. Wie ging es denn weiter?"

Er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. "Eine Weile lang habe ich verschiedene Aufträge für die anderen Todesser ausgeführt."

"Was für Aufträge?"

"Alles Mögliche. Du solltest es besser nicht erfahren. So oder so, die Zeit war nicht leicht. Die Schule fing an, mir zu fehlen. Ich habe ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zurückzukommen. Aber ohne eine Ausbildung war es schwer, eine Stelle zu bekommen."

"Soll das heißen, du hast am Ende gar keine Ausbildung gemacht?"

"Ja, das soll es heißen."

"Wie bist du dann Lehrer geworden?"

"Das war nicht weiter schwer. Durch das Wissen, das ich mir so mühsam angeeignet hatte, war ich qualifiziert genug für jeden Posten hier."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. "Verstehe. Wie hast du Dumbledore davon überzeugt, dich doch einzustellen?"

"Ich war verzweifelt und kam zu ihm, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Er sollte etwas unternehmen, um Lily zu beschützen."

Hermine schluckte. Den Teil der Geschichte kannte sie von Harry. "Und als er festgestellt hat, dass es dir ernst war, hat er dich bereitwillig eingestellt?"

"Nicht ganz so bereitwillig. Aber immer noch lieber als Tom Riddle."

"Seitdem bist du hier."

"Ja. Seitdem bin ich hier."

Hermine sah innig in sein Gesicht und stellte fest, dass er den Blick erwiderte. Sie war dankbar, dass er sich nicht vor ihr verschlossen hatte, wie es üblicherweise der Fall war.

Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn am Nacken zu sich.

Snape ließ sie gewähren und legte sich mit seinem ganzen Körper auf sie. Ihre Augen verschmolzen miteinander, ehe er den Kopf senkte und seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Sehnsüchtig vergrub er seine Finger in ihren Haaren und küsste sie.

Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit brachen sie nach Luft ringend auseinander. Hermine jedoch ließ die Angelegenheit noch immer keine Ruhe.

"Ich verstehe, dass es dir Angst macht, dich an jemanden zu binden, Severus. Du hast versucht, Lucius zu vertrauen. Doch am Ende hat er dich nur in eine verzweifelte Lage gebracht. Er hat dich benutzt."

"So einfach ist das nicht, Hermine", sagte er abwertend.

"Doch. Genauso ist es. Wenn er dir wirklich ein Freund gewesen wäre, hätte er alles getan, um zu verhindern, dass du da hineingerätst. Stattdessen hat er deine Lage ausgenutzt, um neue Todesser für Voldemort anzuwerben."

"Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass ich so naiv war, darauf hereinzufallen."

"So siehst du das also?"

"Ja, so sehe ich das."

"Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass alles so gekommen ist. Die ganzen Jahre, die du für Dumbledore geopfert hast und die daraus resultierende Einsamkeit ..."

Snape legte behutsam seine Hand auf ihren Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Mit der anderen schob er ihre Schenkel auseinander und drang in sie ein.

Hermine rang nach Luft. Es geschah alles so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass sie ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige dafür verpasst hätte.

"Du kannst es nicht ändern, Hermine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, während er anfing, sich tief in ihr verborgen zu bewegen.

Zum Dank für diese ungeplante Aktion versenkte sie unsanft ihre Nägel in seinem Rücken. "Das weiß ich, Severus."

Ein eigenartiges Grinsen lag auf seinem konzentrierten Gesicht. "Eines Tages, wenn du zurückblickst, wirst du feststellen, dass sich manche Dinge nicht so steuern lassen, wie man es gerne möchte. Die Fehler, die ich gemacht habe, habe ich zu verantworten. Es ist meine Schuld. Und ich muss damit leben."

Hermine fröstelte, als sie das hörte. Seine Art, sie so wie jetzt zu nehmen, war bestimmend und rau. Anders als sie es von ihm gewohnt war, ließ er sie seine Kraft ungezügelt spüren, wodurch sich das Gefühl von zuvor, dass er sie für sich alleine besitzen wollte, bestätigte.

Trotz der ungewohnten Situation für Hermine stellte sich ein unsagbares Verlangen nach ihm ein, womit sie es geschehen ließ, wie er es wollte. Nicht lange darauf wurden seine Bewegungen schneller. Snape gab sich keine Mühe, seine Gefühle vor ihr zu verbergen und brachte seine Regungen deutlich zum Ausdruck. Schweißnass kam er und pumpte seinen Samen in sie. Dann brach er erschöpft auf ihr zusammen.

Die anfängliche Zurückhaltung seines sonst eher ruhigen Wesens war verschwunden. Aus dem Schmerz vor der Angst, einander zu verlieren, war Verzweiflung geworden. Das Stadium des gegenseitigen Geben und Nehmens hatte eine neue Dimension erreicht, wodurch sich einmal mehr etwas in ihrer schwierigen Beziehung zueinander gewandelt hatte.


	31. Chapter 31

I NEED TO REMEMBER

AND SO I CLOSE MY EYES

HE IS MARTYR

I AM HIS SLAVE

-houseghost-

Zu euren Fragen:

-Warum ich houseghost als Nickname genommen habe?

Das ist leicht zu beantworten. Die Initialen HG sind an Hermione Granger angelehnt. Da ich Geschichten über SSHG schreibe, schien es mir passend.

-Warum ich nicht mal eine Komödie veröffentliche?

Okay, einige wissen es schon. Ich persönlich gehöre nicht zu den Menschen, bei denen im Leben alles glatt lief. Ich wahr noch sehr jung, als ich anfing, mir über den Tod Gedanken zu machen. Es kann einfach Situationen geben, in denen man verzweifelt. Manche zerbrechen daran, andere finden einen Weg, damit umzugehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich mich einordnen soll. Es ist alles offen.

Auch in dieser Geschichte machen Hermine und Snape eine schwere Zeit durch, genauso wie es im wahren Leben oft der Fall ist. Ich kann dabei nur aus meinen Erfahrungen und aus meiner Vorstellungskraft schöpfen. Wenn ihr andere Erfahrungen gemacht habt, werdet ihr anders schreiben und den beiden ein anderes Gesicht verpassen.

Ich hoffe, das beantwortet eure Fragen.

Liebe Grüße

-houseghost-

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 31

Hermine wusste, dass sie zu früh angefangen hatte, ihre Kindheit hinter sich zu lassen. Doch damals, als Harry sie gebraucht hatte, war sie bereit gewesen, ihm zu folgen. Jetzt mit Severus war das nicht anders. Der Unterschied bestand nur darin, dass er sie nicht dabeihaben wollte.

Noch nie zuvor war es ihr so schwer gefallen, sich von jemandem zu verabschieden. Noch nie hatte sie so mit sich gerungen, sich gegen die unausgesprochene Abmachung zu stellen, die sie insgeheim mit ihm getroffen hatte. Das Verlangen, ihn zu halten, war stärker als alles andere. Die leidige Angelegenheit mit der Vernunft schien nur noch reine Formsache zu sein, nicht aber das, was sie sich ersehnte.

Zwar war sie erwachsen, ihr Herz jedoch kümmerte sich wenig darum, was einen Sinn ergab und was nicht. Sie wollte ihn, ihren Professor. Und das so sehr, dass es schmerzte, ihn gehen zu lassen.

Traurig kehrte sie den Kerkern den Rücken zu, ohne zu wissen, wie es weitergehen würde. Der Gedanke an die Ferien schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab. Er würde nicht da sein. Und schlimmer noch: Er war bereit, da weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu können.

Das Leben erschien Hermine wie eine Farce. Bitter, kalt, unberechenbar. Einer Ironie gleich hatte es zugeschlagen, um das zurückzuholen, was sie sich mühsam mit ihm erkämpft hatte. Die Zweisamkeit und Vertrautheit, nach der sie sich verzehrte, sobald er nicht in ihrer Nähe war.

Es hatte lange gedauert, ehe sie sich eingestehen konnte, wie sehr sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Seine Art, sie anzusehen und zu halten, war zu etwas geworden, was sie sich nie erträumt hätte. Snapes anfängliche Zurückweisung hatte sich als Zurückhaltung entpuppt, um nichts zu riskieren, was sie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht oder überfordert hätte. Dennoch waren unausweichlich die Probleme dagewesen, an denen alles zu zerbrechen drohte. So sehr sich beide auch gewünscht hätten, sie zu umgehen, war es ihnen nicht gelungen. Er war im Gegensatz zu ihr reifer; ein Mann mit Ecken und Kanten, den sie nicht zurechtbiegen konnte, wie sie es brauchte.

In Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm liefen in einem schier endlosen Strom Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit der endlosen Gänge verkroch Hermine sich Abend für Abend in einer Ecke und schlang die Arme um den zitternden Körper. Wie sollte sie begreifen, was das zu bedeuten hatte? Wie sollte sie mit der Angst umgehen, ihn verlieren zu können?

Zurück in ihrem Turm ließ sie sich von Ginny in die Arme nehmen, die nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihr Trost zu spenden. In Wahrheit aber saß die Trauer zu tief, ebenso wie die Ungewissheit, die quälend an ihrem Verstand zu nagen begann.

„Warum hast du mich nicht davon abgehalten, Gin? Du wusstest doch, dass ich nicht anders kann, als mich mit Herz und Seele darauf einzulassen ..."

Ginny strich ihr sanft eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Hättest du denn auf mich gehört, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass du ihn nicht ändern kannst?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Er hat zu lange alleine gelebt. Du darfst ihm keine Vorwürfe dafür machen, so ist er einfach."

Ungläubig wischte Hermine sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen. „Soll das heißen, du kannst das verstehen? So wie er ist, was er tut ..."

Ginny wendete nachdenklich den Blick ab. „Er erinnert mich ein wenig an Harry. Manchmal zumindest. Beide sind sie bereit, alles für eine Sache zu tun. Und beide sind hin und wieder nicht sonderlich umgänglich, weshalb sie gerne grübeln und etwas für sich behalten."

„Ich fürchte, Severus ist noch viel eigensinniger als Harry."

Ginny lächelte. „Ja, das schon. Aber als ihr euch damals auf den Weg gemacht habt, um die Horkruxe zu suchen, hätte er niemals zugelassen, dass ich mitkomme. Insofern weiß ich, wie du dich fühlst, Hermine. Ich kann es nachvollziehen. Für dich hingegen ist es neu, auszuharren und zu warten."

Hermine schluckte bitter einen neuen Schwall Tränen hinunter. In ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie ganz vergessen, was Ginny während dieser Zeit durchgemacht hatte. „Denkst du denn, Harry würde dich heute immer noch außen vor lassen?"

„Das möchte ich ihm nicht geraten haben. Ich habe mich verändert, Hermine. Er weiß, dass ich ihm vertraue. Und andersherum ist es genauso."

Abwesend nickte sie. „Ich schätze, es wäre an der Zeit, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten kommst."

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes. Er wird es verstehen. Weil ich es auch verstanden habe, als er mich damals nicht in alles miteinbezogen hat."

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre wie du, Gin. Aber ich glaube, ich bin nicht bereit dazu, es einfach hinzunehmen. Ich habe das Gefühl, etwas tun zu müssen, schließlich kann ich doch nicht nur hier herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass er zurückkommt."

„Und was willst du tun? Er wusste, dass du es vermutlich nicht verstehen würdest, trotzdem hat er dir davon erzählt, weil er will, dass du ihm vertraust. Ich weiß, was du willst, Hermine. Ich kenne dich zu gut, um nicht zu verstehen, was in dir vorgeht. Aber wenn du dem nachgehst, wirst du damit nicht glücklich werden. Gib ihm Zeit. Ihr habt vielleicht alles etwas überstürzt. Das hat ihn erschreckt."

Hermine blickte aus dem Fenster des Schlafsaals. Im Großen und Ganzen lag Ginny richtig. Die vergangenen Wochen waren trotz der teilweise chaotischen Situation zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Außerdem würde sie Severus nicht helfen können. Er war es gewohnt, so etwas zu tun. Und bestimmt wusste er, was er tat.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte doch mit dir in den Fuchsbau kommen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Gin. Ich kann nicht hier herumsitzen, wo mich alles an ihn erinnert. Es macht mich wahnsinnig."

Und so beschlossen sie, gemeinsam aufzubrechen, um der Familie Weasley einen Besuch abzustatten, genauso wie sie es früher auch getan hatten. Abseits von Hogwarts und den Kerkern, die Hermine so vertraut geworden waren.


	32. Chapter 32

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 32

Die Freude, die Mrs. Weasley versprühte, als die beiden durch den Kamin ins Wohnzimmer rauschten, war sogar für Hermine ansteckend. Während der Begrüßung mit den einzelnen Mitgliedern der Familie schaffte sie es endlich, ihre Sorgen hintenan zu stellen, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen gequält hatten. Von da an hatte Hermine keine ruhige Minute mehr, genau das, was sie brauchte, um sich abzulenken. Das Gewusel im heimeligen Fuchsbau glich dem eines Bienenstocks. Aus allen Ecken und Winkeln kam ein Angehöriger der Familie, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Selbst Charlie, Bill und Fleur hatten vor, die Feierlichkeiten gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Sippe zu verbringen, was seit Freds Tod wie selbstverständlich geworden war. Nur Harry und Ron fehlten noch, doch auch sie würden nachkommen, sobald sich eine Möglichkeit ergab.

Hermine war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits würde es eigenartig werden, Ron wieder zu sehen. Andererseits war sie beunruhigt, weil es langsam an der Zeit war, Harry in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen.

Erschöpft erreichten die Mädchen mit ihrem Gepäck Ginnys Zimmer und zogen sich erst einmal zurück. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seit sie das letzte Mal zusammen hier gewesen waren. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen, seit sie wieder nach Hogwarts gingen.

Im Anschluss an die kleine Verschnaufpause rief Mrs. Weasley die beiden Freundinnen in die Küche und verteilte eine Reihe an Aufgaben. Es gab jede Menge zu tun, wenn sie alle gemeinsam in den beengten Räumlichkeiten zu Abend essen wollten.

Hermine bekam den Auftrag, zusammen mit Fleur den Tisch in eine festliche Tafel zu verwandeln. Die bezaubernd schöne Fleur strahlte genauso, wie Hermine es von ihr gewohnt war. Nichts deutete auf eine Veränderung hin. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Abschied aus dem Fuchsbau ergab sich nun die Gelegenheit, ungestört mit ihr zu reden, wobei Fleur Hermine das wohlbehütete Geheimnis eröffnete, schwanger zu sein.

Hermines Herz machte einen Satz. Die Neuigkeit kam ebenso unerwartet wie erfreulich, wenn man bedachte, dass bald ein weiteres Familienmitglied den Stammbaum der Weasleys bereichern würde. Dennoch spürte sie einen eigenartigen Stich. Ihre Gefühle für Severus ließen es nicht zu, sich selbst einmal in dieser Lage zu sehen. Sogar dann, wenn ihre Beziehung zueinander weitergehen würde, würde er es nicht gutheißen, Nachwuchs in die Welt zu setzen.

In dem Bemühen, ihre Freude für das junge Paar zum Ausdruck zu bringen, verdrängte sie den Gedanken schnell und fiel ihr um den Hals. Freudig nahm die werdende Mutter ihre Glückwünsche entgegen, als Mrs. Weasley zu ihnen stieß. "Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr das Geheimnis gelüftet habt?"

Hermine nickte. "Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt, Molly."

"Das geht uns allen so, Schätzchen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit Arthur und ich den letzten Nachwuchs empfangen haben."

Fleur winkte ab. "Noch ist es nischt so weit. Wir aben noch jede Menge Zeit."

"Wann soll das Baby denn kommen?", fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll.

"Du siehst es ihr nicht an, aber in einigen Wochen werden wir damit rechnen können", verkündete Mrs. Weasley stolz.

Hermine lächelte unbeholfen. Eigentlich sollte sie sich längst daran gewöhnt haben, was es hieß, einer Veela gegenüberzustehen.

Kurz vor dem Essen verkündete die Küchenuhr das Eintreffen der Jungs. Die ganze Familie versammelte sich im Wohnzimmer, um die Nachzügler zu begrüßen. Hermines Anspannung stieg indes so gewaltig, dass Ginny ihr einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf, der besagte, dass sie nichts überstürzen sollte.

Harry und Ron stiegen nacheinander aus dem Kamin und ließen sich von Mrs. Weasley in die Arme schließen. Nach und nach hatte jeder die beiden begrüßt. Für längere Gespräche blieb jedoch keine Zeit, denn schon rief Mrs. Weasley zum Essen.

Den ganzen Abend überlegte Hermine, wie sie es am besten anstellen sollte, mit Harry zu reden. Dann, als sich die Gesellschaft langsam zerstreute, ergriff sie ihre Chance und verkroch sich mit ihm in Rons Zimmer, während Ginny es geschickt schaffte, ihren Bruder zu beschäftigen.

Wie früher auch saßen die beiden Freunde gemeinsam auf dem Bett, das Harry wie gewohnt während seiner Aufenthalte im Fuchsbau zur Verfügung stand, um zu plaudern. Vorsichtig hakte Hermine nach, wie es mit der Arbeit im Orden lief, Harry jedoch reagierte überwiegend mit Zurückhaltung.

In ihrer Verzweiflung fing sie an, ihm zu erzählen, was sie über die Entdeckung wusste, die Snape gemacht hatte. Endlich horchte er auf. "Es sollte mich nicht weiter verwundern, dass du davon weißt. Du bist die klügste Hexe, die ich kenne. Aber da bisher nur Dumbledore, Snape und ich eingeweiht sind, überrascht es mich schon, wie du dahinter gekommen bist."

Hermine seufzte und schlang die Arme um die Knie. "Ich hatte gehofft, das hier würde leichter werden, Harry. Aber das ist es keineswegs. Ich habe die Informationen aus erster Hand. Mach dir also keine Sorgen, außer Ginny gibt es keine weiteren Mitwisser ... Abgesehen von Bellatrix natürlich. Aber die ist tot und so gut wie unerreichbar, wenn man nicht gerade ein Experte in Dunkler Magie ist."

Harry blinzelte verwundert. "Soll das heißen, du hast mit Dumbledore geredet?"

"Unter anderem. Hör zu, Harry. Es ist alles sehr kompliziert. Ich weiß, dass du mit Dumbledore in Kontakt stehst, wann immer du im Schloss bist. Das ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung so. Aber du bist nicht der Einzige, der geheime Sachen macht. Ich stecke da genauso mit drin wie du."

Er nickte abwesend und es war nicht weiter schwer zu sehen, dass ihm diese Vorstellung nicht sonderlich gefiel.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, länger alles geheim zu halten, was sich seit Beginn des Schuljahres ereignet hatte. Ihre Freundschaft zu Harry hatte letztendlich auch immer auf Ehrlichkeit beruht.

"Ich habe nicht nur mit Dumbledore, sondern auch mit Professor Snape geredet", verkündete sie offen.

Schlagartig verfinsterte sich Harrys Blick. "Wann?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. "Warum willst du das wissen?"

"Weil der Kerl einfach abgehauen ist. Er ist verschwunden, ohne Dumbledore auch nur ein Wörtchen zu sagen, wohin."

In Hermine überschlugen sich die Gedanken. "Das kann nicht sein, Harry."

"Wieso nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass du das vermutlich nicht hören willst, aber er hat uns noch nie hängen lassen. Glaub mir, so etwas würde er nicht tun."

Harry lachte auf. "Soll das ein Witz sein? Nur weil du dich zufällig mit ihm unterhalten hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du ihn kennst. Wir haben doch gemeinsam erlebt, wie er drauf ist. Er ist eiskalt und berechnend. Und jetzt, wo Voldemort nicht mehr da ist, kann es ihm ja auch völlig egal sein, was geschieht. Glaub mir, der Typ hat nur darauf gewartet, die erstbeste Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen."

Hermine stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und sah bedrückt auf ihre Socken. Sie konnte es kaum noch ertragen, Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

"Ich hätte dir schon viel früher davon erzählen sollen, Harry", murmelte sie leise. "Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass du dich furchtbar darüber aufregen würdest. Und das zurecht. Ich verstehe ja selbst kaum, wie es soweit kommen konnte ..."

Blitzartig griff er nach ihrer Hand, bis sie ihn ansah. "Was zum Teufel faselst du da? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Hermine zuckte verunsichert mit den Schultern. Das Gefühl der Leere, das sie seit dem Abschied von Severus begleitete, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Zugleich fühlte sie eine ungeheure Wut in ihren Inneren.

"Kannst du nicht einmal deinen Hass auf ihn ablegen?", fragte sie hart. "Er hat dir seit dem Tag seines Todes nichts angetan, das dich dazu veranlassen sollte, ihn ständig zu kritisieren. Damals dachte ich, wir drei wären uns einig gewesen, ihm zu vergeben. Keiner von uns wollte je, dass ihm das widerfährt. Aber jetzt, wo er am Leben ist, wo er diese Chance bekommen hat, geht alles genauso weiter wie zuvor. Ich verstehe deine Abneigung nicht. Er hat Fehler gemacht, ja. Aber tun wir das nicht alle?"

Skeptisch die Stirn runzelnd ließ Harry ihre Hand fallen. "Du redest so, als wäre es ganz normal, dass so etwas passiert."

Sie schnaubte. "Und wenn schon! Was wäre, wenn es so wäre, Harry? Wir sind alle Menschen. Du hast nicht das Recht, ihn zu verurteilen. Er hat getan, was er konnte, um seine Fehler gerade zu biegen."

"Habe ich nicht? Er war scharf auf meine Mum, Hermine! Deshalb hat er sich an Dumbledore gewendet. Nicht etwa, weil er ein guter Mensch ist."

"Das hat nur bewiesen, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Du solltest lieber anfangen, nach der Ursache des Problems zu suchen. Oder hast du vergessen, was James ihm angetan hat? Er hat mit dazu beigetragen, dass Snape sich in die Obhut der Todesser geflüchtet hat?"

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er ungläubig. "Hat er dir das etwa erzählt?"

Hermines Wangen wurden rot. "Nicht direkt. Aber ich weiß, dass es ihn mitgenommen hat."

Harry fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Du machst mir langsam Angst, Hermine."

Entnervt stöhnte sie auf. "Ich mache mir selbst Angst, da kannst du dir sicher sein."

"Und was genau hat das jetzt zu bedeuten? Ich meine, ich wusste ja, dass du dich schon mal mit ihm unterhalten hast. Aber wenn ihr dabei so weit vorgedrungen seid, seine Vorgeschichte mit meinem Dad zur Sprache zu bringen, glaube ich, dass das noch längst nicht alles war."

Hermine wippte verstört mit dem Kopf. "Ich habe mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, als du ahnen kannst. Ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich bereue, dass es so geschehen ist, Harry. Das solltest du vorab wissen, bevor du dich weiter darüber aufregst. Es ist passiert. So wie man zufällig jemandem begegnet, den man seit einer Weile nicht gesehen hat. Ohne es richtig zu merken, stellt man fest, dass dieser Mensch interessanter ist, als man dachte. Man redet und sieht ihm ins Gesicht. Plötzlich steht da ein Fremder, obwohl es noch immer dieselbe Person ist ..." Sie stockte. "Kannst du mir folgen?"

Harry schüttelte sich. "Nein."

"Das dachte ich mir", sagte sie sanftmütig. "Aber denk dir doch einmal, wie es bei dir und Ginny war. Jedenfalls fing ich an, etwas für ihn zu empfinden, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich habe plötzlich nur noch ihn in meinem Kopf gehabt. Er war unausweichlich da und ich wollte ihn für mich haben. So sehr, wie noch nichts zuvor."

Harry stutzte. "Soll das heißen, du hast dich in ihn verliebt?", fragte er abwertend.

Sie nickte. "Ja, das heißt es, Harry. Und auch dann, wenn du immer mein bester Freund warst und ihn zutiefst hasst, hoffe ich, dass du es verstehen kannst."

Er robbte an die Kante des Betts und raufte sich die Haare. "Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt gar nichts, Mione. Wie konnte das passieren? Hasst du vergessen, wer er ist und was er getan hat? Ich meine damit nicht nur die Gräueltaten, die er als Todesser verbrochen hat. Ich meine auch alles andere. Was er zu dir gesagt hat? Was er im Unterricht für Gemeinheiten versprüht hat?"

Hermine kroch zu ihm und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Harry. Aber ich verstehe heute, warum es so gekommen ist. Es hat mir geholfen, mir über meine Gefühle klar zu werden. Am wichtigsten aber ist, dass ich ihm vertraue. Er würde mir nichts antun, obwohl du es natürlich nicht glauben wirst."

Seine Schultern sackten schwer wie Blei nach unten. Er sah aus, als wäre ihm übel. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie alt er ist?"

Hermine holte Luft. "Ja, das weiß ich."

„Und?"

„Es sind nur zwanzig Jahre, Harry. Im Leben eines Zauberers ist das nicht relevant."

„Nicht relevant? Er ist steinalt im Vergleich zu dir! Wie kannst du so etwas tun? Er könnte fast dein Vater sein! Wie kannst du bereit sein, dich auf so jemanden einzulassen?"

"Harry! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es ist einfach passiert."

„Ich verstehe das nicht", beharrte er entschieden. „Wie kann jemand, der so klug ist wie du, so etwas passieren lassen? Das – das ist verrückt, Hermine. Es sieht dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich, so etwas zu tun."

„Das weiß ich selbst. Aber vielleicht habe ich einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt, immer nur die Erwartungen anderer zu erfüllen. Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht? Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur mal ich selbst sein und mich in die Arme von jemand anderem flüchten, der mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin."

„Und das musste ausgerechnet er sein?"

Sie blickte verträumt auf seine vornübergebeugte Gestalt. „Ja. Er war wenigstens für mich da, was man von Ron nicht gerade behaupten kann."

Harry seufzte theatralisch. „Wie lange geht das eigentlich schon so?"

„Eine Weile", sagte sie ausweichend, ohne große Lust zu verspüren, ihm die Einzelheiten zu nennen. „Es hat sich nach und nach entwickelt. Wir haben viel geredet, uns geküsst ..."

„Okay, das reicht. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, was das für ein Chaos auslösen wird, wenn herauskommt, dass du dir was mit ihm angefangen hast? Die ganze Schule könnte in Verruf geraten."

Hermine reckte steif ihr Kinn in die Höhe. „Du hast doch nicht vor, es herum zu erzählen, oder?"

„Nein. Das überlasse ich dir. Ich hab schon genug Stress am Hals, Hermine. Es ist nicht leicht für mich, mit meinem Bekanntheitsgrad Fuß zu fassen. Ich muss echt vorsichtig sein, was ich tue. Die Erwartungen, die man an mich hat, sind doppelt so hoch wie die an alle anderen."

„Verstehe. Du wirst doch trotzdem dicht halten? Ron sollte lieber nichts davon erfahren. Vor allem nicht, solange ich nicht weiß, wie es weitergeht."

Er nickte matt. „Meinetwegen. Es fällt mir ja selbst noch schwer, das zu begreifen." Müde stand er auf und streckte sich. „Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass er dich nicht einfach sitzen gelassen hat?"

„Wir haben lange miteinander darüber geredet, Harry. Auf so was lässt sich niemand ein, der einfach unbemerkt verschwinden will."

„Schon klar", murmelte er steif.

Hermine sah verunsichert zu ihm auf. „Ich hoffe, dass es ihm gut geht. Er fehlt mir."

Angespannt hob er die Hände. „Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dir jetzt gut zurede. Ich kann nicht gutheißen, dass du das getan hast. Er ist immer noch ein widerwärtiger Mensch, Hermine. Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn du mit ihm rummachst."

Traurig biss sie sich auf die Zunge, um die Sache nicht weiter anzuspitzen. So wie sie selbst würde auch Harry eine Weile brauchen, um das zu verarbeiten. Mehr konnte sie nicht von ihm erwarten.

Nachdem sie Harry ihr Geheimnis gebeichtet hatte, war es nicht weiter schwer für ihn, die Fakten zusammenzuzählen. Gemeinsam tauschten sie ihr Wissen aus und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es das Beste war, Snape nicht weiter in die Quere zu kommen, obwohl Harry der Gedanke alles andere als gefiel.

Erleichtert konnte Hermine gegen Mitternacht aus dem Zimmer schlüpfen und bei Ginny Entwarnung geben. Vorerst jedoch hatte sie genug geplaudert. Mit Ron würde sie morgen reden müssen.


	33. Chapter 33

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 33

Die dunkle Gestalt des Professors lehnte elegant an der Mauer eines verlassenen Lagerhauses. Die Gegend, in die es ihn verschlagen hatte, war seiner Heimat Spinner's End gar nicht so unähnlich. Hier lungerten überwiegend verzweifelte Menschen herum, die bereit waren, alles zu tun, um ihre Sorgen für eine Weile vergessen zu können. Männer, Frauen, sogar Kinder.

Vor ihm in der Gasse waren versiffte, steif gefrorene Matratzen, eine Vielzahl an Müllsäcken und Einkaufswägen zu sehen. Es schien unmöglich zu sein, dass hier jemand leben konnte. Und doch versammelten sich bei eisiger Kälte Menschen um kleine Feuerstellen, die mit Lumpen umwickelten Hände nach Wärme ausstreckend.

Snape fröstelte unwohl, als mit schnellen Schritten ein junger Mann in die Gasse gebogen kam, der zielstrebig auf ihn zueilte. Er war nicht viel älter als Hermine, wie der Professor sich bitter in Erinnerung rief.

„Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten", sagte der Ankömmling aufgeregt. „Wirklich, sehr gute."

Snape klemmte unbeeindruckt eine Zigarette zwischen seine dünnen Lippen und riss an der Mauer ein Streichholz an. In Hogwarts rauchte er nie. Hier draußen aber wurde ihm allzu deutlich bewusst, was für ein Glück er gehabt hatte. Nur die wenigsten schafften es, dieser Hölle zu entrinnen. Damit kannte er sich aus.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal, Fabio", gab er nuschelnd zurück, während er scheinbar unbehelligt an der Zigarette zog. In Wahrheit diente ihm das Rauchen nur, um sein Schuldbewusstsein zu verdrängen.

Der junge Mann grinste. Er wirkte verunsichert. Trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, zumindest den Versuch zu starten, ein gutes Geschäft zu machen. „Das wird Sie mehr kosten als üblich."

Gelangweilt paffte der Professor an dem glühenden Stängel. „Wir haben eine Abmachung. Mehr ist nicht drin."

„Sie werden staunen. Ich kann Ihnen einen Freund vorstellen. Er ist neu hier und noch ganz unverbraucht."

Snape wollte mit den Augen rollen, unterließ es aber. Lässig nahm er noch einen Zug und schnippte die Zigarette ins nächstbeste Feuer.

„Fabio, du weißt, dass ich nicht nach einem Stricher suche, sondern nach Informationen. Wenn du nichts für mich hast, habe ich auch nichts für dich."

Fabio wippte nervös mit dem Kopf. „Die werden mich töten, wenn ich sie verrate. Das ist Ihnen doch klar!"

Der Professor sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Glasklar."

Fabio senkte den Blick und Snape streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie mit festem Griff auf seine Schulter. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er es sich leisten konnte, mit seinen Prinzipien zu brechen, um den armen Schlucker zu erlösen. Jetzt, wo er ihm gegenüberstand, schien es der einzig richtige Weg zu sein.

„Wenn du mir gibst, wonach ich suche", begann er ruhig, „werde ich dir ein Geschenk machen, das alles bisher dagewesene übersteigt. Du wirst frei sein, Fabio. Frei wie ein Vogel. Frei wie der Wind."

Fabio schluckte. „Sie werden mich doch nicht umbringen, oder?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste am besten von allen, wie sehr die Menschen an ihrem Leben hingen, schließlich hatte er einst Dumbledore angefleht, ihn zu verschonen.

Urplötzlich ließ er von ihm ab und richtete sich kerzengerade vor ihm auf. „Nein. Ich habe etwas viel Besseres für dich."

xxx

Nachdem er Fabios Gedächtnis modifiziert hatte, sah er zu, so schnell wie möglich von dort zu verschwinden. An einem Ort wie diesem gedieh nichts Gutes. Und doch war es alles, was er für den Jungen tun konnte. Oft genug hatte er sich selbst gewünscht, einfach vergessen zu können, um von vorne anzufangen.

Er hatte lange mit sich gerungen, ob er es riskieren konnte, so etwas zu tun. Jemandem aus Gefühlsduselei einen Gefallen zu erweisen oder ihm zu helfen, war nicht gerade sein Metier. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Ministerium seinen Zauber aufspüren würde, war zwar eher gering, er war schließlich kein Stümper. Dennoch konnte er neuerlichen Ärger um seine Person nicht gebrauchen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er sein Leben ändern und an eine Zukunft glauben wollte.


	34. Chapter 34

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 34

Hermines Unterhaltung mit Ron verlief wesentlich angenehmer, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er zeigte sich einsichtig und war bereit, für den Erhalt ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft zu kämpfen, ohne dabei Anstalten zu machen, sie zurückerobern zu wollen. Im Großen und Ganzen war es genau das, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte, seit sie sich auseinandergelebt hatten, womit sie sich am Ende bereit erklärte, ihm zu vergeben.

Als hätten Harry und Ginny die Unterhaltung mitbekommen, platzten sie freudig in die Küche und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Binnen kurzer Zeit war alles wie früher. Sie konnten miteinander lachen und plaudern. Nur die Wehmut um Severus blieb.

Den ganzen Vormittag über tauschten die Freunde Neuigkeiten aus. Irgendwann jedoch fing Harry an, seine Sorge bezüglich Snapes Entdeckung zur Sprache zu bringen. Hermine saß nachdenklich neben ihm und warf einen Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er sich darüber mit Ron beraten hatte, schließlich war es nie anders gewesen.

„Nur einmal angenommen, er findet wirklich was", gab Ron zu bedenken. „Wie soll es dann weitergehen? Vielleicht ist der Typ ja vollkommen harmlos."

Harry und Hermine starrten sich unvermittelt an und Ron dämmerte, dass er in einen Fettnapf getreten war.

„Ich meine ja nur ..."

Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wenn Voldemort tatsächlich einen Sohn hatte und die Todesser ihn in ihren Fängen hatten, können wir sicher sein, dass das nicht harmlos ausgehen kann."

Harry gähnte und streckte seine Arme. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass er ziemlich müde aussah; wahrscheinlich hatte er aufgrund der Neuigkeit, dass sie angefangen hatte, sich auf Snape zuzubewegen, die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan.

„Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht", antwortete er steif. „Im Übrigen habe ich doch etwas herausgefunden, als Snape mich auf diese falsche Fährte gebracht hat."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Sack das tatsächlich gemacht hat", warf Ron verärgert ein. „Was glaubt der, wer er ist? Wir sind drauf und dran, Auroren zu werden. Er sollte uns lieber helfen, anstatt unsere Arbeit zu behindern."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Was? Findest du das etwa gut? Harry hat 'nen Haufen Zeit vergeudet."

Sie seufzte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst mal anhören, was er zu sagen hat, bevor wir dieses Thema vertiefen, Ronald."

„Also", fing Harry an, „Die Zeit war vielleicht nicht ganz so verloren, wie ihr vielleicht glaubt. Auf dem inzwischen mehr oder weniger verlassenen Landsitz der Lestranges habe ich einen uralten Hauselfen gefunden. Glaubt mir, Kreacher ist noch gut in Schuss dagegen. Der arme Kerl hat wahrscheinlich seit Monaten mit niemandem mehr gesprochen."

Ron stöhnte auf. „Klasse! Wir wollten was über Voldemorts Nachkommen herausfinden, stattdessen haben wir einen neuen Fall, den Hermine betreuen kann."

Alle starrten ihn an. Am meisten Hermine.

„Auch Hauselfen haben ein Recht darauf, Anerkennung zu finden, Ron. Müssen wir das wirklich jedes Mal wieder diskutieren?"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sicher doch ..."

Hermine wandte sich säuerlich von ihm ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry. „Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

Harry nickte. „Kann man so sagen. Genau genommen ist es eine Sie ... Es war ihr nicht weiter anzusehen, bei all den Falten und so. Außerdem war sie nicht gerade ein Fan von mir ..."

„Kein Wunder bei deiner Vorgeschichte in Sachen Hauselfen", entgegnete Ron ironisch. „Es ist schon beängstigend, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ihr die Freiheit schenken könntest."

Hermine sackte das Kinn nach unten, doch Harry war schneller.

„Ich glaube, wir alle können uns denken, dass sie nicht sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen war. Also habe ich mir Kreacher zu Hilfe geholt."

„Was?", kam es wie aus einem Munde zurück.

Er nickte. „Kreacher und ich, wir hatten zwar keinen guten Start, aber so langsam schnallt er, dass er nur im Grimmauldplatz bei seiner ehemaligen Herrin bleiben darf, wenn er mir hin und wieder einen Gefallen erweist."

„Und weiter?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Habt ihr die Elfin zum Sprechen gebracht?"

„Haben wir. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie mitsamt dem Landsitz in den Besitz der Malfoys übergegangen ist. Das ist auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Interessanter fand ich da schon, dass die Malfoys sich nicht sonderlich für dieses Erbe zu interessieren scheinen, so verwahrlost wie der Park ausgesehen hat."

„Auch das ist kein Wunder", sagte Ron überzogen. „Wer braucht schon zwei Landsitze?"

Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter und fuhr fort. „Jedenfalls wollte ich schon fast das Weite suchen, weil ich dachte, dass aus der Elfin nichts herauszubekommen ist, da hat Kreacher ihr eine Falle gestellt."

„Sieht ihm ähnlich. Er kann ganz schön fies sein ..."

Harry legte den Kopf schief und Ron verstummte endlich.

„Die Elfin hat sich an eine Nacht erinnert, in der im Herrenhaus ein Kind geboren wurde. Sie war quasi dabei, als das passiert ist."

„Das ist nur logisch", platzte es aus Hermine heraus. „Hauselfen sind Bedienstete. Früher waren sie sogar ein Ersatz für Krankenschwestern und Hebammen."

„Ja … Wie dem auch sei. Es gefällt mir nicht, aber Snape hat tatsächlich was gefunden."

xxx

Snape hatte es immer vermieden, sich Gedanken über das Schicksal eines einzelnen Menschen zu machen. Jetzt, wo er an diesem Punkt angekommen war, an den Fabio ihn geführt hatte, kam er nicht länger umhin, es zu tun. Er stand kurz davor, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Wenn er klug genug wäre und nichts riskieren wollte, würde er die Informationen an den Orden weitergeben. Dann wäre er raus aus der Sache. Fabios Hinweise hatten ihn weitergebracht, genauso wie es immer gewesen war. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen, auf dem Weg zum Erfolg seiner Mission.

Seit er angefangen hatte, sich mit Hermines Gegenwart auseinanderzusetzen, kam es hin und wieder vor, dass er Dinge tat, die er früher nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Modifikation von Fabios Gedächtnis würde den jungen Mann zwar nicht vor dem physischen Schmerz bewahren, der ihn zweifelsohne heimsuchen würde, doch immerhin war so der Grundstein gelegt, der es ihm ermöglichen konnte, von vorne anzufangen. Der Rest lag bei ihm.

Wie elektrisiert starrte der Professor auf einen Eingang in einer unscheinbaren Straße Londons. Seine schwarzen Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf die Tür zu einem der zahlreichen modernen Clubs gerichtet, die unter den Zauberern zwar berühmt und berüchtigt waren, jedoch nur inoffiziell existierten. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er sich aus den spärlichen Informationen seiner Kontakte etwas Brauchbares zusammengelegt hatte. In den Kreisen der Todesser verkehrten strickte Regeln, die niemand ungestraft brechen konnte. Ganz besonders jetzt, wo er aufgeflogen und unbrauchbar geworden war, konnte er es sich nicht erlauben, einfach so zu tun, als wäre er Teil dieser verschworenen Gesellschaft. Sein Leben war wertlos geworden. Jeder, der ihn entdecken würde, würde nicht zögern, ihn für seine Aktivitäten im Dienst von Dumbledore hinzurichten.

Als die Tür aufging, zuckte er zusammen. Es war schwer zu sagen, was er erwartet hatte, als er sich die Gestalt des Fremden ausgemalt hatte. Fest stand nur, dass der ansehnliche Mann mit den leicht gewellten dunklen Haaren und den kalten Augen seinem Erzeuger unwahrscheinlich ähnlich sah. Jedenfalls vor der Nacht des 31. Oktober, in der die Potters getötet wurden.

So unauffällig es ging, drückte er sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Die Gestalten, die den Mann flankierten, waren kaltblütige Killer. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr, dass er ihn gefunden hatte: Voldemorts Abbild, seinen und Bellas Sohn.


	35. Chapter 35

Thorns in my chest

Kapitel 35

"Seit wann ist Ron so vorlaut? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, wann er zuletzt so gut drauf war."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm des Baums auf dem Hügel, von wo aus man einen guten Blick auf den Fuchsbau hatte.

Hermine erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie hier im Sommer bei brütender Hitze von Snape überrascht worden war. Jetzt war es eisig kalt und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass an diesem Ort mehr oder weniger die ganze Misere zwischen ihr und dem Professor begonnen hatte. Doch trotz der frostigen Stimmung hatten es sich die beiden Freunde nicht nehmen lassen, fest in ihre Wintermäntel eingehüllt, nach frischer Luft zu schnappen.

"Ich glaube, es geht ihm wirklich gut", setzte Hermine freudig nach. "Er wirkt so fröhlich wie lange nicht mehr."

Harry fummelte nervös an seinem Kragen herum. Er wirkte so, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. "Kann schon sein. Hermine, was du mir gestern erzählt hast, das mit Snape, es ist - ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

Sie erstarrte förmlich. "Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Soll ich es deinetwegen beenden? Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen? Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, wie es weitergeht."

"Ich hoffe inständig, er nutzt die Zeit, um ordentlich darüber nachzudenken, was er getan hat."

Entgeistert starrte sie in sein ernstes Gesicht. "Bitte?"

"Er hat ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz gebrochen, Hermine. Er ist ein Hogwarts-Professor und dein Lehrer. Das heißt, er sollte seine Schüler in Schutz nehmen, nicht mit ihnen ins Bett gehen."

"Du weißt verdammt gut, dass er mehr als nur ein einfacher Hogwarts-Professor ist. Er war immer Dumbledores rechte Hand und hat dafür jede Menge Opfer erbracht. Schon alleine deshalb verdient er es, dass wir ihn mit Respekt behandeln."

"Deshalb kann er nicht aus einer Laune heraus gegen die wichtigste Regel in diesem Beruf verstoßen."

"Das hat er auch noch nie zuvor getan. Ich bin erwachsen. Wenn ich minderjährig wäre, könnte ich deine Bedenken nachvollziehen. Aber so glaube ich, es geht einfach nur darum, dass du ihn noch nie leiden konntest."

Harry lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. "So oder so, er hat es verbockt. Jemand in seiner Position sollte wissen, dass sich das nicht gehört."

"Keine Sorge, das weiß er. Wir haben ausführlich darüber geredet."

"Ich habe auch versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Aber alles, was er getan hat, war mich zu verarschen. Er hat mich mit Absicht auf eine falsche Spur geführt."

"Nicht ganz, wie sich herausgestellt hat. Außerdem kann ich verstehen, dass er nicht wollte, dass wir ihm dazwischenfunken. Es ist gefährlich."

Er sah sie scharf an. "Aber ich will Auror werden, um zu verhindern, dass Typen wie Voldemort die Welt ins Chaos stürzen können. Mir ist schon klar, dass das nicht immer ungefährlich vonstatten gehen kann."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ich dachte, du hast genug von den Abenteuern."

"Natürlich habe ich das."

"Dann solltest du ihm dankbar sein. Voldemort wird nicht grundlos geheimgehalten haben, dass er einen Nachkommen gezeugt hat."

"Ich weiß. Es war sein Plan B. Das hat zumindest Dumbledore gesagt."

"Also! Vielleicht könntest du Severus endlich etwas mehr vertrauen. Er weiß, was er tut. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Harry schüttelte sich unbewusst, als er den Vornamen des verhassten Professors aus ihrem Munde hörte. "Es war immer mein Ziel, Voldemort eines Tages zu besiegen."

"Und das hast du erreicht."

"Ja. Genau deshalb kann ich jetzt nicht einfach aufhören, nur weil ich genug von den Gefahren habe, die damit verbunden sind, Todesser aufzuspüren."

"Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann war es richtig, dass du dich für diesen Beruf entschieden hast."

Harry blinzelte. Schlagartig schien etwas in der Luft zu liegen, das der Unterhaltung eine gehörige Portion Bitterkeit verlieh. "Und was ist mit dir? Bist du dir sicher?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss. "Ähm, weißt du, es hat gedauert, bis ich mich in Hogwarts wieder einigermaßen zurechtgefunden habe."

Harry lächelte verhalten. "Spar dir die Mühe mit deinen Ausflüchten. Wirklich, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?"

Sie senkte den Blick, ohne zu antworten.

"Ich rede nicht von Hogwarts, Hermine", sagte er streng. "Ich rede von Snape."

Verunsichert klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und sah ihn an. "Er hat sich ernsthaft bemüht, für mich da zu sein, obwohl die Situation alles andere als leicht für uns beide war. Glaub mir, er hätte es nicht gewagt, so weit zu gehen, wenn ich ihn nicht dazu ermutigt hätte."

"Es sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, so etwas zu tun."

"Was? Dass ich mich den Vorschriften widersetze oder Regeln breche?"

"In Bezug auf ihn betrachtet ist es vollkommen untypisch für dich. Du konntest ihn doch ebenso wie wir alle nie leiden."

"Ja, da ist was dran. Aber ich wollte es so. Ich wollte ihn. Weiß der Himmel, was mich da geritten hat. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Er hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen."

"Aber … Warum bist du so davon überzeugt, dass es das Richtige ist?"

Sie stellte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Baumstamm. "Das ist nicht nett von dir, Harry. Du glaubst, du kennst ihn. Aber du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich. Du warst von Anfang an voreingenommen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Sirius dich beeinflusst hat. Vielleicht wirst du das nie überwinden. Aber Severus ist ein wunderbarer Mann. Ich sage nicht, dass es perfekt ist zwischen uns. Wir haben unsere Höhen und Tiefen, wenn wir zusammen sind. Doch wenn es jemanden gibt, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte, ist er es."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "So wie du das sagst, klingt alles so endgültig. Hast du dir ausführlich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es weitergehen soll?"

"Natürlich habe ich das."

"Und wie steht er dazu? Ich meine, du wolltest immer eine Familie. Du wolltest irgendwann einmal heiraten und Kinder haben. Für mich wirkt er nicht gerade geeignet, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

Sie stöhnte auf. "Und wenn schon! Das dachte ich, als ich mit Ron zusammen war. Die Situation war eine andere. Wir hatten Krieg und haben uns verzweifelt aneinander geklammert, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben, alleine zu sein. Inzwischen hat sich jede Menge geändert. Ich habe mich geändert."

"Mag sein. Aber du hattest einen Traum. Willst du den einfach für ihn wegwerfen?"

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich will damit nur andeuten, dass er nicht besonders umgänglich veranlagt ist. Jahrelang hat er sich in den Kerkern abgeschottet. Selbst die Feierlichkeiten in Hogwarts haben ihn kaltgelassen. Ein Wunder, dass er dort überhaupt aufgetaucht ist ..."

"Komm schon, Harry!", fuhr sie energisch dazwischen. "Wir selbst hatten oft keinen Nerv dafür, uns daran zu beteiligen. Gut, es mag ja stimmen, dass er sich lieber zurückzieht, als die Gesellschaft anderer zu suchen. Aber wenn ich mit ihm alleine bin, spielt das keine Rolle."

"Es wird eine Rolle spielen, Hermine", sagte er zähneknirschend. "Nämlich dann, wenn er erst einmal richtig alt ist und du beginnst, dich an seiner Seite zu langweilen."

"Im Gegenteil. Wir haben trotz unserer Verschiedenheit jede Menge Gemeinsamkeiten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es mit ihm nie langweilig werden wird. Aber selbst wenn, habe ich immer noch dich, Ron und Ginny."

"Dann willst du dich kopfüber in eine Beziehung mit ihm stürzen, die keine Zukunft hat?"

"Dafür ist es zu spät, Harry. Ich habe längst versucht, ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Aber wenn er mich will, werde ich nicht nein sagen."

"Wenn er dich will?", hakte er ungläubig nach.

Sie stieß sich mit einem Ruck vom Baum ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du verstehst das falsch. Ich weiß, dass er mich will. Aber es ist nicht leicht für ihn, damit umzugehen."

"Ebenso wie für dich, Hermine."

Sie seufzte. "Ich will dir damit nur zu verstehen geben, dass er sich auch Gedanken darüber gemacht hat. Er will eben das Beste für mich."

"Dann hätte er die Finger von dir lassen sollen. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie er mit dir umspringt ..."

"Was redest du da?"

"Er ist nicht gerade für seine Einfühlsamkeit bekannt. Und seinen schlechten Ruf hat er sich auch nicht umsonst eingeheimst."

Enttäuscht sah sie ihn an. "Mir ist schon klar, dass du kein gutes Haar an ihm lassen kannst. Aber Severus ist viel feinfühliger als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Er respektiert mich, Harry."

Harry schnaubte leise, als würde er sich in Gedanken bereits eine neue Liste an Gründen zurechtlegen, die gegen eine solche Beziehung sprechen konnten.

Auch Hermine sah keinen Weg, zu einer Übereinstimmung zu kommen. Bedrückt deutete sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fuchsbau. "Weißt du, ich glaube, wir sollten langsam zurück zu den anderen. Molly wird bestimmt Hilfe in der Küche brauchen. Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn, weiter darüber zu reden, Harry. Du weißt es jetzt und darüber bin ich froh. Ich hasse es, Geheimnisse vor dir zu haben. Es liegt an dir, was du daraus machen willst. Doch was auch immer du tust, vergiss nicht, dass ich ebenfalls darin verwickelt bin, bevor du damit weitermachst, ihn zu hassen."


End file.
